Pour la grâce d'un ange
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Quel être monstrueux voudrait mutiler un ange de sa grâce? Castiel doit apprendre à survivre avec la douleur d'être devenu mortel. Qu'est-ce que Dean serait prêt à faire pour récupérer la grâce de son ange? 100% Destiel
1. la déchirure

La déchirure

**Sommaire:** Se situe après l'épisode 11 de la sixième saison. Les évènements sont les mêmes que la série mais par la suite j'entre dans mon petit AU à moi. Sam a récupérée son âme sans aucun effet secondaire et disons...que tout ce qui a trait au pacte avec Crowley n'est pas mentionné.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas...sinon Castiel serait dans TOUS les épisodes...

**Nda:** Cette fanfic est mon petit _Bébé_. Je me suis probablement inspiré des centaines d'autres Destiel que j'ai lus et de toutes les vidéos de youtube que j'ai visionnées. J'ai aimé chacune des fics que j'ai lues, chacune d'elles si originale et unique et j'espère que vous apprécierez la mienne. Elle est peut-être un peu plus Dark que les autres fics portant sur castiel-humain, bref, à mon avis mais je vous laisse juger.

**Warning:** Ceci est valide pour tous les chapitres: Cette fanfic est un DESTIEL alors si cela vous choque, je vous conseil malheureusement de ne pas la lire. Il y aura aussi des scènes sexuelles plus tard mais il y aura un avertissement supplémentaire au début de ces chapitres.

Dean avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti si impuissant.

Il tenta encore une fois de lutter contre les cordes qui lui retenaient les mains attachées derrière le dos.

Les liens étaient impossible à défaire et il espérait que Sam, à quelques mètres de lui, ait plus de chance que lui .

Il regarda avec effroi les trois hommes s'approcher de Castiel et son coeur se déchira à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce que ces montres allaient faire à son ange?

Sam et lui travaillaient depuis quelques jours sur un boulot étrange dans une petite ville du Kansas. Un boulot passionnant mais étrangement trop...facile qui les amenèrent dans cette vielle usine désaffectée.

Tout n'avait été que mascarade, un leurre, un moyen de les piéger, lui et Sam.

Après quelques instants, ils avaient alors réalisé qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des appâts.

C'était Castiel la proie.

Les trois hommes qui les retenaient prisonniers les connaissaient bien.

Dean n'avait pas cette chance.

Il savait, bien sûr, que c'était des démons et devinait qu'ils étaient très puissants mais il ne croyait pas les avoir rencontrés auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils furent attachés solidement à une chaise, l'un des démons, un homme à la charpente solide et aux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, s'était approché de Dean avec un sourire sadique.

- Alors, alors...comment vas-tu Winchester?

- je t'emmerde! Répondit seulement le chasseur.

- Je ne tien pas réellement à subir ton langage si pur, Winchester. Toi et ton frère allez seulement nous servir à accomplir quelque chose de si grand que des petits mortels comme vous n'y comprendriez rien! La voix avait toujours ce ton ironique mais Dean devinait aisément la menace sous-jacente.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? Demanda Sam

- Que vous appeliez votre …ami. La voix du démon donna la chair de poule à Dean qui grimaça.

- J'ai beaucoup d'ami! Déclara-t-il

L'homme éclata d'un rire cruel et sans humour.

- Dean,Dean,Dean…Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à être un peu plus poli avec les grandes personnes? Tu as qu'un seul ami et il s'adonne que nous avons besoin de lui, il a cette…grâce qui nous serait bien utile.

Dean remarqua que les deux autres hommes étaient afférés à monter ce qui semblait être une sorte d'autel. Sam le remarqua aussi.

- Cass….Murmura-t-il calmement, c'était beaucoup plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Cass… Répéta le démon en souriant de ce sourire cruel - Le seul et unique! Ce cher petit Cass!

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? Demanda sèchement Dean

- Ho! Rien de bien compliqué, il s'adonne que nous avons besoin de la grâce d'un ange et pas n'importe lequel…Votre petit copain est très unique alors...vous allez nous faire le plaisir de l'appeler. J'ai entendu dire, Dean, que ce cher Cass ne pouvait résister à ton appel.

- Vas te faire foutre! Cracha le chasseur, il savait qu'il allait le regretter, que ces démons n'avaient probablement pas escompter que Dean obéirait à leurs demande mais il savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas trahir son ami.

Parce que cass était son ami.

Sam lui lança un regard empli d'effroi.

- Dean…Peu importe ce qu'ils nous font n'appelle pas Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'appeler, si ces démons voulaient la grâce d'un ange, ce n'était sûrement pas pour une bonne cause.

Qu'allaient-ils faire? Dean savait qu'il serait capable de résister à la torture, son frère aussi mais saurait-il résister si on torturait Sammy?

Les deux autres hommes avaient déjà installée l'autel et attendaient d'un air impatient en jetant des regards peu amicaux aux deux frères.

- Appelles ton ange, Winchester ou tu n'aimeras pas les moyens que nous prendront pour t'obliger à le faire!

Dean serra les dents mais ne posa aucun commentaire.

L'homme le frappa vilement au visage. Dean senti du sang emplir sa bouche et le cracha par terre en regardant son agresseur.

- Tu frappes comme une fillette! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui va me faire craquer?

Loin d'être insulté, l'homme le fixa d'un regard froid.

- Pas du tout, je sais très bien que tu ne craqueras pas mais je connais le lien que tu as avec Castiel, si tu es suffisamment en danger, il le sentiras.

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent d'horreur et une peur sans nom lui serra la gorge.

Le démon avait raison.

Cass allait apparaître s'il sentait que son protégé était en danger.

Et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher que ça arrive.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, des coups de poing pour débuter puis lorsque son visage n'eu plus un seul endroit sain où frapper, l'homme s'empara d'un vieux morceau de bois qui traînait là.

La douleur était atroce mais Dean avait vu pire et il serra les dents pour éviter de gémir. Il savait que près de lui, Sam faisait tout en son pouvoir pour arriver à défaire ses propres liens. Sam avait toujours été un as dans l'art de délier ses liens.

Dean avait beau ignoré la douleur, son corps ne le voyait pas ainsi. Un coup salement placé lui fit pousser un cri de surprise et étrangement, il savait que Castiel l'avait entendu.

- Cass! Reste où tu es sale emplumé! Cria-t-il impuissant mais il savait que c'était trop tard, il entendait déjà le son caractéristique de l'arrivée de l'ange.

L'ange apparu devant eux, portant son éternel imperméable, il aperçu Sam et Dean et pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

- Cass! Va-t-en ! Cria Sam

L'ange vint pour dire quelque chose mais la voix puissante de l'un des hommes les fit sursauter.

Il récitait quelque chose en regardant attentivement l'ange, Castiel fronça les sourcils et fut soudainement projeté par terre par une force inconnue.

- Cass? Cass ça va? Cria Dean inquiet.

L'ange se releva péniblement en position assise mais avant qu'il puisse se remettre sur ses pieds, l'homme qui avait frappé Dean s'avança vers lui et posa son pieds sur l'abdomen de l'ange, celui-ci tenta de se relever, fronça encore plus les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il n'en eut pas la force et se laissa retomber par terre, épuisé.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer, petit ange…Tu es aussi impuissant qu'un petit poussin en ce moment!

- Qui vous as donné cette incantation? Demanda Castiel.

- Désolé mon beau mais ça reste un secret.

L'autre homme qui avait fait l'incantation sembla s'impatienter.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps! Il faut commencer!

- Oui je sais- Dit l'autre avec regret - Mais c'est si rare d'avoir en sa possession un ange dépourvu de tout pouvoir, laisses- moi en profiter un peu!

- Pas question! Je ne tien pas à ce qu'il les retrouve, ses pouvoirs!

- Tu as peur? Le nargua-t-il

- Peur d'un ange? Et bien oui!

L'homme enleva son pieds de sur Castiel et recula à contre coeur.

- Cass? Cass? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Dean pendant que les démons semblaient occupés à préparer quelque chose près de l'autel.

- Cette incantation m'a paralysé Dean, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir.

- Mais comment?

- Peu importe! L'incantation ne dure pas plus de 10 minutes alors vous DEVEZ partir toi et Sam! Ordonna l'ange.

- Quoi? Ça va pas Cass? On te laisseras pas seul ici!

Dean sentait la panique l'envahir peu à peu, chaque fois qu'il était dans une situation désespérée, il avait toujours eu l'espoir que l'ange vienne à leur rescousse. Cette fois, c'était celui-ci qui avait des problèmes et Dean ne pouvait rien faire.

Plus loin, Sam se débattait toujours avec ses liens et Dean devinait qu'il avait trouvé une brèche dans les cordes et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit libre.

Il fallait qu'il se libère avant…avant quoi?

Il allait le savoir assez rapidement, malheureusement.

Les trois démons se retournèrent vers l'ange au sol et commencèrent à avancer vers lui.

Dean lutta contre ses liens et les gémissements étouffés de Sam, près de lui, démontraient que son jeune frère se blessait les poignets à tenter de se libérer.

Les trois hommes se mirent à réciter une longue incantation, les mots défilant tels une cascade et avaient un air hypnotisant; de l'Énochien, Dean en aurait mit sa main au feu.

L'incantation ne semblait pas avoir de début ou de fin et les mots glissaient de la bouche des démons, sans aucune pause.

L'ange s'était redressé en position assise, son corps parcouru de tremblements. Le visage de Castiel était empli de peur, de doute et de douleur et Dean aurait voulu hurler.

Le ton de l'incantation changea, de douce mélodie, elle se transforma en mots puissants et terribles et Castiel se crispa de douleur en hurlant.

Sa peau s'était illuminée, devenue presque diaphane, comme si une lumière intense habitait le corps de l'ange et en était violement extirpée.

Et cette lumière, c'était sa grâce.

Les cris de l'ange se firent de plus en plus déchirants à mesure que cet éclat était tiré hors de lui.

Dean aurait voulu ne pas entendre la douleur de Castiel, ses cris de douleur lui déchiraient le cœur et il avait l'impression qu'ils hanteraient à présents ses pires cauchemars.

L'incantation se poursuivie, aussi brutale et cruelle, les mots tels des lames de rasoir déchirant l'ange mutilé à leurs pieds.

Et Castiel hurlait, hurlait toujours tandis que sa grâce s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Son visage angélique était tordu de souffrance, ses yeux ouverts et leurs éclats bleutés figés au plafond comme s'il attendait une aide quelconque.

Son corps s'était écroulé sur le côté, ses bras autour de lui comme s'il pouvait retenir la lumière en lui, les jambes repliées contre son abdomen.

Il retenait sa grâce avec toute les forces qui lui restait, il savait que si il luttait, ses forces lui reviendraient et il pourrait alors faire disparaître ces démons d'un seul geste de la main.

Mais il perdait la bataille, Dean le sentait.

Les cris de l'ange étaient de plus en plus désespérés, déchirants.

- Père! Père! Aidez-moi!

Dean aurait voulu ne jamais avoir vu cette image. Cette image de l'ange agonisant de douleur, replié sur lui-même, les yeux au ciel, suppliant son père de lui venir en aide.

Cette image lui fit perdre le peu de respect qu'il avait pu conserver envers Dieu.

Dieu ignora Castiel, le laissant seul avec sa douleur et Dean le détesta à jamais.

Dean avait l'impression d'assister à un massacre, et ça en était bien un. Le massacre de la pureté d'un ange.

La lumière fut peu à peu extirpée de l'ange qui ne luttait plus, Dean dû fermer les yeux, la lumière étant si éblouissante qu'elle le brûla.

Elle fût soudainement arrachée d'un coup du corps de Castiel et celui-ci émit un cri strident qui déchira les oreilles des deux humains, faisant éclater les vitres autour d'eux.

Le cri d'un ange, le dernier que celui-ci pu émette.

Il s'écroula par la suite sur le sol, silencieux et immobile.

Dean senti des larmes de rage lui emplirent les yeux.

Cass…Cass! Qu'avaient-ils fait de son Cass?

Il ne vit pas Sam surgir devant lui, les poignets portant des marques sanglantes de sa lutte contre ses liens.

Son frère poignarda l'un des démons avec le couteau de Ruby sans que le démon ne l'est vu venir.

L'un des démons avait recueilli la grâce étincelante dans un bocal et fit face au chasseur avec un sourire victorieux.

- Mon travail ici est fait…

Sur ce, il ouvrit la bouche et une longue fumée noire en sorti. L'autre démon fit de même et les deux corps s'écroulèrent sur le sol, sans vie.

Sam se précipita vers eux, cherchant le bocal mais il avait étrangement disparu.

- Sam! Appela Dean désespérément

Celui-ci vint vers lui et le détacha rapidement.

Dean se précipita vers Castiel, la peur au ventre.

L'ange était immobile, le visage aussi pâle que la craie.

Sam fut à ses côtés en moins de deux et tâta le cou de Castiel, cherchant son pouls.

- Il est vivant Dean Dit-il calmement.

Dean senti une foule de sentiments explosés en lui, du soulagement, de la peur, de la rage,de la tristesse et un puissant sentiment d'attachement.

Il souleva le haut du corps de l'ange et le serra contre lui en silence.

Cass…On avait fait du mal à Cass…

Il senti des larmes de rage s'écoulées sur ses joues et Sam le regarda avec surprise mais sans le moindre jugement.

- Je le vengerai…Promit Dean d'une voix étouffée

Sam hocha la tête et regarda l'ange avec tristesses

- Nous prendrons soins de lui Dean.

Dean hocha la tête et serra plus fortement Castiel contre lui.

À l'extérieur la pluie tombait en rafales, les éclairs illuminaient la nuit tandis que le tonnerre grondait rageusement

comme si Dieu lui-même pleurait la perte de ce fils qu'il n'avait su protéger.


	2. L'éveil

L'éveil

**HO! La mise en page est vraiment merdique une fois publié! Je vous jure que l'original ****A**** des paragraphes! Merci à**_** Castfan**_** pour ta review! Les review ****sont**** vraiment le plus beau cadeau qui soit! Alors ne vous gêner surtout pas, ça aide aussi pour l'inspiration! J'espère que cette deuxième partie va tous vous plaire et surtout je tiens à spécifier que cette fic ne sera pas très très joyeuse… ( un cass qui fait pitié yé!) **

Sam s'était redressé pour appeler Bobby avec son cellulaire.

Dean ne porta pas la moindre attention à la discussion téléphonique, il savait que Bobby allait venir, Bobby était toujours là lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Tel un père.

Dean regarda l'ange toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Il savait que Cass ne devait plus être un _ange_ à proprement parler. Comment allait-il prendre la chose? Et surtout, allait-il reprendre conscience?

Dean se sentait coupable, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Castiel. C'était pour le défendre que l'ange se trouvait maintenant dans cet état. Dean ne lui aura réellement qu'apportés des ennuis et rien d'autre!

Sam revint près d'eux et s'agenouilla devant Castiel. Le regard du benjamin était voilé de tristesse et d'horreur. Sa mâchoire était serrée fortement.

- Sammy? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Non…Dean c'est la chose la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie…

Dean hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que son frère voulait dire. Voir un ange se faire _arracher_ sa grâce était la chose la plus abominable qui soit, encore plus lorsque cet ange était un ami

Cette pensée lui brûla la gorge et il senti une soudaine envie de sangloter comme un enfant. Il regarda le visage de Castiel et aurait tout donné pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Ça va aller... Lui dit doucement Sam en posant la main de façon réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'aîné. Dean hocha la tête, sans rien dire.

- Bobby sera là dans quelques minutes…

Bobby…Bobby allait arranger les choses, il allait trouver une solution, Dean en était convaincu!

Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écoutés les conseils du vieux chasseur, celui-ci les ayant conseillés de ne pas se rendre à cet endroit. Bobby sentait que quelque chose clochait et avait préféré aller à la bibliothèque pour plus d'informations. Dean et Sam avaient fait fît de ses conseils et s'étaient rendus jusqu'ici…Et voilà le résultat.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux en attendant Bobby, ce fidèle père qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Dean resta par terre, tenant le corps de l'ange contre lui. Sam regardait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

Bobby arriva après à peine une quinzaine de minutes mais cela parut être une éternité pour Dean.

Le vieux chasseur se jeta immédiatement vers Dean en lui demanda ce qui s'était passer.

- Cass…C'est Cass Bobby, c'était une attrape… Bafouilla Dean.

- Quoi? Qu'on -ils fait à Cass?

Dean ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

- Dean? Insista Bobby mais ce fut Sam qui répondit.

- Je… Je crois qu'ils lui ont volé sa grâce Bobby…

Sam et Bobby soulevèrent le corps inconscient de Castiel et l'amenèrent vers l'impala.

- Prends le volant. Dit Dean à Sam en lui jetant les clés, le cadet obéi, sans rien dire. Dean alla s'asseoir du côté passager en jetant sans cesse des regards vers le siège arrière où Castiel était couché.

L'impala suivit le véhicule de Bobby à travers la ville. Dean ignorait où ils allaient et ça lui était étrangement égal. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi passif de toute sa vie et il s'en fichait. Sam et Bobby pouvaient bien tout gérer pour l'instant, il préférait se préoccuper de l'ange.

Cette pensée l'inquiéta un moment; pourquoi se sentait-il si anxieux face à l'état de Castiel? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose de terrible à quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Alors pourquoi?

Parce qu'il se sentait coupable?

Oui, c'était probablement cela. Une petite voix lui souffla que ce n'était pas cela mais il préféra l'ignorer.

L'image de l'ange poussant son dernier cri strident le hanta, lui poignardant le cœur. Jamais il n'allait se remettre de cette image. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle si mal? Parce que c'était un ange qui souffrait ainsi et que les anges sont sensé être le symbole de la pureté? Oui et non. Au cours de sa vie il avait vu nombre d'individu _pur_ et innocent souffrir et bien que ça lui avait toujours donné un énorme sentiment de tristesse et d'injustice, jamais ça ne lui avait _arraché_ le cœur comme maintenant.

Il ne retourna encore une fois vers le siège arrière. Castiel n'avait pas bougé et il ressenti encore une fois cette étrange émotion qui lui tordait la poitrine.

''_ Jamais plus je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire souffrir''_

Cette promesse venait de son âme même, il ne la comprenait pas mais l'accepta.

La voiture s'arrêta dans le stationnement d'un motel décrépi. Dean vit Bobby sortir de sa voiture et aller vers l'accueil, probablement pour réserver les chambres. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les clés et fit signe à Sam de rapprocher l'impala du motel. Ils allaient devoir traîner Castiel dans leurs bras alors valait mieux le faire le plus discrètement possible.

Dean et Sam portèrent l'ange jusqu' à la chambre, Bobby leur ayant ouvert la porte.

- Amènes-le vers le lit! Ordonna Dean à son frère qui portait la partie supérieure de l'ange. Une fois étendu dans le lit, Cass lui sembla encore plus fragile.

Bobby referma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha de l'ange, posa sa main sur le front de celui-ci d'un geste que Dean trouva paternel.

- Il est froid, couvrez-le Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Dean s'exécuta immédiatement, il enleva les souliers de son ami et le recouvrit avec les couvertures délavées.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, les garçons? Demanda enfin Bobby.

Dean resta silencieux, il n'avait aucune envie de revivre l'évènement. Sam non plus mais il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Bobby ne posa aucun commentaire durant le récit, ne fit que sortir sa fiole de whisky pour en prendre de longues goulées Dean aurait soudainement donné n'importe quoi pour prendre un verre à son tour.

Lorsque Sam termina d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était produit, le plus âgé des chasseur resta silencieux, un air bourru sur le visage.

- Alors? Demanda Sam - Tu as déjà lu quelque chose à propos de grâce volée?

Bobby sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête tranquillement.

- C'est réversible? Demanda immédiatement Dean

- Tout ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet ne sont que des contes, des fables…

- Ce que nous avons vu était bien réel! L'interrompit Dean.

- Je sais fiston, mais laisses-moi le temps! N'oublis pas qu'il y trois ans on ignoraient même que les anges existaient! Je dois faire le tri entre ce qui est des fables et la réalité…Et pour cela je dois retourner chez moi, là où il y a tout mes bouquins.

- Cass n'est pas en état de voyager! Leur rappela Dean

- Je sais Dit Sam - Mais…lorsqu'il ira mieux…

- Il y a longtemps qu'il est inconscient? Demanda Bobby en fixant le visage blafard de l'ange.

Dean hocha la tête

- Il va s'en remettre Dean L'encouragea Sam -Cass est fait solide!

L'aîné hocha la tête, il aurait voulu être optimiste mais jamais il n'avait vu Castiel dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Il lui semblait tout à coup si…petit et fragile et ce sentiment en lui qui ne cessait de grandir, ce besoin de le protégé…De le serrer contre lui et de battre à coups de griffes quiconque s'en approcherait.

Il ne comprenait pas cette possessivité soudaine qu'il ressentait envers son ami.

- Bon Décida Bobby en se massant la nuque - Le mieux que nous avons à faire est d'allés se coucher, il n'y a rien de plus que nous pouvons faire ce soir.

Sam l'approuva et se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis.

- Sam? Demanda Dean mal à l'aise -Ça t'embête d'aller avec Bobby? Je vais veiller Cass ici

- Non, bien sûr mais si tu te sens fatigué, viens me chercher et je le veillerai à mon tour

- Merci Sam

Dean était soulagé. Sammy avait semblé comprendre immédiatement le besoin qu'avait son frère de veiller sur l'ange inconscient et il n'avait posé aucune question.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans la chambre, Dean soupira de dépit. La nuit allait être longue et angoissante. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil. Il se déchaussa pour être plus à l'aise, il décida aussi d'enlever le long manteau que portait Castiel et aussi le veston de son habit froissé. Le tout fut effectué avec difficulté. L'ange étant un poids mort dans ses bras. Il laissa son ami vêtu de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon mais lui enleva sa ceinture et sa cravate. Si Cass se réveillait dans le corps d'un humain, Dean tenait à ce qu'il soit le plus confortable possible.

Il recouvra l'ange avec les couvertures et il rapprocha une chaise du lit, avec l'idée de veiller son ami.

Les évènements de la soirée passaient inlassablement devant ses yeux fatigués, qu'aurait-il pu faire de différent pour empêcher que les évènements ne soient ce qu'ils sont à présent?

Allaient-ils retrouver la grâce de Castiel?

Et lui, comment sera-t-il à son réveil? Peut-être pourra-t-il les aider à retrouver ces démons? Peut-être avait-il gardés ses pouvoirs?

Dean savait qu'il se leurrait mais était trop épuisé pour s'en faire.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, il fut tiré d'un léger sommeil par des gémissements.

Immédiatement, il pensa à Sammy, Sammy enfant, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars et que Dean devait le réconforter….Parce que papa n'était jamais là….

La plainte se fit entendre une nouvelle fois et Dean se réveilla alors complètement.

Ce n'était pas Sam.

C'était Cass.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son ami doucement. Celui-ci était couvert de sueur, le visage crispé et gémissait faiblement.

- Cass? Appela-t-il doucement.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement et les yeux bleus, habituellement emplis de curiosité étaient maintenant débordants de peur. Le regard azuré se posa un instant sur lui mais Castiel semblait trop enfoui dans ses cauchemars pour le reconnaître.

- Cass, c'est Dean…Réveilles-toi mon vieux!

Dean avait conscience que sa voix était presque suppliante.

L'ange ouvrit de grands yeux et le fixa un long moment.

- Cass? Cass? Tu me reconnaît non?

Les yeux de l'ange restèrent figés sur lui dans un mélange de surprise et d'horreur et Dean pu presque voir les souvenirs horribles lui revenir peu à peu .

Castiel ouvrit alors les lèvres sur un plainte sourde et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, enfoui ensuite son visage dans celui-ci comme s'il voulait se couper du monde.

- Hey Cass…Ça va aller… Tenta tristement Dean mais l'ange ne répondit pas, ne fit que se recroqueviller contre lui-même, comme s'il voulait devenir le plus petit possible pour ensuite disparaître.

Dean détesta le voir aussi vulnérable.

Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et posa sa main dans les cheveux de l'ange, comme il le faisait avec son petit frère, enfant, lorsque celui-ci avait peur.

Castiel ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son contact ce qui encouragea le chasseur.

- Cass, je sais que tu es bouleversé mais ça va aller ok? Tu es en sécurité ici et je reste avec toi.

Les épaules de l'ange se crispèrent sous un sanglot silencieux.

- Allez, dors mon vieux, je reste près de toi.

Le corps de Castiel se détendit tranquillement et Dean su qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil lorsque sa respiration fut régulière.

Il se demandait même si l'ange s'était seulement vraiment réveillé.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de dormir quelques heures.

C'est une douleur dans le cou qui le réveilla. Sa position précaire sur cette chaise allait lui avoir donné des courbatures pour la journée. Il se massa la nuque en jetant un coup d'œil au lit devant lui et figea.

Castiel était éveillé, son regard bleuté figé sur Dean, le visage sans aucune expression.

- Salut Cass… Il savait que c'était une entrée en matière idiote mais pour sa défense, personne n'avait inventé de mots de doléances pour un ange ayant perdu sa grâce.

Castiel ne répondit pas, n'eut même pas ce petit geste de la tête que Dean avait appris à aimer.

Étais-ce seulement encore Cass dans ce lit?

Dean s'approcha tranquillement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, et c'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

Il s'assit au bout de lit et tenta d'amener l'ange à lui parler.

- Cass, il faut que tu me parles mon vieux, je sais que c'est déroutant pour toi mais tu dois nous dire exactement ce que tu ressens pour que nous puissions t'aider.

Imperceptiblement, l'ange hocha la tête.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, un petit sourire de victoire. Les yeux de son ami eurent un petit éclat, minuscule, mais tout de même là.

La magie du moment fut brutalement brisée par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Oh Cass! T'es réveillé! Se réjoui Sam. Bobby plus silencieux, se tenait derrière.

Castiel se figea soudainement, agrippant les couvertures si fortement que se jointures blanchirent.

Bobby lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Hey bonhomme...T'as pas à avoir peur de nous.

Castiel garda la tête baissée sans rien dire. Il émanait de lui la peur mais aussi une honte que Dean fini par comprendre en humant une légère odeur d'urine.

Castiel le regarda alors intensément, sa honte et son inconfort étalés en grandes lettres sur son visage.

Dean lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et se tourna vers Sam et Bobby.

- Les gars, si vous alliez nous chercher à déjeuner?

Bobby compris immédiatement et amena Sam par le bras.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seul, Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui semblait un peu plus calme mais toujours aussi embarrassé.

- Hey Cass…C'est pas grave ça.

L'ange baissa les yeux, toujours aussi silencieux. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui a peur de se faire gronder.

Il approcha sa main et releva doucement le visage de son ami, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

- Hey! C'est rien compris? Rien du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses avec quelque chose d'aussi stupide!

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… La voix de l'ange était si faible que Dean aurait presque cru avoir rêvé.

- C'est de l'urine Cass, notre vessie se remplie au cours des heures et nous la vidons, en urinant. Lorsque c'est le moment, tu vas le ressentir, c'est comme une pression dans le bas ventre…là tu ne savais pas ce que c'était alors c'est parti tout seul…Si ça peut te consoler…ça m'est arrivé lorsque j'avait trop bu d'alcool et ça, c'est inexcusable.

Castiel eut un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, comme s'il voulait remercier le chasseur de faire tous ces efforts pour le réconforter.

Dean se releva du lit.

-Bon, lèves-toi Cass, on va te nettoyer et je te prêterai des vêtements.

Castiel enfoui à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, n'ayant décidément pas envie de sortir de ce lit et d'affronter la réalité.

- Allez mon vieux…Je suis là ok? Demanda tristement Dean. Castiel bougea alors lentement, poussa les couvertures et plissa le nez lorsque l'odeur de sa propre urine l'atteint. Dean ne fit que sourire en lui tendant la main.

Il se laissa guidé vers la salle de bain et Dean retourna vers la chambre où il arracha les draps et couvertures du lit pour les mettre en tas dans un coin de la chambre. Il savait que ni Bobby ni Sam n'aurait posé le moindre commentaire sur _L'accident_ de Castiel mais il préférait, pour celui-ci, que ça reste leur petit secret.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle de bain, Castiel n'avait pas bougé et Dean se rendit compte, avec malaise, que le pauvre ange n'avait aucune idée de se que Dean attendait de lui et qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à se laver seul.

Dean ressenti du chagrin, pas à cause de la tâche qui l'attendait mais bien parce que ce puissant être ne savait même pas utiliser la toilette.

Il se jura, encore une fois, de le venger.

Il démarra la douche, ajustant la température pour quelle soit ni trop chaude ni trop froide. C'était tout de même la première douche de l'ange et Dean voulait que ce soit agréable.

Castiel était resté immobile dans ses vêtements humides, regardant autour de lui d'un air angoissé.

- Cass, tu dois enlever tes vêtements.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ressemblant encore plus à un enfant grondé.

- Tu préfères que je te laisse? Demanda Dean

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le ton de l'ange n'était pas plaintif mais sec, comme si cette affirmation le fâchait.

- Pas de problème, ça me dérange pas de t'aider…C'est pour ça les amis non?

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête.

Dean lui montra brièvement comment enlever sa chemise et son pantalon et Castiel s'exécuta avec des gestes malhabiles. Dean tenta de détourner son regard, il ignorait pourquoi mais voir l'ange nu le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise face à la nudité d'un autre homme, ça lui avait toujours fait ni chaud ni froid.

Pourquoi Castiel ne le rendait-t-il pas indifférent?

Parce qu'il avait été un ange? Oui, probablement.

Il força son regard à rester à la hauteur des yeux de son ami. Ce n'était pas la nudité de Cass qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais bien sa propre réaction face à cette nudité.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas sous la douche… Dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

- Tu restes? Demanda l'ange, les yeux suppliants

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel ouvrit les rideaux de la douche et alla se poster sous le jet d'eau.

Il n'entendit rien pour un moment.

- tout va bien Cass?

- C'est…Agréable. Dit la voix de celui-ci.

- Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche…Et à titre informatique, nous en prenons une chaque matins.

- D'accord…Je dois rester longtemps?

Dean se serrait frapper la tête, il n'avait même pas expliqué à l'ange comment se laver!

Il sorti un gel douche, du shampoing et une débarbouillette de son sac. Par chance, Cass n'aurait pas à se raser ce matin-là mais il devra lui apprendre le lendemain.

Il passa la bouteille de gel douche à Castiel, par une ouverture des rideaux et lui expliqua quoi en faire. Après quelques instants, L'ange lui annonça que c'était fait. Dean lui donna alors le shampoing.

- Maintenant tu te laves les cheveux avec cela.

- Pourquoi pas avec l'autre truc? Demanda Castiel

- Heu…Parce que. Ça rendrait tes cheveux tout gras.

- D'accord.

Lorsque Castiel lui annonça qu'il avait terminé, Dean arrêta la douche et lui dit de sortir. Il l'entoura immédiatement d'une grande serviette. Ce sentiment déchirant de protection qu'il ressentait depuis la veille l'envahi de plus belle et sans réfléchir, il serra l'ange contre lui. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste. Dean réalisa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire; il serrait un homme nu contre lui…Et il ne ressentais aucune honte, seulement une incompréhension totale face à son geste.

- Bien…Dit-il mal à l'aise -Assèches-toi avec la serviette maintenant, n'oublis pas tes cheveux moi je vais aller te chercher des vêtements.

Il ne laissa pas l'ange répondre et sorti de la salle de bain. Il réalisa que les draps sales avaient disparus et que le lit avait été refait. Parfais! À défaut d'être joli, ce motel avait au moins un excellent service.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, Castiel avait le dos tourné au miroir au-dessus de l'évier et regardait celui-ci avec un air horrifié. En suivant son regard Dean vit que c'est le haut de son dos que l'ange regardait ainsi.

Il se tourna alors vers Dean et soupira d'un air si accablé que Dean senti son cœur se serrer.

- Elles ne sont plus là Dean… La voix de l'ange était emplie de sanglots, des sanglots que son ami n'avait pas encore appris à exprimer, il ne pouvait que les subir.

Encore une fois, Le sentiment de protection fut plus fort que lui et il serra Castiel contre lui. Il se fichait de ne pas comprendre, se fichait de se que les autres pourraient en penser. Il avait ce besoin de protéger l'ange, ça ne devait pas être complètement mauvais. Ce qui le convainquit était que cette fois, Castiel ne resta pas impassible dans ses bras, il s'accrocha légèrement aux épaules du chasseur, encore une fois comme un enfant apeuré et Dean savait que ça ne pouvait pas être malsain. Serrez l'ange contre lui n'avait rien de malsain, c'était en fait, la chose la plus pure qu'il ait faite de sa vie.

Il aida l'ange à enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait apporté, Soit un _Jeans_, un t-shirt noir et une veste bleu foncé. Castiel semblait encore plus jeune et vulnérable dans ces vêtements et la couleur de la veste faisait ressortir l'éclat bleuté de ses yeux.

- Tu veux remettre ton _Trench-coat_? Demanda Dean en voyant que Castiel semblait mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements mais l'ange secoua vivement la tête. Dean devina que la vue de ce manteau lui rappelait la perte de sa grâce et il n'insista pas.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Castiel perdit le peu de confiance et de langage qu'il avait eu et retourna sur son lit où il se recroquevilla contre lui-même. Il semblait si enfantin aux yeux de Dean qu'il se serrait presque attendu à le voir se mettre le pouce dans la bouche.

Ça le rempli de tristesse, d'une douce tristesse mais ce sentiment de possession étrange qu'il ressentait n'en fut que plus grand.

Ça allait être plus difficile qu'ils l'avaient tous cru.

Castiel n'allait pas rebondir sur ses pieds, heureux et indifférent de la perte de sa grâce. Il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il allait avoir à tout apprendre de A à Z. il allait devoir faire le deuil et apprendre à vivre avec ces émotions étranges qu'il ressentait.

Dean se sentait d'attaque à aider l'ange, même si pour cela, il fallait commencer à lui montrer à utiliser les toilettes comme à un enfant!

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à prendre une difficile décision; Ils devaient trouver immédiatement des informations sur la raison pour laquelle ces démons avaient fait cela à Castiel et pour cela, il fallait retourner dans le Dakota, puiser dans les bouquins de Bobby, il fallait rechercher ces démons, faire une vraie chasse quoi…Mais la maison de Bobby était à plus 20 heures de routes et l'ange n'était pas dans un état psychologique pour faire ce voyage, il avait besoin de temps et de calme.

Bobby et Sam devront partir devant et lui et Cass les rejoindront…quand les choses se seront un peu calmées.

Sa décision prise, il se senti déjà plus léger.

Il alla vers le lit où était Castiel et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Déjà, toucher l'ange ne le rendait plus mal à l'aise, ça lui semblait même tout à fait normal. Cass avait besoin de réconfort et non pas des barrières mentales idiotes de l'esprit homophobe de Dean!

De toutes façon, Dean avait vécue tant de chose dans sa vie pour que la pensée que l'on le croit gai lui passait complètement par-dessus la tête! Qu'en avait-il à faire avec tout ce qui se passait dans le monde? Avec toutes ces pertes? Ces horreurs?

Réellement, il avait appris à mettre ces futilités de côtés avec le temps.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Cass, en ce moment, c'était un désir de protection, rien de plus!

Il savait qu'il se voilait le visage mais s'en ficha complètement.

Il garda donc sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort et Castiel sembla se détendre tout doucement. Dean remarqua pour la première fois, les cernes bleutés sous les yeux de celui-ci et il se demanda soudain si Cass avait vraiment dormit cette nuit.

- Cass, fermes les yeux et dors un peu.

Castiel secoua vivement la tête, comme si Dean avait proposé quelque chose d'horrible.

Ça allait définitivement être plus difficile qu'il le croyait.

- Écoutes Cass…Bobby et Sam vont partir devant pour trouver une solution, toi et moi nous allons les rejoindre plus tard d'accord? Le temps que tu ailles un peu mieux.

Castiel sorti tranquillement son visage de l'oreiller et regard Dean avec de grands yeux tristes, les cernes plus visibles que jamais à présent.

- Je ne suis qu'un fardeau Dean…

- NON! Dean avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru et Castiel cligna des yeux surpris

- Non Cass. Répéta-t-il plus doucement - Je ne veux pas que tu penses une chose pareille, Jamais! Tu as compris? Tu es mon ami, à moi, Sam et Bobby et tu nous as aidés plus d'une centaine de fois mon vieux!

Il soupira de dépit

- Et c'est ma faute…Tu étais venu nous aider…Encore une fois…Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es un fardeau! Je m'occuperais de toi pour le restant de ma vie s'il le fallait mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire parce que nous allons retrouver ta grâce!

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Ça fait mal Dean…Dit-il doucement

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui fait mal, Cass? S'inquiéta le chasseur.

Castiel posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Là, ici…Ça fait très mal.

Dean le regarda tristement.

- Tu as de la peine Cass…C'est une envie de pleurer que tu ressens…Laisses-toi aller.

L'ange cligna des yeux, les larmes s'écoulèrent de ceux-ci mais aucun sanglot ne sorti de sa poitrine…Cass avait donc appris si rapidement à réprimer sa peine, se désola Dean.

Il aurait préféré qu'il éclate en sanglots, même si les larmes l'avaient toujours rendu mal à l'aise.

Cette douleur sourde et silencieuse était pire.

On cogna doucement à la porte et Dean devina que Sam ne voulait pas refaire la même gaffe que plus tôt.

- Entrez! Annonça-t-il

Sam pénétra dans la chambre avec un air de chien battu, Bobby suivant derrière et portant un grand sac de papier, leur déjeuné.

Sam se posta devant la forme recroquevillée de l'ange sur le lit. Il jeta un regard empli de tristesse à Dean.

- Ça va pas? Questionnèrent ses yeux et Dean secoua doucement la tête.

Bobby eut un bref regard éploré en voyant l'ange mais son front se plissa alors de détermination et Dean savait que le chasseur s'était mit en mode ''CHASSE''.

Il alla ensuite déballer la nourriture sur la petite table de la chambre. Dean n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit mais se força à prendre un sandwich, il avait peu dormi et la nourriture allait peut-être lui redonner des forces. Le café fut le bienvenu.

-Cass? Tu veux manger? Demanda Sam timidement.

Castiel le regarda silencieusement sans bouger le reste de son corps.

Sam s'approcha avec un croissant mais l'ange eut un mouvement de recul et Sam s'immobilisa, jetant un regard désolé à Dean.

Dean se dit que ça allait VRAIMENT être plus difficile que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Castiel semblait être répugné par tout ce qui lui rappelait son statut d'humain; sommeil et nourriture. À ce stade, il allait vite tomber malade. Dean décida qu'il allait initier son ami à la nourriture plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Il fit donc signe à Sam de ne pas insister.

- Nous avons une longue route à faire Dit Bobby - Nous devrions peut-être partir tout de suite.

Dean soupira et leur fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, Sam questionna son frère.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé?

- Un peu mais pas beaucoup…il est ….très bouleversé Sam, pour ne pas dire en état de choc.

- C'est compréhensible…Pauvre Cass… Se désola Sam

- Il n'est pas près à voyager. Dit enfin Dean, s'attendant à des reproches.

Bobby soupira puis regarda Dean de ce regard si…paternel.

- Moi et Sam avons parlés…On crois que ce serait mieux que nous partions à l'avant…Cass a toujours été proche de toi Dean, restes avec lui et amènes-le quand il sera plus…stable.

Dean sourit faiblement, soulagé.

- Oui, c'était mon intention.

Sam sorti son portable de son sac et le tendit à son frère.

- Fais des recherches de ton côté…J'utiliserai celui de Bobby et Dean….Prends soins de Cass ok?

Dean fit alors quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que trop rarement à son goût; Il serra son petit frère contre son cœur. Celui-ci sembla surpris mais retourna l'étreinte.

Bobby et Sam se tournèrent vers la voiture du vieux chasseur.

- Bonne chance…Et donnez-moi des nouvelles dès que vous en avez! Leur cria Dean.

Lorsque la voiture disparue sur la route, Dean se retourna vers le motel.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Une mission des plus importante l'y attendait.

Celle de donner envi de vivre à son ami.


	3. Apprentissage

Apprentissage

**Un gros merci pour **_**Castfan**_** pour continuer à me suivre. Oui Cass en bave beaucoup! Mais je me suis dite que ce serait logique de faire en sorte qu'il est du mal à s'y faire au début. Mais Cass étant Cass, il est fait fort, ne t'en fait pas!**

**Merci à **_**crazy apple**__**.**_** Ton commentaire sur mon style d'écriture m'a été droit au cœur merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

_**Asaliah,**_** ta review m'a beaucoup amusé et plu! Je suis heureuse que tu ais appréciée cette passe parce que j'avais hésité à la mettre puis je me suis dite: Bah! Soyons réalistement réaliste!**

**Merci a tout les autres qui ont inscrit mon histoire dans leur story alert.**

**Bon, trève de bavardage! Voici le 3e chapitre. Cass et Dean apprennent à tranquillement se connaître un peu plus.**

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Castiel n'avait pas bougé.

Il semblait vraisemblablement lutter contre le sommeil. Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, devait-t-il insister pour qu'il dorme et mange?

Étais-ce mieux de le laisser aller à son rythme?

Il soupira de dépit et décida d'y aller par instinct.

Il alla s'asseoir à table et demanda à Castiel de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci obéit, sortant tranquillement du lit par petits mouvements comme s'il était apeuré d'utiliser son corps, maintenant que celui-ci était mortel.

Il s'assit sur la chaise voisine au chasseur, les mains sur les genoux, le visage baissé. Il semblait si petit dans les vêtements de Dean. La grandeur était convenable mais l'ange était d'une charpente plus frêle que Dean. Ils allaient devoir lui acheter des vêtements à lui. En plus de tout l'attirail que requérait un corps humain; brosse à dent, peigne, anti-sudorifique etc.

Ce pouvait être le but de cette journée; faire des achats.

Il prit une bouchée de son déjeuner et posa la part de Castiel devant lui, celui-ci eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Cass, tu sais comment manger… Il ne voulait pas insister mais il se souvenait du nombre incalculable de _burgers_ que l'ange avait englouti lorsqu'il avait été sous l'emprise de Famine.

- Oui je sais…Mais je n'en ai pas envie Dean. Dit calmement Castiel.

- Je crois au contraire que tu ressens la faim pour la première fois et que c'est cela qui te fait peur.

L'ange haussa les épaules.

- Que ressens-tu Cass?

- Beaucoup de chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer.

- La faim s'est comme un vide, une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable pour autant. Tu devrais la ressentir au niveau de ton estomac.

Castiel hocha la tête

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

La voix de l'ange était basse, presque désincarnée.

- Tu veux prendre un morceau? Tenta le chasseur.

- Dean, pourquoi tu fais cela? Demanda soudainement l'ange

Dean resta abasourdi un moment.

- Pourquoi d'après toi? Il avait décidé de retourner la question à l'ange, peut-être cela allait-il l'aider à comprendre lui aussi.

- Je crois que tu te sens coupable et tu as tord. Dit sèchement l'ange.

- Tu as raison, je me sens coupable mais c'est loin d'être la seule raison qui me pousse à m'occuper de toi. Au contraire, si je me sentais si coupable, j'aurais demandé à Sam de prendre soins de toi et j'aurais mit le plus de distance possible entre nous deux.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et répéta sa question, plus fermement cette fois.

- Alors pourquoi?

Dean soupira de dépit, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, l'introspection n'avait jamais été son sport favori.

- Je ne sais pas Cass! Tu te rappels quand tu t'es fâché après moi? Lorsque j'avais abandonné et était près à dire Oui à Michael?

- Oui, je me rappel.

- Tu te rappel donc la dérouillée que tu m'as donné…Pourquoi avais-tu fais cela?

- J'étais en colère.

- Juste cela?

- Non…Je crois que je voulais te secouer...Je ne sais plus Dean.

- Tu t'étais mit en colère parce que tu tenais à moi Cass, j'ai raison?

Cette fois-ci, Castiel le regarda dans les yeux puis il hocha la tête.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, je tiens à toi…c'est pour cela.

Dean resta silencieux par la suite, quelque peu gêné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dévoiler ses états d'âme ainsi.

Castiel prit quelques bouchées de son croissant-sandwiche sans grand enthousiasme.

Dean s'en contenta.

- Je n'aime pas cette sensation Dit l'ange après quelques minutes. Dean, pour qui la sensation que procurait la digestion n'était pas nouvelle, haussa les épaules.

- Tu vas t'habituer Cass.

Malgré tout il s'inquiétait.

Et s'il restait pris avec un ex-ange anorexique?

Non! Décida-t-il. Cass en était à ses premières heures en tant qu'humain! Inutile de paniquer, il allait s'habituer peu à peu à toutes ces nouveautés.

Il se demanda tout de même ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Devaient-ils commencer à rouler tranquillement vers une autre ville qui les rapprocherait de chez Bobby où était-ce encore trop tôt?

Il regarda l'ange-qui-n'en-était-plus-un et décida que c'était plus sage de rester dans ce motel jusqu'à demain.

Castiel avait déjà eu toute une journée et il n'avait fait que manger un peu et prendre une douche. Valait mieux y aller très doucement. Si seulement l'ange voulait dormir un peu Dean pourrait en profiter pour faire quelques recherches sur le portable de Sam.

Castiel était silencieux et immobile sur sa chaise, n'attendant rien en particulier, il ne connaissait pas encore l'ennui.

Dean oui, et il n'était pas habitué à rester à ne rien faire.

Il décida que le mieux à faire était d'aller faire leurs quelques petits achats. Ils étaient dans une petite ville isolée et il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de gens dans les magasins, Dean achèterait ensuite quelques choses qu'ils pourraient cuisiner ici même, la chambre comportant un petit four et un petit réfrigérateur et ensuite…Tien ensuite ils écouteraient tranquillement la télévision! Il avait du bol, ce soir c'était son émission favorite; _La clinique des cœurs brisés_.

Satisfait de ce programme de la journée Dean se leva.

- Viens Cass, allons t'acheter quelques petites bricoles.

L'ange resta assis sur sa chaise.

- Je préfère rester ici Dean… Dit-il calmement.

- Je sais Cass mais je crois que ce n'est pas bien pour toi et moi j'y vais de toute façon.

- Me laisses pas ici tout seul! Paniqua immédiatement l'ange en agrippant le bras de Dean. Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Alors viens avec moi, ça ne peux pas te faire de tord de sortir un peu.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose sans être en capacité de le dire.

- Cass? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, c'est pas bon pour toi de tout garder à l'intérieur…

Dean ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret mais il savait que son ami devait se débattre avec des tonnes de pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai peur de sortir Dean mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Fini par avouer l'ange.

- Il ne peut rien t'arriver …

- Je sais! L'interrompit Castiel - Tu es avec moi.

Dean se senti rougir à ces paroles mais en même temps, une douce chaleur s'engouffra en lui.

Dean avait fait monter Castiel dans la voiture tandis qu'il allait réserver la chambre pour une autre nuit. Lorsqu'il rejoint la voiture, l'ange regardait l'une des cassettes de Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pour écouter de la musique Cass…Tu connais la musique non?

Il hocha la tête.

- J'aimais bien la musique celtique, j'étais sur terre à cet époque et je me rappel que j'aimais beaucoup l'écouter. Castiel avait le regard brillant, comme si ces souvenirs lui apportaient beaucoup de joie.

Cass avait tant de vécu….Dean avait tendance à l'oublier parfois. Il avait assisté à la naissance de l'humanité! Il était maintenant prit avec lui, Dean Winchester, simple petit mortel du 21e siècle.

- Je te trouverai de la musique celtique Cass, si c'est ce que tu aimes. Promit Dean

- Je veux bien entendre ce que tu aimes aussi. Dit l'ange en lui tendant la cassette.

Dean sourit, un ange qui avait vécu l'époque celte allait-il aimer entendre du _Metallica_?

Il aurait dû laisser Sam rester à sa place! Son frère avait beaucoup plus de culture que lui!

Les premiers accords de _Enter sadman_ résonnèrent dans la voiture et Dean sorti du stationnement.

Castiel resta silencieux mais étrangement, Dean pouvait jurer qu'il était plus à son aise. Étais-ce la voiture? Ou peut-être que la balade le relaxait? Dean se promit de prendre note de ce détail.

La circulation était dense et le temps magnifique, Dean n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de vivre une journée comme celle-ci, une journée où rien ne pressait, où rien n'était prévu. Il se surpris lui-même à siffler gaiement au son de la musique puis ça le frappa violemment…

Il était heureux…

Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis…un long moment.

Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans une situation pareille?

Il se retourna discrètement vers Castiel, se sentant coupable mais celui-ci le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela Dean…C'est …Agréable, Dit doucement l'ange.

Une pensée folle envahie Dean '' Je suis heureux parce que je suis avec toi''

Pourquoi pensait-il une chose pareille?

Mais c'était la vérité.

Il se rappelait soudainement les moments qu'il avait passés avec Castiel alors que lui et Sam s'étaient séparés. Cass avait rendu cette séparation plus douce, il avait réellement apprécié la présence de l'ange…Ça ne s'était pas beaucoup reproduit par la suite.

Il se sentait tout de même coupable de voir du positif dans la situation de son ami mais il ne pouvait pas y changer grand-chose.

Castiel, pour sa part, semblait plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la veille. Il semblait vraiment apprécier la bonne humeur de Dean.

Lorsque les doux accords de la mélodie _Nothing else matters_ débutèrent, Castiel perdit son sourire et écouta attentivement la chanson. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment aimée cette mélodie. Non pas qu'il la trouvait mauvaise, loin de là, mais sa vie était passablement assez triste comme cela sans en plus se farcir de la musique déprimante…Cette chanson, en particulier avait été la favorite de Jo et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la jeune fille, à son courage et son sacrifice.

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel et fut désolé de voir des larmes sur les joues de celui-ci, bien que son visage restait impassible. Dean vint pour éteindre la musique mais Castiel le lui en empêcha.

-Non, Laisses s.t.p

- Pourquoi si ça te fait pleurer?

Castiel porta les doigts à sa joue gauche, intrigué par l'humidité qui s'y trouvait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en regardant Dean.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? C'est à toi de me le dire Cass mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas les raisons qui manque…Tu es triste alors n'importe quoi augmente cette tristesse.

- Je suis triste mais il y a autre chose et je n'arrive pas à le décrire…Quelque chose dont la chanson parlait.

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange et l'attira doucement à lui quelques secondes avant de le libérer, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé Cass

- Pourquoi?

- Je…Ça ne se fait pas entre hommes…De se toucher comme cela.

Castiel le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et si j'étais dans le corps d'une femme?

- Bien...Encore moins j'imagine puisque tu aurais à peu près mon âge….

- Alors les hommes ne peuvent jamais se toucher sans que ça cause des problèmes?

- Bien…Il y a les gais.

- Les gais? En quoi les gens heureux ont-ils ce privilège?

Dean ne pu s'empêché de sourire.

- Les gais Cass, les hommes homosexuels…Tu connais non? L'Église ne cesse de dire qu'ils sont damnés.

- L'Église brûlera en enfer! Dit l'ange sèchement. Dean le regarda, surpris.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle a tors de prétendre connaître les opinions de mon Père! Dieu ne maudirait jamais un homme parce qu'il aime une personne du même sexe que lui! Il a d'ailleurs dit ' Aimez-vous les uns et les autres''

Dean n'aurait jamais cru avoir une discussion théologique si tôt le matin mais la curiosité était là.

- Et le sexe?

Castiel eut un petit sourire.

- Si tu voyais de quoi sont fait la moitié des paradis Dean

- Une partouze au paradis? Rigola Dean

Castiel eut un petit rire et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau à cet instant. Cette pensée s'était offerte à lui avant même que son côté rationnel ne la filtre.

Il le trouvait beau…Il ne pouvait pas le nier et ça l'angoissait…Parce qu'il réalisa à ce moment que ce n'était pas la première fois, chaque fois que Castiel avait souri, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Il s'était toujours rapidement dit que c'était normal, qu'un ange nous semblait toujours beau…

Il tenta de chasser ces pensés puis se rappela que cette discussion avait commencé parce que Dean avait posée sa main sur Castiel.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs ne semblait pas avoir compris la raison pour laquelle Dean estimait que ça ne _se faisait pas_.

Dean trouva un petit centre d'achat sur la rue principale et alla s'y stationner.

Il y avait peu de gens circulant dans le stationnement, la plupart du troisième âge.

Castiel sorti à contre cœur de la voiture et le suivit silencieusement.

- La plupart des gens aime faire les boutiques tu sais.

- Je préfèrerait ne pas le faire Dean.

- Je sais Cass, ne vas pas penser que je fais cela pour t'embêter mais…Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça nous prendra pour trouver une solution à …Ton problème, alors je crois que c'est mieux pour toi de t'habituer un petit peu à la vie humaine.

L'ange hocha la tête, il comprenait, sans aucun doute mais détestait tout de même l'idée.

Dean l'amena dans un magasin de vêtements et alla vers la section des hommes.

L'ange sembla paniquer devant tout ces étalage de vêtements.

- Tu veux choisir? Demanda Dean en voyant l'air misérable de son ami. Castiel s'obstina à regarder ses pieds.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce que tu choisirais pour toi-même. Dit-il doucement.

- D'accord…mais ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite. Lui dit Dean avec un petit sourire.

Il choisi donc par lui-même et prit quelques _Jeans_, des t-shirt, chandails, vestes et étrangement, des pantalons de velours cotelés, ce qu'il ne portait pas lui-même mais il sentait que Cass serait bien avec eux.

Encore une fois il se demanda qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer que l'ange soit mignon ou non dans ses vêtements!

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Il avait choisi à l'œil la taille des pantalons, lui faisant directement essayer les chandails et les vestes. Il le guida alors vers une cabine d'essayage.

Il patienta à l'extérieur pendant que l'ange essayait les vêtements, Dean lui ayant bien spécifié qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop serrés ou trop grands.

Lorsque Castiel lui annonça que tout lui faisait, il se félicita de la justesse de son œil. Pas mauvais pour un mec qui ne s'achetait que rarement des vêtements!

Après lui avoir achetés deux paires de souliers, ils en avaient fini avec l'achat de vêtements. Il ne restait que les produits de base à acheter. Heureusement, ce magasin était un magasin familial où l'on vendait de tout et Dean n'eu qu'à aller dans la section pharmacie. Il acheta à Castiel tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir besoin, y compris un rasoir et de la crème à raser. Il prit au passage un sac de voyage un peu comme le sien et celui à Sam pour que Castiel puisse mettre ses vêtements et un autre plus petit pour ses accessoires de toilette.

Castiel possédait à présent tous ce qu'un homme humain avait besoin.

En passant devant la section audio-visuelle, Dean eut une idée et dit à Castiel de l'attendre quelques instants.

Il lui acheta un _ipod_, se disant qu'il pourrait y télécharger de la musique pour l'ange, il se forcerait même ce soir à trouver de la musique celtique.

Il était passé midi et Dean avait l'estomac dans les talons.

Il arrêta dans une petite sandwicherie et pris quelque chose pour lui et Cass même si celui-ci regardait la nourriture étalée devant lui avec un air réprobateur.

Dean aperçu un petit parc non loin du stationnement et y entraîna Castiel.

Dean avait toujours adoré les parcs, il aimait y voir les enfants s'amuser, leurs cris, loin de le déranger lui procurait une sorte de satisfaction du devoir accompli.

C'était pour que ces enfants s'amusent en tout quiétude que lui et Sam se battaient tant contre tout le mal qu'il y avait dans ce monde.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et Castiel l'imita.

Il y avait que quelques enfants, tous d'âge pré-scolaire, accompagnés de l'un de leurs parents, souvent la mère.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de rêvasser et se rappeler ces doux moments qu'il y avait passés avec Ben, Ben qu'il avait aimé comme un fils…

- Tu es triste Remarqua calmement Castiel.

- Peut-être…Tu sais Cass, quelques fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue plus d'une centaine d'années.

- Tu as vécues des choses qu'un simple humain ne devrait pas Dean, pas étonnant que tu ais cette impression.

Dean hocha la tête et commença à manger tranquillement son sandwiche, il était excellent et il se demanda pourquoi il ne choisissait pas plus souvent des aliments plus santé que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

Castiel se força visiblement à manger pour faire plaisir à Dean et réussit à en manger la moitié.

Dean ne posa aucun commentaire et englouti la seconde moitié.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Castiel observait les enfants joué, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils sont la plus belle création de mon père Dit-il soudainement

- Je suis d'accord Dit Dean _ ET je ne comprendrai jamais les gens qui arrivent à leur faire du mal.

- Ils sont maudits…Dieu ne pardonne pas à ceux qui font souffrir les enfants.

- Je croyais que Dieu pardonnait? Dit Dean

- C'est la bible qui a dit cela…Père n'est pas réputé pour sa clémence.

Dean brûlait d'envie de le questionner sur le sujet mais quelque chose dans le regard de Castiel le lui en empêcha puis il se rappela, se rappela que les dernière paroles que Castiel avait eu en tant qu'ange avaient été pour son père….Alors Dean se tût.

Dean estima qu'ils avaient tout de même passée un bel après-midi.

Ils étaient restés deux heures dans ce parc, parlant peu la plupart du temps. Dean avait pu observer Castiel à sa guise, celui-ci plongé profondément dans ses pensés.

L'ange lui semblait si triste et mélancolique, il se demanda si cette aura de tristesse allait le quitter un jour.

Le souvenir du Castiel qu'il avait rencontré dans le futur le frappa de plein fouet.

Non!

Non! Jamais il n'allait le laisser devenir aussi désespéré et malheureux.

Ce Castiel lui avait fait froid dans le dos, ce paradis artificiel empli de drogues et ces sourires faux et déchirants de désespoir!

Son Cass n'allait pas finir comme cela, il se le jura.

Ils retournèrent au motel, Dean ayant acheté une petite épicerie pour être certain de ne plus ressortir. Castiel avait assez eut de sortie pour aujourd'hui.

Dean en profita pour aller à la salle de bain et enfila des vêtements plus confortables. Lorsqu'il ressortit, Castiel se tenait devant lui, le visage empli d'anxiété.

- Ça va pas Cass?

- Non…Tu avais dit que je ressentirais une pesanteur au bas ventre non?

Dean jura contre lui-même. Pauvre Cass! Il devait avoir envie depuis un bon moment! Il aurait dû y penser!

Il expliqua calmement à l'ange quoi faire et celui-ci l'écouta en sautillant d'un pieds à l'autre puis s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il y resta un long moment et se lava longuement les mains comme si cet acte si humain l'avait quelque peu dégoûté. Pauvre Cass, ce n'était que le début!

Lorsque Castiel ressorti, il était calme et il alla s'asseoir sur un divan défraîchi qui avait été placé près de la petite table de cuisine. Dean alla chercher le _ipod_ qu'il lui avait acheté, connecta celui-ci sur le réseau wi-fi du motel et enseigna rapidement à l'ange comment acheter de la musique ou des petits jeux. Castiel appris très rapidement, n'ayant en rien perdu de ses facultés intellectuelles supérieurs et fut bientôt complètement absorbé.

Dean en profita pour se prendre un verre de whisky et alla s'asseoir à la table pour faire quelques recherches sur le portable.

Lorsqu'il rechercha _Grâce d'ange_ sur son moteur de recherche, il tomba sur une annonce de soins de beauté puis sur une chatterie nommée ''la grâce des anges'' Il craignait que ses recherches allaient êtres plus compliqués qu'il ne le croyait.

Après une heure, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret. La recherche avait toujours été la force de son frère et non la sienne.

Il abandonna et passa alors derrière le divan où se trouvait Castiel pour aller remplir son verre. Il vit rapidement que l'ange avait téléchargé plus d'une vingtaine de chanson.

- HO! Ne me ruine pas ! Rigola-t-il Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Je suis désolé Dean.

- Ça va…Gâtes toi…

Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'ange et lui caressa les cheveux sans y penser. Castiel releva la tête vers lui et le regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux plus bleus que jamais.

- Merci Dean…Dit-il doucement. Dean ignorait la raison de ce remerciement mais retira sa main, ne sachant pas, encore une fois, ce qui lui avait prit. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

À 18h00, Dean cuisina un modeste spaghetti que Castiel toucha à peine mais que lui-même dévora, le tout suivit de croustilles devant son émission favorite. Dean se dit que c'était une chance que sa vie n'était pas ainsi tous les jours, il aurait tôt fait de prendre plusieurs kilos!

Castiel, d'un autre côté, n'allait pas tarder à perdre du poids s'il continuait ainsi.

Dean prit note mentalement de lui acheter demain des substituts de repas buvables, le temps que les choses s'arrangent un peu.

L'ange semblait mort de fatigue, les cernes, plus profondes que jamais, sous ses yeux.

Il ferma plusieurs fois les yeux devant la télévision mais luttait contre le sommeil.

Vers 22h00, Dean senti quelque chose de chaud toucher son épaule et réalisa que le sommeil avait finalement eu raison de la tête dure de l'ange. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, le serrant plus fortement contre lui.

Son visage était crispé dans le sommeil et non pas paisible et Dean pensa avec chagrin que les cauchemars étaient une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas le protéger.

Son cellulaire vibra contre lui et il répondit presque en chuchotant.

- Dean? C'est moi. Lui dit la voix de son frère.

- Attends un peu Sam. Dean tenta de se relever du divan sans troubler le sommeil de l'ange, il finit par l'étendre doucement et le recouvrit avec une couverture de l'un des lits.

Il sorti alors de la chambre dans l'air frisquet de la nuit et repris son cellulaire.

- OK Sam, quoi de neuf?

- Nous sommes toujours en route, on se relais pour conduire alors on devraient arriver demain matin et toi? Comment vas Cass? Dean ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la vive inquiétude dans la voix de son frère. Sam et Bobby tenaient beaucoup à l'ange eux aussi.

- Ça peut aller…Il est troublé c'est sûr mais c'est Cass et il fait tout pour tenter d'être fort…Nous avons fait les boutiques aujourd'hui! Dit-il d'un ton plus léger - Il y avait des lunes que je n'avait pas fait cela! Je lui ai acheté un _ipod_ et il a déjà téléchargé une vingtaine de chanson!

Dean se tut, conscient que sa voix laissait paraître une tendresse qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre.

Sam l'avait aussi remarqué, aucun doute là-dessus!

- Vous pensez commencer le voyage demain? Demanda Sam d'un ton un peu anxieux.

- Oui…Ça va?

Il entendit la voix bourrue de Bobby en sourdine et fronça les sourcils.

- Sam? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Bobby est inquiet, ça s'entend!

- Bon…Il y a deux choses qui nous chicotent.

- Que deux! Wow

- Dean…Cette incantation que nous avons entendue…

Dean reprit immédiatement son sérieux. Cette incantation il n'allait jamais l'oublier….Si belle et si terrible.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il voyant que Sam ne poursuivait pas.

- Nous croyons avoir trouvé quelque chose sur elle…Bobby avait un de ses vieux bouquins dans la voiture et…

- Sam! Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à dire!

- Cette incantation serait un secret connu seuls des anges Dean! Aucun démon ne pouvait la connaître! Tu te rappels le visage qu'à eu Cass lorsqu'il l'a entendu?

Dean hocha la tête, même si son frère ne pouvait décidément pas le voir.

- Cass lui-même avait été abasourdi et a demandé au démon où il avait prit cela! Castiel savait que c'était impossible… Dean le coupa brusquement.

- Sam! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire?

- Un ange a trahis Cass…

- Tu crois?

- Oui…et il le sait.

Dean resta silencieux un long moment. Son cœur se déchira une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine.

On avait fait beaucoup de mal à Cass et tout cela provenait de la trahison de l'un de ses frères…

- Dean? Dean tu es là? Demanda anxieusement Sam

- Oui Sam…Quelle est la deuxième chose? Demanda t-il d'une voix dépourvue de toutes émotions.

- Cass est en danger…Dean il va être la cible de tout les démons! Pas seulement pour le savoir et les informations qu'il possède mais aussi pour le simple fait qu'il est un ange dépourvu de tout pouvoirs, une cible parfaite pour ces monstres qui voudraient bien se venger sur un ange!

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait le cellulaire fortement dans son poing et c'est d'une voix forte et décidée qu'il parla.

- Il n'est pas dépourvu! Il nous a! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal!

- Je sais. La voix de Sam était douce et calme, comme s'il voulait lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait beaucoup plus que Dean le croyait.

- Dean, Bobby et moi croyons que c'était une erreur de se séparer…Cass sera plus en sécurité chez Bobby…Dépêches-toi de l'amener ok?

- Nous partirons dès demain. Promit Dean qui commençait lui aussi à être inquiet.

- Sois prudent. Lui dit Sam avant de raccrocher.


	4. Musique et chocolat

Musique et chocolat 

**Asaliah:**_** Lololol, j'adore tes commentaires! Je crois que nous nous entendrions très bien! J'ai aussi ( et comme plusieurs, je le vois bien) cet espèce de petit plaisir coupable à voir un personnage souffrir…C'est pour mieux le chouchouter par la suite. Je t'ais écrit un petit clin d'œil spécial au chapitre 11…hé hé.**_

_**Akuma215:**__** Je tien à te redire merci pour ta review constructive. Le dilemme était très difficile. En faire trop ou pas assez…Personnellement j'ai tendance à torturer mes personnages au points que ça en est presque illégal…J'avais donc décidée de mettre la pédale douce Mais Cass n'est remit à 100%, je te laisse lire la suite…Bisoux**_

_**Merci **__**Castfan**__** et **__**lili**__** Vos reviews m'ont été d'un grand encouragement. J'avais écrite cette fic jusqu'au 10 e chapitre et pensais la finir là mais j'ai maintenant d'autres idée qui me font continuer et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont!**_

_**La relation Cass/Dean évolue de plus en plus….**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, l'apparition surprise d'un personnage connu…J'espère que vous aimerez!**_

Lorsque Dean retourna dans la chambre du motel, Castiel était éveillé, assis droit sur le divan, la couverture autour de ses épaules comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose.

Dean alla vers lui.

- Il y a longtemps que tu es éveillé?

- Un moment Dit-il simplement.

Dean désigna le cellulaire qu'il avait toujours à la main et senti le besoin de s'expliquer.

- Sam et Bobby voulaient de tes nouvelles...Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

L'ange baissa les yeux.

- J'en suis désolé Dean…

- Hey, Prends pas ça comme cela mon vieux! Dean s'avança vers lui, luttant contre le réflexe premier de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je crois que les choses auraient été plus simples su ces démons m'avaient achevé…

Le ton de Castiel était sans émotion, sec et froid et Dean senti une colère sans nom l'envahir.

- Tu vas immédiatement cesser de dire des choses comme cela Cass!

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Dean ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi depuis un très long moment.

- Si je me retenais pas je te foutrais une raclé comme celle que tu m'as donnée! Le menaça-t-il

L'ange resta saisi, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Dean se calma peu à peu, ne pouvant rester en colère devant un tel regard.

- Tu passes une mauvaise période Cass, tu as le droit d'être en colère…

- Je ne le suis pas. L'interrompit l'ange.

- Moi je crois que si….Peu importe Cass…Tu ne dois pas abandonner, je suis heureux que tu sois là ok?

- Je suis un fardeau pour toi.

- Comme Sam l'est! Comme Bobby l'Est! Comme le sont toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères idiot! S'impatienta Dean.

Castiel le regarda d'un air étonné puis baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis désolé Dean.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le sois…Je veux juste…Je veux que tu sois heureux ok? Maintenant tu devrais dormir parce que tu fais peur à voir mon vieux!

Castiel hocha la tête et alla tranquillement vers son lit en traînant sa couverture, tel un enfant grondé.

Dean ne dormit que par petits coups, il savait que son ami en faisait de même, s'éveillant chaque fois en gémissant. Il aurait voulu aller le rejoindre et le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Parce que ça ne se faisait pas et que la vie et les conventions étaient parfois une chose stupide.

Il se réveilla vers 8h00 le lendemain matin, il était encore fatigué mais avait au moins eut quelques bonnes heures de répit et son corps était habitué à ce traitement.

Il regarda vers le lit voisin et sourit en constatant que Castiel avait fini par succomber.

Il était complètement entortillé dans ses couvertures comme s'il leur avait déclaré la guerre mais au moins dormait-il!

Il semblait être dans un profond sommeil sans rêves même si son front était légèrement plissé par l'inconfort.

Il se demandait s'il allait avoir la chance, un jour, de voir son ami dormir paisiblement.

Il alla prendre une douche en marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds et lorsqu'il en ressorti, Castiel dormait toujours, il prépara alors un bon déjeuné pour l'ange en pensant, avec remords, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi prévoyant avec son frère.

Pauvre Sam! Avec lui il n'avait eu droit qu'à des réveils bruyants, des blagues et des éclats de mauvaise humeur.

Mais Sam savait qu'il l'aimait, N'est-ce pas? Et leur relation fraternelle était faite ainsi, de rire, de mauvais coups et de tendresse déguisée en brusquerie masculine.

Avec Cass… Bien avec Cass il sentait qu'il devait être plus doux, il sentait qu'avec lui il pouvait laisser aller cette partie de lui, sa partie _fillette_.

Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose de mauvais dans le fait qu'il désire prendre soins de son ami?

Lorsqu'il termina de cuisiner, il sorti quelques minutes pour aller à l'accueil payer et annoncr qu'ils serraient partis dans moins d'une heure.

De retour dans la chambre, il vit que Cass était éveillé, ou à peine. Il était assis à table, portant son bas de pyjama et un t-shirt froissé et se frottaient les yeux, encore engourdi de sommeil.

- Réveilles- toi espèce de marmotte! Lui lança joyeusement le chasseur.

Castiel le regarda avec une moue que Dean trouva _adorable!_ Non, avait-il vraiment pensé cela?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, vous les humains, aimé tant le sommeil! Demanda Castiel en fixant le regard sur l'assiette posée devant lui.

- C'est agréable.

- Non ça ne l'est pas…Et le réveil est pire! On se sent tout confus, les yeux sont difficiles à ouvrir et… Il souffla dans sa main et grimaça -Et ça donne un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

- Bienvenue dans la réalité de l'haleine du matin, mon petit ange!

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis plus un ange Dean.

Dean garda son sourire.

- Tu n'es pas humain non plus…Tu es un ange à qui il manque TEMPORAIREMENT sa grâce.

Castiel le regarda en pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean dû se retenir de ne pas hurler de joie. ENFIN! Il retrouvait un peu son vieux Cass.

- Manges un peu, ensuite la douche et après je t'apprendrai à te raser.

- Raser?

- Oui, à moins que tu préfères te faire pousser la barbe?

Castiel passa une main sur sa joue gauche et grimaça.

- Mais d'où ça sort ça?

- Demande à ton père, c'est lui qui nous a foutu cela! Répliqua Dean en prenant une gorgée de son café.

- Je n'aime pas cela… Décida l'ange.

- Tu as raison, les filles de cette époque n'aiment pas non plus…

- Quel rapport?

- HO! Allez Cass! Tu as du temps avant que l'on retrouve ta grâce, tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ça!

- Quoi ça?

- Le sexe!

- Oh…ça… L'air de l'ange devint le même qu'il avait eu lorsque Dean l'avait amené dans ce bordel il y a…il y a si longtemps, lui semblait-il.

- Lorsque nous serons chez Bobby, ça fera partie de ton apprentissage, je t'apprendrai à flirter!

- Je n'y tiens pas Dean.

- Ouais, tu as raison, de toute façon les filles vont craquer pour ton petit air innocent et insécure, elles adorent ça les démones!

Castiel lui jeta un bref regard de reproche et Dean ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause du terme ''démone'' où si c'était parce qu'il lui parlait de sexe.

Comme ça devenait son habitude, Castiel ne fit que grignoter quelques miettes de son déjeuner. Dean dû jouer salement et insister sur la surprise qu'il avait voulue lui faire en cuisinant lui-même et ça fonctionna. Cass se força littéralement au point que Dean le regretta et eut peur qu'il vomisse tout.

L'ange alla ensuite se laver, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il ressorti de la salle de bain avec de nouveaux vêtement. Des _jeans_, à sa taille ceux-ci le moulait étrangement bien. Dean n'avait jamais pu vraiment constater comment Castiel était constitué sous ses habits habituels. Il portait un chandail noir sous lequel il avait mit un t-shirt bleu. Les couleurs faisaient ressortir ses yeux comme jamais. Dans ces vêtements, il semblait tellement plus jeune, plus humain aussi. Lorsqu'il avait prit le corps de Jimmy Novak, celui-ci était vraisemblablement dans ses vêtements de travail, le pauvre mec ne devant sûrement pas être habillé ainsi à tout moments.

Ces anciens vêtements avaient tout de même donnés un petit quelques chose de spécial à l'ange, une sorte de prestance intouchable qui le rendait unique. Dean se remémora sans problème l'impact qu'avait eu la première apparition de l'ange dans sa vie. Il avait été non seulement apeuré mais aussi époustouflé devant l'être majestueux.

Il avait cessé d'avoir peur de Cass avec le temps mais sa majestuosité n'avait jamais diminué, pas même maintenant dans ce corps et ces vêtements humains.

Dean lui avait alors donné son premier, et seul cours voyant la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait, de rasage. L'ange avait semblé trouver cela long et inutile et lorsque Dean lui avait dit qu'il devrait refaire cet exercice chaque matin, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'horreur.

La voiture fut chargée en moins de deux, Castiel s'assis sur le siège passager, place habituelle de Sam et Dean démarra joyeusement. Il était heureux de reprendre la route, heureux de voyager avec Cass et heureux de l'amener en sécurité chez Bobby. Après quelques minutes de route dans le silence, Dean pris le _ipod_ que Castiel tenait dans ses mains.

- Je peux écouter ce que tu as téléchargé?

Castiel hocha la tête.

Dean fut content, pour la première fois, que Sam ait installé cet adapteur dans le radio de la voiture. Il y connecta le _Ipod_, curieux de ce qu'il allait y entendre et s'attendant à se moquer des goûts de l'ange, comme il le faisait avec son frère.

La musique qu'il y entendit n'était pas familière à son oreille et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'en moquer…C'était triste…tristement magnifique. La chanteuse avait une voix hypnotisante et irréelle.

- Qui est-ce, Cass?

- Loreena Mckennitt, j'aime beaucoup ses mélodies Dit tranquillement l'ange puis il se tourna vers Dean - Tu n'aimes pas? Tu peux mettre ta musique tu sais.

- Oh, on peut pas dire que cette musique donne envie de célébrer mais ça va…on a qu'à s'échanger cela, une heure ta musique et une heure la mienne.

- oui, d'accord.

Ils avaient plus de 20 heures de route à faire jusqu'à la maison de Bobby dans le Dakota du sud et Dean ne pourrait compter sur Castiel pour conduire, ils devraient donc s'arrêter avant la nuit.

Il s voyagèrent dans un silence confortable. Dean ne s'était pas trompé, Castiel semblait vraiment aimer les balades en voiture. Il regardait la plupart du temps le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, perdu dans ses pensés. Dean se rendit compte à quelle point cette vue devait lui sembler dérisoire comparé à ce qu'il pouvait observer, en volant dans le cieux. Ses ailes lui manquaient, Cass n'en avait plus fait mention depuis cette fois dans la salle de bain mais Dean devinait qu'elles lui manquaient.

Vers la fin de la journée, alors que Dean cherchait un motel où passer la nuit, il décida d'aborder avec l'ange un sujet qu'il avait évité jusqu'ici.

-Cass? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Celui-ci sembla sortir d'un rêve éveillé et posa les yeux sur lui.

- Je voudrais savoir…Cette incantation….C'était bien de L'Énochien non?

Le visage de Castiel s'emplie d'horreur, Dean avait été trop brusque, l'ange n'était décidément pas prêt à parler de cela. Le mal était fait et il continua donc.

-Bobby a trouvé quelque chose à propos d'une incantation angélique….Elle ne serrait connue que des anges…

- Où veux-tu en venir Dean? Demanda sèchement Castiel en braquant son regard sur la vitre donnant à l'extérieur. Il avait un air si fermé que Dean n'insista pas, il se rappelait les paroles de Sam, la veille: '' On croit qu'un ange l'a trahi et que Cass le sait très bien''.

Oui, Cass le savait très bien, son attitude le démontrait.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans un motel, Dean sorti pour aller chercher un pack de bière à quelques rues de là.

Lorsqu'il sorti du magasin, une présence le fit sursauter et il se tourna vivement, la main déjà sur le couteau de Ruby.

- Holà Winchester! On se calme! Lui dit une voix familière.

Gabriel.

Sa vue emplie Dean d'une colère aveugle et sans y penser il se rua vers l'archange et le poussa contre le mur du petit magasin. L'ex-embrouilleur le repoussa sans peine en ricanant.

- Bas les pattes… Je croyais que nous étions devenus amis toi et moi!

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as trahis Cass? Lui cria le chasseur hors de lui.

- Petit frère Cass?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! S'enragea Dean devant l'air espiègle de l'archange. Celui-ci prit alors un air sérieux.

- Non

- Et je dois te croire?

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne trahirais jamais un de mes frère, encore moins Castiel!

- Ha non? T'as pas eu de difficulté à lui faire des misères l'autres jours, tu te souviens? Le jour où nous avons découvert QUI tu étais vraiment!

Gabriel éclata de rire, pas du tout impressionné.

- Bien sûr que je lui ais fait des misères! C'est pour cela que les grands frères existent non? Cass a toujours été mon…chouchou si on peux dire.

Dean le regarda, se demandant s'il pouvait croire l'archange. Celui-ci le regarda avec sérieux.

- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Castiel…Je suis comme…disons son mentor, c'est moi qui s'est occupé de lui lorsqu'il a été créer. Tu peux comprendre cela Winchester non? S'occuper de son petit frère parce que papa en a rien à foutre?

Dean resta silencieux mais les paroles de l'archange lui avaient été droites au cœur, il sentait que Gabriel était sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché ça? Demanda-t-il - Tu es un archange! Tu aurais pu le sauver.

- Oui…Je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai intercepté la prière qu'à faite mon frère à notre père…Je savais qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Quand je suis arrivé…il était trop tard…

Il jeta un regard sévère à Dean

- Je me sens assez coupable comme cela!

Dean soupira de dépit.

- Bon d'accord. As-tu la moindre idée de l'auteur de tout cela?

- Ces démons devaient travailler pour quelqu'un de haut- placé…Ce n'est pas tous les démons qui peuvent utiliser la grâce d'un ange et la grâce de n'importe quel ange ne peux pas être utilisée par n'importe quel démon.

- Alors…Quels démons peuvent avoir besoin de la grâce de Cass?

- Acham a toujours été intéressé par Cass….

- Qui?

- Acham, '' le démon que l'on ne conjure que le jeudi'' Ça te dit quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment mais le fait que Castiel soit l'ange du jeudi doit y être pour quelque chose!

- Belle déduction… Le nargua l'archange.

- Ok, tu peux arrêter ça stp? Tu peux nous aider ou pas? Qui a trahis Cass?

- Si je le savais je l'aurais déjà vengé!

- Tu peux le protégé?

Gabriel retrouva son sourire espiègle.

- Quoi? Tu t'en tires bien, je trouve…

- Le PEUX-TU?

- J'ai de la difficulté à le localiser à cause de ces symboles sur tes côtes. J'ai toujours eu un lien avec Cass qui me permettait de le garder à l'œil mais la perte de sa grâce à brouillé ce lien et tu rends les choses encore plus difficile.

- Tu nous as bien trouvé, là. Remarqua le chasseur.

- Comme j'ai dis; C'est difficile…Le mieux serait que tu m'adresses une prière si tu as besoin de moi.

- Ho! que tu aimerais ça, non? Ironisa Dean

- Je plaide coupable…Mais c'est vrai que ça me permettrait de vous rejoindre un peu plus rapidement.

- J'en prends note. Tu veux venir voir Cass?

- Non! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…Cass n'est probablement pas certain à 100% que je ne suis pas celui qui l'a trahi…Je crois que c'est mieux pour lui de ne pas me voir et que tu ne lui parle pas notre rencontre. Petit frère Cass a toujours été trop sensible alors…Prends soins de lui pour moi, d'accord?

Avant que Dean ait le temps de répondre, il avait disparu.

- Foutus anges! Clama-t-il fortement, ce qui surpris un couple qui passait près de lui.

Castiel était assis devant le portable à son arrivée.

Il portait déjà ses vêtements de nuit. Il semblait concentré sur l'écran et brassait négligemment un breuvage chaud dans une tasse.

- Salut Lui dit Dean en se postant derrière lui. L'ange sursauta violement.

- Oh…Bonjours Dean! Il ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur et se tourna vers lui.

- Que caches-tu? Tu regardais du porno? Se moqua Dean

- Du quoi?

- Laisses tomber, Tu es trop sage pour ça, tu es même pire que Sam! Tu es prêt à entreprendre une autre journée en voiture demain? Ça ne t'épuise pas trop?

- Non! Même que j'aime beaucoup cela…C'est apaisant.

- Je ne suis pas trop chiant?

- Je ne voudrais être avec personne d'autre que toi.

Dean se senti rougir sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Cass avait toujours été direct…Mais à bien y penser, ça l'avait aussi toujours mit mal à l'aise...D'une agréable façon.

Il bafouilla donc comme un idiot.

- Bien…J'aime beaucoup voyager avec toi aussi. Il se dépêcha alors de changer de sujet et regarda ce que l'ange buvait dans sa tasse.

- Du chocolat chaud?

- Oui, J'ai trouvé un sachet sur la table avec des sachets de thé, j'aime bien, c'est sucré et réconfortant.

- j'ai toujours pensé que les anges devaient être attirés par le sucre.

- C'est les abeilles ça, Dean! Remarqua Castiel sérieusement.

Castiel dormit plus longtemps cette nuit-là même s'il s'éveilla une fois en criant. Dean voulu le questionner sur la nature de son rêve mais l'ange prétendit que ce n'était que la nouveauté du sommeil qui lui faisait peur ainsi, il supplia ensuite Dean de se rendormir et de ne plus s'en faire pour lui.

Dean commençait à connaître Castiel de plus en plus. Entêté devenait un qualificatif des plus approprié pour le décrire.

Le lendemain, le voyage se passa très bien, ils avaient même de l'avance, selon Dean et il appela Sam pour lui dire qu'ils seraient probablement là le lendemain en après-midi. La journée était douce et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture était agréable.

C'était le tour de l'ange d'écouter sa musique Dean commença à apprécier ses goûts.

Castiel avait des chansons de tout les styles, chacune plus surprenantes que la suivante.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Dean sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les premiers accords de _Spirit in the sky._ Il chantonna joyeusement le refrain.

Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best

Castiel mêla sa voix à la sienne et Dean le regarda surpris. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu chanter. Il avait une voix magnifique, grave et douce et Dean senti son cœur se serrer sur la beauté du moment.

Il y a peu de moment dans la vie d'une personne que l'on peu réellement chérir. Lorsque ces moments se produisent, ils s'insèrent dans une petite bibliothèque de notre mémoire, Dean savait qu'il allait à jamais révérer ce moment.

Lui et Cass, dans l'impala, chantant en cœur, le vent leur caressant les cheveux.

Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain, ni lui ni Cass n'avait la certitude d'être encore en vie demain.

Et si tout allait pour le mieux et que Cass retrouvait sa grâce…Jamais plus ils n'auraient un moment comme celui-ci.

Dean eut le cœur léger pour le restant de la journée et arrêta vers 17h00 dans un petit restaurant. Castiel se choisit même un petit quelque chose qu'il mangea, sinon avec appétit, avec quelque chose d'autre qu'un air dégoûté. À la fin du repas, il se commanda un chocolat chaud et le but, cette fois, avec entrain.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir apprécier de la nourriture Cass Lui dit Dean doucement.

Castiel reposa sa tasse et lui sourit, un petit sourire timide.

Dean dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre un réflexe soudain, celui de prendre la main de l'ange dans la sienne.

Il commença réellement à penser qu'il devenait complètement fou! Dean avait l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus ni son corps, ni les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Et le chasseur détestait ne pas comprendre!

Ils prirent plus de temps que d'habitude pour manger et lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, la nuit était tombée.

Étrangement, Dean n'avait pas très hâte de rentrer au motel, c'était leur dernière soirée tout les deux, demain après-midi, au plus tard, ils seraient chez Bobby à chercher dans de gros bouquins poussiéreux comment rendre sa grâce à Cass…Et plus jamais ils n'auraient des moments comme ils venaient d'en passer.

Castiel s'était déjà installé dans la voiture lorsque Dean eut une idée soudaine et lui fit signe de l'attendre quelques minutes.

Il retourna vers le restaurant avec l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'un des journaux qui y traînait.

Pourquoi lui et Cass n'iraient-ils pas voir un film au cinéma?

Dean n'avait pas été voir de film depuis une éternité et ce serait bien d'y initier Cass. Il chercha la rubrique cinéma et sourit de joie; il y avait plusieurs films à l'affiche ce soir. Il demanda le chemin du cinéma le plus proche à une des serveuses qui le lui expliqua avec un grand sourire, lui conseilla même chaudement l'un des films.

Dean retourna vers le stationnement en sifflant joyeusement, une excellente soirée s'annonçait.

Jusqu'`a ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur de sa voiture et constate qu'elle était vide.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement à l'intérieur; personne.

Sur le siège passager, le _ipod_ de Castiel avait été abandonné.

- Cass? Demanda-t-il fortement en regardant autour de lui.

Seul le silence lui répondit et son cœur commença à accélérer.

- Cass? Cria-t-il la panique s'emparant de lui.

Castiel ne serait jamais parti ainsi sans prévenir, bon sang! Il avait même peur de rester seul dans une chambre de motel!

Dean ouvrit la porte passagère et regarda attentivement le moindre signe qui pourrait lui apporter un indice sur la disparition de l'ange.

Puis il les vit….

Des traces de sulfure sur la poignée de porte.

Minimes, discrètes mais horrifiantes.

- Cass! Hurla-t-il, sa voix plus terrifiée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	5. La tempête

La tempête

_**Castfan**_**: Je suis ton conseil et je publie un peu moins vite. J'ai aussi tenue à relire 3 fois ce chapitre pour tenter d'avoir le moins de faute possible! Croyez moi, je fais beaucoup d'efforts mais l'orthographe a toujours ÉTÉ ma bête noire hihi.**

**Merci **_**Akuma 215 **_** pour tes sages conseils. Tu es en train de devenir mon YODA personnel!**

**J'espère que cette suite va tous vous plaire, un peu d'action…**

_**Cian:**__** Merci de ta review et bienvenu parmis nous! J'espère que la suite te plairas!**_

_**Asaliah**__**: LOLOLOLOL Je ne devrais pas lire tes review en revenant de travailler à minuit! J'ai tellement éclatée de rire que je crois que les voisins ont appelé la police! Contente que tu connaisse Loreena! (cass en est un grand fan, j'ai décidée!) Pour ce qui est de graver Cass au fer rouge, c'est une bonne idée comme cela il souffrirais et notre esprit de dégénéré socio pathologique serait satisfait! Et tes désires sont des autres puisque…..La suite….**_

Dean se sentait impuissant.

Étrangement impuissant et paralysé d'horreur.

On avait enlevé Cass….Il n'avait pas été dans la capacité de le protéger adéquatement.

Des démons avaient enlevé l'ange et qui sait pour quels desseins!

Il chercha à tâtons dans ses poches pour prendre son cellulaire, son instinct lui disant d'appeler Sam et Bobby même si ceux-ci étaient à des kilomètres de là.

- Salut Dean! Lui répondit la voix de son frère à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Cass a été enlevé….Dit gravement Dean.

- Quoi?

- On l'a enlevé Sam!

La voix de Dean monta alors à mesure qu'il revivait les derniers évènements.

-Il m'attendait dans la voiture…Je suis parti chercher un journal…Du sulfure sur la porte…

-Ok Ok Dean calmes-toi! Lui ordonna Sam

- Je suis calme!

- Non tu ne l'es pas! Prends sur toi mec! Tout va bien se finir et tu le sais bien! Il faut que tu cherches des indices et que tu suives sa trace…C'est pas une première pour toi!

- J'AVAIS PROMIS DE LE PROTÉGER! Cria soudainement Dean sentant son calme le quitter définitivement.

Sam resta silencieux un long moment.

- J'arrive, d'accord?

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien.

Dean sentit qu'il retrouvait son calme peu à peu, Sam avait raison, il devait se concentrer. Il était évident que les démons qui avaient enlevé Cass avaient profités de la vulnérabilité de l'ange. C'était donc des lâches et des opportunistes, ils ne devaient pas être loin…

- Dean? Tu es là? Le fit sursauter son frère.

- Oui Sammy, D'après toi ils lui veulent quoi?

- Des renseignements sur les agissements des autres anges, savoir se qui se trame au paradis, Cass était aux premières lignes avant que…Que ça arrive. Il détient un savoir qui pourrait donner énormément de pouvoir aux démons.

- Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est qu'ils vont le torturer? Demanda froidement Dean.

Sam soupira de dépit.

- Écoutes Dean, ils ne vont sûrement pas lui chatouiller gentiment les orteils jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout! Nous savons très bien de quoi ces salauds sont capables alors ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face et ça ne va pas aider Cass!

- Je ne sais pas où il est!

- Alors cherches Dean! Ne perd pas de temps à t'apitoyer! Retrouves Cass au plus vite, il en a assez bavé!

Les paroles de Sam le stimulèrent et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était envahi de cette énergie qui précédait toujours une chasse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Gabriel? Gabriel j'ai besoin de ton aide…Cass est en danger!

Il se senti idiot même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il priait un ange. Prier Castiel lui avait toujours semblé plus…Facile.

Il répéta sa prière avec plus de politesse et un froissement de papier derrière lui le fit se retourner.

Gabriel mâchait une tablette de chocolat et froissait le papier avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule.

- je suis désolé…Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te laisser prier une seconde fois…c'était si beau.

Dean se concentra fortement pour garder son calme.

- Cass a disparu….

- Pas étonnant, tu chantes comme un pied…

- Gab! Des démons l'on enlevé!

Gabriel reprit immédiatement son sérieux et Dean lui expliqua les derniers évènements. L'archange le fusilla des yeux.

- Et c'est ce que tu appelles Prendre soins de lui?

Dean baissa la tête et serra les dents sous l'injure, la culpabilité déjà si immense en lui.

Gabriel reprit une voix plus calme.

- Bon…J'imagine que tu as fait ton possible et c'était à prévoir…Anges et démons ont toujours été en guerre et j'espère SINCÈREMENT que je ne t'apprends rien!

- Tu peux le trouver? Demanda Dean.

- Je te donne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai! Dit l'archange avant de disparaître.

Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant mais l'idée de rester inactif pendant que l'on torturait Cass lui était insupportable. Il prit donc le volant de l'impala et fit le tour de la ville, recherchant des indices, n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait une piste.

Après une demi-heure, il senti son sang-froid le quitter.

Il ne cessait de voir défiler devant ses yeux des images de Cass se faisant torturer et il dû serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Cass avait beau être têtu et fort, il ne connaissait pas la douleur physique. S'il disait tout, qu'allaient faire ces démons de lui par la suite? Allaient-ils le garder avec eux comme source inépuisable d'information et de divertissement? Où allaient-ils simplement se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible?

Gabriel apparu soudainement sur le siège passager de la voiture, se qui fit sursauter le conducteur à un point tel que la voiture fit une embardée sur la voie inverse, heureusement vide.

- Je l'ai trouvé. Dit simplement l'archange. Son air n'avait rien d'espiègle, ses yeux étaient froidement fixés devant lui.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené? Lui cria Dean

- Parce que l'endroit où ils le détiennent est gribouillé de symboles _Angel proof_! Je l'ai localisé mais je ne peux pas entrer!

- Moi je le peux!

- Ils sont cinq Dean!

- Si j'entre et que j'efface les symboles, tu viendras aider Cass?

- Je les mettrai en bouilli oui! Tu parles à un archange! Dit-il fièrement.

- Alors fais aller tes petites ailes et amènes-moi près de l'endroit!

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Castiel faisait pour t'endurer!

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit une vielle usine en ruine?

Si semblable à celle qui avait été la perte de l'ange?

Gabriel l'avait téléporté à quelques mètres de l'entrée de celle-ci mais ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Dean sorti le poignard de Ruby et le serra fortement dans son poing.

Il savait qu'il courrait à sa perte à défier ainsi cinq démons mais la pensée d'abandonner ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Cass avait besoin de son aide.

Cette pensée lui servit de carburant et il entra dans la bâtisse d'un pas ferme.

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre son souffle qu'un homme se rua vers lui. On avait donc escomptée sa visite et avait mit un gorille à l'entrée!

Il se débattit quelques minutes au corps à corps, vit une ouverture et planta le couteau dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes électriques.

Parfais, plus que quatre.

Il parcouru un petit corridor et arriva dans la pièce principale et tomba face à face avec les autres démons…Et Castiel.

Dean sentit une fureur sourde l'envahir.

On avait fait du mal à Cass…Beaucoup de mal même.

Celui-ci était agenouillé sur le sol souillé de son propre sang. Ses mains étaient liens devant lui, son corps penché vers l'avant comme s'il n'avait plus la force de rester sur ses genoux. Il respirait rapidement et il était torse nu, et Dean pu constater les ravages que l'on avait fait subir à son corps.

Castiel semblait à bout de force et lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui, Dean y lu de la fatigue, du dégoût et une détresse qui lui brisa le cœur.

Les quatre autres démons l'entouraient, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant décidément avec cet ange dépourvu de pouvoir.

Ils le virent et l'un d'entre eux, un grand brun à la barbe débraillée, le salua effrontément.

- Dean Winchester! Quelle belle surprise!

Les autres démons ne semblaient pas de cet avis et regardaient le chasseur avec une peur mal dissimulée.

Dean regarda discrètement autour de lui et repéra le mur où les symboles Énochiens avaient été dessinés. Le brun remarqua son regard et sourit.

- OH ça? Une petite protection, nous ne voulions pas être dérangés par un des membres de sa _famille_.

Sur ce, il posa un regard narquois sur l'ange presque recroquevillé à ses pieds.

- Mais c'est inutile non? Personne de ta famille n'a rien à foutre d'une petite ordure comme toi! Regardes-toi? Tu saignes drôlement bien pour un ange!

Castiel posa sur lui de grands yeux d'une froideur bleutée et le démon lui donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac.

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela! Tu n'es plus rien mon beau! Tu m'entends?

Castiel poussa un gémissement étouffé et s'écroula sur ses mains liées.

- Frappes- le encore une fois et je t'écrase! Lui jura Dean.

Il avait vu rouge lorsque ce salaud avait frappé Cass.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passes Winchester? Ça t'excite les petits anges? Alors prends-le! Fais ce que tu veux de lui…Tu verras, c'est très agréable!

Dean lui sauta à la gorge, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes.

Il voulait le tuer, le tuer et lui faire ravaler ses paroles!

Les trois autres démons se ruèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent.

Dean se débattit de toutes ses forces. Ils allaient le tuer dans quelques secondes mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'attristait…

Il n'avait pu venger Cass.

Tout se déroula alors aussi rapidement qu'à l'intérieur d'un rêve.

Castiel, que l'on avait momentanément oublié, réussit à se redresser sur ses genoux et d'une voix enrouée, il commença à réciter un exorcisme en latin.

Les quatre démons perdirent leurs sourires et hoquetèrent de surprise.

L'un d'eux tenta de faire taire l'ange en lui donnant un coup de pieds mais celui-ci réussi à l'esquiver et continua sa litanie de plus en plus rapidement.

- Faites-le taire! Hurla le brun et les trois autres agrippèrent Castiel qui se tût brusquement.

Dean se rua vers le mur, c'était leur toute dernière chance!

Les symboles avaient été inscrits avec du sang mais celui-ci n'était pas complètement sec. Il frotta rageusement les symboles avec la manche de sa veste, il entendait les cris étouffés de Cass derrière lui et c'est d'une voix chevrotante qu'il hurla vers les cieux;

GABRIEL! MAINTENANT!

La pièce fût immédiatement emplie d'une lumière aveuglante.

- Fermes-les yeux! Lui dit la voix de l'archange et le chasseur obéit.

Une vague de chaleur balaya la pièce, accompagnée d'un cillement strident .Il plaqua ses mains sur ses paupières, les sentant se consumer puis tout cessa et tout ne fût plus que silence.

Dean ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, Gabriel se tenait debout devant lui, le regard fixé sur Castiel.

Dean se rua vers celui-ci.

Castiel gémissait de douleur, les yeux clos, le visage souillé de sang, son corps parcouru d'ecchymoses et de blessures sanglantes. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et du sang s'écoulait de celles-ci ainsi que de son nez.

- Guéris-le! Ordonna Dean à l'archange qui secoua tristement la tête.

- Je ne peux guérir un humain…ça le tuerait…

Il posa une main sur le front de son frère et soupira de soulagement.

- Il n'a rien de casser, il est salement amoché mais rien qui soit dangereux pour sa vie.

ET son âme? Aurait voulu hurler Dean.

Il ne fit que s'agenouillé près de l'ange et entoura son corps blessé de ses bras. Remarquant que l'ange tremblait, il retira sa veste et la mit sur son ami. Il le serra à nouveau contre lui, amorçant, sans le réaliser, un léger mouvement, berçant l'ange doucement. Il trouva le geste aussi réconfortant pour lui qu'il semblait l'être pour Cass et il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de paix et de soulagement.

Cass était vivant.

Il était vivant et il était là, dans ses bras.

Là où était sa place.

Gabriel avait laissé quelques instants de répit au chasseur. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de ce moment présent, ce moment où il serrait Castiel dans ses bras, ce moment où il réalisait la profondeur de son attachement, ce besoin qu'il avait de sentir l'ange près de son cœur. Ce moment où il ne se posait aucune question…les questions allaient venir plus tard, les doutes aussi. Pour l'instant il s'en fichait.

- Cass, je suis désolé…Si désolé! Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, il sentie une main faible se posée sur sa tête, telle une bénédiction silencieuse.

Gabriel se racla fortement la gorge derrière lui.

- Tu veux que je vous téléporte au motel?

- Oui, Mais n'oublis pas ma voiture!

- Pas de problème, AIR-GABY s'occupe de tout!

Sur ce, il posa deux doigts sur le front du chasseur et celui-ci ressentie une nouvelle fois la désagréable sensation que procurait la téléportation angélique.

Dean avait soignée les blessures de l'ange comme il l'avait pu, lui offrant même à plusieurs reprises de l'amener à l'hôpital mais l'ange avait secouée la tête.

Castiel n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis, pas même lorsque Dean dû recoudre une des blessure qu'il avait au bras.

Il n'émit pas le moindre son et ce silence inquiétait Dean.

Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, l'ange avait refoulé ses émotions et celles-ci allaient finir par l'engloutir.

Castiel n'avait plus la force pour se débattre seul avec toute cette peine, cette rage, ce désespoir…

Ses yeux parlaient tant! L'éclat bleuté plus brillant que jamais.

- Cass ! Parle-moi, je t'en pris! Supplia Dean au bord du gouffre. Les lèvres de l'ange tremblèrent mais il ne fit que se tourner sur le côté, sur son lit et resta immobile, les yeux fermés.

Dean décida de le laisser quelques instant. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il sortit dehors, gardant l'ange à portée de vue par la fenêtre et regarda le ciel quelques instants, un orage s'annonçait.

Il téléphona à Sam à qui il raconta brièvement les derniers évènements.

Ce dernier avait déjà prit la route avec Bobby pour venir le rejoindre ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur mais il le convainquit de rebrousser chemin, Cass et lui allaient partir le lendemain matin, l'état de l'ange lui permettant de voyager.

Dean se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit avec une impression étrange de terreur.

La pièce était illuminée par l'éclat des éclaires qui zébraient le ciel périodiquement.

L'orage faisait rage, la pluie battant fortement sur le toit.

Devant la fenêtre, Dean aperçu la silhouette immobile de Castiel.

Il se tenait debout, silencieux, les bras le long du corps, faisant face à la tempête qui grondait à l'extérieur.

- Cass? Demanda tranquillement Dean comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Le bruit d'un tonnerre fit brusquement vibrer les murs de la chambre et Castiel défigea d'un seul coup.

Avant même que Dean ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, l'ange avait ouvert la porte et était sortie à toutes jambes sous la pluie battante.

- Cass! Merde! Jura le chasseur en courant derrière lui.

Castiel courait étrangement vite pour quelqu'un de blessé et Dean dû fournir un effort immense pour suivre sa cadence.

L'ange courait en ligne droite vers un terrain vague plus loin, sourd aux appels que Dean lui criait.

Le chasseur sentait une brûlure apparaître à l'intérieur de ses poumons mais il continua tout de même à poursuivre son ami.

Au milieu du terrain vague, la fatigue commença à rattraper Castiel et son allure diminua, Dean plongea alors vers l'avant et lui agrippa le bras. Castiel tomba sur les genoux en gémissant puis tenta de se relever mais trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre.

Dean vint pour l'aider à se relever mais l'ange le repoussa brusquement en hurlant quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas.

Castiel fut alors saisie d'une nouvelle force, se releva sur ses pieds et leva brusquement les bras au ciel. La pluie tombant sur son visage ne réussissait plus à cacher les larmes qui y ruisselaient.

- Pourquoi? Hurla-t-il rageusement, les yeux fixés aux cieux - Pourquoi?

Dean resta saisi un moment, puis voyant les épaules de l'ange secouées de spasmes, il se rapprocha.

- Cass…Cass! Regardes-moi? Demanda-t-il doucement et lorsque l'ange posa les yeux sur lui, Dean sursauta en voyant la tristesse infinie qui s'y trouvait.

- Je le déteste! Cria-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur un sanglot étouffé.

Dean s'avança et le serra fortement contre lui.

- Je sais Cass.

- Je le déteste! Répéta l'ange - Pourquoi il me fait ça? Pourquoi il te fait tout ça? À toi, à Sam et aux millions de gens qui tentent de faire le bien et dont il n'a rien à foutre!

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux puis il éclata enfin en sanglots.

Tout la peine, la peur, le désespoir qu'il avait pu refouler ces deux derniers jours se brisèrent en lui.

Son corps était secoué de sanglots, ses mains agrippèrent le chandail de Dean tandis qu'il déversait ses larmes sur la poitrine du chasseur.

Et Dean voulait qu'il pleure, qu'il pleure enfin parce que c'était la seule chose de sensée à faire.

Et Dean avait toujours détesté les larmes!

Il accueillit celles de Castiel avec tendresse.

Dean ignorait combien de temps l'ange pleura ainsi mais l'épuisement eut bientôt raison de lui.

La poigne qu'il avait sur le chandail de Dean commença à se relâcher, ses épaules ne furent secouées que périodiquement par des hoquets de douleur et Dean sentait que le corps de l'ange se faisait de plus en plus lourd contre lui.

Et cette pluie qui tombait toujours…

Il réussit à ramener Castiel au motel de peine et de misère. L'ange était complètement amorphe, marchant comme un automate.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean le débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés et l'aida à enfiler quelque chose de sec. Castiel était à peine conscient, oscillant entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Il le coucha dans son lit et mit plusieurs couvertures sur lui pour le tenir au chaud.

Il vint pour s'éloigner vers son propre lit, croyant que l'ange avait immédiatement sombré dans le sommeil mais celui-ci le retint par la main.

- S.T.P restes encore un peu…

- Cass tu es mort de fatigue.

- Je t'en pris Dean! Tu es le seul qui y arrive… Gémit l'ange

- Arrive à quoi?

- À repousser la tristesse.

Dean s'assit sur le lit et posa une main tremblante sur la joue de l'ange.

- Cass, comment peux-tu dire cela? C'est à cause de moi qu'il t'arrive tout ce mal!

- Non! Dit seulement celui-ci en posant sa main sur celle du chasseur.

Dean ressenti une douce chaleur au contact de sa main et son cœur s'emballa.

Une forte bouffée de tendresse s'empara de lui et avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de l'ange.

Dean senti son cœur littéralement explosé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce geste.

Il savait que le masque qui était présentement tombé de son visage allait revenir en force et qu'il allait tenter de trouver un million d'explications pour expliquer ce baiser.

C'était l'épuisement, la fatigue, la confusion du moment….Il avait fait cela parce qu'il croyait que Cass en avait besoin…

Balivernes!

Il avait fait cela parce qu'il en brûlait d'envie depuis si longtemps!

Sachant que ce baisé serait probablement le seul. Il le prolongea et profita de chaque seconde, chaque sensation; la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de Cass, le contact de sa main derrière sa nuque, sa joue si chaude contre sa paume.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de pénétré la bouche de l'ange, il voulait ce baisé ainsi; chaste et pur comme l'être qui était présentement dans ses bras.

La magie du moment fini par diminuer et la pensée criante qu'il _embrassait un homme_ atteint finalement son cerveau et il éloigna à regrets ses lèvres de celles de Castiel.

Celui-ci le regarda intensément un long moment comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit puis il soupira de fatigue et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Restes…S.t.P. Juste pour cette nuit… Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Dean ne pu le lui refuser, de toute façon l'ange tenait toujours sa main dans son poing et ne semblait pas être prêt à le libérer.

- D'accord mais laisses-moi me changer, je suis trempé.

L'ange hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et Dean alla rapidement enfiler des vêtements secs.

C'est avec un soupir de contentement qu'il s'allongea à côté de l'ange, il les recouvrit tout deux avec les couvertures et le souffle régulier de l'ange le fit sombrer dans un profond sommeil apaisant.

**NDA**

**Enfin le premier bisou! ( et surement pas le dernier non?)**


	6. Un chez soi

Un chez-soi 

**Un gros gros merci pour vos reviews! Vous êtes tous des amours!**

**Il y a une forte demande ici pour de la torture de Cass? Vilaines vilaines ( mouvements de tête découragée ici)**

**C'est une demande à laquelle je pourrais éventuellement agréer…Parce que j'adore ça aussi!. J'avais hésiter à décrire la scène de la torture surtout parce que l'histoire est racontée du point de vu de Dean, mais ça peux s'arranger…Une petite idée trottine dans ma tête**

**Merci à mes chères **_**Castfan, Akuma215, Lisa et Asaliah!**_** Et tout les autres qui me lisent aussi ( mais soyez pas timide!)**

**Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus leger en action mais l'histoire se place de plus en plus ( parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y est un BUT quelconque à cette histoire, que des évènements s'enchainent pour apporter d'autres occasions à Cass de faire pitié ( n'est-ce pas ma bande de légalo-sadique-de-pauves-petits-anges-tout-mignon? lololol**

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla tôt.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et le souvenir du baiser le rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise mais lorsqu'il regarda l'être couché près de lui, ce malaise se transforma en tendresse.

Cass dormait paisiblement, couché en chien de fusil face à Dean, le visage détendu et dépourvu de tout signe de souffrance.

Il ressemblait à…Un ange.

Dean se leva doucement en tentant de ne pas le réveiller.

Sa conscience lui disait qu'il devait absolument comprendre la raison de ce baiser de hier soir, même si Dean n'en avait pas envie.

Il avait embrassé Cass…Et il n'en ressentait vraiment aucune honte…Tant qu'à avoir embrassé un homme une fois dans sa vie, valait mieux que ce soit Cass…C'était un ami et en plus il n'était pas _vraiment_ un homme…

Il alla sous la douche en continuant de tenter de trouver des raisons justifiant son geste.

À chacune d'elle, une petite voix le contredisait.

Cass était un ami…._ Et tu embrasses tous tes amis ainsi?_

Hier avait été une journée emplie d'émotions… _Habituellement tu gères ces émotions à grands coups de whisky._

Ça ne voulait rien dire…_Désolé mon vieux, ça voulait TOUT dire._

Hier, il était confus…._ Essais toujours pauvres idiots! Tu n'as jamais été aussi lucide qu'à ce moment-là!_

Bah…De toute façon, Cass était un ange, pas vraiment un homme…_ Là tu as un point….Cass pourrait bien être vert avec des points jaune! Tu t'en fiches parce que tu l'aim…_

LA FERME! _En plus, viens prétendre que son corps D'HOMME ne te fait aucun effet….._

Décidément, parlementer avec sa conscience était une activité matinale très désagréable.

Putain de conscience…

Cass lui faisait de l'effet, c'était vrai.

C'était même plus que vrai, là maintenant dans la douche alors qu'il se remémorait ce baiser.

Il grogna de dépit et changea la température de l'eau à ''glaciale-pour-chasser-les-mauvaises-idées''

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, Castiel était éveillé et s'étirait paresseusement dans le lit. Dean se mordit les lèvres parce qu'il le trouva trop _mignon_.

Lorsque Castiel le vit, il lui sourit timidement.

- Tu as bien dormi? Lui Demanda Dean.

- Je crois oui…Je me sens très bien ce matin…Je crois aussi que j'ai très faim.

Dean sourit largement.

- Vas te doucher et te raser, moi je prépare la voiture et nous irons déjeuner d'acc?

- D'acc…Répéta l'ange en allant vers la salle de bain.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'être enthousiasmé par la bonne humeur de l'ange, même si celui-ci semblait souffrir atrocement de ses blessures, il affichait un sourire si honnête que Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le pire était derrière eux.

Lorsque tous leurs bagages eurent été rangés dans l'impala, Dean retourna dans la chambre où Castiel rangeait ses accessoires de toilette dans un sac. Il avait l'air en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la perte de sa grâce même si son visage portait quelques traces de sa torture de la veille. La plupart de ses blessures étaient cachées par ses vêtements et bien que l'ange marchait en claudiquant un peu, il cachait bien sa douleur.

- Tu veux un comprimé contre le mal, Cass? Demanda Dean

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Si tu change d'idée te gênes pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant à la sortie de la ville et Castiel mangea avec appétit des _pancakes_ arrosées généreusement de sirop.

Ouaip…Les anges étaient vraiment des amateurs de sucre.

Il s reprirent la route tranquillement, profitant du climat excellent de cette journée du début de l'hiver. La musique de Castiel jouait dans la voiture et Dean ne pensa pas un instant à faire valoir ses droits de conducteur face aux choix musicaux. Il aimait bien la musique de Cass et il aimait le voir lorsqu'il en écoutait. L'ange semblait vivre chaque intonation musicale comme s'il la VIVAIT vraiment. L'ange avait une oreille musicale extrêmement développée.

Au milieu de l'avant midi, une chanson particulière attira l'attention de Dean; _Selfless_, une chanson qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà entendue et bien aimée mais à présent, elle semblait avoir été écrite spécialement pour Cass et lui et il senti son cœur se serrer.

My arms are always open, my dear, I'm here…

Your hand will always fit in mine, dear

You will never be alone

As long as I am alive

You will never be alone

I'll stand the rest of time

Dean jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'ange à ses côtés, celui-ci écoutait calmement la mélodie, les yeux figés devant lui et Dean la ressentie encore une fois, cette brusque et dévorante tendresse qu'il ressentait pour l'ange, ce besoin hurlant de le protéger, de le tenir contre lui, de le toucher…

C'était si bon tout cela….Si pur….

For heaven's sake

I cannot fake

I'll always care

I fall in, fall out

Mess up, break down

But keep a smile

Cause I'm still here

Please believe in me

Cause I don't believe in anyone but you

I'll give you something to hold on to

Oui, tout concordait….Tout concordait douloureusement, comme si le chanteur de cette chanson avait voulu lui hurler quelque chose.

Dean dû arrêtée la voiture sur le bord du chemin. Il ne pouvait plus conduire et regarder Cass aussi intensément…Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui et le regarda un long moment, ses yeux d'un bleu brillant. Il se décida à parler.

- Dean?

- Cette chanson…

- Elle est ma favorite….Dit rapidement l'ange en le fixant intensément.

- Elle…Cass ….Elle me fait penser à toi…Ce désir de te protéger….

Dean savait qu'il bafouillait mais Cass semblait le comprendre parfaitement.

- Tu regrettes Dean? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Regretter quoi?

- Ce…baiser?

Il hésita puis fini par retourner la question à l'ange.

- Et toi?

- Non…Mais tu sais ce que tu es pour moi Dean….Ce que tu as TOUJOURS été pour moi.

Dean voulu répliquer que non, il ne le savait pas mais réalisa que c'était faux…Oui, il avait toujours su…Sans savoir.

La dévotion de Castiel pour lui envers et contre tous les cieux….

Ses sacrifices…

Ses petits gestes….

Oui, il savait et il ne pu que le constater et hocher doucement la tête.

Castiel venait de lui faire une réelle déclaration et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faite était de rester silencieux, confus et déboussolé.

Castiel ne semblait pas attendre quoi que ce soit, il ne faisait que le regarder calmement.

Dean sentait qu'il lui devait tout de même une réponse, une réponse honnête

-Cass, je ne sais pas si je regrette ce geste de hier, c'est confus en moi.

- Je sais Dean, je ne te demande rien.

- Je sais…mais…comment dire? Je ne suis pas indifférent Cass, Je ressent quelques chose de fort mais…Tu es dans le corps d'un homme et ça complique les choses.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension mais ne posa pas le moindre commentaire.

- Je suis un homme à femme…Je n'ai strictement rien contre les homosexuels mais …ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé.

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Tu sais Dean lorsque je t'ai sorti de l'enfer j'ai tenue ton âme contre moi…Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme étant un homme ou un être humain….Tu es Dean, simplement mas je sais que pour toi c'est différent, lorsque tu me regardes, tu ne vois que le corps de Jimmy…

Dean l'interrompit.

- Non Cass… Je sais que Jimmy n'est plus là…Il est mort non?

- Oui, il est parti lorsque Raphael m'a tué. Dit tristement l'ange.

-J'ai appris à considérer ce corps comme étant le tien Cass…le problème c'est moi…Je te demande du temps ok?

- Tu ne me dois rien Dean.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Cass, je te demande du temps parce que je ne suis pas indifférent, tu comprends?

Castiel hocha la tête bien que Dean doute que l'ange réalise réellement ce qu'il impliquait. Pour Cass, ça semblait clair que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés sans compter qu'il ignorait ce que ça impliquerait s'ils l'étaient.

Pour Dean, c'était la plus importante promesse qu'il ait faite de sa vie. Promesse de prendre le temps de considérer ses premières objections, promesse de laisser apparaître au grand jour ces sentiments puissants qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois.

Promesse de considérer faire et être quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de toutes ses croyances.

Il se rendit compte que la chose la plus difficile à accepter n'était pas celle d'être amoureux d'un homme.

Mais bien d'être amoureux tout cour.

Le reste du voyage se fit comme dans un rêve.

Castiel et Dean ne reparlèrent plus de leur discussion de l'avant-midi sans qu'elle ne semble constituer un sujet tabou pour autant.

Il s eurent beaucoup de plaisir ces quelques dernières heures avant leur arrivée chez Bobby.

Dean avait tenté d'initier Cass à son _bon vieux heavy metal._ L'ange avait dû avouer qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui fit éclater Dean de rire.

- Tu me fais penser à Sammy! Toi et lui allez bien vous entendre si….Il perdit son sourire et regarda Castiel avec remords. Celui-ci eut un petit rire.

-Vas-y Dean, tu allais dire, si je reste humain…Il n'y a pas de mal tu sais…Je l'ai acceptée….J'ai acceptée cette idée hier soir dans la tempête….

Dean baissa les yeux tristement.

- Je crois que tu as accepté beaucoup de chose dans cette tempête, Cass.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Si je restais humain…Est-ce que…

- Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux Cass…Prendre un travail, te marier, avoir une ribambelle de petits anges…

- Ou rester avec toi et Sam?

- C'n'est pas une vie idéale…

- C'est quoi une vie idéale?

Le chasseur soupira.

- Tu es trop philosophique pour moi.

- Alors si je voulais rester avec toi et Sam?

- Tu serais le bienvenu…tes connaissances nous seraient plus que largement utile.

- Et je sais me battre…

Dean lui jeta un bref regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais me battre! Répéta l'ange -Je connais toutes les sortes d'art martiaux et les combats corps à corps ainsi que le maniement du glaive, du poignard…

- OHÉ Cass! Je le sais! Ricana le chasseur _-je me doute que tu es un adversaire impitoyable sous tes airs angéliques mais n'oublis pas que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs et que l'arme la plus efficace contre ce que nous chassons n'est pas le corps à corps mais bien le fusil…

- Tu m'apprendras à tirer? Demanda l'ange d'une voix toute excitée.

- Si tu manges toute ton assiette. Répliqua Dean en souriant

- Et tu m'apprendras à conduire ta voiture? Demanda l'ange sur la même lancée.

Dean le regarda surpris.

- Hé! Ça va pas la tête?

Ils arrivèrent chez Bobby vers les 15h00 et Dean, en voyant la vielle maison délabrée, ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'appartenance envers la demeure.

Cette maison et l'homme qui y habitait étaient ce qu'il avait de plus près d'un chez soi.

Il s'y sentait bien, lui qui n'avait pas eu d'endroit à lui depuis ses quatre ans.

Bobby et Sam sortirent immédiatement de la maison ayant entendu le moteur de la vielle impala.

Il pu voir dans leurs yeux de l'inquiétude mais aussi un immense soulagement.

Bobby le serra brièvement contre lui, de cette manière bourrue qui lui était si familière mais qui parlait tant, aussi.

- Content de te voir fiston.

Sam se posta devant lui, hésitant, ayant manifestement envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras mais ne fit que lui donner une grande bourrade sur l'épaule.

- Salut Dean.

- Hey sammy! Alors, vous avez bien travaillé en mon absence?

- Oui…Nous te raconterons. Dit-il en jetant un bref regard à l'ange qui sortait de l'impala. Il alla vers lui, ayant manifestement l'intention de lui serrer la main mais Castiel le dérouta en lui donnant une longue accolade.

- Bonjours Sam, Je suis heureux de te voir.

- Moi aussi Cass.

L'ange alla immédiatement vers Bobby qui recula légèrement, Castiel eut un petit sourire et le serra lui aussi brièvement contre lui.

- Merci Bobby de m'accueillir chez toi.

- Heu…De rien bonhomme, de rien.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de l'ange et se racla la gorge.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage les garçons?

- Oui Dit Dean - Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre problème…Mais j'ai hâte que l'on fasse le points tous ensemble.

- Au souper. Moi et Sam avons préparé un petit B.B.Q, il fait beau et c'est probablement la dernière belle journée de l'année.

- Des burgers et de la bière! Ma foi Bobby, je t'ai vraiment manqué!

- Idiot! Maugréa le vieux chasseur.

Bobby amena Castiel à l'étage pour lui montrer la chambre qu'il lui avait réservée. Dean les suivit, curieux car il n'avait jamais vue la chambre d'amis de Bobby.

La pièce avait vraisemblablement été aménagée il y a peu de temps, ayant probablement servie de xième entrepôt à bouquins. C'était une petite chambre simple avec un lit et une commode. Sous le tapis poussiéreux, Dean vit clairement l'attrappe-démon, ainsi que les signes dessinés discrètement aux murs et le sel aux fenêtres.

Bobby et Sam avaient donc voulu s'assurer que l'ange serait le plus en sécurité possible.

- Tu peux déballer tes choses, petit, ce serra ta chambre, ce n'est pas très beau mais…

- C'est parfais Bobby…

-Bon…Tu y seras en paix, ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir , Sam et Dean n'auront qu'à se partager le sofa en bas une fois sur deux…

L'ange eu un éclat bref de peur dans les yeux que Dean devina être causé par la pensée de dormir seul ici….Bobby ne vit rien.

- Bon, on te laisse t'installer, tu viendras nous rejoindre en bas lorsque tu seras prêt.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint Sam à la cuisine, Dean se prit une bière au réfrigérateur et profita de l'absence de l'ange pour parler aux deux autres.

- Cass va mieux….mais je crois qu'il a très peur encore de dormir seul…Je resterai avec lui, je dormirai sur le sol de sa chambre.

- Comme tu veux fiston Dit seulement Bobby.

- Comment il va Dean? Je veux dire, comment il va VRAIMENT?

- Je crois que ça va aller…Il a fait…disons qu'il a exprimé ce qu'il avait à exprimer hier et que maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux….Mais Cass a un léger problème avec le sommeil et la nourriture, il faut juste ne pas insister trop fort…Sinon il s'en sort comme un chef…

- Un vrai Winchester! Dit Sam avec un petit sourire.

Dean senti un étrange élan de fierté l'envahir et hocha la tête.

- Oui, aussi têtu qu'un Winchester. Ces démons n'ont rien pu apprendre de lui.

- Il est plus blessé qu'il le laisse paraître non?

- Oui, si Gab n'avait pas été là…

- Gab? S'étonna Sam - Gabriel l'embrouilleur? L'archange?

- Oui…Il est plutôt sympa quand on le connaît vraiment.

- Tu vas devoir nous expliquer tout cela!

- Expliquer quoi? Demanda Castiel qui était entré discrètement dans la pièce, devant leur air surpris, il fronça les sourcils.

- Suis-je devenu si faible à vos yeux? Suis-je si différent? Pourquoi voudriez vous me cacher des choses?

- Ce n'est pas une question de force ou de faiblesse Cass. Dit Sam tranquillement. - C'est seulement que tu en as beaucoup bavé ces derniers jours et que…Bref nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal.

- On m'a déjà fait du mal Sam mais vous n'en êtes pas les auteurs. J'ai besoin de comprendre moi aussi, j'ai besoin de servir à quelque chose. S.V.P, ne me laissez pas à part.

Sam hocha gravement la tête, imité par Bobby et de Dean.

- OK Cass, pas de cachotteries, c'est compris. Dit Sam

- Mais ça va dans les deux sens. Dit Bobby, - Si tu veux que l'on t'aide, toi aussi tu ne dois rien nous cacher.

- Je suis d'accord. Dit l'ange

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors sur un petit parterre de pelouse entouré de toutes les carcasses de voitures. Bobby avait ressorti un vieux B.B.Q de Dieu-sait-où et s'afférait à faire griller des Hamburgers. Dean et Sam buvait une bière, Cass une boisson gazeuse ayant grimacé à la gorgée de bière que lui avait donnée Dean L'ambiance était à la fête et Dean réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'offraient ce moment de joie. Jo et Helen auraient adorées être de la partie, cette pensée l'attrista quelque peu.

Ils s'installèrent sur une vielle table à pique-nique en se moquant des hamburgers calcinés de Bobby.

Dean se jeta tout de même sur ceux-ci avec appétit. Il encouragea Castiel à faire de même.

- Tu vas voir Cass, c'est la meilleure bouffe au monde….

- Si tu veux avoir un triple pontage à 50 ans…. Se moqua Sam

- Bah…Ne viens pas me dire que tu es plus heureux avec ta bouffe de lapin!

- Manger des légumes UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ne s'appelle pas manger comme un lapin Dean!

Castiel les regardait se chicaner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il avait même mangé la moitié de son repas sans même s'en rendre compte. Dean lui, le remarqua et voyant que ça amusait l'ange, il continua de se moquer gentiment de son petit frère.

Celui-ci embarqua dans le jeu et le tout fini par une petite bagarre physique que Sam remporta aisément, il plaqua son grand frère au sol en riant de bon cœur. Castiel riait aux éclats, n'ayant jamais expérimenté la chose qu'il trouva étrange et agréable à la fois. Même Bobby mêla son rire aux autres.

Lorsque Dean retourna s'asseoir, il prit un air faussement offusqué mais en fait, le rire de Cass lui faisait l'effet d'une douce mélodie.

Lorsque La température devint trop froide, ils entrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent au salon.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses à présent.

Sam avait longuement eu le temps de raconter les évènements du vol de la grâce de Castiel à Bobby mais Dean dû raconter dans le moindre détail tout ce qui était arrivée lors de l'enlèvement de l'ange. Il raconta aussi ses conversations avec Gabriel.

- C'est vrai qu'il a été ton mentor? Demanda Sam à Castiel.

- Oui

- vous êtes …Très différents…

-Il m'a tout de même légué son esprit rebelle. Remarqua l'ange

- Je crois que Gab peut nous être très utile. Dit Dean - Et il ne s'est pas fait prié pour venir en aide à Cass…Il dit que tu es son préféré… Ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'ange. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Bon. Dit Bobby - On a un archange dans notre camp…Ce n'est pas négligeable.

- Cass? Demanda Sam - Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu te faire cela? Qui peut avoir la force et la puissance nécessaire pour voler la grâce d'un ange.

- C'est…Disons que ça ne s'était jamais vu…Dit l'ange mal à l'aise.

- Gab pense que c'est un ange qui t'a trahis. Lui dit Bobby

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Tu le crois aussi? Insista le chasseur.

Castiel soupira de dépit et hocha la tête.

- Cette incantation provenait du paradis…Je ne vois pas comment ces démons auraient pu la connaître…Oui, je crois aussi que c'est un ange qui la leur a donnée.

- Qui? Demanda rageusement Dean - Qui est le salaud qui t'a fait ça?

- Dean, c'est de l'un mes frères que tu parles. Lui rappela doucement Castiel

- Je lui casserai la figure! Continua le chasseur.

Sam leva un sourcil et regarda son frère, interloqué. Bobby eut à peine un mouvement de la tête vers le jeune chasseur.

- Cass? Tu as une idée de qui pourrait t'avoir fait cela? Demanda Sam calmement.

- Raphael est celui qui aurait gagné le plus à me voir disparaître, lui et moi avions un désaccord. Il voulait tenter de remettre l'apocalypse sur les rails et j'étais contre…Et je n'étais pas le seul, plusieurs autres anges étaient de mon côté.

Dean retrouva son sourire.

- Tu commençais donc à avoir un petit _fan club_, c'est ça?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Dean. Avoua l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce que mon idiot de frère veux dire… Reprit Sam - est que tu commençais à rallier des gens à ta cause, c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- La tortue ninja ne devait pas être enchantée… Ricana Dean se qui amena un nouveau regard d'incompréhension de la part de l'ange.

- Ce que mon MÉGA crétin de frère qui -ne-peut-rester-sérieux-deux-minutes veut dire est que Raphael aurait pu manigancer un accord quelconque avec un démon pour se débarrasser de toi.

- Mais pourquoi? Se mêla Bobby. - Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser Cass, c'est un archange! Il pouvait te tuer lui-même.

- Non Dit Castiel - Ça ne se fait pas chez les anges…ou plutôt ça ne se FAIT pas au grand jour, si on veut tuer l'un de nos frères on…s'arrange pour le faire discrètement ou le faire faire par des anges de plus bas niveaux.

- Vous êtes une vraie petite mafia sale, ma foi! S'indigna Dean

- Oui…En quelque sorte. Raphael a déjà tenté de m'éliminer de cette manière mais je…Disons qu'à force d'être en votre compagnie je me suis amélioré côté défense… Fini-t-il humblement ce qui fit sourire Dean.

- Tu veux dire que tu leur as fait manger la poussière oui! Ça c'est mon Cass! Dit- il fièrement

Sam et Bobby ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la fierté évidente dans la voix du chasseur, fierté qu'ils partageaient d'ailleurs. Cass était un peu leur ange à eu aussi!

La nuit était maintenant tombée et les chasseurs avaient échangé la bière pour le whisky. Bobby reçu un appel téléphonique et changea de pièce pour parler plus tranquillement. Pendant ce temps Dean tentait de convaincre Castiel de goûter au whisky.

- Ça semble dégoûtant! Répliqua l'ange

- Crois-moi Cass, ça ne l'est pas.

- Cass en est à sa première semaine en tant qu'humain Dean! Tu n'as pas besoin de l'initier immédiatement à l'alcool! Lui dit Sam

- Pourquoi pas? Il a des choses à rattraper!

Bobby les interrompit en revenant au salon, son visage avait un air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sam, s'attendant au pire.

- Il y a que Cass est devenue une petite célébrité dans le milieu. Dit le chasseur d'un ton grave.

- Quoi? S'étonna Dean.

- C'était Mike au téléphone, lui et plusieurs autres ont entendu parler de _L'ange mutilé de sa grâce._ Cass, il y a des centaines de démons à ta recherche.

Les yeux de l'ange s'agrandirent d'horreur mais il ne dit rien.

- Mike m'a appelé parce qu'il voulait savoir si cet ange était celui que nous côtoyons…

- Et qu'en pensent-ils? Demanda Dean soucieux.

- Tu crois que les chasseurs se mettraient du côté des démons? Ils veulent protéger cet ange qu'est-ce que tu crois!

- Tu leur as dit que Cass était ici? Demanda Dean à qui l'idée ne plaisait pas

- OH hé! Je ne l'ai pas crié sur les toits! Mais Mike est digne de confiance et il habite près d'ici, lui et quelques autres amis, ils serons aux aguets.

- Ça ne peut pas nuire d'avoir d'autres chasseurs dans le coup, Dean. Se mêla Sam

- Ce n'est pas tout. Dit gravement Bobby - Le jour où ces démons ont volés la grâce de Cass il y a eu…quelque chose d'étrange. Un immense incendie dans la ville de Corpus Christi dans le Texas.

- En quoi c'est si étrange? Demanda Sam

- 16 incendies à travers la ville…Sans aucune explication….Vous vous souvenez nous étions quel jour de la semaine?

- jeudi Répondirent Sam et Dean à l'unisson.

- Exact… De quel démon t'as parlé Gabriel Dean?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui répondit

- Acham….

- Que peux-tu nous dire sur lui? Demanda Bobby.

Castiel soupira et regarda le plancher.

-'' _Acham se terrera au milieu des abîmes des songes, attendant l'appel de la cinquième journée de la semaine des hommes et alors il s'éveillera et anéantira les peuples de son épée de feu. Cendres et désolation laissera-t-il sous son passage. De son prénom, les villes périront.''_

Les chasseurs restèrent abasourdis un moment.

- De son prénom les villes périront? Demanda Bobby.

- Oui Dit Castiel - Acham est si …Imbu de lui-même qu'il n'a jamais accepté que les hommes bâtissent des villes débutant pas la première lettre de son prénom.

- Ok mais là c'est Corpus Christi Cass CORPUS! Lui dit Dean

- Il a volée ma grâce…les villes en A et en C sont en danger. Achamel a toujours été…

- Quoi? L'interrompit Dean - Achamel? Ne me dit pas que…

- Oui, un autre de mes frères déchus…

- Ta famille, elle craint Cass! Lui dit le chasseur en soupirant

- Donc ce connard va allumer des incendies tout les jeudis sur des villes commençant par A et C? demanda Sam

- Et sa puissance augmentera jusqu'à être en mesure de pulvériser ces villes puis ces pays…

- Alors adieu Canada, Chine, Albanie, Autriche…. Commença Bobby et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je suis heureux de vivre aux États-unis! Dit Dean.

- Qui est en Amérique… Ajouta Sam en insistant sur le A.

-Acham m'a toujours détesté. Commença Castiel. - il y a 1900 ans, il sévissait sur terre et j'ai dû l'arrêter, il était emprisonné dans une cage de pierre là où il ne pouvait faire aucun mal.

- Tu l'as emprisonné? Demanda Dean impressionné.

- Oui, ce fût une lourde tâche mais Acham a toujours juré de se venger…Acquérir ma grâce lui a permis à la fois de gagner en puissance, devenant une sorte d'hybride d'ange et de démon, et cela lui a permit de se venger.

- Raphael l'aurait donc libéré de sa cage pour cela? Demanda Sam

- Oui…Jeudi prochain il frappera encore plus fort et…Tout est de ma faute.

L'ange posa le regard sur le sol

- Ecoutes Cass… Commença Sam mais l'ange se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

- Je suis fatigué…Je peux aller me coucher? Demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.

- Bien sûr. Lui dit Bobby

Castiel salua les chasseurs et marcha vers l'escalier, la tête basse.

- Pauvre vieux. Soupira Sam - je suis désolé qu'il se sente si coupable.

Dean hocha la tête en vidant son verre de whisky.

- Le laisse pas se morfonde Dean, il t'écoutera toi. Lui dit Bobby.

Dean hocha tranquillement la tête.

- Bon, au lit les garçons, nous aurons beaucoup de travail demain! Annonça Bobby en se levant.

**Comme je disais, chapitre plutôt cours mais l'histoire se dessine peu à peu (cette fic devait avoir à peu près 5 chapitre et je commence le 13e aujourd'hui, on viendra dire que les reviews ne servent à rien! C'est de l'essence brute mes chères! La chanson décrite plus haut est selfless de it's alive Superbe chanson que j'ai écoutée non-stop tout au long de ces chapitres!**

**Bonne journée et bonne fête des mamans! (Personnellement, mes bébés sont présentement mes fics mais s'il y a des mamans parmi nous, bonne fête!)**


	7. Tai chi et révélations

Tai-chi et bénédiction

_**Ashaliah:**__** Alors on aime pas le nom de mon démon! Hein? Lololol. Je tiens, pour ma part à ce que ça se prononce AKAM. Je l'ai choisi sur un site de démonologie parce qu'il était le démon du jeudi, le reste est inventé. Pour le lemon…ça s'en vient drôlement vite et ça me stress parce que ce sera ma première écriture lémonisé! Mais t'inquiète, où je suis rendu, j'en est pas mal d'écrit…spoiler. Pour mon pseudo, tu as presque tout bon, c'est une chanson mais de the cure, la chanson s'appele Faith et si vous la connaissez vous comprendrez quand je dis que je me suis FORCÉE à faire cette fic pas trop déprimante …**_

_**Merci mon **__**grand-méchant-loup-à-plumes**__** pour tes sages conseils et toutes les belles choses que tu as dites! Ma foi, mardi au boulot ils vont trouvé que la tête m'a grossie! Non, je ne vous prendrai jamais pour acquises et tenterai toujours de me surpasser!**_

_**Merci **__**Akuma215**__** pour ton super soutien et ta force! **__**Castfan et Lisa!**__** Et **__**CrazyApple**__** je suis heureuse que tu ais aimée la musique parce que même si vous ne l'entendez pas dans la fic, elle est constamment là pour moi, chaque chapitre à sa chanson attitrée!**_

_**Bon, j'arrête de jacasser! (Balance un jour, balance toujours)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre de Castiel, celui-ci était déjà en vêtements de nuit et était assis sur le lit, le regard fixée sur la nuit étoilée à l'extérieur. Il tourna la tête à l'arrivée de Dean et ses yeux s'emplirent de soulagement.

- J'ai dit aux autres que je préférais dormir dans la même chambre que toi les premiers temps, je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas être seul.

- C'est vrai. Approuva l'ange - Mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

- Cassss! Soupira le chasseur exaspéré - Arrêtes de penser cela! Alors, tu acceptes que je _Squat_ ton plancher?

- Le plancher est beaucoup trop inconfortable Dean! Ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Il vit le malaise du chasseur et poursuivi - Je ne dirai rien aux autres…

- Ce n'est pas ça!

Dean ne savait trop comment expliquer à l'ange que le malaise qu'il ressentait n'était pas dû à la pensée que Sam et Bobby sachent qu'il avait dormi dans le même lit que Cass mais bien que cette seule pensée le remplissait de joie et…D'excitation.

Oui, pour être franc, il avait espéré que l'ange lui propose de partager le lit.

- D'acc Cass, je tenterai de ne pas te donner de coups de pieds dans la nuit. Dit-il pour plaisanter puis il annonça qu'il allait à la salle de bain se changer et se brosser les dents. Le tout ne lui prit que quelques minutes et lorsqu'il revint, l'ange n'avait pas bougé. Dean alla s'asseoir près de lui, le malaise augmentant de minutes en minutes.

- Cass…Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Commença Dean maladroitement.

- Mais je le suis Dean.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Ha non? Et ce pauvre type à qui j'ai volé le corps et qui est mort à cause de moi, tu dirais que ce n'est pas ma faute aussi?

- Tu n'as pas VOLER son corps Cass!

- Cet homme avait une famille et moi je l'ai privé de cela.

- Parce que tu suivais les ordres!

- C'est facile comme défaite!

Dean attrapa le visage de l'ange d'une main et le tourna vers lui.

- Cass, personne n'est parfait! Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé! Ce qui compte est que les gestes que tu as toujours posés était dans le but premier de faire quelque chose de bien et non pas le mal…Et viens me dire que c'est faux! Le mit-il au défi.

Castiel baissa les yeux et secoua tristement la tête.

.

.

Il avait un visage si triste que Dean ne pu s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur sa joue puis, même s'il s'était promis que ça ne se produirait plus, ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de l'ange et retrouvèrent cette sensation exquise de chaleur et de tendresse.

Cette fois il ne pu se contenter d'un baiser chaste, un besoin grandissant se fit de plus en plus puissant en lui et il embrassa plus fortement l'ange. Celui-ci, après un moment d'hésitation, participa au baiser en agrippant le derrière de la tête du chasseur comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Dean était envahi par l'odeur enivrante de l'ange, un mélange de caramel et de brise automnale. Plus que jamais il voulait avoir un aperçu de son goût et sans y penser il taquina gentiment et doucement les lèvres de l'ange pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Lorsque l'ange complia à son désir, Dean prit immédiatement possession de sa bouche, l'explorant de sa langue, le goût de son ange si agréable qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Le souffle lui manquait mais lorsque Castiel commença timidement à imiter les mouvements du chasseur, il se perdit dans les affres du plaisir et étendit doucement l'ange sur le lit pour approfondir le baisé.

La tête lui tourna et il dû abandonner les lèvres de Castiel pour prendre une goulée d'air.

Castiel avait le souffle rapide et le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de désir dans les yeux et l'image fût si excitante pour le chasseur qu'il senti toute capacité de réflexion le quitter et il plongea sur le cou délicat de l'ange, le parcourant de baisers.

La sensation était étourdissante, le plaisir si envoûtant que Dean senti qu'il devait se reprendre immédiatement avant que les choses n'atteignent un point critique de non-retour.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation, à la fois sexuelle et tendre.

Cette faim puissante pour l'être sous lui, cette faim de l'aimer, de le chérir, de l'apaiser et de le faire frissonner de plaisir…

Dean quitta le cou trop appétissant de l'ange et s'éloigna de celui-ci et s'assis sur le bord du lit en reprenant son souffle.

L'ange se redressa dans le lit et resta immobile, remontant les genoux contre lui.

- C'était mal? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Dean se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Non mon ange…Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Tu m'as appelé ton ange… La voix de Castiel était emplie de surprise. Dean réalisa qu'à ce moment le nom qu'il avait utilisé et sourit doucement à Castiel.

- Oui…je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas! J'aime beaucoup. Dit rapidement l'ange.

- D'acc…mon petit ange. Sur ce, il alla s'asseoir près de celui-ci et tira son ami vers lui, Castiel posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur et soupira de contentement.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Dean n'ayant pas prit la peine de se torturer l'esprit avec mille et une question ce soir-là.

Il en aurait amplement le temps demain matin.

.

.

Les rêves de Dean furent peuplés de sourires et de rires.

Il rêva de sa mère pour la première fois depuis des années.

Mary Winchester avait toujours eut un rire cristallin. Il se remémorait la main tendre de sa mère qui caressait sa joue en lui parlant doucement :'' et les anges veillerons toujours sur toi, mon chéri…'' et l'enfant l'avait cru.

L'homme savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu totalement tort.

Un ange veillait bien sur lui.

Dean se redressa dans le lit et essuya les larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir laissé échapper. Pourquoi ce rêve de sa mère? Pourquoi maintenant?

Étais-ce un signe? Une bénédiction maternelle?

Il regarda autour de lui, le lit était vide. Son cœur se serra immédiatement d'angoisse et il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la chambre en trombe.

Il arriva à la cuisine, cherchant avidement l'ange des yeux et tomba sur le regard scrutateur de Bobby.

- Il est dehors avec Sam…. Lui dit-il sans diminuer l'intensité du regard qu'il portait au jeune chasseur. Étais-ce du questionnement? Du reproche?

Dean fit mine de rien et fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour grignoter quelque chose.

- A-t-il mangé? Demanda-t-il en tâchant de mettre le plus d'indifférence possible dans sa voix.

- Non, lui et Sam ont dit qu'ils mangeraient après leur…entraînement.

Dean fronça les sourcils

- Leur quoi?

- Cass et Sam parlaient arts martiaux ou je ne sais quoi et quand Sam a appris que ton ami savait tous les pratiquer il a demandé un cours…

- Oh…Et ils font quoi?

- Vas voir toi-même…C'est plutôt impressionnant quoi que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé et que je ne vois pas comment éliminer un adversaire avec ce type de combat!

.

.

La curiosité piquée au vif, Dean se dirigea vers la cour extérieure avec une tasse de café bien fort.

Castiel et Sam étaient tout deux vêtus de vêtement de confort, pantalons de tissus et veste de coton et exécutaient, côtes à côtes, des figures lentes et compliquées. Sam jetait à tout bout de champs des regards à l'ange pour tenter de l'imiter tandis que Castiel semblait être perdu dans son monde, bougeant bras et jambes avec une grâce extraordinaire.

Dean resta silencieux ne voulant pas les interrompre mais Sam l'aperçu et se figea soudain, s'attendant probablement à des railleries.

- Oh salut Dean, Cass me montrait quelques figures de _tai chi_.

- Vous compter vous battre avec des démons ainsi?

Castiel qui s'était immobilisé eut un petit rire.

- Bien sûr que non Dean. Le _tai chi_ aide à la concentration et à la détente.

- Et à la souplesse! Ajouta Sam qui se massait discrètement la cuisse.

- C'est …plutôt beau à regarder. Dit Dean

- Tu ne trouves pas cela ridicule? S'étonna Sam

- Non, même que tu es plutôt doué, petit frère!

Sam le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Apportez l'eau bénite! Dit-il simplement ce qui fit éclater Dean de rire.

- Ça t'étonne que je ne sois pas aussi borné que tu le crois, hein?

- Tu as changé Dean….Et pas pour le pire, je dois dire.

Dean fronça les sourcils, se demanda ce que Sam voulait insinuer par là. Castiel interrompit ses pensées.

- Sam croit lui aussi que vous devriez m'apprendre à me battre convenablement.

- Oui. Approuva celui-ci. - J'ai pensé que nous pourrions voir comment il s'en sort avec un couteau et au corps à corps et que par la suite nous pourrions lui apprendre à se servir d'un fusil.

- Et les recherche? Nous avons un démon à trouver, je vous rappellerai!

- Bobby s'en occupe et Dean, on dois s'assurer que Cass soit en mesure de se défendre…Sa sécurité compte plus que tout!

Sam avait dit cela sur un ton grave en poignardant son frère du regard, comme s'il voulait le mettre au défi de dire le contraire.

Bon dieu! Ses sentiments envers l'ange étaient-ils si transparents?

.

.

Après le déjeuner, les trois hommes retournèrent dans la cours de Bobby pour débuter leur entraînement.

Dean avait armé Castiel d'une couteau en bois et il en avait prit un lui aussi. Il se plaça devant l'ange, se mit en position de combat et lui sourit largement.

- Allez petit chérubin, montres-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre!

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Dean?

- Tu tentes de m'attaquer et fais gaffe! Un Winchester n'est pas facile à battre!

- Mais je ne veux pas te battre!

- Caaaassss! On fait semblant!

- D'accord. Il se mit lui aussi en position de combat.

Dean fonça sur lui, le prenant de front mais l'ange esquiva facilement son attaque et d'un mouvement gracieux le fit pivoter, lui emprisonna les mains derrière le dos et le retint contre lui, son autre main lui plaquant le faux poignard sur la gorge.

Tout s'était déroulé à la vitesse de l'éclair et si Castiel avait été un vrai ennemi, Dean serait mort avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Sam éclata de rire.

- Je crois Dean que le _chérubin_ sait se défendre!

- Je lui ai laissée une chance! Se défendit celui-ci. Castiel le libéra et Dean repris son attaque, cette fois-ci y allant plus sérieusement, visant à défaire les défenses de l'ange mais…Il se retrouva plaqué au sol, la bouche contre la pelouse, les mains derrière le dos.

- Mais comment fait-il, merde? S'exclamai-t-il impressionné.

- J'en sais rien! Avoua Sam - J'ai beau avoir regardé mais il bouge trop vite.

Dean se releva et enleva la terre de sur ses vêtements en regardant son frère.

- Essais, toi sam, tu es plus grand peut-être que tu auras plus de chance que moi!

- J'en doute! Avoua le benjamin en prenant tout de même le poignard des mains de son frère.

Cette fois, Dean pu apprécier à son goût les mouvements vifs et souples de l'ange. Il était rapide, agile et sûr et ses réflexes dépassaient de loin ceux d'un humain.

Son frère se retrouva par terre aussi rapidement que lui et il éclata d'un grand rire.

- Ok Ok Cass! Je crois que nous n'avons rien à t'apprendre.

Dean regarda l'ange et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Cass…Comment ils ont fait pour t'enlever? À voir comment tu te défends j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Je ne les ai pas vu approcher…Ils m'ont frappé derrière la tête et lorsque je me suis éveillé j'était attaché. Expliqua calmement l'ange.

- Bon Décida Dean - Il faut absolument t'apprendre à utiliser une arme à feu, ça ne pourra pas te nuire.

.

.

Il fut décidé que c'était Dean qui se chargerait de cet apprentissage étant, selon Bobby et Sam, le meilleur tireur. Dean en éprouva beaucoup de fierté et prit sa tâche à cœur sans compter que pour apprendre à Cass à tirer, il devait se tenir très près du corps de l'ange ce qui fut loin de lui déplaire.

Castiel détesta les armes à feu immédiatement, il se plia de mauvaise grâce à l'exercice et pesta contre le vacarme que les armes faisaient. Dean avait bien peur de ne jamais arriver à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit mais encore une fois l'ange les surpris tous. Lorsque Dean termina sa démonstration et déposa l'arme dans la main de Castiel en lui disant de tenter d'atteindre une des cannettes de bière plus loin, l'ange démontra un talent immédiat pour le tire.

- C'est bien Cass! Le félicita Dean en cachant mal sa fierté.

Ils le firent, lui et Sam, pratiquer sur des cibles de plus en plus loin, puis sur des pigeons d'argile qu'ils lancèrent au ciel et l'ange se montra tout aussi agile.

Après de brefs échanges, Sam et Dean décidèrent que l'arme convenant le plus à Castiel était un petit _Magnum 22_ à crosse courte.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à lui apprendre à charger l'arme, à enclancher et déclancher la sécurité puis Dean lui montra comment placer l'arme dans sa ceinture.

- Je ne veux pas la porter tout le temps! Se plaignit l'ange.

- Tu vas t'habituer Cass! Lui dit Dean en lui montrant sa propre arme qu'il avait sous ses vêtements. Castiel soupira de dépit mais ne protesta plus. Il savait apparemment que Dean était aussi têtu que lui.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la demeure, Dean fut surpris de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 03h00 de l'après-midi, la journée avait défilée rapidement mais au moins avait-il la certitude que l'ange serait bien protégé.

Bobby leur dit qu'il avait fait plusieurs recherches sur Acham mais n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau.

- On peut croire que jeudi il s'en prendra à une ville commençant par A ! Dit Sam songeur.

- Oui…Ce qui nous donne plus d'une centaine de choix et ça, c'est si ce con ne s'en tien qu'aux États-unis! Dit Dean

- Ça peut être n'importe où! Dit Sam découragé.

- Nous devrions mettre Gabriel dans le coup! Décida Dean

- Oui, tu devrais l'appeler! Lui dit Sam

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois prier les anges! Se plaignit Dean

- Ils ont un faible pour toi! Le nargua Sam en jetant un discret clin d'œil à Castiel qui rougit des pieds à la tête.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- J'appelle l'archange Gabriel! Clama-t-il, se sentant être le roi des idiots.

Rien ne se passa et il continua

- Gabriel? Tu peux nous aider s'il te plait! Il se tourna vers Castiel

- Bon Dieu Cass! Toi au moins tu n'as jamais fait autant de chi-chi!

- Vous m'appelâtes? Demanda ironiquement une voix derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement.

Gabriel les regardait en souriant, tenant une boite de _cracker jack_ à la main. Son sourire s'élargi et devint plus sincère lorsqu'il vit Castiel.

- Cass! Petit frère! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci Gabriel. L'ange semblait ravi de voir son ancien mentor.

- Alors? Ces humains ne te font pas trop de misères?

- Non…Gabriel, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour moi!

- Oh tu sais… Il fut interrompu par Castiel qui le serra vivement dans ses bras. L'archange resta surpris et lorsque l'ange le libéra il le regarda en souriant.

- Tu as drôlement changé mon vieux.

- J'ai dû m'adapter.

.

.

Les chasseurs résumèrent les derniers évènements à l'archange et celui-ci fut de leur avis, c'était probablement Raphael qui s'était rallié à Acham pour faire ce coup à Castiel.

- Vous attendez quoi de moi, au juste? Vous savez que je n'ai plus accès au paradis!

- C'est ici que nous avons besoin de toi, demain c'est jeudi et Acham va probablement faire des dégâts, il faut absolument que tu tentes de le situer et surtout, nous devons trouver un moyen de le détruire et de lui reprendre la grâce de Cass!

- Je vais faire ce que je peux…Et quand je reviendrai, vous pourriez avoir la délicatesse de m'offrir un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent! Les tartes au sucre demeurent mes favorites! Dit il avant de disparaître.

- Je vais lui en faire moi! Des tartes au sucre! Grogna Dean.

- Moi s'il nous aide, je veux bien lui en faire une dizaine! Dit Sam

- Tu ne saurais pas faire cuire un oeuf Sammy!

- Regardes qui ose parler!

- Quand je vivais avec Ben et Lisa je cuisinais!

- Les pauvres….

- Je t'emmerde Samuel Winchester!

.

.

La soirée étant encore jeune, Sam décida d'aller passer quelques heures dans le bar local et demanda si Dean voulait l'accompagner. Celui-ci hésita mais se laissa finalement convaincre par les yeux de chiens battus de son frère.

Bobby avait convenu que, pour le moment, Castiel était plus en sécurité dans la maison qu'à l'extérieur et celui-ci semblait, de toute façon, préféré rester tranquillement au salon, à lire les bouquins de Bobby.

Dès qu'il eut quittée la maison, Dean réalisa avec angoisse, que l'absence de l'ange lui pesait.

Il se dit que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'ils avaient passés ces derniers jours sans se quitter une seule seconde et suivi Sam jusqu'au bar.

.

.

Après déjà une heure, il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il fichait là.

Sam avait beaucoup de plaisir, buvait des bières en rigolant avec d'autres gens, jouait au billard, flirtait même un peu….Bref, faisait tout ce que Dean faisait habituellement.

Dean broyait du noir, sirotait un whisky sur glace en fixant l'endroit avec un ennui grandissant.

Quelques filles vinrent lui parler mais il ne dû pas être très intéressant puisqu'elles n'insistèrent pas.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser sans cesse au baiser passionné qu'il avait partagé avec Castiel la veille.

Normalement il aurait dû rougir de honte, être horrifié et dégoûté car cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus faire passer ce baiser pour un baiser amical….

Il avait embrassé l'ange, il l'avait même _désiré,_ et plus qu'il n'avait désiré qui que ce soit dans sa vie.

Cette fois ça y était, il était gai.

Il soupira pour lui-même et haussa les épaules d'agacement.

Il se fichait s'il était vraiment gai, se fichait des commentaires des autres chasseurs….

_Mais qu'allaient en penser Sam et Bobby?_

Ils étaient toute sa vie!

Il choisirait Castiel envers et contre n'importe qui mais…pourrait-il être heureux si son frère et son _père_ désapprouvaient ce choix?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, ce dont il avait besoin était leurs bénédictions, aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître.

Comme sa mère la lui avait donné dans ce rêve.

- Frère, tu es drôlement songeur ce soir! Lui dit joyeusement Sam en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je ne suis pas très en forme…

- Tu n'as peut-être pas assez dormi…c'est pas très confortable dormir sur le sol…

Quelque chose dans le ton de Sam lui déplu et il tiqua d'agacement. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Sam continua sur sa lancée.

- À moins, bien sûr, que tu ais profité d'un bon matelas… Dean se leva brusquement et attrapa son manteau, il entendit Sam l'appeler surpris, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Voila!

Voila tout ce que ça allait amener!

Des sarcasmes et des blagues salées…

Soyons honnêtes, il aurait été encore plus perfide s'il avait été dans la situation de Sam.

Où plutôt, il l'aurait été….Car Sam avait raison, Dean avait changé…

Jamais plus il ne pourrait se moquer ou prendre à la légère un sentiment aussi sérieux que l'amour…

.

.

-Dean! Attends!

Sam arriva derrière lui, il n'avait plus son sourire, semblait même dégrisé.

- Ça va Sam! S'impatienta Dean - Moques-toi comme tu veux et puis fiches-moi la paix! Je veux retourner chez Bobby!

-Parce que Cass te manque.

Le ton, cette fois-ci, n'avait rien de moqueur et Sam le regardait avec…Compréhension et tendresse.

Dean fût prit de cours

- Oui Dit-il simplement et Sam, loin de se moquer, s'approcha tranquillement de lui, les mains dans les poches.

- Je ne faisais que te taquiner, tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser et …Je voulais savoir, savoir si j'avais raison…

- Raison sur quoi?

- Je crois que mon frère est amoureux.

Dean le regarda fixement.

La façon que Sam l'avait dit était si….Normale….Pure.

Et, remarqua Dean, il n'avait pas même soulevé le fait que l'on parlait d'un _homme_. Il n'avait que soulevé le fait que Dean soit amoureux, comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait.

D'ailleurs, peut-être étais-ce le cas…ou bien Sam n'avait pas bien réalisé.

- J'ai remarqué le changement radical dès ton arrivée Dean….Mais j'ai commencé à avoir de sérieux doute dans cette usine désaffectée, jeudi passée. Lorsque tu as rejoint le corps inconscient de Cass tu…Dean on aurait dit que tu venais de te faire _arracher_ le cœur!

Dean resta silencieux un moment et leva les yeux vers son frère, son cher petit frère sur lequel il ne devrait jamais plus douter!

- Tu es mieux que moi Sam, je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours été plus observateur que toi en émotions…Mais je n'ai jamais cru que tu en ressentait moins que moi…Je le vois en toi Dean, l'amour que tu portes à Cass est si…puissant qu'il t'illumine tout entier…un tel amour doit être très lourd à porter, surtout quand on tente de le cacher…parce qu'on a peur de ce que les autres en dirons….

- Cass est un homme…. Dit tranquillement Dean.

- Et puis? Tu t'en fiches Dean, tu as déjà passé par-dessus cela et tu le sais très bien!

Dean hocha la tête tranquillement. C'était vrai, il s'en fichait à présent.

La peur qu'il ressentait maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sexe de Castiel mais bien avec le fait que Dean n'avait jamais été amoureux, réellement amoureux, de sa vie. Ça lui faisait peur, très peur même.

Cet attachement qu'il ressentait envers Cass lui semblait anormal tellement il était puissant. Il avait passée une heure loin de l'ange et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait fendre.

- Ça diminue avec le temps Sam? Demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant. Celui-ci sourit tristement.

- Ça ne diminue pas, ça change, simplement, ça devient quelque chose de plus solide et durable.

- Je l'aime….

Étrangement, ça lui fit énormément de bien de prononcer cette phrase et en la disant, il remarqua à quel point elle était vraie.

- Alors vas le rejoindre et dis le lui!

- Et Bobby?

Sam éclata de rire.

- Mon pauvre Dean! Si moi je l'ai remarqué tu peux être certain que ce vieux bourru est au courant depuis des lunes…..

Dean vint pour partir puis se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère.

- Merci Sam

Les yeux de celui-ci s'illuminèrent.

- De rien Dean.

.

.


	8. Amour et incendies

Amour et incendies

_**Mes mercis à **__**Asaliah:**__** Hi Hi je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon Cass qui fait du Tai chi, l'image était trop belle! Je sui aussi contente que tu aime le love de cette fic, j'ai quelque fois peur d'en faire trop et de tomber dans le chi chi mais Cass et Dean sont trop Mignons! En plus, je suis une fille qui DETESTE les histoires d'amour habituellement (mes amis ne croiraient pas que c'est moi qui ai écrit cela! Mais le slash, c'est tellement beau! À **__**le grand mechant loup à plume**__** ( j'adore ton username!) **__**Akuma215**__**, **__**Lily**__** et**__** kitty black cat, **__**merci pour vos revioooou! Vous êtes tellement sympa et j'appréci que vous preniez ce petit moment pour écrire une review!**_

_**Bon, maintenant on tombe dans le chapitre qui explique pourquoi la fic a un rating M . Début du lemon!( parce que c'est pas le seul)**_

_**Ceux qui n'aime pas, fermer les yeux jusqu'à l'autre paragraphe lolololol sinon, soyez indulgent, la madame ici a jamais écrit de lemon de sa vie …J'ai tenté de ne pas tomber dans le trop niais et romantique sans non plus être trop vulgaire. Bref, je veux qu'ils aient beaucoup de plaisir sans qu'on oublis que ces deux personnes s'aiment…Bon…On y va!...**_

_**Tourlou!**_

Lorsque Dean rentra à la maison, Bobby était seul au salon à lire. Il leva les yeux sur le jeune chasseur. Des yeux sages et emplis de compréhension qui semblaient dire: '' Fiston, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile et craches le foutu morceau...''

- Où est Cass? Demanda Dean

- Dans sa chambre, il tombait de fatigue alors je lui ai dit de déguerpir de ma vue.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Rien de nouveau.

-Bon, je vais aller me coucher.

- Fait donc.

Dean commença à monter les marches.

- Dean? L'interrompit la voix bourrue du chasseur. Il se retourna.

- Cass est plus fragile qu'il le laisse paraître….C'est un bon p'tit gars, il est courageux mais…

- Je sais Bobby Répliqua Dean ne sachant pas trop à quoi rimait cette conversation.

Le vieux chasseur se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Cass n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus qu'il a déjà souffert….

Dean fronça les sourcils et décida d'affronter le chasseur de front.

- Et tu crois que MOI je le ferais souffrir, Bobby?

- Ne joue pas avec lui Dean Winchester! Il y a des moments où un homme doit savoir se tenir debout et être courageux….Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

C'était clair et net.

Dean savait que Bobby ne parlait jamais de sentiments, ça ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire commun bien que Dean ait rarement vu un homme ayant autant de cœur.

Bobby ne lui aurait jamais parler franchement, ne lui aurait jamais dit: '' Si tu l'aimes, va le voir et arrêtes tes enfantillage'' mais le message était des plus clair.

Et il avait bien l'intention de suivre le conseil de l'homme qui était un père pour lui.

.

.

Cass semblait dormir, il était emmitouflé sous les couvertures, le visage tourné vers la porte. Dean enleva silencieusement ses souliers de peur de le réveiller mais l'ange ouvrit les yeux.

- Je t'ai réveillé? Demanda Dean

- Non, je viens à peine de me coucher…Tu t'es amusé?

Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune jalousie dans sa voix. Castiel semblait réellement souhaiter que Dean se soit amusé.

-Non, Je ne me suis pas amusé du tout Dit-il doucement en venant s'asseoir près de l'ange.

- Ho? Et pourquoi?

- Parce que tu me manquais Cass.

Cette révélation laissa l'ange abasourdi un moment, il leva de grands yeux bleutés vers le chasseur.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Avoua-t-il mal à l'aise

Dean sourit puis alla enfiler un bas de pyjama et retira son chandail avant de venir s'étendre sous les couvertures avec l'ange. Celui-ci le regarda, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Ça va? Demanda Dean qui trouvait l'air timide de l'ange mignon à croquer.

- Oui, c'est seulement que…

Ses joues étaient d'un rose vif et Dean éclata de rire.

- Allez Cass! Pas de secret entre nous!

- C'est la première fois que tu portes si peu de vêtements et que tu es contre moi. Fini par avouer Castiel.

Dean se releva sur un coude et fixa l'ange intensément avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ah oui? Et puis?

- J'ai envie de toucher ta peau.

.

.

L'honnêteté de Castiel n'avait pas changé et Dean espérait de tout cœur qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

- Alors fait le! Le mit au défi Dean.

Castiel s'empourpra encore plus mais leva une main tremblante vers la poitrine de Dean. Il ne sembla pas avoir le courage d'aller plus loin et Dean prit donc la main de l'ange et la posa doucement sur sa peau. Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement de satisfaction tandis que Dean se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir soudain et vif que lui procura ce simple touché. La main de l'ange prit alors de l'assurance et le touché s'approfondit, caressant la poitrine du chasseur avec curiosité.

Dean n'en pu plus et emprisonna les lèvres de l'ange contre les siennes, Castiel lui offrit immédiatement sa bouche et sa propre langue commença une danse effrénée contre celle de Dean. Le baiser était langoureux et Dean promena ses propres mains sur le corps chaud de l'ange contre lui. Il passa sous le chandail de celui-ci et Castiel gémit faiblement en sentant les mains du chasseur sur lui. Ce son excita hautement Dean qui perdit le contrôle de son corps.

Il avait soif de Castiel. Une soif insupportable.

.

.

Il s'étendit doucement sur l'ange, plaquant le corps de celui-ci contre le matelas et retira son chandail avec des gestes fébriles.

Sa peau était si douce que Dean senti ses sens frétiller.

- Cass… Gémit-il en abandonnant la bouche de l'ange pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Castiel gémit de surprise et Dean le senti se crisper sous lui. Il s'immobilisa

- Ça va pas mon ange? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Peut-être allait-il trop vite? Peut-être que Castiel n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Et lui, l'était-il ? Son corps lui criait que oui mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un homme.

Et Cass n'avait jamais connu de sexe.

Peut-être étais-ce mieux d'y aller doucement.

À cette seule pensée, le désir se fit brûlant et insoutenable en lui.

.

.

Castiel se redressa dans le lit et resta immobile, un air concerné sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda doucement Dean en caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas…Je me sens étrange et… Il ne continua pas et Dean le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il eut envie de rigoler gentiment mais ne le fit pas. Castiel semblait si mal à l'aise par rapport aux réactions sexuelles de son corps.

C'était trop mignon!

- Cass c'est normal…. Il le regarda et eut un petit rire - Tout de même…Tu sais comment ça fonctionne non? Et ce n'est pas ta première érection, tu te rappel le film avec le livreur de pizza?

Castiel eut un air agacé.

- Ce n'était pas pareil! Et bien sûr que je sais comment ça fonctionne Dean! Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

- Mais si! Tu es mon petit imbécile à moi! Lui dit Dean d'un ton joueur en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. Castiel eut un petit rire.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui te semble si étrange? Insista Dean

- Je ne sais pas…La nouveauté de la chose…La surprise.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête?

- Non!

- Oh! C'est direct et honnête.

Castiel le regarda avec ferveur, ses yeux presque devenus noirs de désir et l'embrassa langoureusement, il alla ensuite nicher son visage dans le cou du chasseur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Gémit-il contre l'oreille de celui-ci

- Tu te débrouilles drôlement bien mon ange! Dit Dean en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire lui-même, il se sentait comme un débutant guidé seulement par son désir. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps avec Cass, aurait voulu que tout deux soient seuls dans la maison, aurait voulu avoir plus de contrôle sur son corps….

Mais il était transi de désir et Cass semblait tout aussi impatient que lui.

Il embrassa l'ange, touchant son corps comme s'il voulait connaître chaque partie de celui-ci. Ses gestes étaient précipités, impatients et il senti la panique l'envahir.

Que devait-il faire? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais lu sur le sujet?

Dès demain il s'y mettait! Il devait bien exister un livre intitulé: _Rapports sexuels entre hommes pour les nuls_

_._

_._

Castiel gémissait sous ses caresses, le pauvre ange semblant avoir perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Il était dévoré de plaisir, ne savait pas quoi en faire et comptait sur Dean pour le libérer.

Dean avait déjà eu des tâches plus désagréables que cela…..

Il passa ses mains sous l'élastique du pantalon que portait Castiel et les lui retira doucement, l'ange posa fiévreusement son regard dans celui de Dean et celui-ci se senti plus sûr de lui.

Il allait libérer Castiel, il y aurait bien d'autres fois où tout les deux pourraient prendre leur temps.

La vue du corps nu de l'ange sous lui lui fit pousser un gémissement mêlé de désir et de douleur.

- Dean! Gémit l'ange au supplice tendis que celui-ci caressait son corps en entier.

- Dean va s'occuper de toi, mon petit ange! Lui chuchota-t-il et sur ce, il le prit dans sa main et le caressa langoureusement. Castiel s'arc-bouta dans le lit et laissa échappé un long gémissement. Dean prit de l'assurance et caressa sensuellement le sexe dans sa main et promena son autre main sur l'abdomen de l'ange, traçant des cercles sur la peau en sueurs sous lui.

La respiration de l'ange devint saccadée et Dean l'entendit déglutir péniblement sa salive entre deux plaintes sourdes.

Et ces plaintes allaient le rendre complètement fou!

Entendre ces gémissements de plaisirs que laissait échapper l'ange, Grâce à lui, allait l'emporter au paroxysme du plaisir.

Castiel avait une voix faite pour les plaisirs de l'amour!

L'ange devint de plus en plus fébrile contre lui, ses hanches se soulevant du matelas pour suivre les mouvements de Dean puis il releva la tête et plongea les yeux dans ceux du chasseur.

Et quel amour dans ces yeux...

C'est la première fois que Dean voyait tant d'amour lors d'une activité sexuelle.

Il comprit alors totalement le sens du terme : Faire l'amour.

Il souhaitait que ses yeux expriment autant d'amour pour son ange.

Castiel sembla y retrouver quelque chose qui lui plût car il eut un bref sourire épanoui avant de laisser retomber sa tête en gémissant de plus belle.

Il n'en pouvait plus et Dean augmenta la force de sa main, sachant que son ange était sur le seuil de son tout premier orgasme.

Celui-ci se crispa d'appréhension lorsqu'il senti cet orgasme approcher et Dean posa une main sur son visage pour l'apaiser.

- Laisses -toi aller mon ange, je suis là…

Castiel gémit soudainement et s'arc-bouta tendit que le plaisir explosait en lui.

Dean eut l'impression qu'il allait accompagner l'ange dans son orgasme tellement le corps de son amant était sublime à contempler lorsqu'il était au paroxysme de la jouissance. Le corps de Castiel se détendit tranquillement et celui-ci ferma les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Dean n'en pu plus et baissa fébrilement son pantalon. Il savait qu'il ne lui suffirait que de quelques secondes, la vue de son ange avait fait tout le travail qu'aurait pu faire sa main. Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité de toute sa vie.

Il se perdit dans les affres de la jouissance et au moment où il sentait qu'il allait jouir, une main s'empara de la sienne et la retira.

Castiel le regardait avec un petit sourire timide et déterminé

- Cass! Gémit-il alors que l'ange le caressa de sa main inexpérimentée.

Il vint immédiatement, fortement et longuement. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le matelas et attira l'ange à lui.

- C'était merveilleux mon ange… Soupira t-il

- Tu as fait beaucoup plus pour moi…

- C'était parfait Insista le chasseur puis il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Je t'aime Castiel Soupira -t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

.

.

Dean ne s'endormi pas immédiatement, il était trop fébrile, trop heureux et ne voulait rien manquer de la sensation de bonheur ultime qu'il ressentait à serrer doucement le corps de Castiel contre le sien tandis que celui-ci dormait.

Il était en paix.

En paix comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Comme si soudainement il estimait que tous les sacrifices et les peines qu'il avait eues dans sa vie en valaient la peine si c'était pour lui accorder ce moment.

Le problème avec le bonheur c'est qu'il est éphémère.

Son cœur se serra.

Il ne pourrait pas perdre Castiel….Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'ange comme pour y chercher un réconfort.

Si Cass restait humain il y aurais un grand risque que celui-ci finisse par périr, que ce soit par un monstre quelconque où simplement l'âge ou la maladie.

Il allait le perdre un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et s'il retrouvait sa grâce?

Que seraient ses sentiments si Cass avait la chance d'être un ange à nouveau?

Allait-il encore l'aimer? Allait-il retourner au paradis?

.

.

Dean soupira.

Des deux situations il préférait encore la deuxième.

Il préférait savoir Castiel vivant et éternel même s'il ne devait plus jamais le revoir….

C'était probablement cela l'amour.

Ce sacrifice ultime pour l'être aimé.

.

.

Castiel bougea contre lui et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Dean pouvait à peine le voir à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce mais il pouvait jurer qu'il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux t'entendre penser Dean…Et pourtant j'ai perdue cette faculté….

- OH! Tu fais de l'humour maintenant? Sourit Dean.

Castiel posa la paume de sa main sur le visage du chasseur.

- J'ai appris du meilleur.

Dean prit les doigts de l'ange et y déposa un baiser.

-Et toi? Tu ne dors pas?

- Je te sens soucieux.

- C'est rien de grave Cass, je réfléchissais à une tonne de choses, à nous, à l'avenir, aux agissements d'Acham….

- Rien de très reposant quoi?... Et ce _nous?_...Est-ce que tu regrettes Dean?

Le chasseur déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de l'ange.

- Je ne regrette qu'une chose Cass, c'est d'avoir hésité. Et toi? Aucun regret? C'était comme tu l'imaginais?

- Non, c'était beaucoup mieux!

- Et c'est rien ça! Attends que j'aie plus d'expérience! Je suis tout de même un Winchester! Si je suis arrivé à faire le bonheur de ces dames, il n'y a rien qui m'empêchera d'expérimenter ce talent sur toi, mon ange.

Castiel eut un petit rire et se nicha dans le cou du chasseur.

- Ce que tu as dis, tout à l'heure, tu le pensais?

-Ma foi Cass, tu as l'insécurité d'une femme enceinte! Rigola Dean -Mais si tu veux parler du moment où j'ai dit que je t'aimais et bien oui, je le pensais et je le pense encore. Je ne serais pas dans tes bras en ce moment si je ne le pensais pas. Il n'y aura plus d'insécurité Cass, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, j'ai fait le saut, je suis avec toi et j'emmerde tout le reste.

- Sam et Bobby…Tu veux qu'on soit discret?

- Pas du tout! Il s le savent de toute manière et je n'ai pas envie de cacher ce que je ressens pour toi.

L'ange laissa échapper un petit soupire, apaisé et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Dean

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque Dean s'éveilla, Castiel n'était plus près de lui mais dans la douche s'il se fiait aux sons qui lui provenaient de la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce.

Décidément il allait devoir apprendre à se lever plus tôt s'il voulait avoir le plaisir de se réveiller dans les bras de l'ange.

Il s'étira paresseusement puis réalisa avec horreur que c'était jeudi….

Plus le temps de flâner! Il se leva et attrapa des vêtements propres. Il alla cogner à la porte de la salle de bain, la douche s'était arrêtée et il voulait être certain que c'était bien Cass là-dedans, se voyant mal tomber face à face avec Bobby!

C'est bien la voix de son ange qui lui répondit et il le fit entrer.

- Zut! Déjà habillé! Plaisanta Dean devant un Castiel vêtu d'un pantalon côtelé beige et d'un chandail noir. L'ange avait la bouche emplie de dentifrice et sourit d'un air amusé.

Dean fit couler l'eau de la douche et commença à enlever ses vêtements sous l'œil attentif de l'ange ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Hé! Petit voyeur! On aime regarder?

- Pour être honnête, oui.

Dean lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue.

-Tu pourras regarder à loisir ce soir…Tu m'attends avant de descendre?

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean sauta sous la douche.

.

.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans leur chambre, Castiel était assis sur le lit, les cheveux encore humides. Il semblait soucieux.

- Tu crois qu'il est déjà arrivé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Répondit Dean, tout aussi soucieux.

Bobby et Sam étaient déjà à la cuisine. Sam, leur jeta un discret petit sourire tandis que Bobby n'eu aucune réaction, comme si Dean et Castiel avaient toujours descendus ensemble de leur chambre.

- Alors? Du nouveau? Demanda Dean

Sam avait son portable ouvert devant lui sur un site de nouvelles en continue et il secoua la tête.

- Non mais il est tôt.

- C'est relatif. Dit Castiel - Si Acham a sévit dans un autre pays ou un autre état il se peux que nous ne soyons pas encore jeudi.

-Bon sang que ce démon est compliqué! Maugréa Dean

- Achamel avait un tel ego! Se remémora Castiel - Je lui ait toujours dit que ça allait être sa perte! Elle me détestait…

- Elle? S'étonna Sam

- Encore une fois, c'est relatif….Nous les anges n'avons pas de sexe définit, ce n'est que lorsque nous empruntons des vaisseaux que certains se découvrent une préférence…Gabriel a toujours été plus masculin….Annael, définitivement féminine, Zacharia s'en fichait, il détestait prendre forme humaine. Achamel ne prenait QUE des corps féminins.

- Et toi? S'intéressa Sam

- Moi? Je ne suis pas venu souvent sur terre, j'étais un soldat et je me battais dans les guerres célestes. Avant d'être envoyé ici pour protégé Dean je n'avait pris la forme d'un humain qu'une seule fois….

- Et c'était? Demanda Dean

- Je devais libérer un message de mon père à propos d'amour et de respect dans un pays où les femmes n'étaient pas traitées de façon humaine…

- Oh! Ne me dis pas que tu y as été dans le corps d'une femme? Demanda Sam

- Dans celui d'une fillette oui, c'était les ordres…J'ai échoué lamentablement et on m'a douloureusement lapidé….J'avoue avoir éprouvé beaucoup de rancœur envers mon père lorsque je suis retourné au paradis…C'est que ça avait fait très mal!

- Ton père est une merde! Lui dit Dean avec dégoût

- Dean! Tu blasphèmes! Lui reprocha Castiel.

- Ouais Dean! Ne parle pas ainsi de ton Beau-père! Rigola Sam

Dean regarda son frère surpris et voyant que celui-ci souriait d'un sourire dénudé de tout malice il jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby qui éclata d'un rire amusé.

- Oh! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Tu as vraiment frappé le _Jack pot_ fiston! Ne manque pas de respect envers le Beau-père!

Dean éclata de rire, à la fois amusé et soulagé que sa relation avec Castiel soit vue de façon si…Décontractée.

Castiel resta saisi devant l'hilarité générale.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je ne comprends pas!

Ce qui ne fit que rire les chasseurs encore plus devant son air confus.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils n'avaient plus le cœur à rigoler.

Les quatre hommes avaient les yeux braqués au poste de télévision de Bobby qui montrait des images d'horreur.

La surprise avait été totale; La ville de Ashbourne du compté de Meath en Irlande, ville de 8300 habitants était envahie par les cendres. Plus de 35 incendies s'étaient allumés sans explication. Total des pertes humains: 155 personnes sans compter les blessés.

Les chasseurs étaient atterrés.

La puissance de ce démon commençait à leur donner la chaire de poule.

Elle avait attaqué en Irlande…Elle pouvait attaquer n'importe quelle ville au MONDE et ils se sentirent idiots de n'avoir recherché que les villes des États-Unis. Idiots et arrogants.

Castiel fut le seul qui ne sembla pas surpris.

- 155 morts! Se plaignit Dean pour la centième fois.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un ange.

Gabriel apparu devant eux, il semblait épuisé et abattu et n'avait aucunement son air espiègle habituel.

Dean n'eut pas même envie de lui rappeler qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

L'archange semblait se sentir assez coupable.

- Acham est plus fort que je le croyais. Dit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Tu l'as vu? Demanda Castiel.

- Si on peut dire…J'ai repéré sa trace hier mais elle m'a facilement échappée.

- Elle donc? Demanda Dean

- Oui Elle ! Une belle rouquine de 30 ans qui t'aurait vraiment plu si tu…Enfin si tu n'étais pas omnibulé par mon petit frère.

- Mais tout le monde le sait ou quoi? Se découragea Dean

- Oui Répondirent Bobby, Sam et Gabriel de concert.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel

- Bon, alors on fait quoi? On ne peut pas anticiper sa prochaine attaque...

- Qui sera sur une ville encore plus importante commençant par C- Dit Castiel

- Ouais, alors on fais quoi? Je ne veux plus avoir un nombre de morts comme celui-ci! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire!

- J'ai peut-être une idée Dit Gabriel

- Alors dis-la, on est en panne sèche ici!

- il y a une incantation qui pourrait relier Cass à sa grâce, ça pourrait nous permettre de localiser Acham.

- Ok! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

- Acham est en sommeil, elle ne s'éveillera que jeudi! Leur rappela l'archange.

- C'est bien beau tout cela. Se mêla Bobby - Mais même si nous la localisons, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je doute que le couteau de Ruby arrive à tuer un démon armé de la grâce d'un ange!

- Non, il faut la lui arracher! Dit Gabriel

-Avec l'incantation? Demanda Sam

- Oui et ce sera plutôt facile parce que la grâce d'un ange porte une empreinte personnelle. La grâce de Cass VEUT revenir à lui.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire? Demanda Dean - Je doute que Acham se laisse faire.

- J'en doute aussi et lorsque ce sera fait, tu devras la faire retourner dans sa cage Cass!

- Ha non! Soupira celui-ci

- Que peut-on contre elle? Demanda Bobby

Gabriel réfléchit un moment

- Elle a un corps matériel donc on peut l'immobiliser ou la blesser mais elle peut quand même se téléporter…

- L'incantation qui m'a immobilisé? Demanda Castiel - Elle ne dure que 10 minutes mais c'est tout de même ce qui leur a permit de m'arracher ma grâce! Ils m'on immobilisé juste assez longtemps pour avoir la chance de proférer l'autre incantation!

- Tu veux donc leur faire goûter leur propre médecine? Sourit Gabriel

Castiel croisa les bras.

- ils l'on cherché!

- Ça a des chances de marcher? Demanda Bobby - Après tout, Acham n'est pas vraiment un ange, elle ne fait que détenir une grâce…

- Je crois que l'incantation pourrait permettre de l'affaiblir même si elle ne l'immobilise pas entièrement et…Je serai là! Et vous ai-je dit que j'étais un archange?

- Une dizaine de fois, arêtes ou ta petite tête emplumée va exploser! Lui dit Dean


	9. Interlude interrompu

Interlude Interrompu

**Merci à ****Lily:**** Je suis contente que tu ais aimée ma blague du beau-père! Je la riais toute seule chez moi à 2 heure du mat quand je l'ai écrite! J'espère que la suite te plairas encore!**

**Merci **_**Ignis**__**! Alors tu à découvert supernatural! Ça va changer ta vie! jE ne connais pas cela depuis très longtemps moi-même, ils en étaient à la fin de la 6 e saison! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécier mon lemon! Et je suis très touchée que tu enregistre mon histoire pour la lire plus tard. J'ai fait cela si souvent! Je suis personellement une fan des fic terminée hihi **_

_**A**__**u-**__**grand -méchant loup -à plume -et j'espère -que- la- police -16 -va paraître! Mes salutation! Alors mon lemon un peu débutant t'as plu tout de même? Je suis contente que tu aime l'intrigue parce que elle devient de plus en plus importante ( plus d'intrigues= plus de raison de continuer à parler de Cass!)**_

_**Asaliah!**__** Hé ma fille! Gare à tes ovaires! Une salpingotomie ça fait mal! Ha ha je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé! Et il y en aura d'autre lemon( beaucoup je me rend compte en relisant mes chapitre…Suis-je obsédé? Oui? Bon, je l'accepte), les petits choupinous sont trop cute ensemble! Et oui, Acham est une fille! ( Manque de fille dans spn) Girlpower! La suite arrive mais mon avance sur les chapitres commence à se rétrécir… Je suis rendue à un chapitre où je me demande si je fait la fin là ou si je continu…Bref…Difficile choix!**_

**L'avertissement lemon se poursuit dans ce chapitre. Nos deux choupinous prennent de l'expérience et espéront que l'auteur aussi LOLOLOLOl**

**Mais bon, il n'y a pas que du lemon dans le chapitre, il y a aussi, je crois, une histoire?…Les problèmes continuent de pleuvoir sur notre couple préféré!**

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que attendre….

Et Dean détestait attendre!

Il chercha brièvement dans les journaux s'il y avait une autre chasse en vue mais se désola de leur absence.

De toute façon il aurait hésité à laisser Cass à la maison et amener l'ange aurait été encore plus stupide. L'ami chasseur de Bobby, Mike, avait appelé cet après-midi là pour les aviser que lui et quelques amis avaient réussis à appréhender un groupe de démon qui cherchaient le fameux _ange sans grâce _ et qui s'étaient dangereusement approché de la maison de bobby.

Dean leur en fut reconnaissant.

Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre à une deuxième attaque sur son ange.

.

.

Castiel avait passée une partie de l'avant-midi à recopier les incantations angéliques sur un papier. Pas pour lui, il les savait sur le bout des doigts, mais pour les chasseurs…Au cas où il serait lui-même dans l'incapacité de les réciter.

Dean les avaient trouvés très difficile à lire, il avait déjà des difficultés avec le latin, alors l'Énochien….

Castiel dû le reprendre une quinzaine de fois sur la prononciation et s'il n'avait pas été follement amoureux de l'ange, il lui aurait foutu ses feuilles au visage!

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des recherches sur la façon d'affaiblir Acham.

Castiel et Gabriel avaient avoués tout deux ne pas savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Ils ne connaissaient pas d'autre démon qui auraient un jour, fait ce que Acham avait fait.

Castiel avait été ferme sur un point: Acham n'était PAS un ange. Le fait de détenir sa grâce lui donnait plus de force, du pouvoir et probablement une résistance hors pair mais ne faisait nullement d'elle un ange.

Ils ignoraient donc si les pièges à démon et l'eau bénite auraient un impacte sur elle.

Bref, ils nageaient dans le noir…Et il leur restait 7 jours.

.

.

Vers l'heure du souper, Dean déclara forfait.

Il en avait assez de faire des recherches qui n'aboutissaient à rien.

Il alla acheter quelques provisions, prenant une boite de mélange à chocolat chaud pour son ange et un pack de bière pour lui.

De retour chez Bobby, la soirée lui sembla si belle qu'il s'ouvrit une bière et commença à la siroté, appuyé sur le devant de l'impala.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et senti le stress et la tension de la journée se dissiper.

Il fût complètement satisfait lorsqu'il vit Castiel marcher tranquillement vers lui, les mains emmitouflées dans les poches de sa veste, le temps étant frisquet.

- Je te dérange Dean?

- Jamais Dit celui-ci en se glissant de quelques pousses pour permettre à l'ange de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

Castiel s'assis si près de lui que leurs corps se touchaient.

Dean se pencha vers le pack de bière à ses pieds, prit une bouteille et la tendit à Castiel qui haussa les épaules et l'accepta.

.

.

Ils regardèrent silencieusement les étoiles un long moment dans un silence confortable.

- Cass? Tu as peur? Demanda calmement Dean en se tournant vers lui. - Je veux dire, tu as peur de demeurer un humain?

Castiel prit une gorgée de sa bière, grimaça légèrement mais déjà moins que la première fois.

- Je crois que si j'avais été seul lorsque l'on m'a fait cela Dean… Si tu n'avais pas été là….Ni Sam, ni Bobby et bien je crois que je me serais laissé mourir.

Dean l'écouta sans rien dire et l'ange poursuivi.

- Cela fait si mal Dean! Lorsque je me suis éveillé dans ce corps devenu humain j'ai ressenti une telle souffrance! Je pouvais ressentir chaque battements de cœur, chacune des pression qu'il exerçait sur mes artères, chacune de mes cellules se mourrant et se divisant…Vivre fait très mal mais toi tu ne dois pas le ressentir…Tu es né dans ce corps mais pour moi, après des millénaires à être un être immatériel…

- Tu ne ressentais rien avant ? Demanda Dean.

- Oui mais rien de négatif. La grâce d'un ange le protége contre cela, elle englobe le mal.

- Et maintenant Cass?

Celui-ci sourit

- Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux…Je m'habitus.

- Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- je n'ai pas peur tant et aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi Dean…Je suis bien ici, avec toi, Sam et Bobby. Je n'ai aucunement envie de penser au futur. Le temps est une chose que j'expérimente pour la première fois, il n'a jamais eu aucun impact pour moi auparavant. Une heure ou une année? Quelle importance? Maintenant je peux presque le sentir s'écouler…Comment faites-vous pour accomplir des choses avec si peu de temps?

- Nous devons définir ce que nous voulons faire de notre vie et faire des choix…Qu'aimerais-tu faire de ta vie Cass?

- Je ne sais pas….Je voudrais la passer avec ceux que j'aime…Aider les gens, faire le bien et….Faire ce que je veux puisque je n'aurais plus à suivre les ordres de Dieu. Voler me manque Dean.

Celui-ci eut une grimace.

- Moi je déteste!

Castiel éclata d'un petit rire.

- Si je retrouve mes ailes je t'emmènerai! Juste une fois tu dois expérimenter cela! Défiler à toute vitesse dans le ciel!

- Tu le faisais souvent?

- OH oui! Je me rendais invisible et je volais sans m'arrêter….Je voudrais revivre quelque chose qui s'y rapproche…Je crois que si je devais rester humain je me mettrais à faire du deltaplane et du parachute!

- Alors mon petit ami serait un casse-cou? Rigola Dean.

- Même si tu gardes les deux pieds sur terre on ne peux pas dire que tu vis une vie sans risque Dean.

- Non, c'est vrai…Tu voudrais te trouver un travail ou je -ne- sais -quoi?

- J'ai déjà un travail! Je voudrais chasser! Avec toi et Sam!

- Et risquer ta vie chaque jour? Demanda Dean en posant délicatement une main sur la joue de l'ange.

- Oui…Et tu devras me laisser faire…Je ne suis pas sans défense Dean.

- Mais je le sais mon ange! Je n'ai jamais cru que tu l'étais c'est seulement que…J'ai un problème de surprotection….Regardes Sam! Je l'ai couvé si longtemps et pourquoi? Sûrement pas parce que je le croyais incapable de se défendre! Sam est un excellent chasseur! Redoutable même…Mais j'ai tendance à surprotéger les gens que j'aime…J'aime mal Cass! J'aime trop intensément parce que la seule pensée de perdre….

Castiel l'enlaça et nichant son visage dans le cou du chasseur.

- Je suis là Dean…Je suis là ici et maintenant… Chuchota-t-il

Le chasseur emprisonna l'ange fortement dans ses bras.

- Mais je vais te perdre…Un jour….C'est pourquoi je veux que tu retrouve ta grâce….Je me fiche que tu sois un ange ou un humain…Mais je ne veux pas te perdre Cass!

- Tu me perdras jamais Dean, je suis à toi et ce, depuis que je t'ai agrippé en enfer…Il y a autre chose après la vie terrestre et nous y serons ensemble…Que je sois un ange ou non.

.

.

Dean pris possession des lèvres de l'ange, l'emportant dans un long baisé passionné. Celui-ci répondit avec ferveur et enthousiasme, presque avec fébrilité ce qui parcouru le corps de Dean de frissons de plaisir.

Son ange avait envie de lui? Parfait!

- Pouvons-nous allez à notre chambre? Demanda l'ange contre l'oreille de Dean.

- Ha? Mais pourquoi donc? Joua celui-ci, innocemment.

- Je voudrais te tenir contre moi…Sans tes vêtements.

- Alors tu as aimé notre première petite expérience de hier soir?

- Oui

- Ça pourrait être mieux tu sais.

- Je ne le crois pas. Lui dit sérieusement l'ange en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu me connais mal, mon beau….

.

.

- Hum!...Les gars?

Dean sursauta et tomba face à face avec un Sam embarrassé mais avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

- Hé Sam! Tu veux une bière? Demanda le chasseur.

- Non merci….

Bobby sorti de la maison et vint les rejoindre.

- Bobby a proposé que nous allions rencontrer ce Mike, il ne vit pas très loin.

- Oui ok, je suis près. Dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la portière de l'impala mais la main de Sam l'arrêta.

- Bien tu vois…C'est pas très prudent pour Cass, on ne sais pas encore si nous devons vraiment faire confiance à ce chasseur et….

Il bafouilla et Bobby poursuivi pour lui.

- On s'est dit que tu pourrais rester ici avec lui non?

- Oui! Approuva Sam - Et on vous diras ce que nous avons observé…On devrais rentrer tard….

Il se tourna vers Bobby qui approuva de la tête, vivement.

- Oh oui…Très tard…Disons 1h00 du mat?

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Découragé.

- Mais ce que vous êtes subtiles!

- Ouais… Bref….à plus tard… Marmonna Sam avant de tourner les talons, lui et Bobby prirent la voiture de celui-ci et démarrèrent.

- Bande d'idiots! Maugréa Dean tout de même heureux de la tournure des évènements.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils étaient étranges? Demanda innocemment Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté ce qui fit éclater Dean de rire.

- Changes surtout pas ! Dit-il en serrant son ange contre lui.

.

.

Passé une soirée complète avec Castiel…

Voilà qui était loin de lui déplaire!

Il décida que cette soirée allait être parfaite et fit promettre à l'ange qu'ils ne parleraient pas d'Acham ce soir. Celui-ci accepta.

Dean leur prépara une lasagne, le seul plat qu'il pouvait se vanter de réussir à la perfection. Sam dirait qu'il y mettait trop de viande mais bon….

Castiel le regarda cuisiner avec intérêt, ne manquant aucun de ses gestes.

- Je ne savais pas que la nourriture pouvait se préparer Dit-il -Je croyais qu'elle s'achetait toute faite!

Dean sourit

- Mais non petit idiot! C'est seulement que Sam et moi sommes toujours sur les routes. Les gens normaux qui vivent dans une maison cuisinent chaque jour!

- Ce doit être passionnant!

Castiel avait les yeux brillants de curiosité et Dean se dit qu'il devrait probablement lui apprendre à lire une recette si l'ange montrait autant d'enthousiasme pour la cuisine.

Lorsque la lasagne fut prête, Dean installa leur assiette à table et alluma la télévision.

Il avait beau être totalement fou de l'ange, les soupers romantiques n'étaient pas son genre.

Castiel ne sembla pas s'en plaindre et regarda l'écran avec curiosité.

Dean était tombé sur l'émission _Les simpson_ et ils l'écoutèrent tranquillement en mangeant Dean se tordant quelques fois de rire sous les bouffonneries de _homer simpson._

- Pourquoi sont-ils jaunes? Demanda soudainement l'ange.

- C'est un dessin animé Cass.

- Oh d'accord…Je trouve ce personnage très drôle

- Lequel? Homer?

- Oui…Il est idiot et attachant à la fois.

- C'est mon favori! Sam lui, préfère Lisa.

- Cette Lisa est beaucoup trop intelligente pour une fillette de son âge mais il est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

- Bon, cette émission joue tous les soirs, on l'écoutera si tu veux….

- Oui, j'aimerais bien!

Castiel avait mangé toute son assiette s'en même s'en rendre compte ce qu Dean remarqua.

- Alors, tu as aimé ma lasagne?

- Oui! C'était excellent! Presque aussi bon que le chocolat chaud!

- Presque? S'insulta faussement Dean.

.

.

Dean débarrassa la table puis entraîna l'ange vers le salon.

- Pourquoi Sam était-il si bizarre? Demanda Castiel

Dean le serra contre lui en riant

- Parce qu'il cherchait à nous dire que lui et Bobby nous laissaient la maison libre…Pour que nous en profitions.

- Ha…Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas seulement dit?

- Parce qu'il tentait de faire preuve de subtilité… ce que toi, mon ange, tu n'as jamais su faire!

Sur ce il lui donna un rapide baisé sur le lèvres.

- Je peux être subtile si je le veux!

- Essais toujours!

L'ange sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, promenant ses mains sous le chandail du chasseur.

-Oh…Très subtile… Murmura-t-il avant d'agripper les hanches de l'ange pour rapprocher son corps du sien.

Le baiser devint moins joueur et plus langoureux et passionné, chacun caressant le corps de l'autre avec des gestes précipités.

Dean ressentait cette même soif insoutenable pour son ange que la veille.

Castiel abandonna sa bouche pour aller se nicher dans son cou et le chasseur cru devenir fou en sentant son souffle chaud contre lui.

- Cass! Gémit-il trouvant l'ange décidément trop habile pour un débutant.

Ses mains parcoururent le dos de son amant pour ensuite descendrent vers les fesses de celui-ci puis glissèrent vers l'avant où il pu constater que son ange avait autant envie de lui que lui-même.

L'ange soupira lorsque Dean toucha son intimité et son corps se fondit contre celui du chasseur.

- Allons à notre chambre! Proposa Dean d'une voix noyée de désir et l'ange approuva vivement de la tête.

.

.

Une fois dans la pièce, Dean entraîna Castiel vers le lit où il l'étendit doucement avant de s'étendre sur lui, le parcourant de baisers.

Castiel avait les yeux fermés sur le désir qui l'envahissait et tâtonna fébrilement pour enlever le chandail du chasseur. Dean fit de même et gémit de plaisir lorsque leurs peaux à nues se touchèrent. Il s'attaqua par la suite à la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de l'ange, il voulait l'avoir nu dans ses bras…Il le voulait immédiatement.

Castiel leva les hanches pour que Dean puisse lui retirer le vêtement.

Il se releva ensuite en position assise, Dean l'accompagnant dans son geste, puis embrassa avec passion le torse du chasseur tout en s'attaquant à son tour au pantalon de celui-ci.

Bientôt, ils ne furent tout deux qu'en _boxer_ et ceux-ci ne cachait nullement l'ampleur de leurs désirs.

Dean promena ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange, effleura son entre jambe ce qui fit gémir fortement ce dernier, il glissa alors ses mains sous le sous-vêtement et le retira de l'ange, contemplant le corps enfin nu de ce dernier avec gourmandise.

L'ange imita son geste et leurs corps nus se retrouvèrent dans une embrassade fébrile, le désir à son paroxysme.

Dean entraîna l'ange vers lui et celui-ci se retrouva sur ses genoux, à califourchon, leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre ce qui leur fit pousser tout deux une longue plainte.

Dean se jeta à nouveau sur la bouche de son amant, buvant chaque gémissement de celui-ci et la chambre fut bientôt emplie du son de leurs plaintes et de leurs respirations saccadées.

Dean perdit tout contrôle et repoussa fermement son ange sur le matelas, emprisonnant son corps sous le sien.

Son corps bougea alors contre celui de l'ange, caressant entre ceux-ci, leurs sexes impatients, et le plaisir fut si intense qu'il répéta l'action.

- Dean! Gémit l'ange en agrippant fortement les draps dans ses points.

- C'est bon? Demanda inutilement le chasseur sur quoi l'ange hocha vivement la tête.

Dean bougea son bassin contre celui de l'ange de plus en plus vigoureusement.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, ne se laissant guidé que par ses sens. Ses gestes étaient insécures, malhabile mais le plaisir était puissant pour lui et son partenaire et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

.

.

Bientôt Castiel participa aux mouvements, levant les hanches contre le chasseur, accompagnant ses gestes et leurs corps se perdirent dans une danse effrénée durant ce qu'ils leur semblèrent une éternité.

Dean sentait qu'il allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il regarda Castiel et dû se mordre les lèvres tellement l'image de l'ange fou de plaisir sous lui, lui était insupportable.

Il agrippa fortement les hanches de celui-ci et explosa littéralement, l'ange gémit fortement et se libéra à son tour.

Dean se laissa tomber sur Castiel, reprenant son souffle.

Bon dieu, il avait beau ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait c'était rudement bon!

Il embrassa paresseusement son ange dans le cou, parcourant sa peau de légers baisée, Castiel rigola.

- Tu es chatouilleux ma foi! Remarqua le chasseur

- Je suis quoi? Demanda l'ange et Dean l'embrassa plus fortement dans le cou et l'ange se tortilla sous lui, en riant

- C'est ça, être chatouilleux!

Il joua encore un peu à ce petit jeu, aimant entendre le rire clair de son amant puis le garda affectueusement contre lui.

- Tu as aimé, mon ange? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Oui…c'était encore meilleur…Dean? Comment fait-tu? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec un homme avant moi.

- C'est vrai mais je ne prétends pas être un as…

- Moi je le prétends!

Dean sourit

- Merci mais disons que tu y es pour quelque chose! Je fais ce qui me semble bien pour toi et pour moi, c'est tout.

Dean l'embrassa dans le cou avec l'idée de reprendre leurs ébats mais la porte de l'entrée se fit entendre et il sursauta.

- Déjà eux! Ils ne nous ont pas donné beaucoup de temps! Maugréa-t-il

- Et si ce n'était pas eux?

Dean sauta du lit, attrapa ses vêtements et chercha son arme, le chasseur en lui ayant reprit le contrôle. Lorsqu'il regarda vers Castiel, celui-ci était déjà en train de préparer son arme, il était torse nu mais son pantalon était déjà mit.

- Oh! Tu es rapide mon ange! Un vrai chasseur dit donc!

Castiel lui lança un rapide sourire avant de s'approcher de la porte, des pas se faisaient entendre et Dean se mit immédiatement en mode ALERTE. On venait pour Cass! Il en était certain!

- Dean! C'est nous! Lui dit la voix de Sam

Dean repris son souffle, soulagé mais l'anxiété le reprit aussitôt : Il devait y avoir un problème, Bobby et Sam semblaient si heureux de leur avoir laissé un moment en _amoureux!_

- Sammy? Il y a un problème?

- Oui! Lui répondit la voix bourrue de Bobby -Habillez-vous ! Malheureusement votre lune de miel devra attendre! On va vous la rendre, promis!

- On arrive dans 5 minutes Dit gravement Dean, s'attendant au pire.

Castiel lui lança un regard lourd de questionnement mais Dean ne pu que hocher la tête.

- Ç a sent mauvais, mon petit ange….

.

.

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans la cuisine de Bobby. Ceux-ci avaient un air grave sur le visage qui ne fit que faire présager le pire.

- Crachez le morceau! Demanda Dean

- il y a eu des enlèvements. Dit finalement Sam, tristement

- Quoi?

- Le groupe de démons qu'avait chassé Mile était plus important qu'il le croyait…Ils ont complètement envahi Sioux falls! Et…..

Sam hésitait et Dean devinait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Ils ont pris en otages une dizaine de citoyens. Dit Bobby

- En otage de quoi? Demanda Dean

- De moi Dit Castiel qui regardait le vieux chasseur impassiblement.

Dean resta saisi et regarda Bobby à son tour

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

- Malheureusement

Dean se leva brusquement, faisant presque tomber sa chaise.

- Bande de salauds! Si ils croient qu'on va leur donner Cass!

Il était hors de lui, il en avait assez de tout ces foutus démons ! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas leur ficher la paix!

- Il n'est aucunement question de leur apporter Cass! Dit sèchement Sam - Mais il faut faire quelque chose!

- Bien sûr!

Dean marchait de long en large, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Bon…Il suffit d'y aller…

- Mike et deux autres chasseurs nous proposent de travailler ensemble pour cette affaire. Dit Sam

- Ok, parfait…Cass pourrait toujours rester dans la pièce de protection de Bobby et…

- Non. Le coupa sèchement la voix de Castiel.

Dean se tourna vers lui comme s'il l'avait oublié.

Les yeux de l'ange étaient fixés sur lui, brûlants d'une étrange fureur qui rappela au chasseur que Castiel pouvait être terrible lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Je ne resterai pas ici à me cacher… Castiel avait parlé calmement, détachant chaque mot.

- Cass…C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Tenta Dean

- Oui, je suis au courant…Tu resterais caché toi?

- C'est différent! Se défendit le chasseur

- En quoi est-ce différent?

Dean ne savait que répondre, comment dire à l'ange qu'il ne voulais pas qu'il soit de la chasse parce que…Parce que…Parce qu'il l'aimait trop?

C'était idiot.

Castiel eut un soupir de mécontentement sans cesse de fixer Dean dans les yeux.

- NE me fais pas cela, Dean Winchester! Ne NOUS fais pas cela, je t'en pris! Ne m'aime pas ainsi, c'est mauvais pour toi et pour moi!

.

.

Bobby, voyant que la discussion prenait des tangentes personnelles, s'éloigna discrètement. Sam fit de même, non sans jeter un sourire d'encouragement à Castiel.

- Alors je dois te laisser risquer ta vie? Demanda Dean avec reproche.

- Oui, Tu dois accepter cela comme moi je l'ai accepter pour toi…Tu m'aimes moi, non?

- Quelle question, Cass!

- Alors tu ne m'as jamais connu comme étant quelqu'un qui fuyait le danger…Si c'est un côté que tu aimerais de moi, je craint de ne pouvoir t'offrir cela. Si je suis pour rester humain je ne compte pas être laissé à pourrir dans une bulle de verre…

- Je sais Cass…C'est juste que…

- Que tu m'aime….Mon amour pour toi est-il moins important parce que je ne discute jamais ton envie de chasser?

- Non…. Dean soupira de dépit et avança pour serrer l'ange contre lui.

- Tu as raison Cass, comme toujours. - Je suis désolé et je te promets de faire de gros effort. Tu es impitoyable lorsque tu te bats et j'ai tort de vouloir te contrôler ainsi…Tu ne m'appartiens pas!

- Mon cœur est à toi….Mais ma vie m'appartiens.

Dean s'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

-Allez Cass…Allons mettre une raclée à ces foutus démons!


	10. Combat et alliés

Combat et alliés

.

.

_**Merci **__**Lily**__**, je suis contente que tu ais aimé la ''subtilité'' de Sam, a le chic de toujours relever mes tites blagues! J'aime **_

_**Merci **__**Méssssant Loup!**__** Encore une fois, j'adore ton truc des points à la ligne. Je flotte dans un bonheur imbécile depuis, tous le monde croient que je suis sur la drogue….Sérieux, je prend note des répétions de mots dans le lemon et tu sais quoi? Je me rends compte qu'il est plus facile d'en écrire en anglais! Honte à moi. Je vais aller chercher dans un dictionnaire de synonymes pour des mots de sexe varié…**_

_**Merci **__**Asaliah**__**! Je suis contente que tu aimes le ti bout lemon et oui, je voulais qu'ils aient l'air maladroit! Je suis contente que ca paraisse et heureuse que toi aussi tu aimes que Cass se tienne debout! Je n'ai jamais considéré Castiel comme étant soumis ou faible de caractère! Dans ma fic, il peut avoir un très sale caractère quand il veut! Et oui j'ai prévu le faire souffrir encore! Vous m'en avez donné le gout!**_

_**Merci **__**Akuma215!**__** Je suis contente que tu trouves ma trame intéressante et pour ton info, je ne passe pas mon temps à ecrire du lemon…Mais je le passe à en lire! Lolololol non presque pas vrai, mais je trouve tout de meme qu'il y en a moins en francais **_

_**Merci **__**Karoune**__** et je suis contente de t'avoir permit de te changer les idées apres une dure journée, cette fic est d'ailleur devenu ma propre thérapie parce que `ca va vraiment pas bien au travail! ( travail de fou et de craqués mental!) penser à ce que je vais ecrire sur Cass me permet de rester saine d'esprit!**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, rencontre de nouveaux perso: Je ne suis personnellement pas une fan des personnages inventés alors je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre l'accent sur eux, ils ne sont là que pour faire avancer l'histoire. Un petit voyage à l'horizon….Dans le pays de la madame, ici….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La maison de Mike ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez Bobby et ils s'y rendirent dans deux véhicules différents; Bobby dans le sien et Dean, Sam et Castiel dans l'impala.

La demeure du chasseur ressemblait drôlement à celle de Bobby et manquait autant de touche féminine.

Un homme dans la quarantaine leur répondit, les cheveux d'un blond sale, les traits durcis par une vie de labeur.

- Salut Mike. Le salua Bobby

- Salut Singer… Il regarda Dean

- Alors c'est toi le célèbre Dean Winchester?

- Parait-il. Répondit seulement celui-ci

- T u nous laisse entrer? Demanda Bobby et sur ce le chasseur se recula pour les laisser passer.

Il y avait un minuscule salon embourbé d'étagères emplies de livres.

Oui, il s'agissait bien de la maison d'un chasseur…

Deux autres personnes étaient déjà assises au salon, un homme et une femme. L'homme était un rouquin à l'air jeunot, probablement dans la vingtaine, la femme être âgée de 35 à 40 ans, les cheveux auburn, l'air sévère mais décidé, elle rappelait douloureusement Helen à Dean.

C'est celle-ci qui se leva la première à leur entrée.

Elle fixa longuement Dean et Castiel puis fini par laisser son regard sur l'ange.

- Alors c'est toi? C'est toi _l'ange?_

Dean n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix, ni l'attitude presque accusatrice mais ne s'en mêla pas.

- Je suis Castiel Répondit celui-ci doucement en tendant la main

-Nathalie… Dit-elle en l'acceptant. Elle avait un léger accent que Dean n'arrivait pas à discerner. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensés

- Cherches pas à relier mon accent avec l'un des différents états de ce pays, je suis une canadienne francophone du Québec…

Dean vint pour dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa

- Oui je sais que tu ne connais PROBABLEMENT pas le Québec….américain inculte… Dit-elle plus bas

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça va être gai!

Mike eut un petit rire.

- Nathalie est la meilleure chasseresse que je connaisse! Très courageuse et intelligent mais elle a disons…disons que je suis le seul américain qu'elle aime bien…

- Erreur…J'arrive à t'endurer, il y a une différence ! Reprit-elle d'un ton dure mais qui laissait tout de même deviner qu'elle plaisantait un peu.

.

.

Elle pointa le jeune homme qui se leva à son tour.

-Mon cousin, Patrick, un excellent chasseur.

- Alors c'est de famille chez vous aussi? Demanda Dean

- Pour ce qui reste de ma famille oui…Ils ont été décimés par des rougarous.

- Oh désolé. Dit sincèrement Dean et le visage de la femme perdit de sa sévérité pour la première fois.

- Je connais un peu votre histoire…Les Winchester sont très connus au Canada…Vous êtes tenaces, je ne peux que vous en féliciter.

- Heu merci, j'ignorais que nous étions si célèbres.

Patrick regardait Castiel avec curiosité depuis le début, ce que Dean trouva de plus en plus agaçant.

- Oui! C'est lui l'ange!

- Oh! Et bien enchanté… Dit le jeune homme en tendant une main à l'ange, Castiel la prit.

- Alors c'est toi que nous devons protéger? Demanda Nathalie en regardant attentivement l'ange.

- Si ça peut vous consoler…Je ne suis pas américain...Dit timidement celui-ci.

La femme éclata d'un long rire amusé.

- Je crois que je ne te déteste pas! On peut dire que tu es en demande, petit angelot!

- Vous m'avez déjà protégé une fois et je vous en remercie…

Elle balaya les paroles de l'ange de la main

- Bah! Oublis ça! Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer s'il te plait .Il y avait un groupe de démons à ta recherche et nous avions vraiment cru les avoir tous tués…Mais il semblerait qu'ils soient plus nombreux que nous le croyions…

- Ils ont enlevés des gens? Demanda Castiel tristement

- Oui, ils les détiennent non loin d'ici dans une petite grange abandonnée et ils demandent que nous te livrions à eux.

- Pas question! Gronda Dean

Elle se tourna sèchement vers lui

- Hé! Ça va oui! Personne ici n'avait l'intention de livrer ton petit ami à ces démons!

- Mais comment… Elle le coupa

- Ça parait! Vous autres les hommes il faut toujours que vous ayez une attitude d'homme des cavernes quand vous êtes en couple! Tu couvres ton ange depuis tout à l'heure comme si tu avais peur qu'on le mange! Lui dit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

Dean vint pour répliquer mais se rendit compte qu'il s'était effectivement placé devant Castiel de manière totalement inconsciente.

Il soupira de dépit….Il avait vraiment un problème de surprotection, il allait devoir travailler là-dessus.

Il s'éloigna discrètement de l'ange sous le regard ricaneur de la femme.

.

.

- Alors? On va buter ces démons où on discute? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- On peut discuter si tu veux!

Bobby se racla la gorge pour mettre fin au malaise de Dean.

- Bon! Ce serait bien de se préparer un plan d'attaque!

Aussitôt, le sérieux et le professionnalisme revinrent dans la pièce et un plan d'attaque fut élaboré.

Les fusils furent chargés de munitions de sel, des bouteilles d'eau bénites furent emplis et entreposées dans les deux voitures qui partiraient, soit celle de Bobby et l'impala.

- Tu viens avec nous? Demanda Nathalie à l'ange et lorsque celui-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative, elle hocha la tête, approuvant décidément ce choix mais demanda tout de même;

-Tu sais te battre, le chérubin?

- Il a des millénaires de combat derrière lui- Dit Dean et il remarqua à peine la fierté qui transperçait dans sa voix.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la vielle grange abandonnée, la nuit était totale et sans lune.

Ils avaient prévus se diviser en deux petits groupes et d'entrer séparément mais leur plan tomba rapidement à l'eau lorsqu'ils furent entourés de toutes part dès la sortie de leurs véhicules respectifs.

Trois des démons avaient un fusil braqué sur eux.

Ils furent escortés à l'intérieur de la grange ou le reste des démons étaient, les otages tremblants de peur dans une vielle cage de fer. Ils semblaient indemnes.

- Alors! Demanda l'un des démons -Vous nous avez apporté l'ange…Enfin, l'ancien ange… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel à l'endroit de Castiel.

- Libérez les otages! Ordonna Dean d'une voix autoritaire ce qui firent éclater de rire les démons sur place.

- Ha Oui? Mais tu dois nous donner quelque chose en échange, pauvre idiot! C'est ce que nous appelons '' Partager''

- Nous n'avons pas l'intension de vous échanger l'ange! Dit sèchement Nathalie

Le démon qui avait parlé le premier fronça les sourcils.

- Alors vous êtes ici pour?

- Pour vous tuer. Dit calmement Sam.

Ils éclatèrent de rire même si Dean cru entendre que certains des rires étaient forcés, les frères Winchester étaient devenus connus et craints, avec raison…

Dean sorti discrètement son arme de sa veste mais l'un des démons lui asséna un coup qui lui fit voir des étoiles et il s'écroula sur le sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Puis ce fut la pagaille totale.

Dean savait que peu importe comment une chasse pouvait être préparée à l'avance, rien ne se passait jamais tel que prévu…

Il le savait mais ça commençait tout de même à lui taper royalement sur le système!

.

.

C'était le chaos total.

Des tirs fusaient de partout, Dean pouvait voir que Sam et Patrick étaient en mauvaises postures, deux des démons avaient été tués et Nathalie était passablement en train d'en finir un troisième.

Il chercha désespérément Castiel des yeux mais ne pu approfondir ses recherches, un des démons s'attaquant à lui.

Lorsqu'il réussit à s'en débarrasser, Sam s'était lui aussi libéré de son ennemi mais le jeune Patrick en bavait. Le démon vint pour lui donner le coup fatale mais Sam aperçu Castiel qui accourait vers l'agresseur.

- Cass! Attrapes! Hurla-t-il pour que se voix outrepasse le vacarme présent.

Castiel attrapa habilement le couteau de Ruby et transperça le démon qui laissa enfin le jeune chasseur. Un autre vint pour s'attaquer à l'ange mais celui-ci l'esquiva avec adresse et lui fit subir le même sort.

Avant que Dean ait pu s'en rendre vraiment compte, la bataille était terminée.

Ils se regardèrent tous un long moment, le souffle cour, les vêtements poisseux de sang.

Et ce sentiment exquis de l'adrénaline s'écoulant dans les veines à chaque pulsation de cœur!

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que Dean se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais abandonner la chasse.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il alla immédiatement rejoindre Castiel et le serra avec soulagement dans ses bras.

La première chasse de l'ange en tant qu'humain… Et il s'était débrouillé comme un chef!

.

.

- Ça va Dean? Lui demanda Castiel en cherchant des yeux une quelconque blessure.

- Ça va très bien.

Les autres les rejoignirent.

Dean, même si les évènements s'étaient précipités, avait eu le loisir de constater que Nathalie était une excellente chasseresse.

- Beau travail. Lui dit-il car c'était le plus proche d'un compliment admiratif que deux chasseurs pouvaient s'échanger. Petite loi non écrite dans le grand livre des civilités entre chasseurs.

Nathalie devait la connaître puisqu'elle ne fit que le remercier d'un hochement de tête et lui retourna le compliment.

Sam était déjà affairé à libérer les otages.

La foire aux questions allait commencée.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon de Bobby, une bière froide à la main.

Nathalie avait demandé plus d'information sur ce qui avait rendu Castiel humain. Dean, Sam et Bobby jetèrent un regard à l'ange, C'était à lui de décider s'il faisait confiance aux deux chasseurs canadiens.

Castiel n'hésita pas et leur raconta ce qui s'était produit, en cette journée qui faisait encore frissonner Dean.

La femme resta longuement silencieuse à la fin de son récit, le front plissé par la consternation.

- Alors ce démon enflamme les villes?

- Oui Répondit Castiel - La prochaine sera une ville commençant par C mais elle peut se trouver n'importe où sur la planète.

Patrick jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa cousine.

- Sarah- Maude…

- Quoi? Demanda Dean qui n'aimait pas cet échange silencieux.

Nathalie prit une longue gorgée de sa bière et se racla la gorge.

- Sarah-Maude est une médium que je connaît personnellement…Elle voit les choses dans ses rêves.

- J'ai appris à me méfier du médium… Dit Dean pour qui le souvenir de Pam demeurait douloureux.

- Peut-être! Mais Sarah-Maude avait VU l'ouverture de la cage de Lucifer…Elle avait VU les deux frères impliqués dans son ouverture…

Elle regarda Castiel et baissa les yeux.

- Elle a vu dans l'un de ses rêves un homme avec un long imperméable qui hurlait à l'agonie, une lumière étincelante s'arrachant de lui…Elle a dit que c'était un ange….

- Oh…Et elle croit aux anges? Se moqua légèrement Dean

- Elle a 8 ans… Idiot.

- Oh…. Il fut mal à l'aise un moment,

- Alors cette petite fille a des rêves prémonitoires?

- Oui, sans arrêt depuis toujours, ou disons depuis qu'elle a l'âge de les raconter.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupire et poursuivi.

- Avant que Mike m'appelle pour venir ici, Sarah-Maude avait rêvé qu'une femme aux cheveux rouge réduisait sa ville en cendres.

- Et cette ville est? Demanda calmement Sam

- Châteauguay, au Québec. Une ville de 35 km au carré, 43 350 habitants…Plusieurs écoles et un hôpital…

Il y eut un long silence.

Castiel les regarda tous puis se leva brusquement.

- Bon…Je crois qu'un petit voyage s'impose, non?

.

.

Dean préparait ses bagages avec des gestes brusques.

Ce voyage l'inquiétait et l'angoissait.

La maison de Bobby représentait une sécurité pour lui et l'idée d'aller dans un autre pays ne l'enchantait guère.

Là-bas il n'aurait aucun de ses repères, il allait être paumé! Il ne connaissait rien du Canada et en plus il allait devoir aller dans une des seules provinces où la langue était majoritairement française.

Castiel qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensés, posa une main sur la sienne.

- Allez! Ne t'en fais pas! Je te traduirai. Je n'ai heureusement pas perdu ma capacité à parler toutes les langues! Je peux même emprunter l'accent québécois.

Dean eut un petit sourire

- J'ai hâte d'entendre cela!

- qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant?

Dean haussa les épaule puis soupira.

- J'aime pas allez à un endroit qui m'est étranger…Je connaît pas les villes, ni les endroits spécifiques où les autres chasseurs sont, ni…

Castiel le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Ça sera bien pour ta culture…Allez Dean, cesse de faire la tête où Nathalie te traitera encore d'américain borné…

- Je ne suis pas borné!

- mais si, tu l'es…

- Saleté d'ange….

.

.

Sam fut le premier à être prêt le lendemain matin.

Il attendait à la cuisine, ses bagages à ses pieds et le nez plongé dans un livre touristique sur le Québec.

- Mais où tu as prit cela? S'étonna Dean.

- Je l'avais déjà. Il baissa légèrement la tête et poursuivit.

- Moi et Jessica avions prévus visiter la région de la Gaspésie avant que…Bref.

Nathalie vint les rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le premier que Dean lui voyait.

- Allez mes petits! En route! Vous allez enfin voir ce que c'est qu'un pays où les gens SONT COURTOIS et que la nourriture est potable!

Dean grimaça et elle le remarqua.

- Attends de goûter à la _poutine_ avant de te plaindre. Tu vas probablement aimer! Ton frère m'as dit que tu a-d-o-r-a-i-s la malbouffe.

- -Qu'est-ce que c'est de la _poutine?_

- De la merde québécoise bloqueuse d'artères. Des frites mélangées de sauce brune et de fromage en boule.

Dean pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air intéressé.

- Bon…Mais ils ont aussi des cheeseburgers et des tartes? Non?

- Les meilleurs!

Dean se frappa dans les mains.

- Bon! Pas de temps à perdre! Nous partons dans 10 minutes!

.

.

Les deux chasseurs canadiens n'avaient plus de voiture, celle-ci ayant fini dans un lac après une première altération avec les démons. Ils profitèrent donc de la voiture de Bobby tandis que les Winchester et Castiel étaient dans l'impala.

Dean se mit joyeusement en route, il ne pouvait nier qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas être sur les routes et maintenant, non seulement ils étaient partis pour un voyage de plus de 25 heures, mais aussi voyageait-il avec son petit frère et son ange.

Le paradis Quoi!

Sam, sur le siège passager, était plongé dans son livre touristique.

- Il y a beaucoup de légendes intéressantes! La _Chasse-gallerie_ est vraiment passionnante! Ce violoneux qui se transforme en Satan si les paroissiens n'ont pas cessé de fêter après minuit!

- C'est probablement plus qu'une légende… Dit Dean. Une vielle anecdote lui revint en mémoire.

- Oh! Il n'y a pas aussi une légende parlant de trois hommes ayant fait un pacte avec le démon et s'envolant à bord d'un canot pour aller voir leurs petites amies!

Sam le regarda, impressionné ce qui fit sourire Dean.

- Je CONNAIS les légendes! Peu importe leurs pays d'origine. Se vanta-t-il.

- Un démon qui fait voler un canot? Ça ressemble à Crowley! Remarqua Castiel qui était resté silencieux, le nez plongé dans un livre depuis le début.

Dean éclata de rire, ce démon étrange lui avait toujours plu…Pour un démon!

Sam continua à feuilleter son livre.

- Ce serait bien d'aller vers la Gaspésie…Lorsque nous aurons terminé.

- Nous ne sommes pas en vacance Sam!

- Nous ne sommes JAMAIS en vacance! De toute façon la Gaspésie est mieux en été mais il y a une région appelée les _Laurentides _où il y a probablement de la neige! On peut y faire de la raquette, du ski, du _ski doo_…Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- De la motoneige. Lui apprit Castiel.

- Oh! Ce doit être amusant!

Dean était tenté, malgré lui mais Castiel le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.

- Dean…Tu as pensé à acheter des pneus d'hiver non?

- Quoi?

- Nous sommes au début de l'hiver et il doit y avoir eu des averses de neiges là où nous allons.

- Rien qui va déranger mon _bébé_.

Sam qui avait déjà ouvert son portable pour faire quelques recherche météorologiques eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Et _bébé_ se fiche-t-elle de 30 cm de neige Dean?

- Hé merde!

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à la voiture qui les précédait.

- Et ELLE n'a pas crue bon de nous prévenir! Évidement!

Ce début de voyage fut agréable bien qu'après 3 heures à écouter le _heavy metal à Dean, _Samdemande une trêve.

- Pourquoi on n'écouterait pas la musique à Cass? Je suis sûr qu'il a de meilleurs goûts musicaux que toi!

-Les goûts, c'est relatif! Fit remarquer Dean en enlevant tout de même la cassette du radio et branchant le _ipod_ adoré de son ange.

Sam sourit grandement dès qu'il reconnu la chanson _Kellswate_r de L_oreena McKennitt._

- Haaaaa…Beaucoup mieux! Et très à propos puisqu'elle est canadienne…

- Oh! Tu as finis de faire le guide touristique oui? Lui cria Dean - On est pas en colonie de vacance Sam! Je te rappelle qu'on s'en va combattre un démon!

- Mais je le sais Idiot! Mais nous allons arriver Dimanche au plus tard! Ça nous donne 5 jours avant jeudi…Désolé si j'ai envie de profiter un peu de ces SEULES petites vacances que notre vie de merdre nous accorde!

Chacun resta silencieux par la suite, se boudant mutuellement. Castiel observa leurs visages fermés un instant, en penchant la tête d'incompréhension.

- Êtes-vous vraiment fâchés?

- On s'engueule ainsi au moins 20 fois par jours Cass, ne t'en fais pas. Dit Dean - C'est juste que Sam peut parfois être si….Chiant.

- Ha oui! Rétorqua vivement celui-ci, puis s'adressa à l'ange.

- Attends de mieux connaître mon frère Cass! Toi aussi son _immaturité_ va finir par te tomber sur les nerfs! Là il est tout gentil gentil avec toi mais son caractère de chien va finir par sortir…

- Mais je connais déjà son caractère de chien…

- Hey ça va oui? Vous vous mettez à deux contre moi! S'écria Dean.

- Je parle à mon beau-frère! Dit Sam puis il éclata de rire, amusé.

- Oh Cass! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je t'appellerais _beau-frère _ un jour!

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de partager l'amusement de son frère puis le regarda avec un sourire fier.

- Et avoue que tu n'aurais jamais cru que j'afficherais un jour mon amour pour un homme hein! Pas si pire pour quelqu'un de si…immature!

- Il faut dire que Cass est techniquement un ange.

- OH la ferme Sam! Je suis fièrement affiché et ça t'en bouche un coin! Je suis plus ouvert que toi!

- Hé! Si j'avais eu un intérêt envers un homme je me serais affiché bien plus vite que toi!

- Bah…Il y a toujours Gabriel…

- Tu es con et immature Dean

- Quoi? Il est mignon le petit Gaby…Et un archange en plus!

- Quoi? C'est quelque peu insultant pour moi Dean! Se mêla Castiel en fronçant les sourcils se qui fit éclater Dean de rire.

- Cass! Ne boude pas ainsi! C'est trop mignon!

Mais Castiel décida de l'ignorer. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire ce que son ange n'aurait probablement pas apprécié.

Ils arrêtèrent manger vers 13h00 de l'après-midi dans un petit restaurant. Ils évaluèrent qu'ils pourraient facilement se rendre à Chicago pour la nuit et reprendre la route vers 8h00 demain et réussirent à aller jusqu'à Toronto. Et là…Les problèmes administratifs allaient débuter…Pas de passeport pour Cass. Lorsqu'il souleva ce point, Nathalie secoua la tête en riant. Elle sortie un passeport canadien de son sac.

- J'ai toujours des passeports de réserve. Moi et Cass allons prendre une petite photo et le tour sera joué…

Elle feuilleta le livret.

- Et tu seras maintenant… Elle lu le nom et sourit.

- Mon petit frère…Vincent Lalonde ok?

- Tu as combien de faux passeports comme cela? Demanda Sam

- Une tonne…Vous en voulez un pour passer pour des canadiens?

- Non merci nous avons les nôtres. Dit Dean

- Bah…De toute façon ça ne marcherait pas…Vous avez AMÉRICAIN d'inscrit dans le front. Dit-elle

- Et C'EST une insulte, non?

- Exactement.

Dean bouillonna de rage mais se retint. Cette femme leur avait déjà sauvés les fesses à plusieurs reprises…

Ils reprirent la route presque immédiatement. Ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à trouver un motel à Chicago, il y avait un festival quelconque de sorte qu'ils durent prendre deux chambres et Dean dû partager la sienne avec Sam et Cass.

Il en fut déçu, ayant prévue une petite nuit seule avec son ange. Il se promit tout de même de mettre le paquet à Toronto. À bas les économie, demain lui et Cass dormiraient (ou ne dormiraient pas) Dans une chic chambre avec bain tourbillon! Sam avait eu raison, ils n'avaient jamais droit à des vacances…


	11. Canada et lune de miel

Canada et lune miel

**Merci à ****Lily****: je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu remarquerais mon allusion sam/gabriel hihi.**

**Merci ****Gwwwand-méchant -loup!**

**Asaliah:**** Hihi je sais exactement de quelle fic tu parles! J'avais pensé au début faire une petite phase jalousie avec patrick mais je me suis dit que ce serait un peu du plagia…Mais bon, disons que Pat aime bien Cass!**

**Merci ****elsa black**** Mais quelle situation drole pareille! J'espere que tu aimeras particulièrement les prochain chapitre chateauguay!**

**Ma chère ****Akuma!**** J'avais peur que tu ne corrige plus mes fautes! Je t'ai écoutée cette fois-ci! J,ai pris plus de temps à publier parce que j'ai changer quelques petit dialogue de Dean mais ce chapitre a été écrit il y a un bout alors je devais me remettre dedant! Pour ce qui est des scene d,action…Je ne promet rien car je DETESTE les écrire, c'est pas mon baba mais je le fais par ce que l'histoire l'exige mais disons que je m'arrange pour les éviter! LOLOll**

**.**

**Bon, je me souviens que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre!**

**LEMON EN VU!**

**Have fun !**

.

.

Dean avait très mal dormi et se réveilla grincheux.

Il avait partagé un lit avec Cass. (Jusque là, ça allait) mais avait dû se restreindre de trop le toucher car son frère dormait dans le lit voisin. En plus, la pièce empestait le renfermée et les matelas avaient le confort d'un tas de briques.

Castiel se réveilla près de lui et grogna d'inconfort.

- Ce motel est merdique! L'approuva Dean.

- Nous avons été chanceux d'en trouver un! Tempéra l'ange

- Chanceux? On aurait été plus confortable dans l'impala!

Castiel s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux, encore ensommeillé. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner l'ange.

- Ce soir, mon ange, je nous trouve une chic chambre d'hôtel et on se gâte.

- Intéressant…Approuva celui-ci mais Dean ne savait pas trop s'il parlait de la chambre ou des baisers que Dean continuait à lui prodiguer.

Sam commença à se réveiller près d'eux et Dean abandonna le cou de Castiel, à regret.

.

.

- Prêt pour une autre journée en voiture, Sam ? Demanda joyeusement le chasseur.

Le benjamin s'étira longuement.

- Oui…Et vous savez que vous avez le droit de vous embrasser devant moi?

Dean ne posa aucun commentaire, il n'était pas et ne serait jamais du type '' démonstratif'' en public.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent en ne cessant de bailler, la nuit ayant vraiment été pénible.

Ils retrouvèrent les trois autres dehors, ils semblaient avoir aussi mal dormit qu'eux.

- Motel de merde! Maugréa Nathalie

- Ouais…Bien à Toronto on est mieux de trouver un hôtel de qualité! Dit Dean

- Les hôtels sont tous de qualité….. Dit-elle en souriant.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

.

.

Plus ils roulèrent et plus le paysage changea devant eux. Sam avait fait des recherches sur les conditions météorologiques de la région où ils se rendaient. Ce début d'hiver était anormalement froid et neigeux pour un mois de décembre ce qui fit pester Dean mais réjoui Sam…Il allait peut-être avoir la chance de la faire, sa randonnée en motoneige!

Les routes n'étaient pas enneigées mais une couche de verglas les recouvrait faisant quelque fois déraper l'impala. Dean maugréa et dû diminuer la vitesse. En après-midi, il laissa le volant à Sam, qui était toujours d'une prudence exemplaire, et alla s'étendre à l'arrière où il sombra dans le sommeil.

Sam et Castiel se retrouvèrent donc seuls pour la première fois.

- Alors? Demanda Sam

- Oui? Demanda l'ange l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Comment est mon frère…Je veux dire…Comme amoureux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ce rôle.

- Très attentionné.

- Ça je n'en doute pas. Sam regarda discrètement à l'arrière, s'assurant que Dean dormait bien

- Je peux te dire quelque chose, Cass?

- Bien sûr Sam.

- Ne le répètes pas mais…Tu peux avoir confiance en Dean. Dean ne te laissera jamais tomber et sera toujours là pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère amoureux et je crois…Bien je crois qu'il t'était destiné Cass. Seul un ange pouvait porter sans peine tout l'amour que Dean ressent…Il t'aime sincèrement.

Castiel le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Merci Sam

Le jeune Winchester sourit.

- Tu le rends heureux Cass…Je n'ai jamais vu Dean aussi heureux et …Je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es de la famille et…Moi non plus je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Nous les Winchester, sommes fidèles jusqu'à la mort.

Castiel sourit

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi Sam et j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu as démontré une telle force après toute cette histoire avec Ruby…Tu m'as vraiment impressionné...Surtout lorsque tu as fait ce sacrifice pour emprisonner Lucifer….Il n'y a que les Winchester pour se sacrifier sans cesse ainsi pour le bien de l'humanité.

- Ben…Il y a toi aussi, Cass.

.

.

Ils approchèrent des douanes canadiennes vers l'heure du souper et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit magasin général pour s'acheter des provisions et se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Ils avaient décidé de ne manger un vrai repas que lorsqu'ils seront logés pour la nuit.

Les chasseurs se prirent tous quelque chose à grignoter comme un sandwiche, sauf Cass qui revint s'asseoir sur le siège passager de l'impala avec un pot de _nutella_. Dean le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cass…C'est pas un repas ça!

- Mais ça se mange non? Et en plus c'est écrit ''chocolat'' dessus, ça doit être bon. Dit l'ange en étudiant attentivement le pot.

- Bien sûr que c'est bon…Mais c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler '' Un repas équilibré ''

Castiel haussa les épaules et Dean abandonna.

Il avait dû se faire à l'idée que son ami aurait toujours des problèmes d'alimentation. Castiel ne mangeait qu'un repas sur deux et jamais de grandes portions. Dean avait remarqué qu'il avait déjà perdu du poids mais au moins dormait-il convenablement depuis que Dean dormait avec lui.

Il laissa donc l'ange à son _nutella_ et celui-ci s'en donna à cœur joie, mangeant la crème chocolatée à même le pot avec ses doigts.

-Cass tu es dégoûtant! Lui dit Sam du siège arrière.

- Mais c'est bon!

- Tu vas avoir une crise de foie!

L'ange haussa les épaules, ignorant ce qu'était une crise de foie.

.

.

Ils étaient à quelques minutes de la douane et Dean commença à avoir légèrement peur.

Le contenu du coffre de la voiture serait difficile à expliquer si les douaniers décidaient de l'inspecter. Sam devait avoir eu la même pensé car il avait adopté son attitude '' alerte''.

Le cellulaire de Dean se mit à sonner et il répondit.

- Dean? C'est Bobby.

- Salut Bobby…La douane se rapproche drôlement…

- Oui, nous arrivons dans une dizaine de minutes…Nathalie dit de rester relaxe…

- Ouais! Facile! C'est qu'on a tout un arsenal derrière!

- Selon Nath, ils fouillent rarement…Il suffit de rester calme et dites que vous venez pour le loisir…

- Je suis sûrement pas pour leur dire qu'on vient pour le travail! Des plans pour qu'ils nous croient!

- Laisses pas Cass parler…Tu le connais…Il risquerait de nous mettre dans l'embarras….

- Hey! C'est de mon ange que tu parles!

- Mais tu sais que j'ai raison!

- Oui…Bon…Bonne chance.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Castiel puis figea.

Castiel avait un teint verdâtre, la sueur lui coulait sur le visage et sa respiration était laborieuse. Il tourna la tête vers le chasseur et lui jeta un regard de petit chien battu.

- Dean…Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien…

.

.

Dean jura fortement et gara la voiture sur le bord de la route en vitesse.

- Sors Cass! Tu vas être malade! Cria-t-il en sortant en trombe de l'impala pour en faire le tour et rejoindre la portière passagère qu'il ouvrit.

- Je vais être quoi? Demanda l'ange dont le teint verdâtre avait atteint un stade qui n'avait rien à envier à une asperge.

- Tu vas dégobiller! Lui dit Dean en le faisant sortir. Castiel se retrouva dehors et se laissa tomber sur les genoux en gémissant.

La voiture de Bobby s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres devant eux et ses passagers en sortaient.

- Ça va? S'inquiéta Bobby

- Rien de grave! Seulement un ange qui s'est empiffré

Bobby tourna immédiatement les talons.

- Ok, je ne tiens pas à assister à cela!

- Moi non plus décida Sam en s'éloignant

- Dean! T'en vas pas! Supplia Castiel qui fut pris de hoquets.

- Hé merde! Toi il faut VRAIMENT que je t'aime.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe! Gémit l'ange qui fut cette fois prit de haut-le-cœur.

Dean détourna le regard en prenant de grandes inspirations pour ne pas vomir à son tour.

Lorsque l'ange réussit à reprendre son souffle ce fut pour crier de dégoût et de surprise

- Je n'aime pas ça Dean!

- Personne n'aime ça Cass mais ça va aller mieux après! Tenta de l'encourager le chasseur. L'ange vint pour ajouter quelque chose mais fut prit de nausées une nouvelles fois .Dean lui tapota gentiment le dos en restant le plus à l'écart possible.

- C'est dégoûtant! Se plaignit l'ange - Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça Dean! Lui reprocha-t-il

- Tu t'es empiffré de _nutella_ et c'est MA faute si tu es malade?

- Je ne savais pas! Je ne mangerai plus jamais!

- Bon! Là Cass tu agis comme un enfant!

- J'ai à peine une semaine de vie humaine!

Dean eut un petit sourire, son ange avait un sale caractère lorsqu'il était malade.

Castiel avait encore un teint légèrement verdâtre mais moins prononcé. Il ne vomissait plus mais semblait avoir encore une légère nausée.

- Ça va mieux mon petit ange vert? Lui demanda ironiquement Dean

Castiel leva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

- OH! Me regardes pas comme ça Cass! Ça me donne des idées!

.

.

-Il va mieux? Demanda Nathalie en s'approchant

- Oui Dit Dean en allant chercher une serviette dans la voiture, il l'humidifia avec une bouteille d'eau et la passa affectueusement sur le visage de l'ange. Castiel fini par la prendre lui -même et se la posa sur la nuque.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé? Demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Un pot de _nutella_

Elle soupira de dépit

- Bienvenue dans le cruel monde des humains, chérubin. Abuser des bonnes choses rend malade.

Sur ce, elle retourna à la voiture de Bobby.

Dean tendit la main à Castiel qui la prit, il se leva péniblement et retourna s'asseoir dans la voiture.

Dean alla au volant et regard son ange. Il avait l'air très mal en point et la panique le prit; Qu'est-ce que les douaniers allaient penser?

Bobby s'était remit en route, il prit une grande inspiration et l'imita.

Les douanes furent bientôt visibles et Dean dégluti péniblement, Ça y était…

.

.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures devant eux et ce fut bientôt le tour de Bobby. Dean retint son souffle…puis le relâcha avec soulagement lorsque Bobby redémarra.

Cette fois plus question de reculer…

Dean se força au calme et ça fonctionna, il avait toujours bien réussit à contrôler ses émotions…Métier oblige.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le poste du douanier, seuls les battements de son cœur auraient pu le trahir.

- Bonjours Messieurs, D'où venez vous? Demanda poliment l'homme.

- De sioux Falls.

- Vous êtes avec les personnes précédentes?

- Oui, ils sont des amis.

- Donc vous venez aussi pour le match de hockey? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moins neutre et plus enjoué.

Dean pesta pour lui-même. Il DÉTESTAIT le hockey.

-Oui dit-il en se forçant à sourire

- Je peux voir votre passeport?

Dean le sortit de sa poche et le douanier le regarda attentivement. Il demanda ensuite celui de Sam et le regarda encore plus longuement. Le douanier avait un air plus sérieux et Dean commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il ne leur rendit pas les passeports et vint pour parler à Castiel, lorsqu'il remarqua le teint de celui-ci, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Vous êtes malades, Monsieur?

- Mal du transport Dit Dean avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Votre passeport s'il vous plait. Demanda-t-il mais Dean pouvait jurer qu'il avait déjà hâte de se débarrasser d'eux. Il regarda à peine celui de Castiel et leur rendit les livrets.

- D'accord…Bienvenue au Canada et…Bonne partie de hockey.

Dean le salua en tentant de ne pas afficher un air trop soulagé. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de là qu'il soupira enfin et se tournant vers Castiel.

- Mon ange, tu viens de nous sauver grâce à ton ait maladif!

- Bien content! Maugréa celui-ci

.

.

Castiel somnola durant l'heure qui suivit et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de brefs petits regards qui le faisait sourire comme un idiot. Lorsqu'il vit que Sam avait remarqué son jeu, il cessa, mal à l'aise se qui fit ricaner son jeune frère dans sa barbe.

- La ferme, Sam! Maugréa-t-il

-Mais c'est mignon!

- N'utilise jamais le terme ' mignon' à mon égard!

Sam continua à rire discrètement ce qui irrita Dean sans le vexer véritablement.

Après tout, si son bonheur amusait joyeusement son frère, où était le problème?

.

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite halte routière pour utiliser les toilettes et regarder sur une carte de la ville, le meilleur endroit où s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Castiel s'acheta une grande bouteille d'eau et la vida presque d'un coup. Il avait reprit des couleurs.

Dean alla le rejoindre.

- Ça va mieux, on dirait?

- Oui, l'air frais m'aide beaucoup…Mais je ne mangerai plus JAMAIS de chose sucrée!

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mon ange!

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres qui regardaient une grande carte.

- Alors? Où allons-nous?

- J'ai une amie qui vit tout près d'ici Dit Nathalie - Je suis certaine qu'elle accepterait de vous héberger aussi…

- Ho! On serait trop à l'étroit! Dit rapidement Dean.

Il ne voulait pas être capricieux mais il tenait à passer une soirée seul avec son ange…

Aucune arrières pensées! Seulement le plaisir d'être avec lui…

Bon…Peut-être quelques toutes petites arrières pensées…

Les autres ne furent pas dupes et comprirent immédiatement.

- On vous laisse y aller. Dit Bobby -Nous irons à l'hôtel et reviendrons vous chercher demain.

.

.

Ils firent donc un petit détour pour aller porter Patrick et Nathalie chez l'amie en question puis se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville de Toronto où il y avait une centaine d'hôtel. Cette ville était plus grande que Dean ne l'aurait pensé. Nathalie lui avait dit que c'était une ville très industrielle, beaucoup de restaurants et d'hôtels chics, les gens venant ici souvent pour affaires.

Dean soupira en pensant qu'il allait devoir payer la chambre comptant, leurs fausses cartes de crédit étant risquées dans des endroits tels que ceux-ci.

Ils choisirent un endroit qui, bien que chic, n'avait pas de valet à sa porte.

Dean réserva deux chambres.

- Lits séparés pour nous! Rappela Sam fortement

- Et vous messieurs? Demanda l'hôtesse en regardant Dean et Castiel.

- Un seul lit… Il était légèrement mal à l'aise mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

L'hôtesse ne fit que lui sourire en lui donnant les clés.

- Je crois que je vais aller visiter ce bar! Décida Sam en voyant l'élégance de celui-ci.

- Je te suis, fiston. Dit Bobby qui avait déjà repéré les différentes bouteilles de whisky.

- T' as envie d'y aller, Cass? Demanda Dean

Celui-ci le regarda, un léger sourire sur le visage et Dean eut sa réponse.

Il entraîna son ange vers l'ascenseur en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux autres chasseurs.

.

.

La chambre était exactement comme Dean l'avait souhaitée.

Spacieuse, éclairée, de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la ville au-dessous.

Il alla immédiatement vers la salle de bain.

Parfait!

Un grand bain tourbillon!

- Cass? Tu veux prendre un bain? Demanda-t-il

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et il retourna dans la chambre, inquiet.

Castiel était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors.

- Cass? Demanda Dean plus doucement.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oh…Désolé…Tu me parlais?

La voix de son ange était triste et emplie de mélancolie.

Dean alla derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Rien d'important Dean.

- Tout ce qui te concerne est important….

Castiel se tourna à nouveau vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Il ouvrit la bouche, vint pour parler mais baissa la tête. Dean prit son visage doucement entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

- Mon ange?

- Je…Ma grâce me manque Dean! Les larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux bien qu'il tente manifestement de les retenir.

Dean le serra affectueusement contre lui, l'ange enfoui son visage dans le cou du chasseur et s'agrippa à son dos.

- Je suis désolé Dean! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces états d'âme! Je sais qu'il y a des choses plus importantes…

Dean le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Cass…Tes états d'âme SONT importants! Tu parles jamais de ce que tu as perdu…C'est normal que ta grâce te manque...

- Oui…C'est difficile à expliquer…Il y a comme un vide à l'intérieur de moi et ça fait mal!

Dean le berça doucement contre lui.

- Mon pauvre petit ange…On va la retrouver ta grâce, je te le promets!

- Je déteste être humain! Dit sèchement l'ange.

- Je sais Cass…être humain, c'est merdique, surtout si on a connu autre chose. T'as pas idée de toutes les merdes que nous pouvons subir! Je te parle même pas des accidents graves ou des maladies sérieuses, je parle de banalités chiantes! Demain tu pourrais t'éveiller avec un rhume, ou une otite, un mal de gorge, une migraine, une torsion dans le dos…

- Dean? Tu ne m'aides pas là… Lui dit lentement Castiel, le visage toujours niché dans le cou de chasseur.

- Oh, désolé…Mais tu sais, tu peux te compter chanceux car Jimmy Novak semble avoir prit soins de lui-même, t'es en santé et en forme…

- Ouais…ce pauvre homme a prit soin de lui et je lui ais volée sa vie.

Dean fit aussitôt marche arrière. Parler de Jimmy était une très mauvaise idée.

.

.

Il regarda l'ange dans les yeux et s'assis près de lui.

- Il n'y vraiment rien que tu aimes?

- Je n'aime pas manger, bon, il y avait le chocolat mais maintenant…Dormir est une horreur! Un corps demande tellement d'entretien…Bon il y a le sexe mais je pourrait autant l'expérimenter en ange.

Castiel avait dit ''le sexe'' comme s'il aurait dit '' le bingo'' Son ange n'était réellement pas du style _sainte-nitouche. _Pour Castiel, parler de sexe était aussi normal que parler de bouffe et il avait quelques fois peur que Castiel parle tout haut de leur vie sexuelle.

Ça le fit tout de même sourire.

-Oh...Alors tu aimes le sexe, petit ange?

- Oui…Pas toi? Demanda celui-ci en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Ces baisers lui avaient manqués!

Il aimait tant embrasser Castiel, c'était si…érotique. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un baiser puisse l'exciter ainsi.

Castiel conduisit le baiser, explorant la bouche du chasseur avec passion.

L'ange était décidément trop bon!

Dean soupira de désir.

- J'ai envie de toi, Cass… Gémit-il

L'ange ne réagit pas, continuant à l'embrasser.

Dean ne savait pas comment expliquer à l'ange ce qu'il avait envie de faire…

Il avait aimer les deux expériences qu'ils avaient eu, chacune plus satisfaisantes l'une que l'autres mais depuis quelques jours…l'idée d'avoir une relation sexuelle complète avec Castiel lui trottait dans la tête.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça l'intéresserait…Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Castiel l'excitait…

Mais ça l'angoissait aussi énormément…

.

.

Cette fois, il avait fait des recherches sur Internet… Ils s'en étaient bien sortis à l'instinct pour l'instant mais disons…Que là ça lui semblait important de ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

Castiel avait abandonnée sa bouche pour parcourir son torse de baisers et Dean senti le désir devenir de plus en plus grand en lui. Il se leva debout et entraîna l'ange vers le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'immobilisa au pieds de celui-ci et embrassa son ange en commençant à lui retirer son chandail. Castiel l'imita et Dean attira fortement son corps au sien, voulant que leurs peaux nues soient en contact. Castiel gémit de désir dans la bouche du chasseur et celui-ci en perdit presque la tête.

Ce que son ange lui faisait de l'effet!

Il agrippa celui-ci et l'étendit dans le lit, il s'approcha ensuite de lui sur ses genoux et se pencha pour promener sa bouche sur tout le corps de son amant. Lorsqu'il rencontra le tissu rêche des jeans de celui-ci, il s'attaqua à la fermeture éclaire et au bouton qui les retenait fermés.

Il descendit tranquillement le vêtement, le faisant glisser doucement des hanches de l'ange, puis passa les cuisses puis enfin les jambes. Il le laissa alors tomber sur le sol et remonta vers le bassin de l'ange.

Il était impatient de l'avoir nu dans ses bras. Il posa la main sur le désir apparent de l'ange à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement et celui-ci eut un mouvement involontaire en soulevant ses hanches.

- Dean…C'est bon! Gémit-il

- C'est le but mon ange…

Il fit alors glisser le vêtement et prit soudainement son amant dans sa bouche.

Celui-ci cria de surprise, s'arc-boutant violemment.

Dean n'avait jamais fait cela mais il pouvait au moins faire ce que lui-même aimait qu'on lui fasse.

Ça sembla plaire à l'ange, celui-ci gémissait sans arrêt, agrippant les cheveux du chasseur de ses poings.

Il promena longuement ses lèvres sur la peau sensible puis le prit complètement en lui une nouvelle fois.

Castiel allait venir d'un moment à l'autre, Dean le sentait. Il donna donc un dernier baiser sur l'extrémité du sexe et s'éloigna

Castiel eut un petit cri étouffé.

- Dean?

- T'en fait pas…Dean n'a pas fini avec toi…

Castiel releva son torse, se retenant sur les coudes et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens ayant presque perdus la totalité de leurs éclats bleutés tellement ils étaient emplis de désir.

Il attrapa l'épaule de Dean et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il promena ensuite la main sur le pantalon du chasseur et commença à le détacher. Dean lui vint en aide et après quelques secondes, colla sa peau dénudée à celle de l'ange, le désir à son paroxysme.

Il avait envie de Castiel, avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui…

- Cass?

- Oui Dean? Demanda l'ange qui descendait dangereusement sa bouche sur l'abdomen du chasseur.

- Je voudrais…Essayer quelque chose avec toi…

- Je suis d'accord.

- Tu sais même pas ce que c'est!

- J'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as montré jusqu'ici

- Cass…Je voudrais qu'on ait une relation sexuelles complète...Tu sais ce que c'est?

L'ange se redressa et le regarda un long moment, il semblait réfléchir non pas à la question de Dean mais bien à ce qu'il impliquait…Son regard fini par s'illuminer de compréhension.

- OH! Je vois.

- C'est seulement si tu en as envie…

- J'en ai envie… Sourit l'ange

.

.

Dean fut soulagé mais anxieux à la fois.

Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de d'oser demander cela à son ange. Ça lui faisait légèrement peur sans compter qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder.

Internet lui avait tout de même été utile. Il savait que le tout devait se passer dans le calme et la douceur, qu'il fallait y aller doucement, bien préparer son partenaire et surtout, utiliser beaucoup de lubrifiant.

Mais Internet ne l'avait pas renseigné sur d'autres questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête; Étais-ce supposé être un partenaire en particulier qui devait être celui qui…disons celui qui devait être pénétré? Y avait-il une implication quelconque de dominance? Dean espérait bien que non. Il ne voudrait jamais dominer de quelque façon que ce soit, son ange adoré…

Et le fait d'être lui-même celui qui serait pénétré ne lui dérangeait pas…Même que ça l'excitait énormément.

Il en était tout de même venu à la conclusion que ce serait mieux qu'il soit le meneur cette première fois.

Il embrassa Castiel longuement avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher, dans son sac, le lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté la veille.

Castiel regarda le tube avec curiosité mais sans aucune peur dans les yeux.

Dean attira l'ange contre lui.

- T'es vraiment certain, Cass?

- Oui Dean.

- Ça va probablement te faire mal…

- Je sais que tu feras attention.

- Tu peux toujours changer d'idée

Castiel hocha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux, longuement et passionnément.

.

.

Il étendit à nouveau l'ange sur le lit et promena sa langue sur son corps, s'arrêtant à nouveau sur son sexe. Lorsque Castiel fut à nouveau gémissant de plaisir, il lui fit changer de position et le plaça sur le ventre. Il avait lu que c'était la position idéale pour une première fois.

Castiel était calme et détendu et Dean doutait qu'il aurait lui-même été si relaxe.

Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et s'humidifia généreusement un doigt

Castiel regardait par-dessus son épaule, curieux, et Dean lui fit un grand sourire.

- Prêt?

L'ange hocha la tête.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et caressa doucement le dos de son ange, il titilla paresseusement l'entrée de celui-ci avant d'y faire pénétrer lentement son doigt lubrifié.

Castiel eut un léger gémissement de surprise mais ne semblait pas souffrir.

Dean se rappela de ne pas précipiter les choses et il le caressa longuement avec un seul doigt. Lorsqu'il senti que l'ange s'était habitué à sa présence, il en ajouta doucement un autre. Cette fois Castiel eut un léger mouvement de recul et Dean posa délicatement un baiser sur le bas du dos de celui-ci. Il y alla encore plus doucement, sentant les muscles de Castiel résister contre lui.

- Ça va, Cass?

- Oui...Ça va mieux.

Il le senti se détendre de plus en plus. Il avait atteint un but; Castiel n'avait plus mal mais il ne ressentait pas encore de plaisir.

Dean tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait lu…Il devait continuer à y aller doucement et surtout, trouver cet endroit où l'on pouvait masser la prostate et qui, paraît-il, était délicieusement plaisant.

Il continua donc à préparer son ange, celui-ci commençait à gémir doucement ce qui encouragea Dean puis il atteint une sorte de petite protubérance lisse et la massa.

La réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre, il geignit fortement en relevant le bassin.

Victoire! Pensa Dean avec joie.

Il continua à masser ce point si sensible et la respiration de l'ange devint laborieuse. Castiel poussait son bassin contre ses doigts, n'ayant pas même remarqué que Dean en avait ajouté un troisième.

.

.

Son instinct lui disait que Castiel était prêt. Dean n'en pouvait plus de toute façon. Voir son ange gémir de plaisir ainsi l'avait rendu complètement fou.

Il retira ses doigts et l'ange gémit de dépit.

Dean utilisa une tonne de lubrifiant sur son sexe puis se plaça à l'entrée de l'ange, caressant son dos d'une main et tenant ses hanches de l'autre.

Il le pénétra doucement, ressentant une résistance malgré la longue préparation.

Castiel eut un mouvement de recul inconscient et gémit de douleur, cette fois.

- Désolé mon petit ange… Lui chuchota Dean, dans le cou de celui-ci.

Castiel hocha de la tête mais Dean pu voir qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Il prit l'ange par les hanches et l'amena doucement à les relever et à demeurer sur les genoux. L'angle lui semblait plus facile et moins douloureux pour son ange. Il s'enfonça encore plus, Castiel laissa échapper une plainte de douleur et agrippa les draps de ses poings.

Dean était conscient qu'il lui faisait mal et tentait d'être le plus doux possible mais…

Bon Dieu!

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation pareille!

Il réussit à s'enfoncer totalement et resta immobile, autant pour laisser le temps à Castiel de s'ajuster que pour reprendre ses propres esprits. Son visage était couvert de sueurs et il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse être si délicieux.

Il posa son front contre la nuque de son ange.

- Cass! C'est bon….. Gémit-il

Castiel tourna la tête et lui offrit ses lèvres que le chasseur prit immédiatement.

Il sentait que Castiel s'était peu à peu relaxé et il tenta un premier mouvement.

L'ange gémit en augmenta sa prise sur les draps.

Il lui faisait mal….Dean en était désolé.

-Cass? Je peux arrêter immédiatement si tu veux…

- Non…Ça va aller. Dit celui-ci

- Mais je te fais mal!

- Et nous le savions Dean! Nous savions que ça allait faire mal!

- Je veux que t'ais du plaisir Cass! Pas que tu souffres…

- Ç a fait déjà moins mal…Continu…

Dean n'eut pas la force de résister, il expérimentait pour sa part, la plus forte sensation qu'il n'eut jamais ressentie.

Son ange adoré tout autour de lui! Leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un!

Il se retira presque totalement de l'ange et se renfonça doucement.

Il répéta ce mouvement et senti Castiel lâcher sa prise sur les draps, son corps devenant de plus en plus souple contre le sien. Bientôt, ses mouvements de reculs cessèrent. Les hanches de l'ange accompagnant les mouvements de Dean au lieu de les fuir. Castiel releva langoureusement le bassin pour permettre à Dean de le prendre plus profondément.

Puis Dean pu enfin les entendre…

Ces gémissements de plaisirs qu'il se désespérait d'entendre.

Si doux et agréable, telle une musique érotique et sensuelle.

Il pouvait à présent se réjouir complètement maintenant que Castiel avait lui aussi du plaisir.

Il changea légèrement d'angle et les gémissements de l'ange redoublèrent, Dean massant ce point sensible en lui à chaque coup de rein.

.

.

-C'est bon! Geignit faiblement son amant

- J'approuve! Soupira le chasseur , la sensation était sublime, enivrante!

- Plus vite Dean! Supplia l'ange dans un soupir

Il augmenta la cadence, Castiel le suivant sans peine, la tête tombée vers l'arrière sous l'intensité du plaisir. Dean en profita pour bombarder son cou à découvert de baisers.

Il sentait l'orgasme gronder dans son bas ventre, le plaisir si aigu et puissant qu'il vit des points noirs devant ses yeux.

Il chercha fébrilement sous l'ange, agrippa son sexe fortement en lui faisant subir des mouvements de va et viens qui firent pousser des cris de plaisirs à son amant.

- Cass! Hurla le chasseur en atteignant le paroxysme total du plaisir. Castiel arqua son dos et vint dans la main de Dean en hurlant le nom du chasseur.

Dean laissa son plaisir s'écouler de lui à l'intérieur de son ange et se laissa paresseusement tomber sur celui-ci.

Il enfoui son visage dans son cou en reprenant son souffle. Castiel fut le premier à revenir à lui, Dean étant complètement KO.

- Alors? Tu me fais essayer ce bain tourbillon? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Dean éclata de rire en renforçant sa prise sur l'ange.

- Non! J'te garde ici, avec moi, pour toujours…

- Dois-je en conclure que tu as aimé l'expérience?

- Tu peux toujours faire l'innocent Cass mais les petits cris que tu poussais étaient divins.

- Blasphème!

Dean ricana et roula sur le côté et sorti du lit, il tendit la main à Castiel.

- Allez viens, cette chambre a coûtée trop cher pour que nous ne profitions pas de ce bain.

.

.

Castiel aima bien le bain tourbillon mais s'y ennuya après une dizaine de minutes tandis que Dean aurait pu y demeurer pour le restant de la soirée et la nuit incluse.

Ils en sortirent et ne se vêtir que du peignoir blanc fourni par l'hôtel qui s'avéra particulièrement confortable.

Dean sentait son estomac gronder et fit appel au service aux chambres. Il commanda de la nourriture pour deux, même s'il doutait que Castiel ne mange autre chose que quelques petites bouchées et il demanda une bouteille de whisky.

Ils se restaurèrent à même le lit, la nourriture était copieuse et délicieuse et Dean la dévora tel un ogre.

Tel que prévu, Castiel ne fit que grignoter un peu de pain et du fromage sans réelle appétit et seulement pour chasser la faim, une sensation qu'il détestait.

- Cass, j'ignore comment tu fais pour ne pas aimer manger! Lui demanda Dean, la bouche pleine.

- Et moi j'ignore comment tu fais pour aimer cela! Répliqua l'ange.

- C'est agréable!

- Moi je trouve que le processus de digestion et d'absorption est quelque peu dégoûtant!

Dean grimaça

- Beurk, pas de détail je t'en prit…

- Tu vois? Dit fièrement l'ange.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Sérieusement Cass...Tu dois te forcer un peu, tu deviens un vrai petit paquet d'os, tu vas tomber malade si tu continu…

Castiel soupira de dépit.

- Je le sais bien Dean, je le vois bien par mes vêtements que je maigris mais…je n'y arrive pas. La seule pensée de manger trois repas par jour me fait paniquer.

- C'est du déni Cass, n'importe quel psy te le dirait.

- Il y a beaucoup de psy qui ont soigné un ange en deuil de sa grâce, tu crois? Demanda ironiquement Castiel et Dean décida de ne pas insister.

Quand Cass faisait de l'humour c'était qu'ils étaient sur un terrain miné…Un pas dans la mauvaise direction et …BOUM!

.

.

Ils refirent l'amour, cette fois ne ressentant tout deux que du plaisir.

Dean resta par la suite enlacé à Castiel, écoutant sa respiration, aucun des deux ne dormant.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Castiel doucement.

Dean embrassa l'épaule de celui-ci avec tendresse.

- À toi…Je me disais que je pourrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité et je me demandais…Bien je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire pour te mériter.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et le regarda fixement.

- Dean…Avec tout ce que tu as fait…Tout les sacrifice, la souffrance, les pertes…Comment peux-tu penser que je suis, moi, un cadeau? Tu es pris avec un ex-ange à charge Dean! Un être complètement incapable de fonctionner en société! Un ex-ange dépressif et anorexique!

Dean le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il regarda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon Sang Cass! C'est réellement ce que tu penses de toi? Vraiment?

Le ton était à la fois tendre et accusateur et l'ange hocha doucement la tête.

- Un être incapable? Toi? T'as à peine une semaine de vie humaine et tu t'en sors mieux que la plupart des humains après 40 années en société! Et inutile? Avec toutes les connaissances et le vécu que tu as? Et DOIS-JE te rappeler que tu es dans cette situation parce que tu as voulu me venir en aide…encore.

Castiel baissa les yeux mais Dean releva son visage, le forçant à le regarder.

- T'es mon cadeau du ciel, Cass. Je suis bien avec toi, je suis moi-même, je suis en paix…Tu es mon amour, mon ami et ….Mon guide spirituel.

- Quoi? S'étonna l'ange.

Dean demeura sérieux et continua à le fixer.

- J'ai repris espoir depuis que je te connais…Je déteste toujours Dieu mais au moins j'ai cessé de nier son existence…Et…Je sais qu'il y a du bon dans ce monde et là-haut parce que tu existes…Je t'aime mon ange…Je t'aime comme tu es maintenant, je t'aime aussi en ange puissant même si tu ne préviens jamais de ton apparition.

Castiel eut un petit sourire et Dean caressa sa joue.

- Tu es superbe….Superbement parfais et je ne fais que t'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Tu es mon soleil, petit ange.

Castiel vint pour dire quelque chose mais Dean le coupa.

- Alors je ne veut plus que tu parles de toi comme tu l'as fait…Je veut que ton bonheur…Et il passe avant le mien. Je veux que tu retrouve ta grâce parce que je sais que tu ne seras jamais heureux en humain, bien que tu essais pour moi. Je veux que tu la retrouves et je ferai tout pour cela.

- Si je demeurais humain nous resterions ensemble…Dit timidement l'ange que les paroles du chasseur avaient bouleversé.

- Nous seront TOUJOURS ensemble Cass…Mais je te veux le plus heureux possible.

- Je suis heureux avec toi.

- Je sais…Mais pas complètement.

Dean hésita quelques secondes puis sorti du lit. Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage et ouvrit une section qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis très longtemps. Il prit la petite boite dans sa main puis n'eut plus la moindre hésitation.

Il retourna vers le lit ou l'ange le regardait avec de grands yeux questionneurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Dean?

Dean lui tendit la petite boite.

- Quelque chose qui est à toi…

Castiel ouvrit la boite.

- C'est le jonc de mon père Expliqua Dean - Il te reviens

- Ça doit rester dans ta famille Dean!

- Tu es de ma famille, tu es mon âme sœur et ce jonc te revient. Il le prit de la boite et le mit au doigt de l'ange.

Il sourit, amusé

- Ça ressemble drôlement à une demande en mariage non?

Castiel ne répondit pas, il regardait la bague à son doigt avec un petit sourire. Dean attrapa sa main et l'embrassa.

- Avec ça au doigt, je sais que tu penseras toujours à moi, peu importe où tu te trouves. Sur terre ou au ciel.

.

.

**PS Je cherche présentement des idées pour une ville de France débutant par A, si vous avez des idées…**


	12. Camping sauvage

Camping sauvage

.

.

**Merci à **_**Lily**__**,! **__**Laura**__**, **__**mary, elida17**__** ( des petites nouvelles, yahou!)**__** le-grand-méchant-loup**__**, **__**Akuma**__**, **__**ignis**__**, et **__**Asaliah**__** ( je suis contente que tu ais apprécier cette**__**realité de leur relation, moi aussi je tique un peu quand c'est trop tout beau la première fois…**_

_**Bienvenue à tous au Québec!**_

Le lendemain, c'est avec regrets que Dean quitta cette chambre d'hôtel.

Il avait aimé chaque seconde qu'il y avait passé avec Castiel.

Sam avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant pour aviser que lui et Bobby les attendaient au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Dans l'ascenseur, Dean en profita pour donner un long et langoureux baiser à son ange avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ils eurent quelque peu le souffle coupé en voyant le restaurant, c'était classe! Rien à voir avec les restaurants dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Ils repérèrent rapidement Sam et Bobby assis à une table de quatre personnes.

- Bien dormi? Demanda Sam avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien, merci! Répondit Dean

Sam remarqua immédiatement le jonc au doigt de Castiel et regarda Dean la bouche ouverte. Il ne dit rien mais Dean savait qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre le moment propice pour le faire.

Les chasseurs se commandèrent le petit déjeuné complet tandis que Castiel se laissa tenter pour un grand café au lait, n'ayant pas pardonné au chocolat sa crise de foie de la veille!

- J'ai appelée Nathalie pour lui dire que nous passerions la chercher, elle et Patrick, vers 0930 Dit Bobby entre deux bouchées.

-Selon elle, le trajet ne devrait pas prendre plus de 6 heures, Nous longerons le lac Ontario jusqu'à Brighton puis devrions atteindre la province de Québec vers 15h00.

- Pas une autre douane! Se découragea Dean

- Idiot! C'est le même pays!

- Le Québec était pas séparé du Canada?

Sam éclata de rire.

- Oh, il est passé proche…En 1995 Dean! Parfois j'ai honte d'être ton frère!

- Hé! J'ai aussi honte d'être le frère d'un _nerd!_

- Au moins j'ai de la culture, moi!

- J'ai de la culture quand ça compte!

- Ça ne doit pas compter souvent…

- Ah! La ferme Sam!

- Je suis certain que tu as passée une trop bonne nuit pour te mettre en colère! Le nargua le benjamin.

- C'est vrai Approuva tranquillement Castiel se qui fit éclater Sam de rire.

- Cass! S'exclama Dean, surpris.

- Mais quoi!

- Mon frère tien pas à connaître ces…détails.

- Ça dépend, si ça te rend mal à l'aise je trouve cela plutôt drôle! Vas-y Cass, raconte!

- Hé bien hier soir…..

Dean mit brusquement une main sur la bouche de l'ange.

- NON!

- Mais Dean! Il n'y a rien à avoir honte! Tenta l'ange

- Cass! Dois-je te rappeler que t'as une semaine de vie humaine? Et côté comportements sociaux…

- Quoi? Demanda Castiel en le fusillant du regard

- Disons que tu as encore des choses à apprendre…Comme l'intimité. Tenta Dean diplomatiquement

- Moi je crois que vous, les humains, avez le chic de vous compliquer la vie avec des banalités!

- Oui mais on aime ça bon!

Bobby se racla la gorge.

- Heu…Ça va si vous remettez votre thérapie de couple à plus tard?

- Thérapie de couple! Non Mais! S'écria Dean insulté

.

.

À 09h30 juste, ils avaient été chercher les deux chasseurs canadiens et avaient repris la route. Sam avait laissé sa place habituelle à Castiel et s'était étendu à l'arrière, faisant des recherches sur son portable.

Le paysage devenait de plus en plus dense devant eux, la route traversant de grandes étendues de forêts.

- Quand arrivons-nous? Demanda Sam, aussi excité qu'un gamin.

- Deux heures environ. Répondit Dean

- Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches et…

Son frère le coupa

- Sam! On n'est pas là pour chasser!

- Mais nous avons encore cinq jours avant jeudi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as lu? S'intéressa Castiel se qui fit soupirer Dean de dépit

- Casssss! Ne l'encourages pas!

- Mais il a raison Dean! Qu'est ce que nous pourrions faire en attendant, de toute façon?

- Nous préparer à affronter Acham!

- Comment? Nous savons déjà comment nous tenterons de l'arrêter. Que faire de plus Dean?

Sam décida de jouer salement

- Cass, il dit cela parce qu'il a peur que tu te fasses de gros bobos en venant chasser avec nous….

- C'est pas vrai! Se défendit violement Dean

- Ha non? Alors prouves-le!

- Ok! Allez! Craches….Qu'est-ce que tu as lu!

Sam eut un énorme sourire de victoire et lu les résultats de ses recherches.

- À Covey Hill...Qui se trouve, soit dit en passant, qu'à 30 minutes de l'endroit où nous allons…

- Accouches, Sam!

- Depuis un mois, huit personnes ont été retrouvées mortes…Aucun signe de blessure…Selon le coronaire ils serraient mort de…Fatigue.

- C'est quoi cet endroit? S'intéressa Castiel.

- Une sorte de lieu de camping près d'une montagne. Les gens retrouvés mort y campaient pour la nuit. Leurs tentes ont été retrouvées intactes, aucun signe de vol ou d'agression quelconque.

Dean commençait, malgré lui, à être intéressé.

- Ils ont été tués devant leurs campements?

- Non mais ils n'en étaient pas loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres.

- Et ils semblent s'y être rendu de leur plein gré?

- Oui

Castiel avait un air songeur.

- Et à cet endroit? Il y avait quelque chose de spécial? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Sam regarda l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Les traces d'un feu de camps…ce qui est loin d'être étrange dans un endroit comme celui là!

Castiel regarda Sam, les yeux emplis de curiosité

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste, du Camping?

- Une façon idiote de perdre son temps et à se faire manger par les moustiques! Dit bêtement Dean.

- N'écoutes pas le vieux grincheux _qui n'a jamais fait de camping de sa foutue vie_! Le camping Cass, c'est de dormir sous une tente, de manger de la nourriture cuite sur un petit feu de camps, c'est très agréable et permet de renouer avec la nature.

- Surtout avec les moustiques….Continua Dean

- Oh La ferme Dean! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de _Spray_ anti-moustique?

- Je te vois venir à un mile à la ronde Samuel Winchester! Gronda Dean - T'es en train de nous bourrer le crâne avec ton attitude Pro camping parce que tu VEUX qu'on aille camper à cet endroit!

Sam, loin d'être insulté, sourit largement.

- On va avoir tellement de plaisir!

.

.

Ils furent interrompus lorsque la voiture de Bobby, devant eux mit son clignotant pour aviser qu'il allait prendre la prochaine sortie.

- Enfin! J'en avais assez de voir que des arbres! Gronda Dean en guidant l'impala vers la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une ville. Sam regardait partout autour de lui en souriant, selon Dean, comme un idiot.

- Tout est écrit en français! C'est extraordinaire!

- Oh oui! Super! Maugréa Dean - Je peux maintenant avoir le plaisir de ne plus DU TOUT savoir où aller!

- Tu es de mauvaise foi Dean!

La voiture De Bobby tourna dans le stationnement d'un petit magasin qui vendait aussi de l'essence et Dean le suivi.

Il sortit de la voiture en regardant l'écriteau: DÉPANNEUR PÉTRO-CANADA lit-il

- C'est quoi un Dépanneur? Demanda-t-il à Patrick qui était sorti de l'autre voiture.

- Ça, tu vas voir il y en a partout! C'est une sorte de petit magasin général, la plupart offrant aussi de l'essence. Une sorte de_ Kwik E Mart._

Dean fit donc le plein de la voiture et Castiel l'accompagna à l'intérieur. L'ange s'arrêta au vaste comptoir de bonbon en les regardant avec de grands yeux gourmands.

Cass avait fait la paix avec le sucre, semblait-il

- Prends ce que tu veux…Bête à sucre! Lui Dean en ricana

- je ne veux pas abuser! Dit l'ange en remplissant tout de même ses bras de petits sacs de sucrerie. C'est Sam qui allait être heureux, il y avait beaucoup de ces bonbons que Dean ne connaissait pas et il savait que son frère adorait essayer de nouvelles choses.

Deux jeunes filles dans la vingtaine étaient déjà à la caisse, à payer. Elles regardèrent Castiel et Dean, eurent un petit sourire et l'une d'elle dit quelque chose à l'autre en français. Elle gloussèrent puis partir non sans leur jeter un dernier petit sourire.

Patrick qui était derrière eux, eut un petit rire.

- Quoi? Demanda Dean

Il regarda Castiel qui haussa les épaules.

- je croyais que tu comprenais le français, toi?

- Je le comprends, c'est le sens que je n'ai pas compris…

- Dis toujours!

- Elles ont dit: Beaux morceaux ici! Je ne comprends pas….

Dean, qui lui comprenait, se senti tout fier….Ces filles étaient TRÈS jolies et c'était toujours bien de plaire.

Lui et son ange plaisaient donc à la gente féminine québécoise? Bien.

Il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs mais c'était toujours bon pour l'estime.

- Ne fais pas la grosse tête! Lui dit Nathalie derrière lui

Dean fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue et paya ses achats.

- Mais je ne comprends pas! Se plaignit Castiel - Pourquoi ont-elles dit cela?

-Elles vous trouvaient mignons. Répondit Patrick

- Ha oui? Demanda l'ange qui ne semblait pas comprendre en quoi ça avait de l'importance

Ils sortirent du magasin et Dean cru remarquer que Patrick regardait un peu trop fixement l'ange à son goût, approuvant sans contredits, les filles de tout à l'heure.

- Wow! Fit Sam lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la voiture.

- Cass, as-tu décidé de goûter à TOUTES les sucreries du Québec ou quoi?

- Tout avait l'air bon! Dit il en mâchant une réglisse

- Laisses-moi t'aider! Offrit Sam en se servant.

.

.

Ils reprirent la route, Nathalie leurs avait déjà réservé trois chambres dans un motel de Châteauguay.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cette ville, Dean eut un coup au cœur. La ville lui semblait immense et si peuplée!

Tous ces gens allaient disparaître jeudi s'ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter Acham!

Ils passèrent devant un hôpital et son coeur se serra encore plus.

Tant de gens…

Le motel que Nathalie leur avait choisit était bien situé, en plein centre de la ville.

Elle s'occupa de récupérer les clés à l'accueil et lorsque Dean et Cass entrèrent dans la leur, ils furent ravis de constater que faute d'être très belle, la chambre était propre et le lit semblait confortable.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent pour rencontrer les autres chasseurs, Dean eut la surprise de constater qu'il neigeait!

Castiel regardait les flocons tomber avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui découragea Dean

- Cass?

- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de la neige!

Dean pu voir que son jeune frère était dans le même état de d'extase stupide.

- De la neige! Grogna Dean - Et vous trouvez ça beau?

Sam et Castiel hochèrent la tête de concert.

- Beurk! Mon pauvre _bébé_ va avoir de la difficulté à rouler!

Bobby ne semblait pas, lui non plus, partager leur joie et Dean senti un élan de sympathie pour le vieux chasseur.

Ils se rendirent tous à pieds, dans un petit restaurant.

- Dean, tu devrais goûter cette fameuse _poutine._ Lui proposa Sam pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

Dean décida de se lancer et alla ensuite rejoindre les autres à une table. Il regarda le met qu'il avait acheté avec un regard analyseur.

Des frites baignant dans une sauce brune, le tout recouvert de fromage…

Ça sentait bon, pas de doute.

La première bouché le fit se réconcilier à jamais avec cet endroit francophone et sa neige.

C'était sublime!

Nathalie et Patrick éclatèrent de rire devant la moue jouissive du chasseur.

Entre temps, Sam avait commencé à parler des morts étranges de Covey Hill, les autres chasseurs se montrèrent intéressés.

- Rien à voir avec un Windigo Pensa tout haut Bobby

- Non, ni un loup-garou Ajouta Patrick

- Quelque chose qui tue mais sans manger sa victime… Dit Nathalie

Castiel avait toujours ce froncement de sourcils que Dean avait remarqué chez lui depuis que Sam leur avait parlé de ce cas.

- Cass? Tu as une idée

- Non, pas vraiment mais je crois que nous devrions allez enquêter.

- Mais il neige! Se plaignit le chasseur.

Les autres les regardèrent sans rien dire, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- On ne peut pas camper sous la neige! Insista-t-il

- Tu es au Québec ici….On peut TOUT faire sous la neige. Lui dit Nathalie.

.

.

Après une longue discussion, il fut convenu que Dean, Sam, Patrick et Castiel iraient camper le lendemain à Covey Hill et que Nathalie et Bobby resteraient en ville pour tenter d'avoir des indices sur la présence prochaine d'Acham.

Dean détestait l'idée d'aller camper mais Castiel tenait Mordicus à y aller et le chasseur était dans l'incapacité de laisser son ange y aller sans lui. Patrick avait tenu à les suivre disant qu'il avait souvent fait du camping et Dean ne tenait pas à le laisser faire des yeux doux à son ange sous une tente!

Ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie….

Patrick emprunta la voiture de Bobby pour aller faire un tour chez lui, à 25 minutes de là, où il disposait déjà d'un vaste équipement de camping, deux tentes incluses.

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller s'acheter des vêtements d'hiver.

Dean retourna donc faire les boutiques, une deuxième fois avec son ange, Sam et Patrick les accompagnant cette fois.

Ils trouvèrent un grand magasin à rayons dans la même ville et allèrent immédiatement dans la section des vêtements d'extérieur. Ils durent s'acheter des bottes, des pantalons de neige, des tuques, foulards, mitaines et manteaux. Castiel en dénicha un qui était bleu foncé et Dean le trouva particulièrement mignon avec celui-ci sur le dos. Il noua lui-même un foulard rouge au cou de son ange en souriant et lui mit une tuque de la même couleur sur la tête.

- Tu es beau à croquer! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- À croquer?

- C'est une expression, mon petit ange…quoi que ça pourrait devenir vrai cette nuit…

- Je devrais m'inquiéter? Demanda L'ange

- OH que oui!

Patrick vint les rejoindre et tendit timidement des mitaines bleues à Castiel.

- Il fera froid là-bas et…J'ai pensé qu'elles iraient bien avec ton manteau et tes yeux.

Il sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et son visage s'empourpra.

Dean n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et senti la jalousie l'envahir.

Castiel prit les mitaines en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup Patrick, c'est très gentil de ta part!

-Oh! De rien…. Bafouilla le jeune chasseur.

Dean avait déjà remarqué que Patrick ne semblait pas indifférent à son ange mais trouva tout de même qu'il ne manquait pas d'audace!

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de menace que le canadien fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

Leurs achats atteignirent un montant catastrophique! Il était apparemment très dispendieux de se vêtir chaudement dans ce pays! Dean paya avec une fausse carte de crédit et ils retournèrent au motel.

.

.

La soirée étant jeune, Patrick les amena dans une tournée des clubs de Châteauguay.

Les frères s'initièrent à la bière québécoise que Dean apprécia. L'ambiance était enjouée, ils étaient tombés sur une soirée karaoké. Dean commençait à être de plus en plus habitué à entendre parler français autour de lui. Patrick demanda même quelques demandes spéciales au _DJ _pour leur faire entendre les classiques de la musique québécoise. Castiel tomba littéralement en amour avec une chanson du groupe, les _cowboys fringants_ et se mit immédiatement à télécharger tous les albums de ces derniers.

Dean soupira de dépit.

La facture allait être salée…..

La soirée s'étira plus qu'elle ne l'avait été prévue Castiel se trouva une passion pour les _sex on the beach_ et les _margaritas_. Dean le mit en garde sur la teneur élevé en alcool de ces breuvages à l'aspect inoffensifs mais l'ange semblait avoir trop de plaisir pour s'en soucier. Il regardait les participants du Karaoké en souriant stupidement comme…comme quelqu'un de légèrement imbibé d'alcool.

Dean s'approcha de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Serais-tu ivre, mon ange?

- Je ne sais pas Répondit celui-ci en venant pour l'embrasser mais Dean éloigna son visage de quelques cm ce qui fit froncer légèrement Castiel des sourcils.

- Pas encore? Demanda-t-il tristement

Dean soupira

- C'est pas vraiment le fait que tu sois un homme Cass….Je ne suis pas un grand démonstratif en publique…Je suis désolé.

- Ça va…l'important c'est que je sache ce que tu ressens pour moi…

Castiel baissa les yeux et ce regard azuré lui manqua immédiatement et son cœur se serra.

Sans plus penser à quoi que ce soit, Dean releva le visage de l'ange et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes et le guida pour un long baiser passionné, se fichant éperdument de qui les regardaient et de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser.

Lorsqu'il libéra Castiel, celui-ci le regardait avec interrogation.

- J'avais tort! Dit le chasseur - il n'y a rien de plus important que toi, Cass.

.

.

- Vous êtes trop mignons!

Dean sursauta lorsqu'il senti quelqu'un lui poser le bras autour du cou.

Patrick avait l'air passablement éméché et les regardait avec un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres. Son équilibre précaire appuyé sur Dean.

- C'est ssssii beau l'amour que vous vous portez! Je vous envie! Continua-t-il en jetant un regard criant de désir vers Castiel puis pour rendre Dean encore plus mal à l'aise, il se tourna vers un groupe de filles assises à la table voisine et les pris à témoins

- Hein qu'ils sont choux?

Les filles approuvèrent vivement en leur disant quelques phrases que Dean ne compris pas, étant en français,mais son ange leur répondit et le chasseur remarqua que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Castiel parler autre choses que l'anglais, l'Énochiens ou le latin.

Castiel était complètement parti dans une longue discussion avec les deux filles et Dean ignorait totalement de quoi ils parlaient. L'ange avait encore des petits problèmes avec les bonnes conduites à avoir en public sans compter qu'il était ivre alors le chasseur était très anxieux. Patrick lui fit un discret clin d'oeil, comme pour lui spécifier que même s'il était saoul, il gardait une oreille bien tendue à ce que disait l'ange. Les deux filles les invitèrent à les joindre à leur table et, dans un anglais prudent mais clair, se présentèrent à Dean.

Après une heure, Dean avait décidé qu'il adorait l'hospitalité des québécois, plusieurs personnes étaient venues se joindre à leurs table lorsqu'ils apprirent que Dean était un étranger (Castiel avait prétendu qu'il venait de Montréal, il parlait français avec un accent québécois si convainquant qu'il ne pouvait passer pour un étranger)

Ils rentrèrent au motel vers 02h00 du matin, Dean marchant légèrement en titubant tendis que Castiel tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Leurs nouveaux _amis _avaient tenus à payer leurs consommations pour le reste de la soirée. Dean n'avait pas revu Sam et Patrick lui dit qu'il l'avait vu quitter le club plus tôt, accompagné….Ce qui fit sourire Dean.

Une fois dans la chambre, Castiel se laissa tomber tout habillé dans le lit en ricanant.

- J'aime l'alcool!

- Souhaitons que tu le penses encore demain matin! Dit Dean, son ange ne sembla pas avoir l'estomac solide.

Castiel continua à rigoler et l'attira vers lui et l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

Dean tomba sur l'ange et se laissa glisser près de lui.

Castiel posa les main sous le chandail du chasseur puis fit une moue adorable.

- Tu as trop de vêtements Dean!

- Je m'occupe de ça!

Il se leva et enleva rapidement ses vêtements puis pesta contre la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Il chercha celui-ci un moment puis le trouva sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. C'était Bobby, il avait vu Dean et Castiel rentrer mais non Sam, il voulait savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter …Dean le rassura, son frère était parti avec une jeune québécoise à l'air innofensif et n'était probablement pas en danger. Il raccrocha et retourna vers la chambre, excité à l'idée de la nuit qu'il allait avoir avec son ange.

.

.

En arrivant à leur lit, il vit que l'alcool avait eu raison de celui-ci. Castiel dormait paisiblement, couché en chien de fusil, les mains sous le menton.

- Bobby, je te déteste! Jura le chasseur mais son regard s'attendrit à l'image de son petit ange.

Il se coucha contre celui-ci, passa un bras autour de son corps chaud et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

C'était raté pour cette nuit et demain…Ils dormiraient dans une tente glaciale.

.

.

Le lendemain, Castiel s'éveilla avec un mal de tête qui amusa le chasseur. Il eut tout de même pitié et lui offrit des comprimés contre le mal. Ils rejoignirent les autres et allèrent tous manger au restaurant pour le déjeuner. Dean laissa un message sur le cellulaire de son frère pour lui dire où les rejoindre. Celui-ci arriva alors q'ils en étaient à siroter leurs cafés (chocolat chaud pour Castiel).

- Alors Sam? Demanda Dean en souriant largement.

Celui-ci s'assis à table en faisant mine de rien. Quel _sainte-nitouche_, son frère!

Sam, Dean, Patrick et Castiel partirent vers le début de l'avant-midi pour Covey Hill. Ils emplirent la valise de la vielle impala de tout les articles de camping d'hiver qu'ils auront besoin sans oublier la nourriture que Dean avait achetée en abondance.

Ils roulèrent donc joyeusement en cette journée hivernale plutôt douce et…sans neige au grand plaisir de Dean. Castiel avait mit sa musique nouvellement achetée la veille et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de trouver que ce groupe, les _cowboys fringants _sonnait plutôt bien_._

_-_ De quoi parlent-ils? En général? Demanda Dean à Castiel.

- Je ne sais trop…

- Politique Répondit Patrick pour lui

- Je ne comprend rien à cela Avoua l'ange

- Bah, t'en fais pas Cass, je suis humain depuis plus de trente ans et je n'y pige rien, moi non plus….

Ils finirent le trajet sous la musique de la Loreena McKennitt-adorée de Castiel. Dean se jura, que lorsque tout sera revenu plus calme, il amènerait son ange à un spectacle de cette chanteuse!

La vallée montagneuse de Covey Hill se dessina tranquillement dans le paysage et la végétation se fit de plus en plus dense. Sam et Patrick regardèrent attentivement la carte pour trouver l'endroit où les corps avaient été retrouvés.

- Je crois que nous sommes arrivé! Dit Sam

Dean arrêta la voiture et frissonna de froid lorsqu'il quitta sa chaleur pour mettre un pied à l'extérieur.

- Je peux pas croire que nous allons camper par un temps pareil! Pesta-t-il

- Où est ton esprit d'aventure? Demanda Sam

- OH! Parce que tu trouves que nous avons une vie facile et douillette?

- Allez Dean! C'est pour une chasse, ce n'est pas comme si nous campions pour le plaisir.

- Toi, j'ai des doutes!

- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Lui dit Patrick - Les tentes et les sacs de couchages que j'ai apportés sont faits spécialement pour l'hiver, tu n'auras pas froid cette nuit!

Dean en douta mais garda ses doutes pour lui-même.

.

.

Ils montèrent leur campement pendant qu'il faisait encore clair. Sam tenait à monter la tente que lui et Patrick occuperait à une bonne distance de celle de Castiel et Dean.

- Pour votre intimité… Dit-il à son frère

- Mais c'est quoi? Tout le monde nous prends pour des lapins ou quoi? S'exclama celui-ci

- Je te connais…et je vois les regards que vous vous lancée sans arrête!

- Non mais…Et de toute façon tu crois vraiment qu'un être normal et équilibré aurait envie d'avoir du sexe dans une tente en plein hiver!

- Tu serais surpris…Et depuis quand es-tu un être normal et équilibré, Dean?

.

.

Lorsque les tentes furent montées par Sam et Patrick, Castiel ayant presque brisé un des panneau de la tente en ayant voulu les aider et Dean ne connaissant absolument rien dans le montage d'un camping, ils prirent alors un léger sac à dos et partirent explorer les lieux. Ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup d'autre gens, étant en pleine semaine et l'hiver n'étant pas si populaire que le disait Nathalie pour le plein air. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit où les dernières victimes avaient été trouvée et cherchèrent attentivement des indices.

- Pas de sulfure Dit Sam après un long moment

- Il y définitivement eu un feu de camps Remarqua Dean

- Il y a beaucoup de traces de pas Fit remarquer Castiel.

- C'est normal, les policiers ont enquêté ici Dit Sam

- Oui mais les traces sont autour de ce qu'a été le feu de camps. Insista l'ange.

Dean s'approcha et se pencha à l'endroit qu'avait pointé son ami.

- Tu as raison Cass…Il y a beaucoup trop de traces de pas pour que ce soit normal…

- Ces gens ont été victimes de transe Dit Castiel en se relevant debout

Dean fronça les sourcils

- Une transe? Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient dansé jusqu'à l'épuisement?

Castiel hocha la tête, en s'engouffrant les mains dans les poches de son manteau, l'air pensif.

- Des Djinns? Proposa Sam

Dean haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

- D'après moi, s'il y a quelque chose ici, il attaquera cette nuit Dit Patrick

- Et on sera aux premières loges…Dit Dean

- Nous sommes TOUJOURS aux premières loges lui rappela son frère.

.

.

Ils eurent beau faire des recherches jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice et retournèrent donc au campement. Patrick fit un feu de camp et ils s'assirent autour de celui-ci, la température ayant chutée dramatiquement.

- On ne peut même pas avoir les seuls bienfaits du camping! Se plaignit Dean en grelottant.

- J'imagine que ces seuls bienfaits impliquaient de a bouffe? Demanda Sam

- Oui, j'ai même trop froid pour avoir envie de faire griller des saucisses.

- Quelles sont ces choses blanches qui tu as achetées, Dean? Demanda Castiel en fouillant dans le sac du chasseur.

- Des guimauves, Cass, normalement on les fait griller au bout d'une branche au-dessus du feu.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Castiel.

Patrick le regarda avec un regard criant de tendresse et lui sourit comme un idiot en lui demandant de lui donner le sac. L'ange obéit et Patrick prit l'une des guimauves et la planta dans l'une des branches qu'il avait ramassées pour le feu. Il la plaça au-dessus du feu sous le regard intéressé de Castiel puis lorsque la friandise fut grillée, il la tendit doucement à l'ange. Castiel la regarda longtemps avant de l'engloutir.

- Hum! C'est vraiment bon! Approuva-t-il

- Content que tu aimes, Cass! Lui dit Patrick aussi fier qu'un pan. Dean le fusilla du regard sans même s'en être rendu compte ce que Sam, lui, remarqua. Il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Ils mangèrent le sac de guimauve au complet, parlant de tout et de rien en regardant le feu crépiter.

La température chuta alors drastiquement et Castiel commença à grelotter près de Dean.

- Le mieux à faire est encore d'allez dans nos tentes. Dit sagement Patrick - Il fait trop froid pour rester dehors et les sacs de couchage nous tiendrons au chaud.

Ils se levèrent tous.

- Mais on garde nos cellulaires allumés! Nos tentes sont un peu trop éloignées pour qu'on s'avertissent si l'un de nous entend quelques choses, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici pour enquêter et non pour simplement dormir!

- Comme si je serais venu me les geler ici pour dormir! Lui rappela Dean en allumant son cellulaire.

Lui et Castiel s'engouffrèrent dans la tente.

Il n'était que 19h30!

La nuit promettait d'être longue!

.

.

**Ps. J'ai tellement aimé votre participation lorsque je vous ai demandé un nom de ville ( et oui, j'ai pris celle qui revenait le plus souvent dans vos proposition) Que J'ose encore vous demander votre avis…Je cherche un prénom fictif pour Cass ( juste pour une identité sur papier…)**

**J'ai chercher longtemps pour un beau nom qui irait bien avec son visage mais je veux vos opinion….**


	13. Chasse nocturne

Chasse nocturne

**.**

**.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos idées de prénom! J'ai tout de même prit un prénom au hazard. J'aimais bien misha mais ne pouvait pas faire le lien avec the french mistake puisque techniquement ma fic commence apres le 11e episode…**

**Comme certaines d'entre vous ( hello Lily! :D) semblait s'en douter, Cass et Dean sous une tente= ? ? ?**

**Sinon merci pour vos review ( Casfan tu commence à me manquer!)**

**Et je peux vous assurer que le message à passer lololo TOMBER EN AMOUR n'est pas un terme francophone internationnal! Je vous jure que je n'en avais aucune idée, **_**je vais me coucher moins niaiseuse à soir ( ça c'est probablement aussi un terme québecois)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bon chapitre mes casteilou fans!**_

_**Camping et lemon ( pourquoi on appele ça lemon? ) à l'horizon **_

_**Vous verrez aussi qu'est-ce qu'ils chassent! Héhéhé**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La température à l'intérieur de la tente était déjà plus supportable qu'à l'extérieur.

Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux mais gardèrent le survêtement chaud par-dessus leurs jeans. Castiel portait, pour sa part, un t-shirt, un chandail de coton, un chandail de laine et une veste dans laquelle Dean le trouvait beaucoup trop adorable.

L'ange grelottait et avait gardé ses mitaines de laine.

Dean s'emmitoufla dans le grand sac de couchage et ouvrit ses bras.

- Allez, mon pauvre petit ange frigorifié.

Castiel se pelota contre lui. Il tremblait de froid et ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Dean le serra contre lui et le frictionna comme il le pu.

- Cass, tu es vraiment glacé!

- Je n'aime vraiment pas le froid! Dit doucement l'ange en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du chasseur.

Dean commença à se demander s'il ne serait pas prudent d'aller dans l'impala avec le chauffage à fond.

Il savait que Castiel serait froissé s'il le lui proposait mais l'ange semblait vraiment souffrir du froid plus que la normale.

.

.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, ses tremblements cessèrent. La chaleur de leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre fini par se faire sentir. Dean garda tout de même l'ange contre lui. Le vent s'était levé dehors et secouait les parois de la tente, Castiel le fixait sans rien dire, profitant du bien-être que lui procurait la chaleur de Dean.

- On dirait qu'une tempête se lève. Remarqua ce dernier.

- je comprend pourquoi vous appelez cela '' camping sauvage'' Nous avons vraiment l'impression d'être seul au monde, n'ayant que cette petite tente de tissus pour nous séparer des intempéries de la nature…Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Pourquoi se priver du confort? J'ai vu l'humanité évoluée et je me souviens d'époques où les gens mourraient de froid…Alors pourquoi s'infliger cela?

-T'as des questions très difficiles à répondre, mon ange, Je crois que plusieurs personnes sont si habituées au confort et qu'elles ressentent le besoin d'expérimenter des émotions et des sensations à l'état brut…Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Ta vie est passablement déjà assez trépidante Dit Castiel en regardant le chasseur. - Mais imagines que tu ais un travail très ordinaire. Où passerais-tu ce besoin de te dépasser? De repousser les limites et faire l'impossible?

Dean caressa distraitement le visage de l'ange en réfléchissant.

- je sais pas Cass…Mais tu as raison. Je sais que je ne suis pas fais pour la vie normale et j'ai essayé…Avec Ben et Lisa.

Castiel se releva quelque peu et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

- Tu l'aimais?

- Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux? Demanda Dean en souriant mais l'ange demeura sérieux. Attendant sa réponse.

- Et si c'était le cas? Demanda le chasseur à brûle point.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, signe bien à lui qu'il ne comprenait pas où Dean voulait en venir.

- Je ne saisi pas, Dean…En quoi cela a-t-il quoi que ce soit à voir avec moi?

- Ça aurait pu te rendre jaloux…

- Je ne connais pas ce terme.

Dean posa les lèvres doucement sur celles de l'ange et lui donna un bref baiser emplie de tendresse

- Et tu n'auras jamais à connaître ce terme, mon ange. Pour répondre à ta question, j'aimais bien Lisa, elle était sympathique et intelligente, j'étais à l'aise avec elle et je crois que je VOULAIS l'aimer, je croyais probablement que je l'aimais mais…

Il regarda son ange qui l'écoutait attentivement et toucha délicatement son visage.

- Maintenant je sais ce que c'est, aimer je sais que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour Lisa parce que si je l'avais aimé comme je t'aime…Je n'aurais jamais été capable de partir.

.

.

Castiel posa sa main sur celle qu caressait son visage et soupira.

- Alors m'aimer te rend prisonnier de moi, Dean?

Le chasseur réfléchi longuement avant de répondre.

- En quelque sorte…Je ne partirais jamais Cass…Mais je te laisserais partir.

Castiel le regarda intensément, le bleu de ses yeux plus étincelant que jamais.

- Ce que tu dis est que tu me laisserais te quitter si je retrouvais ma grâce?

Aucune hésitation cette fois.

- Oui

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

- Oui…Ça me déchirerait de l'intérieur, me briserait et me rendrait probablement fou de douleur pour l'éternité mais …oui.

- Pourquoi, Dean?

- Parce que je t'aime plus que je m'aime Cass. Ton bonheur passe avant le mien, je veux que tu retrouves ta grâce même si je sais pertinemment que ce serait mieux pour moi que tu ne la retrouves pas.

- Mais…Tu fais tous ces efforts pour que je la retrouve…Pourquoi faire cela si ça te fait tant de peine? Pourquoi vouloir que je retrouve ma grâce?

- Parce que t'es pas heureux sans elle et que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir malheureux sans avoir tout fait pour y remédier.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si je redevenais un ange ça ne signifierait pas irrémédiablement notre séparation?

Dean détourna le regard.

- Cass, tu aurais autre chose à faire que de traîner avec moi….

Castiel fronça les sourcils et Dean reconnu les signes de colères sur le beau visage.

- Alors tu crois que je suis ici, maintenant, avec toi, que parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'ange le coupa.

- Espèce d'humain entêté! Je ne sais pas si je dois être fâché ou complètement insulté! Tu n'as donc rien compris? Tu me connais donc si mal?

- Te fâches pas Cass….

- Je t'aime idiot! Je t'aime depuis cette fois où je t'es tiré de la perdition…je t'ai choisi envers et contre tous! JE T'AI PRÉFÉRÉ À DIEU ET CE N'EST PAS ENCORE ASSEZ CLAIR POUR TOI!

Castiel avait crié cette dernière phrase et Dean en resta interloqué. Il eut la prudence de ne pas tenter de se justifier.

Les yeux de l'ange le fusillaient du regard et pourtant…Dean devait se retenir pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Son ange l'aimait….Son ange était si beau lorsqu'il était en colère.

Son ange….

- Je ne pourrais jamais être assez occupé pour ne plus avoir le temps de t'aimer Dean! Même si j'étais un puissant archange! Retrouvez ma grâce ne changerait rien aux sentiments que j'éprouve…Être un chasseur t'empêche-t-il de m'aimer?

- Être mort pourrait même pas m'en empêcher, Cass!

Castiel le regarda plus calmement et soupira de dépit.

- J'aimerais que tu accepte que mes sentiments sont aussi puissants que les tiens…que je tien à toi…que si tu me le demandait Dean, j'abandonnerais à jamais ma grâce pour toi…

Dean l'embrassa férocement, les paroles de l'ange avaient eu sur lui, l'impact d'un choc électrique et le besoin de le sentir contre lui avait été vital.

.

.

Castiel lui répondit avec autant de fébrilité. Leurs langues se jouant une lutte féroce à l'intérieur de leurs bouches. L'air glacial de l'extérieur et les rafales qui sifflaient sur la tente n'avait plus le moindre impact sur eux. Une douce chaleur les entourait et Dean senti un besoin urgent pour son ange monter en lui. Il caressa le corps noyé sous les couches de vêtements et se désespérait de sentir un peu de peau. Castiel semblait envahi de la même envie et ses mains encore vêtues des mitaines parcouraient le corps du chasseur.

- Tu as encore froid? Demanda Dean en reprenant son souffle.

Castiel retira ses mitaines avec ses dents.

- Plus tellement non…

Il se jeta à nouveau sur la bouche du chasseur et ses mains errèrent sur le torse de celui-ci avant de rapidement descendre vers son entrejambes.

Même sous l'épaisseur des vêtements, la main de l'ange envoya une sensation électrisante à Dean et il gémit dans la bouche de l'ange.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait être fou pour avoir envie de sexe dans une température comme celle-ci? Sourit Castiel

- Je suis décidément un fou. Soupira Dean en capturant à nouveau, les lèvres si appétissantes de l'ange.

Dean le serra fortement contre lui et parcouru son corps de ses mains. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin sous la couche de vêtements mais ne rencontrait qu'obstacle après obstacle et il gémit de dépit.

Castiel utilisa sa force et le coucha à plat, le retenant de ses bras. Dean ne tenta nullement de se relever, il était joyeusement à sa merci. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour reprendre son souffle et senti les mains de son amant s'attaquer à son survêtement qu'il réussit à faire glisser. Il ouvrit alors son jeans et Dean ressenti le froid s'engouffrer pour être rapidement remplacé par la paume tiède de l'ange qui le prit dans sa main.

Il plissa les paupières sous le plaisir dévorant qui le parcouru.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. L'ange se déplaça contre lui et avant que le chasseur ne puisse prévoir la suite, il senti la chaleur et la moiteur de la bouche de son amant se refermer sur lui.

Il laissa échapper une longue plainte de plaisir, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'un coup.

Il baissa le regard et rencontra les billes azures de l'ange posées amoureusement sur lui. L'image même était si puissante qu'il se senti dévoré de plaisir.

L'ange le caressa sensuellement de sa langue et Dean dû se mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler comme un damné.

- Cass….Cass! C'est trop bon….

L'ange le prit à nouveau entièrement en lui et Dean s'arc-bouta violement.

Bon Dieu que Castiel apprenait rapidement!

Il sentait qu'il allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre lorsque l'ange le libéra.

La sensation de vide fut si désagréable que le chasseur gémit de dépit.

Castiel bougea rapidement près de lui, Dean ayant à peine conscience qu'il se battait avec ses propres pantalons et il sursauta lorsque l'ange l'enlaça, ses jambes dénudées de chaque côté de son corps.

Il embrassa sensuellement Dean et celui-ci agrippa les cuisses chaudes autour de lui.

- Je te veux, Dean. Lui chuchota l'ange à l'oreille et de toute sa vie, jamais le chasseur n'avait entendu une phrase plus excitante que celle-ci. Prononcé par la voix rauque de désir de son amant.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange.

Castiel posa le tube de lubrifiant dans la main du chasseur et se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Dean avait les mains qui tremblaient sous l'intensité du désir. Son ange étendu sur lui, à moitié nu, si fébrile et impatient.

Il caressa l'entrée de son doigt lubrifié mais l'ange gronda d'impatience en arquant le dos et Dean le pénétra doucement.

Il se força à prendre le temps de bien le préparer malgré l'impatience de celui-ci et son propre désir qui menaçait d'éclater.

Lorsque Castiel fut près, Dean se réjoui à l'idée qu'il allait enfin avoir la chance de regarder son ange durant l'acte.

Castiel s'empala lui-même sur le chasseur et fit preuve de beaucoup moins de douceur que Dean en avait eu avec lui. Il vit l'ange grimacer de douleur et il lui caressa les hanches pour le freiner un peu.

- Doucement Cass, prends ton temps mon ange…

Castiel obtempéra et se laissa descendre plus doucement.

Dean gémit fortement en sentant l'étroitesse et la chaleur l'entourer, sublime!

C'était sublime!

Castiel commença à bouger doucement et son visage se détendit, la douleur le quittant pour faire place à une douce sérénité et un plaisir croissant.

Dean le laissa conduire leur relation, ne quittant pas le visage merveilleux des yeux.

Il était si absorbé par son partenaire qu'il en oubliait presque son propre plaisir.

Castiel était magnifique, le plaisir le rendant encore plus angélique.

Son corps se moulait si bien au sien, ses jambes et ses hanches bougeant dans de gracieux mouvements, son torse se mouvant avec érotisme. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper de longues plaintes de plaisir et Dean releva son torse et l'entoura de ses bras, leurs corps se mouvant dans une danse effrénée. Castiel posa son front contre celui de Dean et gémit fortement, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus puissants.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent un long moment, leur respiration étouffée emplissant l'habitacle.

Ils étaient en sueurs malgré le froid autour d'eux.

Dean agrippa les hanches de l'ange

- Cassss…T'es magnifique…haleta-t-il fou de désir.

Castiel posa les lèvres contre son cou et Dean senti sa langue y remonter jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille La sensation fut si agréable et érotique qu'il gémit longuement.

Les mouvements de Castiel étaient saccadés et Dean souleva les hanches en synchronisme avec son amant, le pénétrant plus profondément, heurtant ce point délicieux en lui qui lui faisait pousser de petits cris.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus et Dean vint fortement en lui, retenant un cri de délivrance.

Castiel fit un geste pour agripper son propre sexe mais Dean le fit basculer et le coucha sur le dos. Les yeux de l'ange le questionnant, presque fou de désirs.

Dean le prit dans sa bouche avec gourmandise. Castiel poussa un petit cri de surprise puis laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en gémissant sans arrête tandis que Dean l'explorait de sa langue.

Lorsque qu'il sentait que l'ange allait atteindre le paroxysme, il diminua ses mouvements faisant s'arc bouter l'ange sous lui. Il voulait tester la résistance de son ange, le rendre fou de plaisir, lui montrer comme il pouvait être plaisant de retarder ce moment si exquis. Il joua à ce jeu encore un bon moment, le conduisant à la limite pour ensuite tout arrêter. Castiel lui agrippait si fortement les cheveux que Dean savait qu'il en souffrirait le lendemain.

Lorsque son ange se tortilla de nouveau sous lui, en proie à la vague de jouissance qui cherchait à l'emporter depuis un moment, il décida de le libérer, les gémissements de l'ange devenus suppliants.

Castiel vint violemment en lui, étouffant un cri d'extase.

Dean le prit entièrement en lui, savourant la saveur de son ange.

Castiel reprenait difficilement son souffle et cherchait à tâtons à attirer Dean contre lui. Le chasseur se laissa attirer et se coucha près de l'ange dont la respiration était encore rapide.

- Je crois, cher ange, que tu as adoré…

Castiel hocha vivement la tête.

.

.

Après quelques minutes, le froid recommença à se faire sentir et Dean proposa, à regret, à l'ange de se rhabiller.

Castiel obtempéra rapidement, ayant ressenti le froid sur sa peau nue. Il retourna sous le sac de couchage, contre Dean qui le serrait affectueusement contre lui.

- Dean?

- Oui?

- Je suis désolé de m'être mit en colère.

Dean regarda les yeux bleus, si tristes, et sourit.

- Ne le sois pas, premièrement tu es drôlement sexy lorsque tu es en colère et deuxièmement…Tu avais raison de l'être, je suis un idiot Cass et…Tu sais c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, je n'avais jamais été en couple jusqu'ici.

- Alors c'est nouveau pour nous deux?

- Oui

- Et c'est normal de se fâcher contre celui qu'on aime?

- Les meilleurs couples que je connaisse passe leur temps à s'engueuler Cass! Être en amour avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que l'on doit toujours être d'accord avec lui…Ni que ses petites manies ne peuvent pas nous taper sur les nerfs

- J'ai de petites manies? Demanda Castiel

Dean posa un baiser sur son front.

- Non, toi tu es parfait, je parlais pour moi…Et tu sais Cass, se chicaner en tant que couple à un avantage…

- lequel?

- Le délicieux sexe de réconciliation!

.

.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement, collés l'un à l'autre.

Dean n'avait jamais parlé autant à quelqu'un. Il raconta à Castiel, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, des souvenirs de jeunesses, des moments de peur qu'il avait eu avec Sam. L'ange lui raconta quelques anecdotes de ses voyages sur terre, en observateur et Dean trouvait très intéressant d'avoir l'opinion extérieure de quelqu'un sur l'évolution de la race humaine.

Finalement être amoureux de son meilleur ami n'avait que des avantages!

Ils finirent par somnoler doucement en plein milieu d'une discussion puis tomber finalement dans le sommeil.

Dean se fit réveiller par Castiel qui lui secoua le bras.

- Hein? Cass?

- Réveilles-toi Dean!

L'habitude de se mettre rapidement en mode ''éveil'' reprit le dessus et Dean ouvrit grandement les yeux.

L'ange avait ouvert leur petite lampe de poche mais Dean pu voir qu'ils étaient encore en pleine nuit.

- J'ai entendu un son Dean…Un chant.

Dean tendit l'oreille, le vent s'était calmé à l'extérieur mais ça lui prit beaucoup de temps avant de l'entendre…Un léger chant…Comme une comptine d'enfant.

Il sorti son cellulaire et appela Sam, celui-ci répondit à la troisième sonnerie, d'une voix engourdie de sommeil.

Ils s'étaient donc tous endormis…Pas génial comme plan! Une chance que son ange avait le sommeil léger.

Il dit à son frère de s'habiller au plus vite et raccrocha.

Castiel avait déjà revêtu son manteau et enfilait maintenant ses bottes.

À l'extérieur, la nuit était sans lune et d'une obscurité opaque. Dean pu voir deux petits faisceaux de lumière se rapprocher d'eux; Patrick et Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda son frère, maintenant bien éveillé.

- Cass a entendu un chant…et moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se concentrant.

Oui, un chant et pas très loin.

- Vous avez vos armes? Demanda Dean s'adressant particulièrement à Castiel qui avait tendance à oublier la sienne, celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Du fer? Demanda à nouveau Dean

Patrick lui montra un long poignard.

- Bon…Allons-y!

.

.

Ils suivirent le son du chant, celui-ci de plus en plus clair.

- Cass? Tu traînes! Répéta Dean pour la centième fois depuis leur départ. Il ignorait pourquoi l'ange semblait traîner des pieds ainsi et ça commença même à l'irriter! Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du bruit et il était impatient de voir enfin ce que c'était!

Le chant qu'il entendait lui semblait attirant et entraînant à la fois.

Ils virent une lueur plus loin et ça le réjouit! Un feu! Le feu de camp!

- On est arrivés! Dit-il en augmentant la cadence de ses pas. Castiel le retint par le bras.

- Attends Dean!

Dean se libéra en grognant et continua à marcher.

Castiel s'était arrêté derrière eux

- Attendez! Revenez!

Dean l'entendait de plus en plus difficilement et…Il s'en fichait. Il ignorait pourquoi Castiel avait décidé de rester derrière mais il en avait réellement rien à foutre!. Sam et Patrick avançaient aussi rapidement que lui et ils arrivèrent enfin à une clairière où brûlait le plus immense feu de camp qu'il n'eut vu de sa vie.

Une dizaine de personnes étaient autour, dansant et chantant cette comptine des plus envoûtantes!

Di-lun

Di-meurs

Di- mer'her…

Les gens avaient dans la vingtaines, tous plus beaux et belles les uns des autres. Ils avaient un grands sourire et leurs fit signe de les rejoindre dans la danse.

Dean en avait grandement envie! Il couru jusqu'à eux, son frère et Patrick le rejoignirent aussi rapidement.

La comptine reprit, plus rapide, plus claire et il tourna vivement autour du grand feu.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir de toute sa vie.

- Dean! Cette voix l'agaçait, il tenta de s'en débarrasser en secouant la tête.

- Dean! Brise la comptine!

Qui étais-ce? Pourquoi voudrait-il briser la comptine?

Qui était cette voix?

Cass….

Il senti ses poumons commencer à lui brûler sous l'effort, pourquoi était-il si essoufflé?

- Dean! Arrête!

La voix était suppliante.

Pourquoi arrêter?

_Je suis épuisé_

Il avait mal, mal dans la poitrine, ses jambes….Il était épuisé…

Pourquoi continuait-il?

_Je veux arrêter!_

Il posa un regard exténué autour de lui.

Ces gens…Non, ce n'était pas des gens!

Ils étaient petits, si petit, de grands yeux et ce sourire!

Ce sourire lui donna des sueurs dans le dos.

Leurs corps étaient filiforme et leurs peau d'un vert brunâtre. Leurs visages étaient ronds et joufflus tels la parodie grotesque d'un visage enfantin.

Ces petits être ne dansaient pas…Ils survolaient le sol.

_Je veux arrêter!_

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il allait mourir d'épuisement.

Où était Cass? Est-ce que Cass était à l'abri?

Il sentait qu'il perdait son souffle, il trébucha à quelques reprises mais se reprit.

.

.

La comptine, encore et encore, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus forte…. puis…

_Waka Waka He he_….

Qu'était cette musique?

Un objet fut jeté devant lui et cette musique en provenait…

_Waka Waka …This time for Africa!_

La comptine se perdit et Dean sentait qu'il reprenait doucement le contrôle de son corps.

Il vit Sam et Patrick prêt de lui, tomber par terre en reprenant leurs souffles.

Les petits êtres hurlèrent de colère et l'un d'eux fonça sur Dean...Il y eut un bruit sourd et il tomba à ses pieds.

Castiel tenait encore son fusil à bout de bras, les sourcils froncés. Le regard fixé sur le petit être par terre.

- Je déteste les Korrigans! Pesta-t-il.

.

.

Les autres êtres attaquèrent mais Dean, Sam et Patrick avaient repris leurs esprit et ils purent les abattrent facilement …Ces être féeriques détestant vraisemblablement les cartouches de sel.

- Il faut les achever avec du fer. Leur dit calmement Castiel. Patrick hocha la tête et chaque petits corps fut transpercé de son poignard puis jeté dans le feu.

Dean se laissa ensuite retomber par terre, reprenant son souffle.

Il posa la main sur le _ipod_ de l'ange à quelques cm de lui et le tendit à Castiel.

- Vraiment Cass? Shakira?

L'ange empocha l'objet.

- Pas de commentaire!

.

.

Ils reprirent très tranquillement le chemin du retour, épuisés à la limite de la mort.

- Combien de temps avons-nous été envoûtés? Demanda Sam

- Je ne sais trop, Avoua l'ange, mal à l'aise. - J'ai un peu perdu le nord, moi aussi.

Dean regarda son amoureux.

- Comment tu as fais Cass? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoûté?

- Bien…Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait…Je me suis mit les écouteurs de mon ipod dans les oreilles et j'ai monté le volume au maximum…J'ai essayé de vous réveiller mais...

-Je sais Lui dit Dean en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu nous as sauvés Cass…Encore une fois….

Sam et Patrick approuvèrent vivement.

- On te paye tous les bonbons que tu veux! Dit Sam - Oh…Et tu as priorité sur la musique que l'on écoutera dans l'impala!

- Bien d'accord! Dit Dean - même ton Shakira!

- Je n'aime que cette chanson…Marmonna l'ange, mal à l'aise.

Ils n'eurent pas la force de défaire le campement et tombèrent dans leurs sacs de couchages.

Ils s'endormirent immédiatement.

.

.

À son réveil, Dean ressentie une douleur dans tout son corps.

Il s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage en gémissant. Il senti une main caresser ses cheveux et ouvrit les yeux,

Castiel lisait un livre, le chasseur presque couché sur ses genoux.

- Cass, tu aurais dû me tasser! Je devais être lourd!

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va Dean?

- Mal partout…si j'avais de l'onguent pour les douleurs musculaires je te supplierais de m'en masser tout le corps…

- Et tu n'aurais pas à me supplier longtemps…

- Arrêtes Cass, tu me donnes des idées et je suis pas en état d'exécuter!

-Achètes toujours l'onguent…Nous verrons!

L'avant-midi était déjà bien amorcé lorsqu'ils remballèrent les tentes.

Dean fut heureux de reprendre le volant de sa voiture et quitter cet endroit.

-Maintenant c'était définitif; Il détestait le camping!

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des Korrigans au Canada. Dit Sam, la curiosité ayant repris le dessus sur son épuisement de la veille.

- J'ignorais même qu'il y en avait en Amérique! Dit Patrick

- Et moi qu'ils existaient tout cours! Dit Dean

- Après l'aventure que nous avons eue avec les fées tu ne croyais pas encore aux Korrigans? S'étonna Sam

- J'ai ENCORE de la difficulté à croire à ces foutues fées!

- j'aurais dû le deviner avant. Dit tranquillement Castiel.

- Arrêtes Cass, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu nous a sauvés…Lui dit Sam - Tu es tout un chasseur, beau-frère!

Castiel sourit mais se rembruni aussitôt.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose, je crois même que l'idée que ça puisse être des korrigans m'a effleuré l'esprit…Si je vous en avait parlé..

Dean le coupa.

- On y seraient allé de toute façon et probablement que les choses se serraient passées de la même manière mais oui, c'est toujours bon de parler de tout les doutes que nous avons lors d'une chasse.

Il sourit à l'ange.

- La prochaine fois tu le feras, c'est tout.

Castiel approuva de la tête.

- Je ne comprend pas pareil! Dit Patrick - On est pas au solstice d'hiver, qu'est-ce que des Korrigans faisaient ici?

- Il y a peut-être une colline aux fées pas loin et les campeurs en étaient trop proche? Proposa Dean

- Mais pourquoi les tuer? Demanda Sam - Les Korrigans ou autres lutins sont supposés de faire des prisonniers des humains qu'ils amènent au royaume de Faérie non?

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Sam…Tu lis réellement trop de bouquins! - Les lutins sont des êtres comme les vampires et les rougarous! Ils ne proviennent pas de faérie! C'est simplement une légende qu'ils font croire! Ils se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale des humains, d'où les transes.

Les chasseurs le regardèrent avec de grands yeux

- Tu viens de foutre en l'air toutes les légendes féeriques, Cass! Lui dit Dean

- Oh, désolé

Le chasseur éclata de rire

- Non, le soit pas! Tu sais que ton petit cerveau angélique va nous être très utile Cass? Chaque chasseur devrait être accompagné d'un ange!

- Et je suis vraiment d'accord! Approuva vivement Patrick en jetant un regard idolâtre à Castiel.

Dean décida alors de mettre gentiment les choses au clair.

- Peut-être…Mais celui-là c'est le mien!

.

.

Dean arrêta dans une pharmacie et s'acheta de l'onguent pour les douleurs musculaires. Il sentait qu'il avait prit 30 années dans une seule nuit. Lorsqu'il revint dans la voiture, Sam regarda le sac en souriant ironiquement.

- Vous manquiez de lubrifiant? Déjà!

Dean se senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- La ferme Sam! C'est de l'onguent pour les muscles!

- Tu deviens vieux, mon frère!

- Pas du tout! C'est Cass qui tenait à me frictionner…

- Hé! Pourquoi tu inventes des choses Dean? Je ne comprends pas, C'est toi qui…

Dean le coupa

- Oh! Finalement je préfère que tu penses que c'est du lubrifiant Sam!

- Tu aimes mieux être un accro du sexe que vieux? Ça promet!

- Je ne suis pas un accro…

- C'est quoi, être accro? Demanda Castiel.

- C'est de ne pas pouvoir se passer de quelque chose. Lui dit Sam

- Oh, alors je crois que je suis un accro de sexe avec Dean.

- Cassssss! Se découragea celui-ci

- Mais quoi? Tu préfères que je mente Dean?

Dean lança des regards meurtrier à son frère qui s'étouffait presque en tentant de retenir ses éclats de rire puis fini par sourire.

- Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais….

.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au motel, Dean appela Bobby, il lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était produit. Le vieux chasseur l'écoutait mais quelque chose tiquait.

- Bobby? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Toi et les autres devriez venir à ma chambre…

- Mais…

-Immédiatement Dean!

Le chasseur raccrocha. Castiel le regardait avec questionnement.

- Cass…Je crois que nous avons encore des problèmes…

Celui-ci soupira.

- Je commence à m'y habituer.

.

.

Sam et Patrick étaient déjà dans la chambre lorsque Bobby le fit entrer.

- Alors? Demanda Dean devant l'air grave de Bobby.

- Nous avons de la visite…

- Ha oui? Quelqu'un d'intéressant au moins?

- Je suis intéressant.

La voix à l'accent britannique le fit sursauter.

Balthazar se leva d'une chaise, un martini à la main et toujours ce sourire…Ce fichu sourire hautain que Dean détestait.

- Balthazar? S'étonna Castiel en approchant.

Celui-ci sourit largement.

- Cass! Content de te voir, mon vieux. L'humanité semble t'aller à merveille! Tu as l'air bien, pour un singe sans poils!

- Tu n'as pas changé! Sourit Castiel

- Pourquoi changer la perfection!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

- Oh…Plusieurs chose! Dit l'ange en prenant une gorgée de son Martini - il y a tant d'évènements qui se produisent au paradis, tu n'as pas idées! C'est le Chaos total Cass! Raphaël est devenu un vrai dictateur. Plus personne ne sait plus à qui faire confiance! Les archanges foutent le camps…On se fait donner les ordres des plus grotesques! Ai-je l'air d'un tueur à gage? Moi? Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on puisse me donner une tâche si ignoble.

Il repris une gorgée et continua.

-Bref…Je suis ici parce que l'on m'a ordonné de te tuer, Cass.


	14. Jovis dies

Jovis dies

.

.

**Bon, un petit ralentissement dans la publication…Saleté de réalité! Elle nous rattrape tous! Je crois que si j'ai eu le temps de dormir ces jours-ci c'est beau!**

**Merci ****Lily****, ****Elsa black-snape,****Karoune, Miruru-sensei, le grand méchant loup,thecrasy et Casfan ( you are BACK!) ****Pour vos review! Je sais que je le dis souvent mais vous êtes vraiment mon carburant! Cette fic devait se finir au chapitre 9 ( La fin est déjà ecrite depuis un bon moment)**

**Un peu de Balthazar ( que j'adore) dans ce chapitre.**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude…J'espère que vous aimerez!**

.

.

Dean se plaça immédiatement, de façon instinctive, devant son ange.

- Quoi? Tu es venu tuer Cass!

Balthazar soupira d'impatience, comme si la discussion l'ennuyait énormément.

- J'ai dit que j'avais reçu la tâche ingrate de tuer Cass… Pas la peine de t'énerver…Roméo!

- Alors toi aussi tu sais…

L'ange le coupa.

- Pff Tous le monde le sait! Il regarda Castiel.

- Franchement Cass, tes goûts sont à discuter…Un humain!

- On peut revenir à nos moutons? S'impatienta Dean

- Quels moutons? Demanda innocemment Castiel ce qui fit pouffer de rire Balthazar.

- Cass! Tu nous manques tous au paradis, vraiment!

Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un geste impatient.

- Écoutes espèce de snobard à plumes, on revient à peine d'une chasse et on est fatigués, alors CRACHE LE MORCEAU!

Balthazar s'amusa à regarder son verre un long moment avant de lever les yeux sur Castiel.

- On m'a envoyé te tuer, c'est vrai.

- Qui?

- Raphaël…tu es une vraie plaie pour lui…Désoler du terme mais c'est vrai! Il tente de te tuer et Pouf! Papa te ramène…Lucifer te fais exploser et REPOUF! Papa te ramènes encore…Il fait un pacte avec un démon qui te déteste autant que lui, lui promet ta grâce en échange du bonheur d'être débarrassé de toi et quoi? Tu survis! En humain mais tu t'avères, là encore, à être incommensurablement…vivant et en bonne santé….et entouré des Winchester en plus…Raph est en train de piquer une crise comme un bambin la haut! Je te jure qu'un peu plus et il se jette par terre en hurlant…Tu le fais réellement chier! Désolé du langage quelque peu grossier mais c'est la pure réalité.

- Alors il t'envois me tuer par vengeance? Demanda calmement Castiel.

- OH! Sa version est plus noble, bien sûr! Devant nos frères il déplore ta perte, déplore ce qui t'ai arrivée mais explique tristement, et là je te jure qu'il est bon acteur, que malheureusement tu es devenu un danger pour nous tous! Et qu'il est tristement en notre devoir d'achever tes souffrances avant qu'un démon ne mette la main sur toi et ne te fasse avouer des plans d'attaque et de choses ultra secrètes sous la torture….

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu? Demanda Castiel

- j'en pense que je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas plus tête de mule que toi sous tes petits airs obéissants!

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et Balthazar eut un sourire sincère.

- Cass…Nous nous sommes battus côtes à côtes…Tu es un entêté…Lorsque tu crois à quelque chose il n'y a rien pour te faire craquer…Toutes les tortures du ciel ou de la terre ne te ferais jamais trahir les tiens…Même si plusieurs d'entre nous sont des cons! Fini-t-il en vidant son verre de martini.

- Oh? Demanda Dean ironiquement - Et sa majesté s'inclut-elle ?

- Bien sûr que non! Je suis génial en mon genre! Sourit l'ange

Dean fit la grimace

.

.

- Donc tu ne veux PAS tuer Cas? Demanda Sam pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Sam, tu as toujours été le cerveau de ta famille….L'ange regarda Dean qui fulminait et sourit - quoi que la barre n'est pas très haute!

- Espèce de sale emplumés de mes….

- Dean! Le gronda Bobby

- Je le déteste!

- Je sais chéri…Le nargua l'ange de plus en plus amusé.

- Que fais-tu ici alors? Lui demanda Castiel.

- Gabriel m'a contacté…Je ne vous dis pas la surprise! De tous les archanges, il a toujours été mon favori!

- Gabriel t'a contacté? S'étonna Castiel

- Oui, il a confiance en moi…Et toi mon frère?

- Je…crois Avoua l'ange ce qui fit froncé les sourcils de Balthazar

- Tu crois?

- Tu as toujours été un opportuniste, Balthazar…

- Je ne le ni pas…Mais Cass, si tu voyais ce qui se trame au paradis…Ça pue! Ça pue énormément! Et Raph est pire que Lucifer, crois-moi! Beaucoup d'anges croient que tu seras celui qui l'anéantira.

- Moi? S'étonna Castiel - je ne suis qu'un simple ange! Raphaël est un puissant archange! Il m'a fait mordre la poussière plus d'une fois! Pourquoi des anges croient-ils que je puisse le détruire?

- Ils ont confiance Dit seulement Balthazar en haussant les épaules.

- Toi aussi?

- Oui Dit-il sérieusement, cette fois.

- Je suis humain, je te rappel.

- Bah! Tu la retrouveras, ta grâce! Achamel est une enfant gâtée! Elle se mettra les pieds dans les plats un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais en attendant, cette enfant gâtée fait des ravages! Fit remarquer Sam

- Vrai… Approuva Balthazar.

- Tu peux nous aider?

- C'est ce que Gab m'a demandé…

- Pourquoi? Demanda bêtement Dean - Si on me demande mon avis je préfère, et de loin, avoir à faire avec Gabriel!

- Mais on s'en fiche de ton avis! Lui dit Balthazar, presque en riant - Laisse parler les grands, ok?

Dean fulminait de rage mais Castiel lui serra brièvement le bras pour l'inciter au calme et s'adressa à son frère.

- Gabriel semblait pourtant…tenir à nous aider? A-t-il changé d'avis?

- Pas du tout Cass mais Acham semble avoir trouvé un petit tour de passe-passe pour éloigner les archanges…Dès qu'il s'approche d'elle, il se retrouve banni…Et il commence à en avoir assez. Les simples anges semblent immunisés.

- Il va bien? S'inquiéta Castiel

- Mais oui, t'inquiète…

- Alors…Es-tu le seul que Raphaël a envoyé pour me tuer? Demanda Castiel

- heu…Non, malheureusement…Je craint que tu doive faire très attention, Cass!

- Bon, j'en prend note…En plus d'avoir une tonne de démons à mes trousses je doit aussi me méfier de mes frères…

- Je suis désolé Cass Lui dit sincèrement Balthazar

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais disons qu'à ce rythme…Je ne crois pas faire long feu.

- Cass! Lui dit doucement Dean en posant une main sur son épaule - il y a des années que tous les démons de la terre tentent de nous détruire, moi et Sam et nous sommes toujours en vie! Te laisses pas abattre comme ça! Et tu sais que Dean-le-trop-protecteur ne laissera jamais personne toucher à son petit ange, non?

Castiel lui sourit timidement et Dean le serra brièvement contre lui

-Allez...Ça va s'arranger!

- C'est presque beau, vous savez, ne reste qu'à remplacer Dean par quelqu'un d'autre et…

- La ferme, Balthazar! L'interrompit Sam et pour une fois, l'ange obéit.

.

.

Balthazar ne resta pas longtemps, il ne tenait pas à être repéré par un autre ange. Il ne quitta qu'après avoir gravés les mêmes symboles Énochiens sur les côtes de Castiel que celui-ci avait gravés sur les côtes des Winchester. Ils espéraient que ça le rendrait encore plus difficile à trouver. Malheureusement, ça allait le rendre difficile d'accès pour Balthazar et Gabriel.

Dean ressentait une peur terrible gronder en lui, son ange était plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait cru!

Et ces quatre jours les séparant de jeudi l'angoissait. Ils n'avaient, à priori, aucun plan concret pour combattre Acham et à bien y penser…Ils n'avaient non plus aucune preuves CONCRÈTES que cette fichue démone serait bien dans cette ville!

La situation lui sembla de plus en plus désespérée.

- Il faut se préparer pour jeudi! Dit-il tout haut.

Sam et Bobby le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais…Nous avons déjà un plan…Dit Sam

- Un plan de merde oui! On pense qu'Acham va tranquillement rester immobile le temps qu'on lui récite une jolie petite incantation et surtout, on a la folie de penser qu'elle viendra seule!

- Et nous, nous sommes six! Lui rappela Nathalie

- Six humains!

- Que veux-tu faire de plus, Dean? Lui demanda Bobby.

Cette fois, il fut prit de cours.

- je sais pas mais je sens q'il va se passer quelque chose de très moche, jeudi

- Il VA se passer quelque chose de très moche! Lui rappela Sam - Tu préfère que nous nous sauvions en courant?

- Mais non!

- Tu as peur pour moi. Lui dit calmement Castiel en le fixant dans les yeux.

Le regard bleuté ne lui permit nullement de mentir et il soupira de dépit.

- Oui! Vous êtes contents? Traitez-moi d'hyper protecteur pessimiste si vous voulez, je m'en balance! S'écria-t-il

Sur ce, il agit tel un enfant gâté et sorti brusquement de la chambre.

.

.

L'air était frisquet à l'extérieur et il frissonna n'étant vêtu que de sa veste.

La vue du ciel étoilés fini tout de même par le calmer même si cette peur terrible qu'il ressentait en lui ne voulait pas s'atténuer.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture et au moment de mettre la clé dans le contact, la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit et Castiel s'assis près de lui. Dean attendit patiemment que vienne la pluie de reproches sur son attitude condescendante, les mains crispées sur le volant, mais rien ne vint.

Il risqua un regard vers l'ange.

Celui-ci le regardait calmement, sans aucune colère dans ses yeux d'azure…Qu'une tendresse infinie.

- J'ai peur pour toi, Cass. Se senti obligé d'expliquer le chasseur.

- Oui, je sais

Toujours ce calme à faire hurler.

- Tu en as assez de mon attitude?

- Je ne pourrais jamais me plaindre de l'amour que tu me portes Dean.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et risqua un coup d'œil timide au chasseur.

- Tu sais Dean…Être un ange c'est être seul…Jamais une mère ne m'a bercé…Je n'ai jamais vu mon propre père. Je ne suis l'enfant de personne…Un ange apparaît du néant seul et il meurt seul. Quelque fois je me demande si nous sommes faits pour être aimé.

Dean regarda l'ange attentivement, jamais il n'avait vu cette mélancolie, cette fatigue dans les yeux de Castiel.

- Je sais que j'ai toujours compté pour toi Dean, j'ai toujours senti que je n'étais pas un ange interchangeable pour toi. Il fixa le chasseur, presque comme s'il lui posait une question muette.

- Tu as raison Cass…Tu as toujours été spécial pour moi. Il sourit en se remémorant leurs premières rencontres.

- Tu as toujours été unique Cass! Cette façon que tu avais, et que tu as encore, de pencher la tête lorsque tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, le regard nouveau que tu portes aux petits détails qu'on ne voit même plus…Ces questions que tu as! Ta capacité médiocre d'agir de façon anonyme en société! Cass…Dieu ne t'a certainement pas fait pour que tu ne sois pas aimé sinon il ne t'aurait pas fait si facile à aimer!

Castiel sourit tristement.

- Je t'aime Dean, je t'ai aimé avant même de connaître ce mot…Je sais que tu as peur pour jeudi. Je veux te remercier de me rendre si unique…C'est bien de compter pour quelqu'un

Dean n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation et serra la main de l'ange dans la sienne, elle était glacée.

- Cass?

- J'ai aussi peur pour Jeudi Dean…Il y a de fortes chances que je ne m'en sorte pas… Dean vint pour répliquer mais l'ange posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres du chasseur.

- Shhh, tu le sais et je le sais …à quoi cela servirait-il de faire semblant? Je suis en danger et par le fait même…Tu es en danger.

-Je m'en fiche! Dit Dean fortement

- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas et…Je veux que tu saches que je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ce que l'ange semblait vouloir impliquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Cass?

- Simplement que je ne te laisserai pas subir quoi que ce soit si je peux l'éviter…C'est moi qu'ils veulent Dean…Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit si je peux l'éviter!

- Je t'emmerde Castiel! Lui dit violement Dean en retirant brusquement sa main - Je t'emmerde! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te sacrifier pour moi!

- je ne te demande pas ton avis. Lui dit calmement l'ange

- Cass! On va s'en sortit tout les deux!

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Son ton était toujours aussi calme et Dean eut envie de le secouer comme un prunier!

- Non! Tu mens espèce de sale tête de mule! Tu as déjà abandonné!

- Non!

- Oui! Comment peux-tu penser que j'accepterais cela? Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour moi et encore moins toi!

- Peut-être que ça a toujours été ma destinée Dean…j'étais ton ange gardien, c'est ma tâche.

- Mets toi là où je pense ta fichue tâche Cass! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas croire deux minutes que tu as droit d'être heureux toi aussi? Peut-être que les anges croient qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être aimés pour la simple et unique raison qu'ils sont trop lâches!

Castiel le regarda fixement, les yeux grands ouvert, emplis d'incompréhension et de colère…Des yeux que Dean préféraient au regard calme et vaincu auquel il avait eu droit plus tôt.

- Sors de la voiture. Ordonna-t-il à l'ange. Il était si en colère qu'il savait qu'il pourrait lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Castiel eut un premier mouvement d'obéissance et ouvrit la portière, puis il s'immobilisa et la referma violement, se rassis en croisant les bras et jeta un regard de défi au chasseur.

- Sale tête de mule! Maugréa-t-il avant de démarrer la voiture en trombe.

.

.

Il roula plus rapidement qu'il 'en avait l'habitude dans les petites rues de Châteauguay, comme s'il cherchait à fuir les yeux mécontents de Castiel qu'il sentaient sur lui. Il fini par reprendre une vitesse plus acceptable. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'ils aient un accident.

Il s'arrêta dans l'un des nombreux _dépanneurs_ et acheta une grande bouteille de whisky bon marché. Lorsqu'il revint dans la voiture, Castiel n'avait pas bougé, immobile. Les bras croisés et regardant droit devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu as tenu à venir si c'est pour me faire la gueule!

Bon Sang! Une vraie chicane de ménage! Un peu plus et ils se lançaient des assiettes!

- je ne sais pas ce que c'est, faire la gueule! Répliqua Castiel sans le regarder.

- Pfff! C'est exactement ça! Et sache, pour ton information que c'est l'arme secrète des femmes quand elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent!

- Et ça marche? Demanda l'ange, toujours sans le regarder.

- Oui!

- Alors pourquoi je m'en priverais?

- Parce que les mecs ne font pas ça!

- JE SUIS UN ANGE! S'impatienta Castiel. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu si irrité et ça le fit sourire.

- Oui…Et tâches de ne pas l'oublier….Parce que jeudi tu en seras redevenu un à 100%

Castiel le regarda avec prudence.

- Je pense ce que j'ai dit Dean.

- Oui, je sais…Entêté…Mais je pense aussi ce que j'ai dit et moi aussi je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien!

Castiel soupira de dépit et Dean le coupa avant qu'il ne parle

- T'es peut-être bien encore mon ange gardien mais moi je suis ton _superman _ok?

- Mon quoi? Demanda l'ange en fixant le chasseur d'un air hébété.

Dean éclata de rire et démarra la voiture.

.

.

Castiel et Dean n'avaient pas vraiment réglé leur désaccord mais chacun savait que l'autre tiendrait son bout alors ils n'en parlèrent plus mais Dean demeura anxieux face au jeudi qui approchait à grands pas.

Les jours passèrent trop vite à son goût et son anxiété commença à déteindre sur tout le monde. Il eut même une dispute avec Sam, celui -ci l'accusa d'avoir seulement peur que Cass retrouve sa grâce et ne le quitte. Dean se fâcha violement en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait royalement rien à l'amour. Le regard blessé de son petit frère lui fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles.

Mais qu'avait-il à faire souffrir tout ceux qu'il aimait?

Le mercredi soir, Gabriel apparut brusquement dans leur chambre, où heureusement ils ne faisaient rien de plus embarrassant que plier les vêtements qu'ils venaient de laver à la buanderie.

- On lave son petit linge, Castiel? Demanda-t-il ironiquement

- Oh! C'est beaucoup plus difficile que ça le paraît! Se vanta l'ange et Dean se remémora avec un sourire la première fois qu'il lui avait appris à faire la lessive…Et la quasi inondation qui s'en était suivie.

L'archange s'assis sur leur lit, sirotant une _slush_ aux fraises format gigantesque.

- Où peut-on vendre de la _slush_ en hiver? Demanda Dean

- Au coin de la rue, pourquoi? Demanda Gabriel

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Balth est pas là?

- Oh! Balth? Une fois que tu nous donnes un petit surnom, Dean, on sait que tu nous aimes! Ça t'a prit combien de temps à trouver celui de Castiel? Une semaine?

- C'est juste que vous avez des noms à coucher dehors!

- Je trouve le mien plutôt sympa! Se vanta l'archange.

- Ouais, bref…Tu savais que Balthazar avait eu l'ordre de tuer Cass?

- Oui, il me l'a dit

- Et tu as rien trouvé de mieux que de l'envoyer à nous?

- Cass est encore en vie à ce que je sache!

- C'était un risque!

-Non, je connais Balthazar! Cass a été son supérieur sur les champs de bataille et…

Dean le coupa

-Oh, et tu sais ce que les gens rêvent de faire à leur supérieur?

- Les humains font ça! Pas les anges!

Dean se tourna vers Castiel

- Dis-moi Cass…Qui a donc déjà tenté de te tuer? Ha oui, Uriel! Tu n'étais pas son patron?

- Dean tu es hors propos! Lui dit l'ange puis il se tourna vers Gabriel.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut pour le rituel qui me guidera vers ma grâce?

L'archange hocha la tête.

- Oui et je n'ai pas eu la peine de faire les courses au musée des horreur cette fois, il s'agit d'une simple incantation. En parlant d'incantation Cass, tu sais que celle visant à immobiliser Acham à peu de chance de fonctionner pour plus de cinq minutes non? Ça ne fait qu'immobiliser la grâce et Acham n'est pas vraiment un ange alors il faudra te dépêcher à réciter l'autre incantation.

Dean savait que Castiel allait devoir réciter lui-même cette incantation. La première était plus simple et ils l'avaient tous apprise par cœur mais la deuxième était beaucoup trop complexe, seuls Bobby et Sam arrivaient à la réciter sans trop se tromper mais il savait que la prononciation n'était pas juste. Dean se rappelait à quel point cette incantation lui avait parue belle et mélodique malgré les dommages qu'elle avait créés et il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne la récitait correctement.

- il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre…Dit Castiel et Dean lui trouva un air résigné. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien.

Nathalie, Patrick, Sam et Bobby vinrent les rejoindre dans la chambre vers les 20h00, ils savaient que le rituel sur Castiel devait s'effectuer à minuit, Acham pouvant alors s'éveiller à n'importe quel moment.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il fut officiellement jeudi, à minuit pile, chacun retint son souffle dans la chambre du motel.

- Cass, tu es prêt? Lui demanda Gabriel et celui-ci hocha la tête.

L'archange posa deux doigts sur le front de l'ange et prononça une longue série de paroles en Énochiens. La peau De Castiel s'illumina vivement d'une lueur bleue intense qui s'éteint aussitôt.

- C'est normal? Demanda Sam

- Oui, le contact est fait, reste plus qu'attendre.

- Qu…Quoi? Encore attendre? Se fâcha Dean

- Mais oui idiot! Attendre qu'Acham se réveille! Lui dit Gabriel

- Mais on est jeudi!

- Et bien elle n'est peut-être pas matinale! Lorsqu'elle s'éveillera, la lueur va se rallumer sur Cass et nous n'aurons qu'à voltiger via AIR-GABY pour retrouver cette vache!

- Cass est notre GPS? Demanda Nathalie

- Exact

- Alors on attend? Demanda une nouvelle fois Dean.

Cette fois, tous lui répondirent de concert

- Oui!

.

.

Ils s'amusèrent à jouer aux cartes pour tromper l'ennui. Castiel ne sachant jouer à aucun jeux, ils durent lui apprendre la stratégie du poker. Son air impassible fit de lui un excellent joueur.

- Cass, on va faire une tonne de fric avec toi! Se réjoui Dean

- Mais pourquoi?

- On te fera jouer au poker pour gagner de l'argent!

- Mais je préfère jouer au premier jeu que vous m'avez appris! Se plaignit l'ange

- Cass! C'était le 31, un jeu pour enfant! Personne ne gagne d'argent à jouer à ça! Lui dit Dean

- On peut toujours l'inscrire dans des tournois d'échec! Proposa Sam et le visage de l'ange s'illumina

- Hé! Vous arrêtez de vouloir exploiter mon frère, oui? Dit Gabriel

- Il nous aiderait r à gagner notre croûte! Se défendit Sam -La vie d'un chasseur n'est pas très payante!

Gabriel vint pour dire quelque chose mais Castiel eut un sursaut de surprise, une lueur bleutée s'était mise à illuminer sa peau

- Enfin! S'exclama Dean

Gabriel se leva

- Vous êtes prêts?

Tous approuvèrent et se tinrent par la main. L'archange posa alors deux doigts sur Castiel et Dean ferma les yeux, la sensation de téléportation angélique lui déplaisant au plus haut point!

.

.

Ils atterrirent tous brusquement sur le sol gelé, déboussolés et légèrement nauséeux.

Dean fut le premier à se relever et il remarqua que Gabriel regardait autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Débuta l'archange. Il vint pour ajouter quelque chose mais se volatilisa violement dans un cri de douleur.

- Gab? Gabriel? Appela Castiel qui avait tout vu.

- Où est-il? Paniqua Dean en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Banni répondit la voix d'une femme - Voyez-vous, je déteste les anges.

.

.

Dean se retourna vivement vers la voix.

Une femme leur faisait face, plutôt grande, de longs cheveux roux et une peau anormalement pâle. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et elle souriait…Un sourire qui parcouru le dos de Dean de frissons glacés.

Et Dean avait vu toutes sortes de chose dans sa vie….Sans que cela l'effraie à ce point…

Acham dégageait une aura de terreur, de cruauté et d'angoisse

Ce démon était puissant, très puissant.

Dean pouvait ressentir une partie de son ange dans ce démon.

La grâce de Castiel qui semblait hurler pour sortir de sa cage maléfique.

.

.

- Castiel! S'exclama le démon de sa voix mielleuse et perfide

Celui-ci la fixa de son regard de glace

-Achamel…

La rouquine eut une grimace d'horreur.

-Ne me nomme pas ainsi, je ne suis pas un ange!

- Mais tu semble apprécier ma grâce…Lui fit remarquer Castiel.

Elle eut un sourire cruel.

- Ta grâce….Oui, Tu sais il y combien de siècles que je souhaitais, non rêvais de te voir dans un tel état de faiblesse?

Castiel la foudroya du regard en serrant les points mais ne répondit pas.

La femme marcha tranquillement près de lui, tournant en rond tel un chat autour d'une souris.

Et toujours ce sourire…

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas satisfaite. Tu vois FRÈRE, le rêve est toujours mieux que la réalité…dans mon rêve tu suppliait et SOUFFRAIS…

Sur ce, elle leva une main devant elle et Castiel tomba sur les genoux en hoquetant de douleur.

Elle tourna légèrement le poignet vers la gauche et cette fois l'ange hurla en se tenant l'abdomen à deux mains

- Arrêtes! Hurla Dean que l'image rendait presque fou

Sam commença à réciter les mots de l'incantation que Castiel leurs avait appris, celle qui pourrait peut-être paralyser le démon.

Acham lui jeta un regard meurtrier et de l'autre main fit apparaître un mur de feu devant les chasseurs, les séparant du démon et de Castiel qui hurlait toujours de douleur.

- NON! Cria Dean - Cass!

- Oh, Cass est occupé… Lui dit ironiquement la femme en lui souriant froidement. Elle posa un doigt sur le front de celui-ci et il hurla à nouveau, tomba sur le côté et se recroquevilla contre lui-même

- Tu souffres très bien Castiel, mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé! Tu aimes cette sensation ? Une petite invention de ma part…Je l'appelle'' l'acide interne'', tu aimes? Et le plus joli de toute cette histoire…C'est que c'est ta propre grâce qui te cause cela!

Sur ce, elle éclata de rire comme si c'était la plus drôle de toutes les blagues.

Dean tenta de traverser le mur de feu mais celui-ci était opaque et infranchissable.

Ils avaient beau tenté de réciter l'incantation, ce mur semblait faire office de bouclier.

Acham semblait avoir totalement oublié leurs présences, seul l'ange agonisant à ses pieds l'intéressait. Elle le tourna sèchement à l'aide de son pied.

- Regardes moi! Lui ordonnât-t-elle

Castiel leva les yeux sur elle, ils étaient emplis de douleur, ce qui sembla lui plaire.

- C'est mieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques le spectacle!

Elle claqua des doigts et deux démons apparurent.

Dean reconnu l'un d'eux, celui qui avait volé la grâce de l'ange.

Il senti la fureur l'envahir

- Ne lui touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il mais aucun des démons ne fit attention à lui.

Les deux hommes qui étaient apparu obéirent à un signe que leur fit Acham et s'approchèrent de l'ange qui avait cessé de hurler et le relevèrent chacun par un bras.

Castiel tenait à peine sur ses pieds, son regard arrivait difficilement à se concentrer sur le démon qui lui faisait face.

- Alors Castiel? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire brûler en premier? Une école ou l'hôpital?

Castiel ne répondit pas et elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur son visage. Le corps de l'ange se tendit violement sous la douleur et il émit une plainte qui déchira le cœur de Dean.

- Je t'ai posée une question! Lui cria-t-elle

- Épargnes-les! Murmura faiblement l'ange ce qui la fit glousser de plaisir

- Les épargner? Non mais ça ne va pas?

Elle le gifla violemment

- L'hôpital ou l'école? Répéta-t-elle.

Castiel ferma les yeux, refusant de répondre.

Elle fit signe aux deux démons de lâcher leurs prises et Castiel tomba violement sur les genoux.

- Comme tu l'auras voulu, saleté…Ce qui va suivre sera de ta faute.

Elle l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui tourna la tête vers les chasseurs prisonniers du feu.

- Alors ce sera eux…Décida-t-elle

-Non! Hurla l'ange en tentant de se relever

- Oh! Enfin une réaction! Se réjoui-t-elle

- Pas eux! Supplia Castiel, les yeux emplis d'horreur

- Tu oses défendre de sales humains? Demanda-t-elle dégoûtée

- Je ferai n'importe quoi!

- Je fais déjà ce que je veux de toi! Ricana-t-elle

Castiel s'agenouilla en face d'elle, les paumes sur le sol, presque comme s'il la vénérait.

- Je t'en supplie! Fais ce que tu veux de moi! Je te supplie!

- Oui, et c'est aussi plaisant que je me l'imaginais! Dit-elle avec un sourire cruel

Elle posa un pied sur la main gauche de l'ange et appuya avec un grand rire. Castiel serra visiblement les dents pour ne pas hurler.

- Tu es un insecte Castiel, rien de plus qu'un insecte pour moi! Tu n'as plus rien! Ni paradis, ni grâce, ni pouvoir! Je pourrais te faire hurler de douleur pendant des heures mais tu sais quoi? Ce ne serait même plus amusant parce que tu as un corps si fragile! À peine une heure de jeux et je suis certaine que tu crèverais comme un chien! Lui cracha-t-elle avec dégoût

- Tu n'es même pas assez résistant pour subir une torture qui en vaille la peine.

- Ne les tue pas! Demanda calmement l'ange

Elle haussa les épaules

- Je me fiche d'eux mais j'aime bien que tu te donne à moi ainsi alors…répètes le!

- Cass! Cass! Fais pas ça! Hurla Dean désespéré. Il se sentait si impuissant! Les autres chasseurs regardaient la scène avec horreur.

Castiel regarda fixement le démon qui le surplombait.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi…. Répéta-t-il

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi…Mais il paraît que tu es en demande, ces temps-ci…Elle se tourna vers les deux démons qui hochèrent la tête.

- Beaucoup de démons veulent faire jou jou avec toi…Ils croient que tu leur donnera de belles petites informations…Moi je crois que tu ne diras rien ce qui veux dire que tu mourras d'épuisement dans d'atroces souffrances mais bon…Tu veux toujours que je les épargnes?

Castiel hocha vivement la tête.

Elle se détourna de lui comme s'il ne l'intéressait déjà plus et lança aux démons; Amenez-le, donnez le aux plus preneurs…Qu'ils en fasse de la viande à chien!

Dean senti une horreur sans nom l'envahir, il hurla le nom de l'ange à s'en briser la voix…

Les démons Le prirent par les bras et Dean eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard bleuté de son ange avant qu'il ne disparaisse brusquement de devant ses yeux.

.

.

- Où est-il? Hurla Dean à Acham qui leur faisait toujours face.

- Sur son lit de mort, pourquoi?

- Ramènes-le!

Elle éclata de rire et d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître le mur de feu.

- Je prendrai soins de m'assurer que Castiel sera mis au courant de votre mort avant de mourir lui-même.

Dean n'avait rien à foutre de sa propre mort mais la pensé que son ange avait fait ce sacrifice pour rien le remplissait de rage.

Acham leva la main vers eux.

D'un seul souffle, Sam se mit à réciter l'incantation. Acham hoqueta de surprise et pointa sa paume vers lui, prête à le liquider.

Bobby continua alors à réciter à la place de Sam qui s'était tût, Acham grogna de rage et se tourna vers lui d'un geste rapide…Pour être alors accueillie par la voix de Nathalie.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mots à réciter lorsque les yeux du démon les foudroyèrent du regard.

Elle hurla de rage et disparue dans un bruit sec qui laissa une odeur de souffre.

Elle avait abandonné pour cette fois,

Vaincue temporairement.

Les chasseurs se laissèrent tomber sur les genoux,

Épuisés,

La ville était épargnée.

Leurs vies avaient été sauvées.

Mais Cass s'était sacrifié pour eux.

Dean se laissa tomber face contre terre, il n'eut aucun cri de rage, aucune larmes.

Il ne fit qu'étendre sa tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux…

Vide

Il était vide.


	15. Désespérances

Désespérances

.

.

**Warning supplémetaire:**** Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence et de torture ( Devinez qui?) **

**.**

**Ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire, et a été inspiré par la chanson STAY de Michelle Featherstone que j'ai écouté en boucle et que je vous conseille énormément….**

**Les premières reviews que j'ai eue me demandait de faire souffrir Cass ( parce que mes lectrices sont toutes des méchante-méchantes-qui-aime-voir-les-petits-anges-souffrir-) Celles qui se reconnaissent peuvent bien siffler innocemment! LOLOLOL**

**.**

**J'ai adoré vous laisser en suspens! J'avais ralenti la publication parce que je n'avais plus que 3 chapitres d'avance et ça commençait à m'angoisser sans compter que j'étais en panne sèche….Mais là, à 00h47 j'ai eu une idée! Youpi! Alors je suis repartit pour probablement encore 2 ou 3 chapitres. La fin est écrite et il me reste juste à faire la boucle lorsque je serai tannée.**

**.**

**.Merci pour vos reviews! ****Lily:**** Hé oui…Ils vont faire bobo à Cass. Merci pour tes reviews toujours super encourageantes et droles! ****Miruru-sensei****: j'espere que ce sera pas trop sadique pour toi! Sinon je jure que j'ai été influencée lololol Merci ****Karoune, Elsa black et le grand mésssant loup! Casfan:**** j'ai suivie tes ordre, j'ai cessé de dormir et me suis installé une intraveineuse de caféine! Et là il est 1 h du mat et je fais quoi? J'écrit et ne dors pas! Honte à toi LOLOLOLOl**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés

Trois jours de misères et d'agonie

Dean ne sortait de son coma éthylique que pour vomir et recommencer à boire presque immédiatement après

Il était une loque et il s'en fichait.

Bobby avait essayé de le résonner.

Sam avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison…

Il n'avait fait que les regarder sans rien dire.

.

.

Avant de commencer à se noyer ainsi dans l'alcool, il avait tout essayé.

Il avait fait appel à Balthazar, à Gabriel. Les avaient _suppliés_ de faire quelque chose.

Et ils avaient essayé….

Mais Cass était introuvable…Aucun ange ne pouvait le retracer avec ces symboles Énochiens.

Dean l'avait recherché partout, dans chaque endroit qui lui semble plausible de cacher quelqu'un pour le torturer…

Durant ces heures de recherche, il avait tenter de s'enlever de l'esprit ce que son Cass, son ange vivait…

Plus les recherches lui semblèrent désespérées et plus la voix de Castiel le hanta.

Son rire.

Ses soupires

Ses gémissements de plaisirs

Et tous cela était violemment balayé par cette phrase qui lui donnait envi de s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine ;'' _Être un ange c'est être seul…Jamais une mère ne m'a bercé…Je n'ai jamais vu mon propre père. Je ne suis l'enfant de personne…Un ange apparaît du néant seul, et il meurt seul.''_

.

.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement abandonné, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre de motel et avait commencé à boire en fixant le mur.

C'était faible.

C'était lâche.

C'était la confirmation de son échec total et final.

Il se tuait à grands coups de whisky et il le savait.

Il avait vu trop de choses dans sa vie, avait souffert plus qu'à son tour puis il avait eu cet ange magnifique qui l'avait réconcilié avec la vie.

Le perdre avait été la victoire de la vie à son égard.

.

.

Sam vint le rejoindre pour une centième fois, s'assis à ses côtés et lui parla. Lui parla longuement sans s'arrêter et Dean tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait parce que Jamais Sam ne lui avait parlé si ouvertement et Dean réalisa que c'était probablement parce qu'il ne croyait pas que Dean soit en mesure de le comprendre.

Il avait tort.

L'alcool n'était plus qu'une brume constante à l'intérieur de lui ayant depuis longtemps perdu la capacité de rendre la douleur ne serais-ce que tolérable.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en enfer sauf que cette fois, plus aucun ange aux yeux bleus ne viendrait le sauver.

Son ange l'avait sauvé pour la millième fois.

Pour la dernière fois.

Dean avait secoué tous les anges qu'il connaissait…

Seul un démon pourrait lui venir en aide à présent.

Il rapprocha le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais…seul un démon Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

.

.

Le choc se fit si brutalement dans son esprit que Dean se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter son frère.

- Dean? Ça va?

- Aucun ange ne peut nous aider Sam! Dit Dean en le regardant. Sam fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Aucun ange Sam! Faisons appel à l'autre équipe! Décida-t-il en se levant

- Quoi? Mais ça ne va pas Dean? Tu es fou! Je dois te rappeler que c'est l'autre équipe qui détient Cass? Tu crois qu'ils vont te le rendre pour te faire plaisir?

- Je connais un démon qui nous a déjà aider lorsque ça lui était profitable…Et le fait qu' Acham devienne encore plus puissante chaque semaine doit bien en faire chier quelque uns…Quelque uns qui sont bien satisfait de la tournure des évènements

Sam le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou

- Crowley! Merde Dean…Tu veux demander à Crowley! L'arnaqueur par excellence! Celui qui a acheter l'âme de Bobby?

- Le seul et l'unique.

Sam le retint par l'épaule.

- Dean! Tu n'as pas toute ta tête!

- Je dois essayer!

- Tu vas lui offrir ton âme! C'est ça? Lui cria Sam violement et Dean ne fit que le fixer sans rien dire

- Même si ça ramène Cass, il t'en voudra pour le restant de tes jours!

- Au moins il sera là! Et non en train de se faire torturer Sam! Tu comprends? C'est intolérable de penser à ce qui lui arrive! INTOLÉRABLE!

- Tu sais bien que Castiel serait contre cette idée!

Dean se tourna vers son frère et toute sa rage éclata.

- Castiel ne m'a pas demandée mon avis avant de se sacrifier comme il l'a fait!

- Il nous a tous sauvés Dean…Tu veux lui reprocher cela?

Les yeux de Sam étaient suppliants, comme s'ils avaient peur que Dean lui en veuille d'être vivant grâce au sacrifice de l'ange.

- Je ne lui reproche pas Sammy mais…Je l'aime, tu comprends? Je ferai tous pour l'aider…

- Ne vent pas ton âme Dean! Je suis ton frère et je t'aime et ça m'a presque tué la dernière fois que tu l'as fait! Cass en souffrira aussi! Il devra subir la torture de te voir vivre tes derniers jours comme j'ai dû le faire! Lui fait pas ça!

- Je suis désolé Sammy…

Sur ce, il sortit à l'extérieur.

Il savait très bien comment convoquer Crowley…

.

.

_Castiel avait perdu le décompte des jours._

_Chaque seconde de sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à une chose; tenir, tenir encore un peu...Juste un tout petit peu._

_Ce corps finirait bien par mourir…._

_Mourir…Le voulait-il?_

_Il le désirait assurément lorsque la douleur était insoutenable mais voulait-il vraiment mourir où ne souhaitait-il seulement que la cessation de la souffrance ?_

_Le corps humain était définitivement plus résistant qu'il ne l'avait cru et la douleur physique…Tellement plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé._

_Il se demandait parfois s'il y avait une limite à la souffrance, s'il était possible qu'elle augmente alors qu'il avait cru ne plus pouvoir en endurer d'avantage…_

_Parfois il devait se mordre les lèvres au sang pour ne pas leur hurler toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient entendre de lui._

_Parce que c'était probablement cela, le pire._

_Il avait la possibilité de les faire arrêter. Il lui suffisait de tout dire._

_Le seul espoir qu'il avait était de succomber à ses souffrances et d'être enfin délivré…_

_Quelque fois il était si fou de douleur qu'il se surprenait à crier le nom de Dean._

_À hurler son nom._

_Ce qui amusaient grandement ses agresseurs._

_Il se rappelait de la cruauté d'Alastair mais n'aurait jamais cru que son élève, Éliham, puisse dépasser son maître!_

_._

_._

_Il avait été donné à pâture à ce groupe de démon comme on donne une récompense à un enfant obéissant. Avaient-ils aidée l'ascension d'Acham? Pourquoi eux plus que D'autres? Castiel n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il lui semblait être tombé dans les griffes des plus acharnés, cruels et imaginatifs démons qu'il eut connus._

_Il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait pour protéger les chasseurs mais…_

_Dieu qu'il avait mal!_

_Jamais il n'aurait cru que la souffrance puisse faire perdre l'esprit ainsi!_

_Éliham semblait avoir un don exceptionnel pour trouver les façons les plus efficaces de faire naître la souffrance en lui et il semblait prendre sa tâche très au sérieux et avec un immense plaisir._

_Castiel se demandait s'il ne faisait pas durer volontairement ses souffrances pour la simple et unique raison qu'il aimait tant le voir hurler et supplier._

_Parce qu'il avait supplié…_

_À sa plus grande honte il avait supplier…Mais n'avait jamais révélé les secrets que l'on voulait lui entendre dire._

_Il avait simplement supplié qu'on le tue…Le plus vite possible._

_._

_._

_Entre deux séances, on lui accordait les quelques heures de repos dont son corps avait besoin pour ne pas périr et ces heures étaient les pires._

_Non seulement savait-il que tout allait recommencer mais aussi devait-il subir le tourment de ses propres pensées…._

_Et il pensait souvent à Dean et se sentait coupable de souhaiter mourir à ce point parce que…Parce que ça aurait été bien de continuer à vivre avec lui…De vieillir avec lui…_

_Il avait tant besoin de la présence du chasseur que c'était une aussi grande souffrance que la torture._

_Dean savait comment faire fuir la douleur et le désespoir en lui._

_Dean ne lui avait jamais apporté que du bien…._

_Les violences qu'il vivait maintenant lui faisaient regretter encore plus la présence de l'humain qui ne l'avait toujours touché, lui, qu'avec douceur et amour._

_Son corps était si affaibli par la malnutrition et la souffrance qu'il lui semblait être impossible qu'il ne réussisse à ressentir autre chose dans le future._

_La porte de la pièce où il était s'ouvrit et son corps se crispa._

_Ils revenaient…_

_-Dean! Supplia-t-il en fermant les yeux- Aides- moi à tenir!_

_._

_._

Crowley était pareil au souvenir qu'il avait eu de lui.

- Ho! Winchester m'appelâtes? Intéressant! s'exclama le démon en apparaissant devant lui, toujours vêtu de son éternel habit foncer.

Dean ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à foutre des sarcasmes du démon.

Il voulait Cass…Tout était pour Cass…Seulement pour lui.

Le démon pencha la tête dans une parodie grotesque de l'ange qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du chasseur.

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard, Dean

- Aides-moi! Dit seulement celui-ci d'une voix enrouée

Crowley regarda pensivement autour de lui. Dean avait trouvé cette vielle maison abandonnée et l'avait trouvée idéale pour convoquer le démon. Celui-ci ne sembla pas de cet avis.

- Pas même de whisky? Ton hospitalité laisse à désirer!

- Tu auras ce que tu veux à boire si tu m'aides…

- T'aider? Tu crois que moi Je vais t'aider? Demanda pensivement l'homme avec un léger sourire.

- C'est Cass…Commença Dean mais senti sa voix se briser et regarda le démon sans rien ajouter.

- Cass? Oui, je connais un Cass…Ce ne serais pas celui que tout mes frères cherchent désespérément? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Et toi? Tu le cherches? Demanda Dean

- Non, je n'ai nullement besoin des secrets d'un ange!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'aime bien les choses comme elles sont maintenant! Ce que mes frères veulent c'est de lui faire cracher les moyens d'ouvrir le paradis…Aucun intérêt pour moi…De toute façon je connaît bien Cass, il aurait fait un sacré bon démon ce petit là!

- Ils l'on prit Dit Dean en serrant les points - Ils ont prit Cass…

Au regard que lui lança Crowley, Dean pu jurer qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Oh…Pauvre vieux…j'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient mettre Éliham dans le coup

- Qui?

- Le petit protégé d'Alastair…

À ce nom, Dean senti ses cheveux se hérisser, il dû poser ses mains sur une vielle table devant lui pour supporter son poids car ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher.

Crowley le regarda fixement sans rien dire.

- S'il te plaît…Aides-le Il savait que sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un gamin…il savait qu'il était pitoyable…Il s'en fichait.

- Aidez Castiel? Demanda simplement le démon - Pourquoi?

Dean le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je pourrais te dire que c'est parce que ce serait plus profitable pour toi, que Cass a des chances de détruire Acham et que tu ne t'en plaindrais sûrement pas…Je pourrais te dire que si Cass dévoile les secrets du paradis tu perdrais ta petite tranquillité….Je pourrais te dire que c'est toujours mieux, même pour un démon, d'avoir un Winchester dans son camp.

Crowley eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Là tu exagère, mon beau….

- Je m'en fiche…Je te dirais ce que tu veux Crowley…Aides-le ok? Je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux…T'es le seul qui peux m'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet ange pour que tu veuilles que je le sauve à tout prit? Demanda Crowley visiblement curieux.

- je l'aime.

Crowley resta surpris, regarda Dean avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci ne sourcilla pas.

- Toi et lui…?

- Oui

-Oh… Le démon sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Ouais…bon…Cass est mignon, je te l'accorde mais les anges ne sont qu'un tas de problèmes, tu verras…Il vaut la peine au lit?

Dean n'eut aucune réaction et le démon secoua la tête, surpris.

- Tu es vraiment accro toi…Tu t'es même pas mit en pétard une fois.

- Je suis ici à te supplier de sauver mon ange, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux… Dit calmement Dean

- Pff, tu m'enlèves tout mon plaisir!

- Je suis prêt à te donner mon âme

Le démon le regarda, surpris.

- T'as pas eu ta leçon?

- J'ai jamais regretter d'avoir donner mon âme pour sauver mon frère. Je ne le regretterais pas pour sauver Cass…

Crowley marcha tranquillement dans la pièce en lui jetant de petits regards

- Tu as dormit toi, les derniers 48 heures? Tu fais peur à voir, mon vieux…

- Pas vraiment

- Tu as bu sans arrêt non?

- Oui

Le démon se rapprocha de Dean, demeura à quelques centimètres du chasseur, les mains derrière le dos sans que Dean ne bronche. Il ne fit que soutenir son regard sans rien dire.

- L'amour est vraiment une faiblesse…Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ainsi un jour, Winchester!

- Vas-tu aider Cass? Demanda simplement Dean

- Je vais aller le chercher, ton ange.

Dean hocha la tête, le regard toujours aussi froid.

- Tu veux que l'on signe un pacte immédiatement?

Crowley ne fit que se détourner d'un air dégoûté.

- Je préfère savoir que tu me seras éternellement reconnaissant, Winchester! Et sur ce, il disparût.

.

.

_- Comment accède-t-on au paradis? Répéta Éliham pour la vingtième fois._

_Castiel se mordit les lèvres au sang tandis que le fer chaud lui grillait la peau de l'abdomen._

_L'odeur de sa propre chair brûlée lui souleva le cœur, la douleur était intense…Comment pouvait-elle encore être si intense?_

_- Tu sais Cass…Je peux continuer ainsi des heures….. Sourit le démon._

_NON PAS DES HEURES!_

_Le fer se retira et la douleur diminua mais ne cessa pas complètement. Castiel n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'un monde sans douleur et lorsque son esprit confus se remémorait un temps où elle n'était pas présente, il ne voyait que Dean_

_Dean qui le touchait avec tendresse, qui le caressait, le serrait contre lui…_

_Il laissa échapper un sanglot et leva les yeux au ciel…C'était si bon tous cela, pourquoi son corps n'arrivait-il plus à ressentir autre chose que la douleur et l'humiliation?_

_Parce qu'il y avait eu l'humiliation, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée jusqu'ici._

_On l'avait humilié dans sa chair et dans son âme._

_Voilà des jours que son corps ne faisait que ressentir la souffrance, la faim, la soif, le froid…Lui qui avait été un être si au- dessus de ces besoins terrestres voila qu'il les expérimentait douloureusement et cela amusait grandement ses agresseurs._

_Ils aimaient le voir dans cet état de faiblesse, il s'agissait d'une victoire pour eux._

_Martyriser et humilier un ange!_

_Éliham s'approcha de lui et libéra ses mains enchaînées au-dessus de lui et Castiel tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus depuis des jours._

_Il se tourna sur le côté, tenta de se recoquiller contre lui-même, comme si cela allait atténuer la douleur ou du moins, le réchauffer un peu._

_Son corps ne grelottait même plus, il n'avait plus aucun réflexe, aucune défense._

_Son corps allait bientôt le lâcher._

_L'un des démons se pencha vers lui et posa un verre d'eau près de ses lèvres. L'instinct prit le dessus et il releva la tête pour boire de cette eau, sa gorge asséchée se désespérant de ce liquide._

_On le laissa boire mais jamais assez pour le rassasier complètement._

_Lorsque l'on enleva le verre de sa portée, il laissa retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux, épuisé par ce simple effort._

_On le frappa vivement à l'abdomen mais il n'eut qu'une plainte sourde, les coups ne faisaient que le secouer quelque peu, ils n'étaient rien comparé à la douleur lancinante d'un poignard qui déchirait la peau ou du feu qui brûlait atrocement._

_Les os cassés faisaient aussi un mal de chien mais la douleur violente qu'ils créait finissait toujours par le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience alors ils cessèrent l'expérience après lui avoir brisés deux doigts de la main gauche et trois de la droite, sans compter sa cheville gauche qui avait été écrabouillée et il doutait que sa jambe droite ne retrouve la capacité de le soutenir un jour, la rotule ayant été broyée…Il ne marcherait plus…Mais cela c'était s'il survivait, ce qui était impossible._

_Il savait qu'il souffrait aussi d'hémorragies internes. Les coups répétés lui avaient brisés deux côtes qui lui avaient transpercé un poumon, rien de grave dans l'immédiat mais le sang s'y était tranquillement accumulé jusqu'à ce que le poumon s'affaisse ce qui avait rendu sa respiration difficile et laborieuse._

_À long terme, cette blessure allait s'avérée mortelle…Et ce long terme était presque arrivé._

_._

_._

_Il savait qu'il perdait peu à peu l'esprit à mesure que l'oxygène diminuait dans son sang. Il lui arrivait d'entendre la voix de Dean ou de voir sa silhouette derrière ses agresseurs. Il lui arriva même à quelques reprises de tendre les bras vers lui, en le suppliant de l'amener au loin…_

_On s'occupait alors de le ramener à la réalité en lui jetant un sceau d'eau froide et cela fonctionnait._

_Les démons étaient devenus de plus en plus agressifs et déterminés. Ils savaient que l'ange n'allait pas survivre encore bien longtemps._

_Castiel allait gagner!_

_En mourrant, il gagnait…._

_Éliham ne semblait pas habitué à la défaite, il jeta un regard noir de haine à sa victime._

_- Parles espèce de petite merde! Quels sont les plans des anges?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Gémit L'ange_

_Nouveau coup de pied, dans les côtes cette fois. La douleur intense qui le parcourue fit cambrer son corps mais il n'avait plus de voix pour hurler. Il avait froid, il voulait des vêtements. Il voulait de la chaleur…Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas?_

_Éliham lui agrippa la tête à deux mains et fou de fureur, la lui cogna sur le plancher. Le coup le fit presque perdre conscience et lui embrouilla l'esprit mais fut loin de le faire souffrir ce que le démon réalisa avec dépit._

_Il était en train de perdre patience et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé!_

_Il avait tout essayé avec ce foutu ange!_

_Il soupira de dépit et l'agrippa par les cheveux et le traîna vers l'extrémité de la pièce. L'ange lui agrippa le bras pour tenter de diminuer la pression sur son cuir chevelu, il ne se débattit pas et ne fit que gémir faiblement._

_Éliham le laissa tomber près du feu qui brûlait tranquillement dans le petit foyer. Il prit la main de l'ange et l'approcha, paume vers le bas, vers les flammes dansantes._

_L'ange reprit vie face à la douleur qui allait suivre et se débattit faiblement en suppliant._

_Faible réaction, rien à voir avec la force dont il avait fait preuve le premier jour._

_Il l'avait véritablement brisé mais Castiel n'allait pas parler, il le savait._

_Il allait finir par mourir et ils n'auraient rien eu de lui…_

_Son bon sens lui disait de ne pas s'acharner….Mais la fureur qu'il ressentait face à l'ange lui fit faire cet acte cruel._

_Torturer encore plus un être, même s'il savait que c'était inutile._

_Au cours des jours, il s'était trouvé une attirance particulière pour les hurlements de cet ange._

_Et il voulait les entendre encore une fois avant qu'il ne se taise à jamais._

_Il ne fut pas déçu._

_La douleur que provoqua le feu redonna un semblant de vie à l'ange moribond. Il hurla violemment, hoqueta et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive avant de reprendre son souffle pour hurler jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne force son cerveau à libérer de l'endorphine._

_Il se tut alors, les yeux à demi fermés, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, dans un état semi comateux._

_Il le laissa tomber violement et regarda les autres démons qui le fixaient sans rien dire…_

_Observant son échec…_

_- Laissons lui une heure et j'aurai ce que je veux! Jura-t-il_

_Il savait qu'il mentait…_

_L'ange avait déjà gagné._

_._

_._

_Castiel resta immobile, la respiration rendue laborieuse et sifflante comme quelqu'un qui se noyait._

_Et c'est ce qui lui arrivait, il se noyait tranquillement dans son propre sang qui avait envahi ses poumons._

_Dean…Il aurait aimé que Dean soit prêt de lui, il aurait aimé lui tenir la main._

_Dans ses millénaires d'existence, il avait l'impression de n'avoir véritablement vécu que depuis qu'il connaissait le chasseur._

_Son humain a lui, son cher humain entêté qui lui avait donné tant de trouble ! Mais comme il avait aimé ce trouble!_

_Dean était tout pour lui._

_La première personne pour qui il avait compté, la première personne à l'avoir attribué de ce surnom._

_Le premier à lui avoir tenu tête! À l'avoir contredit, le premier à l'avoir fâché!_

_Le premier à lui avoir apprit l'amitié, la tendresse, la passion, l'amour._

_Dean lui avait montré la vie._

_Dean avait été sa vie…._

_Il soupira d'épuisement, le sang empli sa bouche, ses poumons le brûlaient atrocement et il savait qu'il serait plus aisé de seulement arrêter._

_De cesser de lutter pour chaque respiration…_

_Mais il s'obstinait, continuait…_

_Il allait lutter jusqu'à la dernière seconde_

_'' Espèce de tête de mule'' La voix de Dean lui semblait si réelle qu'il eut un petit sourire…_

_Il sentie une présence près de lui mais réagit à peine._

_Étaient-ils venus l'achever?_

_- T'es es dans un sale état, petit ange!_

_Il souleva péniblement une paupière. Sa vision était brouillée._

_- Ton petit ami m'envoie te chercher…_

_Qui étais-ce?_

_Il connaissait cette voix…_

_On le souleva avec douceur…._

.

.

Dean faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, incapable de rester assis ne serais-ce que quelques secondes.

Il n'avait plus touché à une goutte d'alcool depuis sa conversation avec Crowley et attendait impatiemment depuis…

Il attendait son ange.

Sam tentait de lui faire entendre raison depuis plus de deux heures.

- Dean…Comment peux-tu croire que Crowley te le ramènera?

- Il le fera, je le sais! Dit-il simplement

- Tu lui fais confiance?

- Non, mais je sais qu'il ramènera Cass

- Tu lui as vendu ton âme! Avoue-le!

- Je lui aie offert…Et il ne l'a pas voulue

- Pourquoi?

Dean se tourna vers lui avec impatience

- Rien à foutre Sam! Et s'il me ramène Cass et qu'il me la demande je la lui donnerai!

- Tu as torts d'avoir cet espoir…Même si Crowley est sincère, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Cass est…

-Est quoi? Demanda violement Dean qui savait très bien où son frère voulait en venir.

- Dean…Ça fait bientôt quatre jours...

- Il est vivant…Je le sentirais s'il ne l'était pas.

Sam soupira mais abandonna.

Le silence ne fût plus brisé que par les pas incessants de Dean sur le plancher.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent encore dans ce silence avant que Sam ne se lève avec l'intention d'aller chercher Bobby à la rescousse.

Puis ce bruit, ce CRAC intense suivi de l'apparition d'une silhouette vêtu d'un habit noir et portant quelque chose sur son épaule.

Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

C'est Cass que Crowley tenait ainsi, comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout…

Il savait que les démons avaient une force spectaculaire mais son ange semblait si petit…

- Dégagez de mon chemin…Leurs dit impatiemment Crowley avant de s'approcher du lit et d'y laisser tomber Castiel.

Dean eut un tel choc qu'il chancela sur ses jambes et Sam dû le retenir

- Tout doux Dean, assis toi…

Mais le chasseur l'ignora et regarda son ange en retenant un cri d'horreur.

Bon Dieu! Qu'avaient-ils fait à son Cass?

Il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui mais aucune partie de son corps ne semblait indemne, il était couvert de sang, écorché, brisé et si amaigri...

- Cass…murmura-il d'une voix brisé.

- Je vais chercher Bobby! Dit Sam en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Crowley resta immobile devant le lit, semblant avoir perdu son air sarcastique pour la première fois.

Lorsque Bobby entra dans la chambre, il fut le seul à prendre les choses en main, il examina brièvement l'ange en secouant la tête de dépit puis se tourna vers Dean.

- Appels immédiatement Gabriel et Balthazar… Voyant que le chasseur ne réagissait pas il le secoua par les épaules.

- Dean! Grouille!

Dean reprit quelque peu le contrôle et appela Gabriel. Celui-ci apparu après le premier appel, étant visiblement en attente d'un signe.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son frère en ignorant les humains dans la pièce et passa longuement ses deux mains à quelques pouces au-dessus du corps meurtri.

- Alors? Demanda Dean au bord de la crise de nerfs

- Il va mal...Très mal… Dit Gabriel

- Mal? Il va s'en sortir, non? Demanda Sam abasourdi.

- Non, il est à bout….Il a tenu jusqu'au bout cet espèce de…

-Gabriel! Le coupa Dean en hurlant- Le laisses pas mourir!

L'archange ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leva les yeux au plafond en prononçant un mot en Énochien.

Balthazar apparu immédiatement.

- Oh! Il y a foule ici! Commença-t-il puis son regard se posa sur Castiel et Dean le vit clairement se mordre les lèvres.

- Cass? Il s'approcha doucement et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre…Lui dis fermement Gabriel et l'ange hocha la tête.

Dean connaissait bien la méthode de guérison des anges. Il avait fréquemment vu Castiel l'exercer et en avait même lui-même expérimentés les effets mais lorsque Balthazar posa les mains sur Castiel, il fut surpris de constater que la guérison n'était pas instantanée…C'était beaucoup plus long que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Balthazar était-il moins puissant que Castiel ou étais-ce parce que son ange était encore plus brisé qu'il le croyait? Il ne posa pas la question, il avait trop peur de se faire répondre que c'était la deuxième réponse qui était la bonne.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Castiel eut un sursaut de vie et prit une grande inspiration avant de retomber inconscient.

Balthazar laissa échapper un imperceptible soupire de soulagement.

- Ça va allez…J'ai dû guérir ce qui était mortel et ce qui était cassés, les blessures superficielles devront guérir d'elles-mêmes.

Dean alla immédiatement près de son ange et le recouvra d'une couverture avec tendresse.

- Il va rester inconscient un bon moment. Lui dit l'ange et Dean hocha la tête sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

Bobby posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Dean

- Nous serons dans la chambre voisine fiston, je crois que tu veux probablement être seul mais…Hésites pas ok? Nous sommes là.

Dean fit un léger signe de tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Gabriel annonça qu'il allait quitter mais s'approcha auparavant de Castiel et posa la main doucement sur la joue de celui-ci. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Dean ne leur avait jamais vue. Il semblait triste mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard, une sorte de douloureuse fierté.

- Merci petit frère. Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Balthazar l'imita après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur Castiel.

Dean comprenait ce que les anges pouvaient ressentir…Castiel avait subi tout cela pour ne pas les trahir…Dean se sentait fier lui aussi mais cette fierté était bien petite comparé à l'inquiétude, la douleur, la fureur et la tendresse qui l'envahissait.

Son petit ange…

Il se coucha auprès de lui sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

Il allait le veiller jusqu'à son réveil, il voulait que la première chose que Cass ne voit en ouvrant les yeux fût un regard d'amour.

Parce que Dean avait peur…

On avait guéri son corps mais qu'en était-il de son âme?

- Même pas un merci? Demanda Crowley qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Dean le regarda avec un regard épuisé

- J'imagine que tu me demanderas des comptes un moment ou à un autre…Je m'en fiche, je suis reconnaissant que tu l'ai ramené.

- Peut-être que la pensée que tu ais une dette à mon égard me suffit? Dit tranquillement le démon avant de disparaître.

Dean soupira et serra le corps de son ange contre le sien et tomba dans un sommeil léger.

.

.

.

.

**Oh my god…en le relisant je réalise que c'est encore plus triste que dans mes souvenirs!**

**Comme on dit au Québec: pauvre ti poux!**


	16. Convalescence

Convalescence

.

.

**Merci à ****Elsa black-snape:**** T'en fais pas, de beaux moments attendant encore nos petits choux! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Lily****: Je suis contente que tu aimes Crowley! Il va aussi revenir SPOILER!**

**Merci ****Elida17****: Et bien non, Cass pouvait pas mourir! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chap!**

**Hé ****Miruru-sensei!**** Ne m'envoie pas les chiens de l'enfer pitié! À moins qu'en enfer je suis délivrée de la perdition par un ange aux yeux bleus! Alors tu trouve qu'il y a pas eu assez de guimauve lemon! Madame est servie dans le prochain chapitre! ( toujours plaire à ses revieweuses…ma devise) lolololol**

**Merci ****le grand mechant loup**** pour ta review et ta super fidélité! Merci aussi ****Karoune!**** Pour le comment va finir l'histoire…tu vas devoir rester avec moi encore un ti peu hihi**

**Merci beaucoup ****diamsley**** Ta reviews m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur!**

**.**

**Notre petit couple se remet tranquillement de leur mauvaise aventure mais tout n'est pas parfait avec un ancien ange troublé qui ne sait pas encore trop comment gérer ses émotions …**

Dean se fit réveiller par de faibles gémissements et il se leva d'un coup dans le lit, immédiatement alarmé.

Castiel n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, son visage était couvert de sueurs et il se plaignait dans son sommeil. Il posa la main sur son front, il était bouillant.

Balthazar avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pu guérir que les blessures graves de l'ange. Probablement que l'épuisement et les autres blessures avaient fini par lui causer cette fièvre.

Il alla immédiatement chercher une serviette qu'il mouilla d'eau froide et la plaça sur le front de l'ange. Castiel ouvrit violement les yeux en sursautant.

- Cass? Cass?

Castiel le regard fixement, semblant chercher à sortir de ce délire fébrile dans lequel il était emprisonné

- Dean? Demanda-t-il péniblement.

- Oui mon ange, c'est Dean. Tu es en sécurité mais tu es malade…Je vais prendre soins de toi… Dit-il en caressant son visage.

L'ange ferma les yeux et gémit faiblement en grelottant, Dean le recouvrit de plusieurs couvertures et vint pour appeler Bobby puis…Il se souvint que Nathalie lui avait brièvement dit qu'elle avait été médecin avant de commencer à chasser et il l'appela.

Il lui expliqua brièvement que Cass était éveillé mais fiévreux, elle lui raccrocha presque la ligne au nez avant d'annoncer qu'elle arrivait.

Sa chambre étant dans le même motel il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Elle entra dans la chambre sans même cogner à la porte.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Castiel et prit son poignet dans sa main pour prendre son poul.

- Il est éveillé depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, je t'ai appelée immédiatement…

- Tu as un thermomètre?

Dean n'en savait fichtrement rien et fouilla quelques minutes dans la partie de son sac considérée '' premiers soins'' et fut lui-même surpris de trouver un vieux thermomètre à mercure. Nathalie le prit et le mit difficilement sous la langue de l'ange, devant le garder immobile tellement celui-ci tremblait de froid. Après deux minutes elle le retira et fronça les sourcils.

- Alors? S'inquiéta le chasseur.

Elle l'ignora et enleva les couvertures qui recouvraient l'ange, ne lui en laissant qu'une toute mince de coton.

- Mais t'es folle? Il grelotte de froid! S'indigna Dean

- Il est bouillant de fièvre! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses en le recouvrant comme ça!

Dean soupira mais ne répliqua pas, elle était le médecin, après tout.

- Tu as de l'acétaminophène?

- Du quoi?

- Montres-moi les comprimés que tu as...

Dean fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et lui tendit trois flacons, elle en gardant un seul et y sorties deux comprimées. Dean alla remplir un grand verre d'eau et lorsqu'il revint, La femme avait déjà relevé l'ange dans une position semi assise. Elle prit le verre d'eau et tapota gentiment la joue de l'ange de l'autre main pour l'éveiller.

.

.

Castiel gémit faiblement et ouvrit des yeux brillants de fièvre.

- Cass? Cass, je veux que tu avales ces pilules, Lui dit Nathalie.

- Non…Marmonna l'ange qui tenta de retrouver le confort du sommeil. Elle le secoua un peu plus violement

- Cass' c'est un ordre! Ouvre la bouche!

Il obéi et elle y glissa les capsule et posa le verre d'eau contre ses lèvres et cette fois, il ne se fit pas prier.

Elle le redéposa ensuite confortablement contre son oreiller et se tourna vers le chasseur.

- Je vais tenter de trouver des antibiotiques injectables à l'hôpital, j'ai encore de bons contacts là-bas. Pendant ce temps, tu le gardes au frais, tu surveilles sa température toutes les 30 minutes et tu lui donnes un verre d'eau à chaque fois, il est déshydraté…

- Mais ça serait pas mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital? Demanda Dean

- Je lui laisse jusqu'au soir et s'il va pas mieux, je l'amène, Je crois tout de même qu'il seras mieux soigné ici avec des antibiotiques…

- Tu reviens vite, hein? S'inquiéta le chasseur.

Nathalie regarda l'ange malade avec tendresse.

- Il m'a sauvée la vie, Dean, Je ne le laisserai JAMAIS tomber…

Sur ce, elle sortie de la pièce.

.

.

Sam appela quelques secondes plus tard pour demander des nouvelles de Castiel et lorsqu'il appris qu'il était malade, il annonça sans détour qu'il arrivait.

Bobby et Patrick l'accompagnèrent et Dean pu déceler de l'inquiétude sur le visage bourru du vieux chasseur et ceux des deux plus jeunes.

Dean savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à aimer Castiel mais ça faisait chaud au cœur de le constater à nouveau.

Les chasseurs s'assirent silencieusement dans la chambre comme s'ils avaient peur de réveiller le malade. Dean leur répéta ce que Nathalie lui avait dit puis resta silencieux à son tour.

- Vas te laver Dean. Lui dit Sam après un moment

- Quoi?

- Tu empestes! Vas te laver! Répéta Bobby - Nous allons veiller Cass…

Dean se leva et alla à la salle de bain même s'il détestait laisser son ange dans cet état.

Mais il était entre bonnes mains et il savait qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

.

.

Ce fut le cas et lorsque il revint dans la chambre il trouva Castiel tout aussi immobile.

- Il s'est éveillé. Lui dit doucement Sam - Il t'as demandé et je lui ais dit que tu revenais dans quelques minutes, il s'est ensuite rendormi.

Dean regretta que Cass se soit éveillé durant son absence mais au moins avait-il été avec des personnes connues et en lesquelles il avait confiance. Il retourna s'étendre près de lui, le fixant attentivement.

Il prit sa température tel qu'ordonné par Nathalie, elle était très élevée. Il fit boire un verre d'eau à son ange et changea les compresses froides sur son front.

Nathalie arriva peu après.

- Tu as les antibiotiques? Demanda vivement Dean

- Mais oui! T'inquiètes!

Elle sortie une fiole et une seringue et Dean se senti faiblir.

- Une piqûre!

- Bien oui! Tu t'imagines pas que j'allais traîner une perfusion intraveineuse ici? Je vais lui donner une injection toutes les quatre heures et si son état est pas mieux ce soir, je l'amène à l'hôpital…J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas d'allergie...

- Hé bien imagines-toi donc que je n'ai jamais penser à lui demander si son vaisseaux en avait! Se fâcha Dean

- On fera avec…Décida la femme.

Elle regarda le visage blême de Dean et lui ordonna de sortir le temps qu'elle injecte le médicament.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla prendre un bon bol d'air frais à l'extérieur.

La neige tombait doucement et il se surprit à la trouver magnifique.

Tout lui semblait plus calme et plus pur sous cette couche blanche…Comme si tout recommençait à zéro...

Cass était en sécurité et entouré de gens qui l'aimait.

Il était malade, oui mais non en danger de mort et…Les démons allaient probablement y penser à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à lui, se demandant probablement encore avec angoisse, qui avait été assez puissant pour leur enlever l'ange.

.

.

Castiel passa un très mauvais moment vers la fin de l'après-midi. Il délira énormément, sa température augmenta encore jusqu'à atteindre un plateau pour ensuite diminuer tranquillement.

L'ange demeura affaiblit, ses lèvres gercées par la fièvres, les yeux brûlants.

Nathalie lui donna une dernière injection vers l'heure du coucher et cette fois, il fut assez conscient pour s'en plaindre.

Nathalie sourit, malgré elle.

- Espèce d'enfant! Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça!

- Oui!

-Pff…Tu es mieux d'aller mieux où je te donne une autre série de piqûres demain! Le menaça-t-elle

- Même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne te le dirai pas! Dit-il fermement

- Dean me le dirait!

Le chasseur dû avouer qu'elle avait raison et il la raccompagna vers la porte.

- Il va mieux? Voulu-t-il s'assurer

- Oui, je ne crois pas qu'il rechute mais…

- Mais?

- Surveilles le…Personne ne peux avoir subit ce qu'il a subit sans en garder des séquelles, ange ou non…

- Je sais Dit-il tristement

- Arrêtez ça! Leur ordonna la voix de Castiel - Je sais que vous parlez de moi et je déteste ça!

- Mais bien sûr qu'on parle de toi idiot! Lui dit Nathalie

- Alors arrêtez! Le ton ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un enfant fâché et Dean n'était pas certain si c'était bon signe.

- Bonne chance. Lui dit Nathalie en le quittant - Et fais-le manger!

- J'ai entendu! Cria Castiel

Dean soupira de dépit…Faire manger l'ange…Il avait déjà vécu cet enfer!

.

.

- Cass! S'il te plait! Prend au moins une bouchée! Le supplia Dean en approchant le bol de soupe chaude.

- Je n'ai pas faim!

- Mon cul oui! S'impatienta le chasseur puis reprit un ton plus calme

- Pour moi?

- Si tu me forces, je vais vomir, c'est ce que tu veux Dean? Les yeux de l'ange, même cernés de fatigue, démontraient une colère dont Dean n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Cass…Tu vas allez à l'hôpital si tu manges pas!

- C'est des menaces? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement

Dean déposa violement le bol de soupe sur la table de chevet

La langue lui brûlait de crier toutes les injures de la terre à Castiel, de lui hurler qu'Il ne voulait que l'aider, que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui…que…mais il savait que c'était inutile. Castiel avait rapidement prit les défenses psychologiques des humains en cas de crises; le rejet et la colère.

- Je sais que tu es en colère Cass...

- Je ne suis pas en colère! Dit-il plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait probablement voulu

- Oui tu l'ais! Et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être! C'est normal, tu as souffert, on t'a fait du mal et…

- Cesse de faire le thérapeute!

Dean soupira d'exaspération

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un thérapeute Cass!

Celui-ci le fixa en faisant la moue

- Je sais lire! J'ai lu sur ça!

- Peu importe! Qu'est-ce que ça va te donner de te faire du mal comme ça?

- Je sais m'occuper de moi Dean! Je te rappelle que j'existais bien avant que tes ancêtres ne pose les pieds sur la terre ferme!

Oh oh, quand Cass se servait de son statut d'ange éternel pour se défendre, c'était mauvais signe…

Il se leva brusquement du lit

- Hé bien que Sa majesté l'ange supérieur fasse ce qu'elle veut! Il te reste à peine la peau sur les os mais vas-y! Continu à te détruire en faisant comme si tout allait bien! Tu veux finir le travail que ces démons ont commencé?

Le regard de Castiel se rempli de douleur et Dean regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

- Cass… Tenta-t-il mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos et s'étendit sur le lit, s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures comme s'il voulait y disparaître.

- Cass? Je suis désolé…Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, j'ai tellement eu peur…Je veux juste t'aider.

Il se rapprocha du lit et toucha l'épaule de l'ange mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

-Non, fais pas ça mon ange…S'il te plait, me rejette pas…. Il sentait qu'il allait éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre et s'étendit auprès de l'ange et l'enserra de ses bras, s'attendant à se faire repousser.

- S'il te plait? Le supplia Dean et l'ange posa une main sur celles qui lui entourait la poitrine.

- je ne te rejette pas. Lui dit une petite voix étouffée. Dean colla son visage dans la nuque de l'ange.

- Je t'aime Cass…

- je t'aime aussi mais je ne veux pas que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passer…Sa voix était presque suppliant.

- Je peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, mon ange et toi non plus…

- Je veux juste être en paix Dean, je veux juste être dans tes bras, ainsi et ne pas penser à ce qui se passera demain, c'est possible?

Le chasseur soupira

- C'est possible pour ce soir… Mais je te supplie de prendre quelque chose à manger.

L'ange soupira et hocha la tête.

Dean réussit à lui faire boire la moitié d'une bouteille d'_ensure_ au chocolat, l'équivalent d'un bon repas équilibré. L'ange le supplia ensuite de rester contre lui pour la nuit et Dean n'eut aucune difficulté à obéir.

.

.

Dean eut de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour la survie immédiate de son ange, d'autres soucis étaient apparus.

Acham allait être beaucoup plus difficile à combattre qu'il ne l'avait cru et il se demanda s'il serait possible, un jour, de récupérer la grâce de Castiel.

Comment son ange allait-il s'en sortir?

Quels allaient être les séquelles?

Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider?

Il lui semblait que le mieux à faite était de retourner chez Bobby. Il savait qu'il avait eu le même réflexe la première fois que Castiel avait été attaqué.

Le réflexe de retourner à la maison.

Sa maison…Cette vielle maison poussiéreuse….

Il savait que Castiel avait bien récupéré là-bas la première fois et qu'il y serait plus à son aise.

Sa décision étant prise, il serra encore plus fortement son ange contre lui et fini par trouver le sommeil.

.

.

Le lendemain, Castiel était déjà debout à son réveil et visiblement dans la douche. Dean se consola en se disant qu'au moins, son ange allait mieux physiquement s'il avait été capable de se lever seul pour se doucher. Normalement, il aurait été tenté de le rejoindre dans la douche, chose que lui et Cass n'avaient pas encore expérimentée, mais il lui sembla qu'il devait y aller tranquillement avec Cass et le laisser faire les premiers pas. Ces attaques physiques avaient peut-être été trop pour lui et en trop peu de temps.

Lorsque Castiel sortit de la douche, il était déjà habillé et semblait minuscule dans ses vêtements devenus trop grands et ses cheveux mouillés, ébouriffés de tout côté. Il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ils avaient allongés au cours des semaines.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

- Bonjour mon ange, tu te sens mieux.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et resta contre le chasseur. Dean promena une main dans les cheveux de son amoureux.

- Ils sont devenus longs, ma foi… Dit-il doucement

- Ça t'embête? Demanda tranquillement Castiel

- Non, pourquoi ça m'embêterait? C'est tes cheveux…

- En fait non et tu le sais… sa voix n'avait rien de celle pleine de colère de la veille, elle était seulement…Soumise, éteinte…brisée…

Castiel ne s'était jamais pardonné la mort de Jimmy et il ne servait à rien de tenter de le rassurer là-dessus, ce sera à jamais un regret qu'il devra porter.

- Tu peux les faire couper si tu veux ou les faire allonger, ça te regarde mon ange. Dit simplement Dean

- Tu préfères quoi? Demanda l'ange en posant son regard bleuté sur lui.

- Rien Cass, ça a aucune importance pour moi

Castiel resta silencieux un long moment sans s'éloigner de Dean et celui-ci pouvait le sentir trembler légèrement contre lui.

- Dean?

- Oui?

- Je voudrais rentrer à la maison…

Dean l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ok mon ange.

.

.

Dean eut de la difficulté à dire au revoir aux deux chasseurs canadiens et ceux-ci furent désolés de les voir partir mais comprenaient le besoin qu'ils avaient de se retrouver chez eux. Nathalie serra tendrement Castiel contre elle.

-Prends soins de toi, petit angelot et…Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous… Elle les regarda tous avec de yeux brillants de larmes.

- Vous avez une alliée éternelle ici alors pensez à nous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Patrick leur serra chaleureusement la main mais serra l'ange contre lui.

- Tu me manqueras Cass. Dit-il tristement se qui rendit Dean quelque peu jaloux mais il connaissait l'importance d'avoir des amis dans le milieu et il les serra contre lui en promettant de garder contact.

Ce furent les adieux les plus difficiles qu'il dû faire.

.

.

Sam décida de faire la première partie du trajet avec Dean et Cass, il savait que Bobby aimait bien voyager seul. Dean en fut content et lui donna les clés, il préférait aller à l'arrière avec Cass et l'emmener à dormir un peu .Castiel était encore légèrement fiévreux et Dean l'avait installé confortablement avec une couverture. L'ange posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur et s'endormi après seulement une dizaines de minutes de route.

Sam tourna la tête vers l'arrière.

- Il dort? Chuchota-t-il

Dean hocha la tête, il connaissais assez le sommeil de son ange pour savoir que celui-ci dormait profondément.

- Va falloir lui acheter des substituts de repas, Sam…Il refuse encore de manger…

Sam hocha la tête.

- Pauvre Cass, L'alimentation va toujours demeurer sa bête noire…

- Il commençait à aller mieux…Dit Dean en sentant la colère gronder en lui

- Je sais mais, on va l'aider Dean…Du temps et du calme, c'est ça qu'il lui faut.

- On est lundi, Sam! Dans trois jours cette salope va s'éveiller!

Castiel bougea légèrement contre lui et Dean eut peur de l'avoir éveiller mais l'ange retomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

.

.

Les routes commençaient à être de plus en plus glissantes, une faible neige s'étant mise à tomber.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant et Dean dû réveiller Castiel même si ça lui déchirait le cœur.

L'ange protesta lorsque Dean lui demanda de venir manger un petit quelque chose mais il fini par le convaincre. Le pauvre ange avait un air si endormi et perdu que Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon.

Il se choisi un sandwich qu'il grignota sur le bout des lèvres mais en revanche, il bu des quantités phénoménales de jus de fruits, en s'en commandant même pour le trajet.

Dean reprit le volant de l'impala et Sam s'assit à côté de lui laissant la banquette arrière à l'ange qui semblait plus éveillé. Il demanda son i_pod _et l'écouta silencieusement durant les deux heures suivantes avant de supplier Dean de s'arrêter, ayant une envie insupportable.

- C'est normal avec tout ce que tu as bu! Sourit le chasseur.

Ils étaient en pleine autoroute et la prochaine ville à des kilomètres.

Castiel ne tenait plus tranquille à l'arrière et se balançait sur le siège en répétant que ça pressait!

L'autoroute était entourée de forêt et Dean s'arrêta.

- Dean? Il n'y a pas de salle de bain! Lui reprocha l'ange.

- Fais comme les hommes normaux Cass!

- Je ne veux pas! Ce doit être humiliant d'uriner en public!

- T'as qu'à aller dans la forêt et crois-moi, ça serait encore plus humiliant de te pisser dessus!

Castiel sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte derrière lui et maugréa quelques chose comme '' foutu corps humain'' lorsqu'il revint il semblait plus calme mais toujours aussi peu bavard. Les frères le laissèrent écouter sa musique puisque ça semblait l'apaiser. Ils parlèrent peu eux-mêmes car le seul sujet dont il conviendrait de parler serait l'éveil d'Acham dans trois jours et Dean doutait fortement que Cass soit prêt pour une telle discussion.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

.

.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au début de la soirée, voulant arriver le plus tôt possible. Ils avaient passée la douane sans aucun problème et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit motel défraîchi. Sam et Bobby sortirent dans le bar local tandis que Dean décida de passer une soirée calme avec son ange. Il alla chercher de la bière et de la pizza et retrouva Castiel devant la télévision.

- Tu regardes quoi?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Un dessin animé mais les personnages ne sont pas jaunes et ils portent tous des habits d'hiver.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil.

- South park…Très vulgaire comme dessin animé mais j'aime bien!

L'ange pointa l'écran du doigt en penchant la tête sur le côté

- Pourquoi ce …Kenny parle-t-il de façon si incompréhensible Dean?

- Parce que c'est drôle….

- Mais non puisque je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit!

Dean s'assit près de l'ange et se prit une pointe de pizza.

Après South park, que Cass avait aimé malgré ses multiples incompréhensions, ils regardèrent l'émission suivante et Dean réalisa à quel point il était drôle de regarder la télévision avec son ange. Celui-ci passant son temps à poser des questions ou faire des commentaires qui faisait éclater Dean de rire.

Cette innocence lui avait tant manquée!

- Dean pourquoi disent-ils que cette boisson donne des ailes?

Dean s'ouvrit une bière en souriant

- C'est une annonce publicitaire Cass, ils exagèrent toujours la réalité pour vendre leurs produits…

- Oh, d'accord. Il regarda l'écran quelques instants.

- Alors cette femme n'a pas vraiment un orgasme en se lavant les cheveux?

Cette fois-ci Dean recracha presque sa gorgée de bière

-Hein? De quoi tu parles, mon ange?

Castiel pointa le doigts sur une publicité de shampoing qui passait et où la femme avait de tels gémissements de plaisir que...Oui, l'ange pouvait bien être confus…

- Exagération… Répéta le chasseur

- Mais les gens sont stupides au point de croire cela?

Dean dû réfléchir un moment

- Certain... Dit-il prudemment

- Et toi?

- J'écoute pas souvent la télévision, Cass

- Pourtant, moi je trouve cela passionnant! Dit l'ange

- C'est vrai? Mon pauvre petit ange! T'as écouté que des publicités et quelques dessins animés! Dès que nous serons chez Bobby, je te ferai écouter des films

- Des films? Comme celui avec le livreur de pizza?

Dean éclata de rire

- Crois-moi, toi et moi n'avons pas besoin de ça!

- Pourquoi?

- parce que ces films servent à enrichir la vie sexuelle. La notre est très bien comme elle est!

- De quoi parlent les autres films?

- De tout Cass! Il y en a de tous les sujets. Des films d'action, mes préférés, des films qui font réfléchir, ceux de Sam, des films qui font rire, qui font pleurer, qui font peur…

- pourquoi vouloir voir des films qui font pleurer, Dean? Demanda l'ange en le regardant avec ses grands yeux d'azur.

- Les gens aiment pleurer, parfois…

- Je déteste pleurer…

Dean le serra contre lui

- Je sais mon ange…Si j'en avait le pouvoir je ferais en sorte que tu ne ressente plus jamais la tristesse…

Castiel resta contre lui en soupirant tristement.

Un tel soupire serra le cœur de Dean, ce que son ange semblait triste…

.

.

Castiel ne parla plus du reste de la soirée et resta dans un lourd silence.

Dean n'osa pas le déranger, ne sachant pas ce qu'il serait mieux de faire.

Le faire parler ou au contraire, respecter son besoin de solitude?

Il décida de le laisser un peu, se demandant s'il n'était pas trop étouffant avec lui.

Il laissa donc l'ange devant la télévision pendant que lui-même relisait le journal de son père en buvant une bière.

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait longtemps que lui et Sam n'avait pas eu une simple chasse aux vampires à faire.

Tout était devenu si compliqué depuis …

Il bu probablement plus qu'il ne le devait, ses yeux étaient brûlants de fatigue et il décida que le mieux à faire était encore d'aller se coucher.

Il passa devant le sofa où Castiel écoutait un vieux film d'horreur, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de celui-ci.

- Bonne nuit, Cass

- Bonne nuit, Dean

Il brûla d'envie de le serrer contre lui, de toucher sa peau, de le supplier de le regarder mais continua tristement son chemin vers le lit.

Celui-ci lui sembla froid et inconfortable.

Il s'endormit difficilement.

.

.

Il fit un rêve extraordinaire.

Triste et beau à la fois.

Lu i et Castiel étaient assis sur une balancelle, sur le porche d'une vielle maison.

Le silence était total autour d'eux, seulement brisé par le grincement du bois de la balançoire.

Castiel avait la tête posée sur le torse de Dean, les jambes repliées devant lui…

Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de regarder la route devant eux…

Rien d'urgent…Personne à sauver.

Aucun démon à tuer.

Il ne savait même pas si Cass était humain ou un ange dans ce rêve.

Parce que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance…

Il n'y avait qu'eux et l'infinie devant eux.

Il se sentait bien…Bien et en paix.

Castiel se leva alors doucement, Dean le retint par la main.

Castiel le regarda et pencha la tête de côté en souriant…

Dean tenta de le tirer vers lui mais Castiel secoua doucement la tête.

- Ça aurait été bien, non?

- Alors reviens ici! Lui dit Dean

L'ange soupira et Dean remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait son trench-coat.

- Notre chemin a toujours été tracé, Dean

- Je l'emmerde notre chemin! Reviens ici! Supplia Dean

Castiel lui fit alors un sourire, un vrai sourire.

- Dean! Nous ne sommes pas encore au bout du chemin!

Il recula alors tranquillement sans le quitter du regard…Sa main glissa de celle du chasseur mais il souriait toujours…Il s'éloignait mais Dean savait, sentait qu'il allait revenir.

.

.

Il s'éveilla doucement.

Il savait que ce n'était pas encore le matin mais ne savait pas ce qui l'avait éveillé ainsi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau ce léger toucher sur son visage.

Doux, la douceur de son ange, son odeur...Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa immédiatement les orbes bleutés faiblement visibles dans l'obscurité.

- Cass? Demanda-t-il encore ensommeillé

Aucune réponse mais la main remonta sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

Il ferma les yeux sous la bouffée de tendresse qu'il ressentie.

Les doigts descendirent sur ses lèvres et il ne pu s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser.

Il se sentait agréablement envahi par la sensation sublime de la peau de Cass sur la sienne et de l'odeur enivrante de celui-ci. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'image de son ange et il tendit la main derrière lui et alluma la lampe de chevet. Celle -ci éclaira doucement la pièce d'une lueur paisible.

Castiel avait le visage détendu et les yeux brillants de passion, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tout les sens.

Dean y posa la main et les caressa. Castiel ferma doucement les yeux et fit glisser sa main jusqu'au cou de chasseur.

.

.

Dean avait la même impression de calme intemporel qu'il avait eu dans son rêve.

Ils étaient seuls au monde dans cette chambre de motel, dans ce lit…Ils avaient l'éternité pour se découvrirent à leur guise.

Il pouvait profiter de son ange à l'aide de tout ses sens, plus même, puisque l'amour qu'il lui portait était si fort, si présent qu'il représentait un sens par lui-même.

Ils ne firent rien d'autre que se caresser doucement pendant un très long moment, laissant le désir s'éveiller de plus en plus.

Et tout ce temps, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas.

Dean sentait sa peau s'enflammer à chacun des endroits visités par les mains de l'ange. Chaque touchés étaient criant de tendresse comme si ses mains avaient la capacité de verbaliser.

Il sentait chacune des fibres de son corps se lier à Castiel, leurs âmes s'entremêlant.

Lorsque Castiel eut exploré chaque parcelles de peau disponible, il retira doucement le chandail du chasseur et Dean l'imita, se régalant de la vision du corps, bien qu'amaigri, de son ange.

Il ne pu résister à la tentation de se rapprocher de celui-ci et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Castiel soupira de désir, ajoutant le plaisir d'entendre sa douce voix aux sensations exquises que Dean vivaient déjà.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange et l'embrassa passionnément, jouissant du plaisir de sentir la douceur, la moiteur et la chaleur de sa bouche, sa langue se heurtant à la sienne dans une danse effrénée.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et lorsque Dean libéra les lèvres si douces, il plongea sur la peau appétissante du cou de son ange, l'embrassant férocement, mordant même doucement dans la chaire si tendre. Castiel eut un gémissement étouffé mêlé de plaisir et de surprise et ses mains agrippèrent fortement les hanches du chasseur.

La douce tendresse qui les habitait depuis un long moment se transforma en désir passionné et les touchers se firent plus insistants.

Leurs sens en quémandant toujours plus, leurs corps de plus en plus affamés.

Dean caressa passionnément son ange, faisant glisser les vêtements qui osaient encore se mettre entre eux.

-Cass, Tu m'as manqué Gémit-il en descendant sa bouche vers l'abdomen de celui-ci qu'il explora de sa langue.

Castiel se crispa de plaisir et l'attira fortement contre lui.

- J'ai besoin de toi Dean Supplia -t-il dans un souffle de plaisir. Dean remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa passionnément

- Je suis là, Cass, je suis là pour toi.

- Je me sens vivant contre toi, me laisse pas seul! Dean cessa ses baisers et le regarda avec tendresse.

Les yeux de l'ange étaient emplis de peur, d'amour et de désir.

- De quoi t'as peur mon ange? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage

- Que tu ne veuilles plus me toucher…J'ai eu mal Dean! J'ai besoin de toi…Je t'en prit!

- Cass! Il enveloppa l'ange dans ses bras, caressant chaque partie de lui qu'il aurait pu oublier. Castiel gémit de plaisir et fit glisser fébrilement le boxer que portait encore le chasseur. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus précipités, impatients, affamés.

Il n'était plus temps de jouer.

Leurs deux corps étaient brûlants de désirs.

Castiel étendit sa main vers le sexe du chasseur et le caressa avec fébrilité

Dean dû se mordre les lèvres sous le plaisir intense qui l'envahi.

Il vit distraitement Castiel tendre son autre bras vers la table de chevet et y sortir le tube de lubrifiant qu'il lui tendit.

- Prends-moi Dean Supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Cette seule phrase failli l'amener au paroxysme.

Son ange avait follement envie de lui.

Que désirer de plus?

Il passa doucement la main sur le sexe de celui-ci, le caressant avec passion jusqu'à ce que les yeux de l'ange se plissent de plaisir.

Il se lubrifia ensuite un doigt et l'inséra à l'intérieur de son ange, le préparant doucement.

Castiel emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa férocement en poussant ses hanches contre la main de Dean dans un appel muet pour en avoir plus.

Dean lui obéi et le caressa avec deux doigts puis bientôt trois. Lorsqu'il toucha ce point sensible en lui, l'ange gémit fortement en arquant le dos et attira le chasseur sur lui en lui agrippant le bas du dos.

.

.

Dean retira ses doigts et Castiel le regarda d'un regard affamé. Il se posta entre les jambes de l'ange et les écarta doucement. Il braqua son regard à celui de Castiel en le pénétrant doucement. L'ange gémit et Dean dû serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de plaisir en le sentant se refermer sur lui. Il s'immobilisa un moment lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de son amant. Castiel releva les jambes et enserra le corps du chasseur contre lui, rapprochant ainsi délicieusement leurs bassins, augmentant la pénétration et faisant ressentir à Dean une merveilleuse sensation d'être possédé par son ange.

Les hanches de Castiel ondulèrent sous lui et Dean se retira doucement, presque complètement, pour ensuite le reprendre avec plus de force. Castiel gémit fortement de délice et encouragé, Dean répéta son action encore et encore, faisant gémir puis geindre fortement Castiel. Celui-ci bougeant son bassin au rythme des coups de rein de son partenaire, faisant vivre un plaisir dévorant à celui-ci.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage fou de plaisir de son amant. Castiel était si beau, ses traits si appétissants.

Dean se laissa emporter par les cris de son ange, jamais celui-ci n'avait autant gémit durant leurs relations et Dean ne savait pas si c'était parce que le plaisir qu'il lui apportait était plus grand ou parce que le besoin psychologique avait été désespéré ou les deux à la fois mais d'entendre son ange ainsi le fit pousser de forts gémissements lui aussi.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti un plaisir si dévorant et désespéré.

Il savait qu'il atteignait le point sensible à l'intérieur de Castiel à chaque coup, celui-ci le supplia d'aller plus fort, lui martyrisant la peau des reins de sa prise féroce. Dean y alla plus fortement, guettant le plus petit signe indiquant la moindre souffrance de son ange mais celui-ci, au contraire, gémit de délice en accompagnant chaque mouvement de Dean, plus affamé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Dean n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout et son corps lui hurlait de le laisser se délivrer. Il caressa amoureusement le sexe de son partenaire.

- Cass! Supplia-t-il

Celui-ci resserra ses jambes autour du chasseur et cambra violement le dos en se libérant contre leurs abdomens.

La sensation de son ange jouissant rendit Dean fou de plaisir et il se libéra à son tour dans un gémissement d'agonie. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur son ange.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, chacun pouvant ressentir les battements du cœur de l'autre.

Dean posa paresseusement un baiser sur la poitrine de l'ange, juste au dessus du cœur palpitant.

Il sentit des doigts jouer dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et il soupira de bonheur.

Dean releva la tête et se rapprocha du visage de son ange.

- Je te voulais tellement Cass mais j'osais pas te toucher…Pas après ce que tu avais vécu

- Tes touchers sont le meilleur remède Dean…Surtout après ce qui est arrivé.

- Ok, Compris mon ange…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun attentif à la respiration de l'autre.

- Dean? Demanda Castiel doucement

- Oui?

- Qui est venu me chercher? Je me souviens que quelqu'un est apparu devant moi et m'a soulevé…C'était qui? Un de mes frères?

Dean savait qu'il avait atteint le moment où il était officiellement dans le trouble.

- C'est pas important! Tenta-il et comme il s'y attendait, ça ne passa pas…

Castiel se redressa et le fixa d'un regard lourd de sens.

- Pardon?

Dean soupira de dépit. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire que Castiel laisserait tomber!

- C'était …Crowley…ET HURLES PAS! Je ne lui ai pas vendu mon âme!

L'ange le fixa avec de grands yeux.

- Ho! Et je suppose qu'il a fait cela par pure bonté de cœur!

L'humour de Castiel…Tellement de mauvais augure!

- Il m'a rien demandé! Je lui est offert mon âme et il en pas voulue! Je te le jure Cass!

- Alors pourquoi? Demanda l'ange qui affichait toujours un air consterné

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche, l'important c'est que tu sois sain et sauf!

- Et s'il revient te demander des comptes?

- Je te jure qu'il ne semblait pas très heureux de savoir que des démons te torturait, Cass Tenta Dean

- C'est un démon!

- Et puis? Tu aurais pas un peu de préjugés mon petit ange? Demanda Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Il y a de quoi se méfier! Pourquoi un démon viendrait en aide à un ange?

- Peut-être qu'il a un faible pour toi?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et Dean se dit qu'il commençait à vraiment trop déteindre sur l'ange.

.

.

Ils reprirent la route très tôt le lendemain, ayant tous hâte d'arriver à destination.

Sam fit le reste du trajet avec Bobby, comme s'il voulait laisser à Dean et Castiel leurs derniers petits moments en tête à tête avant d'arriver chez Bobby.

Plus ils approchèrent de leur destination, plus Dean sentait que Castiel se refermait de plus en plus.

Il regardait calmement le paysage, le front soucieux, sans rien dire et lorsque Dean lui demandait si ça allait, il répondait évasivement que oui, finissant même par répondre plus sèchement lorsque Dean l'eut demandé pour la quatrième fois.

Dean savait très bien que quelque chose troublait Castiel mais il savait aussi que si celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas en parler, rien ne le convaincrait

Dean réalisa aussi que depuis que Castiel avait perdue sa grâce, il n'avait jamais, à aucun moment, été seul.

Avec tout ce qui avait chambardée sa vie ces temps-ci, peut-être avait il seulement besoin d'un moment de solitude.

Il se promit de prendre cela en considération dès leur retour chez Bobby.


	17. Réalité

Réalité

.

.

.**HAAAAAA! Chouette! ****Asaliah ****et**** Akuma**** sont revenues! Je suis aux anges! Non Non! Je ne suis pas du tout accro à mes reviewueses…C'est pas parce qu'une fille se boit un pack de 24 bière en fumant comme une cheminée ( elle qui a arrêté de puis 9 mois) en pleurnichant tout les soirs que la pensée d'avoir perdu 2 de mes reviewueuse me troublait….**

**Plus sérieusement, je suis très contente de vous revoir **_**Asaliah **_**tu me fais encore mourir de rire et oui, la torture de Cass t'était sûrement dédiée! ****Akuma j****'ai littéralement flippée en voyant ta review…Moi du roman à l'eau de rose HAAAAAAAA puis après je me suis consolée, tant qu'à écrire de la guimauve je suis fière que ce soit du slash! Hé hé Tes reviews me font toujours réfléchir et ',adore ça!**

**Merci à ce CHER**** GRAND-MÉCHANT-LOUP-À PLUME QUE J'AIME BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP! **** Alors comme cela on fait de l'attitude? Hé hé laches pas, J'adore! Merci pour ta review!**

**Merci chere ****Miruru-sensei**** pour ta review ( Cass va avoir droit à de beaux moments, tu vas voir) Et merci à la petite nouvelle ( ou petit?) ****Ettoile!**

**Merci ****Lily**** Et encore une fois j'adore tes reveiws! Tu as toujours le don de relever LA phrase ou La blague que je veux que quelqu'un releve!**

**Je vous adore xxx**

**.**

**Bon dans ce chapitre, le titre donne une bonne indication….( je suis fébrile parce que il se peux que je réeussise à écrire mon Dernier chapitre aujourd'hui…ça fait peur…)**

**.**

**.**

Dean eut l'impression de revenir à la maison pour la première fois de sa vie.

Cette vielle baraque poussiéreuse lui avait étrangement manquée, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de chez-lui.

La chambre où lui et Castiel n'avaient passés que quelques nuits lui semblait également familière et il se demanda si c'était le fait d'être en couple pour la première fois de sa vie qui le rendait soudainement si avide se s'attacher à un lieux quelconque.

Il défit ses bagages et regarda son amoureux du coin de l'œil.

Castiel semblait être plus à l'aise dans cette chambre mais quelque chose dans la façon dont il se tenait lui fit sentir que Cass était tendu, crispé et mal à l'aise. Il fut tenter de le serrer contre lui et lui demander de lui parler mais il sentait que Castiel s'irriterait.

.

.

Dean avait beau se sentir chez lui dans cette maison, il comprenait que pour Castiel, se sentir chez lui quelque part était une confirmation de plus dans l'acceptation de son statut d'humain. Cet échec contre Acham avait probablement causé de sérieux doutes à son ange face à la possibilité de retrouver sa grâce un jour.

Ce démon ne s'était pas contenté de triompher, elle l'avait humilié et lui avait rappelé cruellement sa nouvelle faiblesse humaine.

Même si Dean, Sam, Bobby et les deux canadiens avaient été sauvés par son sacrifice et sa bravoure, Castiel ne voyait que son incapacité à avoir vaincu un démon qu'il aurait écrasé d'un claquement de doigts, s'il avait encore été un ange.

Dans toute cette situation, Dean devait bien avouer qu'il avait été le grand gagnant.

Il avait gagné un ami, un âme sœur et un grand amour, lui qui avait toujours été si solitaire.

Avec Castiel dans sa vie, il se retrouvait avec une personne à chérir et qui le chérissait. Il se sentait aimer, adoré et unique pour la première fois de sa vie. Il savait que Castiel l'aimait profondément et sincèrement.

Sa vie avait changée pour le mieux, il ne buvait presque plus et avait trouvé un goût à la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour.

La vie était belle et intéressante parce qu'il avait maintenant quelqu'un avec qui la partager.

.

.

Castiel, pour sa part, avait tant perdu.

Il se retrouvait pris au piège dans le corps d'un humain sans savoir comment fonctionner dans la société.

Il se retrouvait plus ou moins dépendant de Dean, lui qui avait vu l'humanité grandir.

Il se retrouvait dépourvu de ses ailes, de ses pouvoirs, de ses racines et de sa famille.

Il était un être céleste et se retrouvait paumé sur terre…Sans même une identité légale.

Il connaissait assez la nature fière et entêtée de Castiel pour deviner que l'ange s'avançait douloureusement sur le chemin tortueux de l'acceptation.

Il ignorait comment Castiel allait réagir face à cela et quelles allaient être ses réactions mais il se doutait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de patience et de compréhension face à son ange.

Il connaissait assez celui-ci pour se douter que les jours suivants allaient être une étape très importante dans leur couple.

.

.

Ils reprirent tous un semblant de routine dans la maison de Bobby.

Aucun ne parla d'aller à une chasse quelconque et Bobby lui-même ne semblait pas tenir à les voir partir. Il avait tout de même reprit ses activités de répartiteur pour tous les chasseurs.

Dean passa la journée du mercredi à effectuer de petites réparations sur sa voiture, il vit peu Castiel, celui-ci ayant passer tout ce temps dans la bibliothèque du vieux chasseur.

À l'heure du coucher, il alla le rejoindre mais l'ange fit à peine attention à lui, plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme livre poussiéreux. Il avait les yeux rougit de fatigue, les traits tirés et une repousse de barbe de presque deux jours.

Il n'avait vraisemblablement rien avaler de la journée mais sirotait un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky.

Dean eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa à qui Castiel lui faisait soudainement penser.

Au Castiel du futur, celui avec lequel il avait passé quelques heures, celui qui était si malheureux et celui qui était mort…

Castiel était-il en train de devenir cette version brisée de lui-même?

Il s'approcha doucement de l'ange et posa précautionneusement une main sur son épaule.

- Cass? Tu viens te coucher?

Castiel secoua la tête en tournant une autre page.

- Cass…J'ai tué des morts-vivants qui avaient meilleure mine que toi…

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est supposé être drôle Dean?

- C'est supposé te faire réagir! Ne plus manger te suffisait pas? Tu attends de t'écrouler à terre?

- J'attends que tu me laisses finir ce livre tranquille, pour être honnête…

- Oh! Désolé de te déranger…

- Dean! C'est jeudi demain! Lui rappela violement l'ange

-Oui…C'est fréquent après le mercredi... Dean avait espéré ne serais-ce qu'un petit sourire mais ne réussit qu'à se gagner des yeux emplis de colère. Il senti la moutarde lui monter au nez à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver? Une formule magique soudaine?

- Je pourrais demander à Gabriel de refaire l'incantation...

- Quoi? Cria Dean hors de lui - Tu veux dire celle qui te permettrait de te retrouver devant Acham? Tu es pas prêt Cass!

Castiel le regarda avec un air blessé

- Je le sais! Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas de taille Dean!

- Cass…Tu es dans le corps d'un humain!Tu dois te mettre dans la tête que tu n'as pas de pouvoir pour la combattre, c'est avec de l'ingéniosité et de la ruse que nous, pauvre mortel, arrivons à détruire nos adversaire…

- je sais très bien que je suis un humain! Lui cria Castiel en se levant si soudainement que le lourd livre tomba sur le sol. Dean recula de quelques pas, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction de violence de la part de son doux petit ange.

- Cassss… Calmes-toi...

- Non! J'arrive à rien Dean! Je ne peux même pas me montrer devant elle parce qu'elle risque de soit, me tuer ou soit de me donner en pâture à d'autre démons qui s'amuseront avec moi comme ils l'on fait la semaine passée…Et je ne veux pas! Ok? Je ne veux pas!

-Je sais Cass.

- Alors laisses moi tranquille Dean! Si je peux trouver ne serais-ce qu'un petit quelque chose pour la combattre, je le ferai!

Dean le regarda froidement, contenant avec peine sa rage.

- je te laisse tranquille…Essais de ne pas oublier que t'es pas seul pauvre idiot! Tu crois que je m'en fiche? Tu crois que je ne sais pas très bien que Acham va s'éveiller demain et tu crois que ce n'était pas aussi mon échec, la semaine passée? Tu préfères t'apitoyer sur ton propre sort et brouiller du noir? Tu crois que t'envoyer une dizaine de verres de whisky va t'aider?

- C'est pourtant ta façon de fonctionner… Lui dit froidement l'ange

- Pour moi ça fonctionne imbécile! T'es pas moi! Ça t'avait rien apporté de boire une distillerie d'alcool au complet la dernière fois! Ça t'avait pas permit de retrouver ton père pour autant! Tu crois que t'envoyer le whisky bon marché de Bobby, de ne pas manger et de ne pas dormir va t'aider à retrouver ta grâce?

- Laisses-moi tranquille Dean!

Le chasseur le foudroya du regard

- Sale menteur! Cracha-t-il

- Quoi?

- J'ai dit, Sale menteur! Tu avais dit que tu ne me rejetterais pas! T'avais dit que tu avais besoin de moi!

Comment tu peux me laisser de côté comme ça!

- Si c'est du sexe que tu veux…

Dean senti une colère sans nom l'envahir et il lui agrippa le bras pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Je m'en contre- fou espèce d'idiot! Comment tu oses me dire ça Cass après tout ce qui s'est passé? Arrête d'être si égocentrique! Je t'aime pauvre crétin! Je t'aime à en crever! Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je t'appuis à 100% mais je te laisserai pas te détruire! Secoues-toi foutu ange!

- Je suis plus un ange! Lui cria Castiel en se défaisant de l'emprise du chasseur

- Non! Tu agis EXACTEMENT comme un humain et avec une telle attitude tu ne seras plus jamais un ange!

- Je veux que tu me laisses tranquilles! Lui cria Castiel hors de lui et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix força Dean à obéir.

Il sortit de la pièce, en furie et fonça presque dans Bobby.

Il vint pour partir mais le chasseur le retint par le bras.

- Ne prend pas ce qu'il dit au premier degré Dean. Lui dit la voix calme de Bobby

Le jeune chasseur grinça des dents.

- Tu es conseiller matrimonial maintenant?

- La ferme, fiston! Saches que j'ai été en couple assez longtemps ok!

- Je sais pas quoi faire! Avoua Dean en se sentant épuisé

- Tu as raison Dean! Tu lui a dit les bonnes choses mais laisses le les assimiler!

- j'ai raison? Demanda amèrement le jeune homme - C'est une première!

- Oui tu as raison, tu as toujours eu raison en ce qui avait rapport avec Cass…

- Pour l'instant il semble croire que je me fiche de lui!

- C'est pas vrai, laisse le digérer un peu. Cass est pas stupide, il connaît la vérité mais il a peur Dean, il a probablement plus peur qu'il ne l'a jamais eu de sa foutue existence!

- Alors pourquoi il garde tout ça pour lui?

- Comment tu peux le lui reprocher? C'est exactement ce que tu fais toi-même!

Dean vint pour répliquer mais dû avouer que Bobby avait raison. Castiel agissait de la même manière qu'il aurait lui-même agit.

- D'accord! Je lui fiche la paix! Décida-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

.

.

Il s'éveilla seul le lendemain.

Il n'avait pas réellement cru que Castiel viendrait se coucher durant la nuit mais il fut tout de même légèrement déçu.

Il se doucha et alla à la cuisine, il était encore tôt mais la journée s'annonçait magnifique.

Le soleil avait pénétré par la grande fenêtre de la cuisine et illuminait la pièce normalement sombre.

Sur la table de cuisine trônait le journal du matin et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui avait été le chercher.

Il eut sa réponse;

Une tasse à moitié emplie de chocolat au lait reposait sur la table, près du journal. Dean posa sa main contre elle, elle était froide.

À la Une il pu lire le gros titre suivant**: Angoulême en flammes!**

Merde.

Ce fut la seule chose cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Merde et Remerde!

Il s'assit et parcouru l'article des yeux.

Angoulême, ville du sud-ouest de la France, population : 50 000 habitants s'était vue la proie des flamme au début de cette nuit. Plus de 100 incendies incontrôlables et inexplicables avaient sévit.

Bilan: 204 morts et encore plus de blessés.

Dean rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et sentie un découragement sans nom l'envahir.

Cette putain lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs!

Il jeta un regard noir à la tasse de chocolat abandonnée et imaginait clairement son pauvre ange lisant la Une du journal, puis son beau visage se décomposer d'horreur…puis…Puis où était-il allé par la suite?

.

.

Se souvenant de sa discussion avec Bobby et de la réalisation que Cass agissait exactement comme lui-même, Dean se dit que la première chose qu'il aurait fait après avoir prit une telle nouvelle à la figure aurait été de se prendre un verre.

Il alla dans le petit salon de Bobby; aucune trace de l'ange.

La bibliothèque était vide, aucune trace d'un Castiel ivre mort sur le sofa.

Il fit ensuite le tour de la maison mais ne le trouva pas.

Il tenta de ne pas écouter les hurlements de paniques qui envahissaient son cerveau.

OÙ pouvait bien être allé son petit ange?

Il devait être atterré, triste, malheureux et se sentir coupable et il n'était pas question que Dean le laisse seul dans cet état!

Il sortit rapidement à l'extérieur avec l'idée de faire le tour de la ville pour le retrouver.

Il déverrouilla la portière de l'impala et quelque chose attira son regard à sa gauche.

Un bref mouvement au loin…Il s'approcha et arriva sur la cours arrière de la maison, celle envahie de vielles voitures mortes où ne substituait qu'une petite pelouse où ils avaient fait leur B.B.Q il y avait de cela…Si longtemps!

Casitel était face à lui mais ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage semblait détendu et …paisible tandis qu'il bougeait harmonieusement au rythme des figures compliquées de son Tai Chi. Dean l'avait déjà vu le pratiquer avec Sam et dû admettre que cette première fois, l'ange devait avoir exécuter les figures de façon plus simple pour que Sam puisse le suivre.

Maintenant, il ne les exécutait que pour lui-même et il était magnifique.

Son corps se mouvait avec grâce, chacun de ses mouvements semblant exécuter une danse magique.

Dean ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette image sublime.

Cet être si merveilleux devant lui...

Il recula de quelques pas pour ne pas le troubler et le regarda de loin.

Il perdit complètement la notion du temps, plus rien n'avait d'importance…

À la fin d'un mouvement, Castiel s'immobilisa doucement et ouvrit les yeux.

Dean sourit nerveusement, se sentant comme un intrus.

Castiel ne fit que le fixer un long moment de son regard bleuté.

- Bonjours Dean.

Sa voix était calme et claire, dénuée de toute colère ou de toute tristesse.

Dean s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Salut Cass…Tu étais magnifique à regarder, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- Tu veux essayer Dean? Toujours ce ton calme et paisible.

Le chasseur sourit d'amusement.

- Moi?

- Oui Toi

- C'est pas mon genre, Cass.

Castiel s'approcha doucement, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Ses yeux ne laissèrent pas les siens, même s'il ne dit rien et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai vu le journal. Dit soudainement Dean, se disant qu'il serait mieux d'aller directement au vif du sujet.

Castiel hocha simplement la tête sans cesser de le fixer.

- Pas de cris? Demanda Dean - Pas de remords et d'auto-flagellation? Il se sentait idiot de tendre la perche ainsi mais le silence et l'air paisible de Castiel l'inquiétait. L'ange eut un petit sourire discret.

- Ça n'aiderait en rien…Il y a des choses qui arrive et pour lesquelles nous sommes impuissants…Acham a frappée en France et oui, peut-être que j'aurais pu l'arrêter…Peut-être aurais-je simplement été tué ou fais prisonnier une nouvelle fois…

Il soupira de dépit.

- J'en ai assez de ressasser les pourquoi et les peut-être…Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Dean, il n'est plus temps de tourner autour de la question…

Le ton, bien que définitif, ne semblait pas défaitiste et Dean le regarda avec curiosité.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose que tu dois faire?

- T'inquiètes, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'offrir en sacrifice

- Il n'y a plus rien qui m'étonnerait de toi, Cass…Alors? Tu comptes me répondre?

- Ce soir Dean…

- Quoi?

- Je dois parler à Gabriel et j'ai réussit à le contacter pour lui dire de venir ici ce soir

-Tu invites un archange pour souper?

Castiel fronça des sourcils puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire

- OH! Quelle bonne idée!

- Quoi?

- Ce souper! Je vais essayer de cuisiner et je ferai une tarte au sucre pour Gabriel! Tu te souviens qu'il a dit qu'il les adorait?

- J'aime aussi les tartes! Dit Dean d'un ton qui lui semblait pathétique.

.

.

Il ne fit que croiser Castiel au cours de la journée, celui-ci ne faisant qu'entrer dans la maison avant de ressortir aussi vite. Il semblait avoir une journée débordée. Il le vit s'entretenir plusieurs fois avec Bobby et celui-ci parti en voiture à la fin de l'avant-midi pour revenir avec une grande enveloppe qu'il donna à l'ange.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, bon dieu?

Il réussit finalement à croiser son ange en fin de journée, affairé à la cuisine.

Castiel en pleine cuisine!

Les comptoirs étaient envahit de casseroles et de bols quelconque.

- Bobby sait que tu as fait explosée une bombe dans sa cuisine? Lui demanda Dean

Castiel interrompit ses activités pour le regarder avec curiosité et pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Laisses tomber! Dit Dean - Alors tu fais la cuisine?

Castiel sourit largement

- Oui! Et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup cela! C'est facile de suivre une recette!

- Oh, n'en soit pas si sûr! Dit le chasseur qui avait tout de même des doutes face aux résultats de ces recettes.

Il s'approcha du four où l'ange semblait brasser une sorte de sauce rosée et s'approcha.

Il huma délicieusement une odeur de tomates, de basilic et de thym.

- Ça sent rudement bon! Approuva-t-il

Castiel prit une petite cuillère et la plongea dans la sauce, il l'approcha alors de la bouche du chasseur

- Goûte!

Dean ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouche.

Ses papilles explosèrent sous l'avalanche de saveur qui les titilla.

- Casss! C'est délicieux!

- Oh merci!

Dean vint pour tremper son doigt dans la sauce mais Castiel le repoussa en riant.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas hygiénique!

- On s'en fou! Il attrapa son ange et colla le dos de celui-ci contre sa poitrine

- Pourquoi tu es si doué dans tout ce que tu fais Cass?

- Tu t'en plains? Demanda-t-il en riant

- Pas du tout! Il resta un moment coller à son ange.

- Cass…Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi…Hier tu étais si brisé…

Castiel tourna la tête et le regarda.

- Je sais Dean…Le découragement est un péché, tu savais?

- Moi les règles de ton père…

- Mais il a raison! Le découragement n'apporte rien du tout…C'est vide et ça n'accompli rien!

Dean soupira de dépit. Il ne savait plus que penser. Son ange dépressif de la veille ne lui manquait pas du tout mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pense que cet optimiste à tout épreuve cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait probablement pas lui plaire.

.

.

Sam et Bobby qui avaient été absents de la maison toute la journée, arrivèrent mystérieusement au même moment où Castiel sortait le repas du four, attirés par l'appel de la nourriture.

Dean s'était senti obligé de mettre la table, chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais habituellement mais ils n'avaient jamais quelqu'un qui avait cuisiné durant plusieurs heures pour eux, habituellement. Castiel avait fait des cannellonis à la florentine accompagné de légumes à la vapeur et de pain à l'ail.

- Mais où tu as eu tous ces ingrédients? Ce vieux réfrigérateur a jamais rien eu de plus que de la bière! Demanda Dean en posant les assiettes.

- J'ai donné une liste à Bobby

- C'est pour ça vos petites réunions de la journée?

- Nos quoi?

- Je t'ai vu parler à Bobby toute la matinée…

- OH ça? Ça n'a rien à voir! Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti des cartes plastifiées qu'il tendit au chasseur.

- Ma nouvelle identité! Dit il fièrement

Dean observa la première carte d'identité, du travail bien fait, et sursauta en lisant le nom.

- Jeremy?

Castiel sourit

- Bobby trouvait que c'était très à propos!

- Ton deuxième prénom, Joshua, aussi?

- Oui, tu aimes?

Dean le regarda longuement

- Ça te va…Mais tu resteras toujours mon petit Cass…

Il remarqua alors le nom de famille, Castiel baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise

- Je ne savais pas quoi mettre et j'ai dit à Bobby de décider….

- Singer est un nom très réputé Cass…

- J'en suis très fier! Dit rapidement l'ange - Bobby a dit que j'était maintenant légalement son neveu…j'aime beaucoup…

- Alors t'es comme mon petit cousin! On fait de l'inceste Cass!

Évidement il eut droit au penchement de tête

- Je dis ça parce que je considère Bobby comme un père… Il s'interrompit brusquement à l'arrivée de celui-ci et de Sam dans la cuisine. Le vieux chasseur avait évidement entendu et son visage bourru s'illumina quelques instant avant de reprendre un air plus Bobbyesque.

- Alors tu as vu les nouvelles cartes de Cass? Demanda-t-il comme si rien n'était

- Oui, beau travail je vais devoir m'habituer à ce Jeremy Joshua Singer!

- Non! Je reste Cass! Lui rappela celui-ci

- Toujours! Lui promit tendrement Dean

Castiel sortie une autre carte de ses poches et sourit malicieusement au chasseur.

- Maintenant Dean…Tu vas devoir m'apprendre à conduire...

Dean regarda le permis de conduire un moment.

- Ouais…Ok…

- T'en fais pas, je ne te demanda pas de m'apprendre à conduire l'impala! Entre elle et moi, je ne suis pas certain qui gagnerait!

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle est presque aussi vielle que toi, Cass…Un peu de respect!

.

.

Au moment de se mettre à table, un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre et Gabriel et Balthazar apparurent.

- Tu t'es invité? Demanda sèchement Dean à ce dernier.

L'ange l'ignora volontairement et salua son jeune frère.

- Salut Cass…Content de voir que tu vas bien…

- Merci…Et toi? Comment vas-tu?

L'ange s'assit lourdement sur une chaise d'un air épuisé

- Bah…Le paradis est en train de vivre un de ses plus grands chambardements…Très intéressant au niveau politique mais chiant dans la réalité

- Quel sorte de chambardement? Demanda curieusement Castiel

- C'est de ta faute, petit frère! Lui dit joyeusement Gabriel

- Quoi?

- Mais oui! Poursuivi l'archange - Depuis que tous les anges savent que tu as survécu à ta capture et qu'en plus, les démons n'ont pas réussis à te faire dévoiler quoi que ce soit, tu es devenu une sorte de…Célébrité..

Castiel fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait entendre par là tandis que Dean éclata de rire et lui donna une grande bourrade dans le dos

-Hé Cass! C'est super! T'es devenu l'idole des anges!

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il

- Parce que tous le monde a été étonné par ton courage et ta fidélité…Beaucoup se sont tourné contre Raphaël en l'accusant d'avoir voulu te tuer…Inutile de préciser qu'il te déteste encore plus qu'avant!

- Détester n'est pas le mot! Se mêla Balthazar - Deux parties sont en train de naître au paradis Cass… Ceux qui sont avec toi et ceux qui sont du côté de Raphaël et qui veulent te détruire. Ça devient sérieux, mon vieux…Je vais devoir fabriquer des t-shirt PRO-CASS!

- Mais pourquoi? Répéta Castiel de plus en plus embêté - Pourquoi ces anges sont-ils de mon côté?

- Parce qu'ils sont contre ta mise a mort! Lui dit Balthazar - ils croient que c'est injuste et que Raphaël cherche à te détruire et utilise ton statut d'humain pour se justifier…Et ils ont raison! Les anges en ont assez Cass! Assez de se faire dire quoi penser et qui vénérer! Raphaël joue les dictateur pendant que papa n'est pas à la maison et ils en ont marre! Ils te voient comme une sorte de…Petit rebelle…Plusieurs cherchent le moyen sûr et efficace de retrouver ta grâce pour que tu reviennes au ciel…

- Et pourquoi? Interrompit Castiel - Pour que je leur serve de guide? De meneur dans une guerre qui m'opposerait à mon frère?

- Bien…Oui Avoua Balthazar

- Je n'ai jamais été un meneur! J'ai toujours suivi les ordres! Rappela Castiel

- Non non non! Ça petit frère, c'était avant les Winchester! Dit Gabriel en regardant plus particulièrement Dean

- Tu as fait naître la fibre rebelle chez mon frère...Honte à toi!

- Pouha! J'en suis plutôt fier, oui! Dit le chasseur

Castiel s'assit à table, la nouvelle semblait l'avoir troublé et épuisé.

Gabriel le remarqua et lui sourit sournoisement

- Oh! Allez Cass! Fais pas la tête!

- Est-ce que les anges peuvent aider Cass à retrouver sa grâce? Demanda curieusement Bobby

Gabriel et Balthazar se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, mal à l'aise

- Bien en fait… Commença Gabriel - Moi et Balth avons déjà tentés à plusieurs reprises de trouver une solution et …

- Vous avez fait patate… Continua Dean pour eux

Balthazar lui jeta un bref regard hautain

- Si NOUS nous avons échoué…Je ne vois pas ce que d'autre pourraient faire, nous n'échouons jamais.

- Je te rappelle que vous avez aussi échoué à empêcher l'apocalypse… Lui rappela mesquinement Dean sur quoi l'ange vit pour répliquer mais Castiel leva une main pour les arrêter

- S'il vous plait! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!

- Dis à ton stupide humain de…

- Balthazar! Se fâcha Castiel se qui fit sourire Dean jusqu'aux oreilles

- Fichu singe sans poils! Maugréa L'ange, furieux.

- Fichu emplumé snob et vantard! Répliqua Dean

Castiel soupira de dépit

- Mais vous allez continuer longtemps?

- Tu as vraiment des goûts de merde Cass! De tous les humains tu devais t'amouracher de ce spécimen? Râla Balthazar

- Jaloux? Le nargua ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Heu Cass? Tu veux que j'abrége ses souffrances?

- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet principal? Demanda Bobby impatiemment - Alors ce que vous dites c'est que vous avez déjà cherché un moyen de retrouver la grâce Cass sans succès? Demanda-t-il à l'archange et celui-ci hocha la tête

Dean se senti déçu malgré lui. Il ne savait pas que Gabriel, et même cet imbécile de Balthazar avait cherché une solution et de savoir que même un archange n'y pouvait rien le découragea. Il regarda discrètement Castiel, s'attendant à le voir dévasté mais celui-ci affichait un visage impassible, voir indifférent.

Il se leva de table

- Bon…Et si nous mangions?

- Manger? S'intéressa Balthazar - C'est toi ou ton singe stupide qui a cuisiné?

- Moi et ne le traite pas ainsi, s'il te plait…

- Comme tu veux… Dit l'ange en s'inclinant de façon humoristique.

- Cass a même pensée à te faire de la tarte au sucre! Dit Sam en s'assoyant à côté de l'archange. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent

- Super!

.

.

Ils profitèrent du repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Balthazar avait fait apparaître une bouteille d'un vin très rare et en avait servit un verre à tout le monde en ignorant volontairement Dean qui lui jeta un regard indigné.

Tous furent d'accord pour dire que Castiel était manifestement un excellent cuisinier. Gabriel mangea presque la tarte à lui seul.

Bobby se servit un whisky avant de reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant le souper.

- Que pouvons-nous faire contre Acham?

- Je crois que le plan d'origine était le meilleur Dit Gabriel - La seule manière de reprendre la grâce de Cass est encore l'incantation.

- Mais cette salope est drôlement forte! Répliqua Dean

- Oui, j'avais remarqué! Dit amèrement l'archange - En plus elle semble détenir un sortilège permanent qui éloigne les anges! C'est probablement Raphaël qui lui a enseigné ça! Je ne peux pas m'approcher de cette vache! Ironiquement, les seuls à pouvoir le faire sont des humains…

- Mais sans pouvoir, on peut rien faire contre elle! Se plaignait Sam

- On a quand même réussit à la faire fuir avec l'incantation! Se mêla Dean - Elle a vraiment détester! On est sur le bon chemin.

- Non Dean, nous faisons fausse route depuis le début Dit tranquillement Castiel.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il eut un léger petit sourire résigné et poursuivi en regardant Balthazar

- Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Oui mais je ne comprend pas ce que tu comptes en foutre, Cass! Répliqua l'ange en fronçant les sourcils

Castiel ne fit que tendre la main et à contre cœur, Balthazar sortit deux poignard angélique de la manche de sa veste. Castiel les prit précautionneusement et les plaça sur la table sous le regard troublé des autres.

- Cass? Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça? Demanda Dean

Castiel inspira profondément

- Depuis le début nous nous trompons…J'ai été égoïste et insensé…Mon but a toujours été de retrouver ma grâce à tout prix et c'était mal, très mal…Acham à fait des centaines de victimes et je dois assumer ma responsabilité de ces morts.

Dean vint pour répliquer mais Castiel leva une main devant lui

- C'est ma responsabilité Dean…Je dois arrêter Acham à tout prix et de tenter de lui reprendre ma grâce est trop risquer!

- Alors quoi, Cass? On fait plus rien? Demanda Dean qui ne comprenait pas où son ange voulait en venir. Les autres semblèrent avoir compris puisqu'ils baissèrent tristement la tête. Dean les regarda avec de grands yeux

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? Demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité

- Dean… Dit doucement Castiel - Je dois tuer Acham. C'est la seule solution...

- Mais c'est aussi mon but!

Castiel prit l'un des poignards et le leva devant ses yeux.

- Tu comptes tuer un démon avec ça? Demanda le chasseur.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? demanda Castiel de son ton toujours aussi calme

- Il tue les anges, non?

- Il tue la grâce Dean…En détruisant la grâce d'un ange, on détruit l'être qui la porte…en détruisant ma gr….

- NON! Lui dit sèchement Dean mais Castiel l'ignora

- En détruisant ma grâce. On détruit…

- NON!

L'ange le regarda en secouant la tête.

- Dean…Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ta permission…

- Ça je m'en doute! Pourquoi t'as prit cette décision seul, Cass? Pourquoi t'es pas venu m'en parler? C'était ça ton air résigné? C'est à ça que tu pensais pendant que moi je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi?

- Cass n'a pas de compte à te rendre! Lui dit bêtement Balthazar et Dean se leva brusquement en le foudroyant du regard

- OUI! Tout le monde a des comptes à rendre aux gens qui les aiment! Cass! T'es plus un soldat de dieu solitaire merde! Je croyais que tu avais changé?

- J'ai changé Dean! Se défendit celui-ci

- Non! Tu crois encore que tu es seul! Tu compte merde! Et pas juste pour moi idiot! T'es un ami et un frère pour Sammy et un fils pour Bobby!

Les deux concernés hochèrent doucement la tête et Castiel baissa les yeux

- J'ai voulu faire pour le mieux, Dean

- Je sais… Le chasseur senti la colère qui l'habitait disparaître pour faire place à une énorme lassitude. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange

- Je sais Cass Répéta-t-il - Mais tu te rappelle de la rage que tu a ressentie quand je voulais dire OUI à Michael? Castiel hocha la tête

- J'ai l'impression que tu as abandonné, Cass…Que tu t'apprêtes à te suicider…

- C'est faux Dean! Je suis amplement conscient de se que je vais faire! Je ne suis pas triste ou désespéré! Je suis lucide! J'aurais dû te parler de cette décision, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne suis pas en train de baisser les bras!

- Tu abandonnes ta grâce Cass! Lui dit tristement Sam

- Je ne l'abandonne pas…Il est simplement impossible de la récupérer…Acham est devenue de plus en plus dangereuse à cause de cette grâce! Je dois la détruire et empêcher que d'autres villes ne soient incendiées…Osez me dire que cette solution est insensée? Les mit-il au défi

Il y eut un grand silence

- Cass… Commença Gabriel

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution Gab! Lui dit Castiel et celui-ci soupira

- je sais mais…Tu as tant fait de sacrifice petit frère! J'aurais aimé qu'on t'épargne celui-ci

- C'est injuste! Se fâcha Dean

- Oh la ferme! Lui dit Balthazar - Au moins vous vous en sortez bien vous autre! Nous, on va perdre un de nos ange à jamais!

- Une vie humains ça passe vite! On se rejoindra au paradis… Dit Castiel en souriant

- Une vie humaine ! Ouach! Dit l'ange dégoûté

- Cass? Tu es vraiment certain? Demanda tristement Sam

- Oui Sam, s'il y avait un autre moyen … Mais il n'y en a pas…Au moins je resterai avec vous? Si vous voulez bien?

- Quelle question Cass!

- Alors tu vois? Je ne perds pas sur toute la ligne…

Il se tourna timidement vers Dean

- Et toi Dean? Tu veux bien de moi? Tu avais dit que nous pourrions avoir une vie humaines ensemble si je ne retrouvait pas ma grâce…Tu le pensais?

- Mais oui je le pensais! Je crois pareil qu'on pourrait attendre, on pourrait trouver une autre solution…

- Acham va se réveiller dans sept jours, Dean, et je compte bien essayer de la tuer…Je ne la laisserai pas tuer encore autant de gens…

- Alors tu abandonnes ta grâce pour des humains? Lui demanda Balthazar en le foudroyant du regard

- Oui! Père a toujours dit de protéger SES enfants et c'est ce que je ferai!

Dean sentie une certaine fierté dans la voix de son ange et ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Castiel était têtu et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. La solution était drastique mais le chasseur devait avouer qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. En plus, tant qu'elle resterait vivante, Acham demeurait une menace pour Castiel et il lui tardait de la voir morte.

Mais Cass perdrait à jamais sa chance de redevenir un ange et Dean avait peur qu'il ne le regrette un jour.

.

.


	18. Conduite dangereuse

Chapitre 18

.

.

**Bravo ****Asaliah!**** Tu as écrite ma 100e review! ( bruits de trompette et foule qui hurle) Merci pour ta review et à propos des changements d'humeur de cass c'était voulu! J'étais moi-même aux prises avec de méchants wild mood swing…quelques pilules et tout va mieux..Blague…**

**Merci ****Dieu chat à plumes**** ( Mais où tu piges tes nom! ( grands yeux épatés) )**

**Merci ****Akuma!**** Merci ****Miruru-sensei!**

**Merci à ****ettoile! ****Alors comme ça on veut voir souffrir Dean? Hé hé vilaine…J'adore| merci pour ta review!**

**Merci ****Lily**** et je suis contente que tu ais aimé la partie de la tarte! Lololol**

.

**Un élément important revient dans ce chapitre…musique de suspense…..**

**Ps. Cette pauvre auteure de fic (moaa) attend encore son fichu dvd de la saison 7 qu'elle a pas encore vu! Priez pour moi….**

**Pps warning de lemon dans ce chap!**

**.**

.

Il restait une semaine avant que Acham ne s'attaque à nouveau à une ville débutant par la lettre C.

Castiel ne reparla plus de sa décision de détruire sa propre grâce au profit de la mort du démon et Dean ne tenta même plus d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

Il savait lorsqu'une guerre était perdue d'avance.

Il savait que l'ange prévoyait demander l'aide de Gabriel le jeudi suivant pour faire l'incantation qui le relirait à sa grâce puis se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant Acham. Il comptait probablement sur le fait que le démon ne se douterait jamais de se que Castiel prévoyait faire.

L'ange semblait avoir tout planifié…Sauf un détail…

Il s'attendait à y aller seul, ce que Dean ne permettrait pas! Il allait l'accompagner, qu'il le veuille ou non et il savait être têtu lui aussi!

.

.

Le lendemain de leur petit souper avec Gabriel et Balthazar, Dean se réveilla de nouveau seul. Il alla à la cuisine et tomba sur Castiel qui entrait dans la maison, en sueurs, le souffle cour et buvant avidement une bouteille d'eau.

- Ça va?

- Oui oui…J'ai été courir…

Ça y était! Le pire cauchemar de Dean! Être en couple avec un passionné de l'exercice physique qui le pousserait à venir courir des kilomètres avec lui le matin!

- Le Tai Chi te suffisait plus?

- OH mais je l'ai fait plus tôt ce matin! Dit joyeusement l'ange en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Il prit une pomme qu'il mordit avec appétit.

- Et cet amour soudain de l'exercice est pour? Demanda Dean tout de même heureux de voir que Castiel mangeait sa pomme avec appétit et fouillait même pour trouver autre chose.

- Je dois apprendre à connaître ce corps, Dean. Il est le mien maintenant et il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour le garder en bonne santé! Si je dois être humain je veux me donner la chance d'avoir une bonne hygiène de vie.

Dean sourit et agrippa l'ange tendrement contre lui par derrière

- Moi je trouve que ce corps est TRÈS bien entretenu comme il est…

Castiel éclata de rire

- Je veux être en forme pour que nous puissions retourner à la chasse Dean…

Dean le serra plus fortement contre lui

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Cass?

- Oui et toi?

- Moi c'est ma vie mais toi? T'as pas envie d'une vie plus calme, plus normale?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est une vie normale…Et la vie que tu as actuellement me plait… Tu voudrais autre chose?

Dean réfléchi un moment. La vie normale ne l'avait jamais intéressé et il avait pourtant essayé…Avec Lisa et Ben…

Mais une vie normale avec Cass?

Avoir une maison à eux? Un travail? Un groupe d'amis?

Vieillir ensemble…

Son ange vieillir? Il senti une injustice l'envahir.

Castiel n'était pas supposé vieillir! Où était ce foutu Dieu encore une fois?

C'est cela qu'il voulait? Que son fils se sacrifie pour les humains?

Quel salaud!

.

.

Voyant que Dean ne répondait pas, Castiel se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean?

- Toi Cass, peut importe notre vie…

-Alors chassons! On est jeunes encore! Quand nous en aurons assez, nous ferons autre chose…

Où quand on se fera tuer! Pensa Dean sans le dire tout haut.

- Toi Cass, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux! Tu as toute l'instruction du monde! Je te verrais bien comme enseignant!

- Moi? Rigola l'ange

- Oui mais ta naïveté t'apporterait bien des problème!

- Elle va m'apporter des problèmes dans tout! Je compte sur toi pour m'aider en société, Dean

- Ok mais je veux pas que tu sois totalement normal! Je l'aime bien, moi, ta naïveté! C'est mignon à mort!

- Tu vois! Je ne comprends pas cette expression! Pourquoi toujours mêler la mort à tout!

- Ça veut simplement dire '' énormément'' petit idiot mignon à croquer…Et croquer est aussi une expression…

- Je trouve vos expressions très compliquées! Se plaignit l'ange

Dean se rapprocha de la nuque de l'ange et lui mordilla tendrement le lobe d'oreille

- Ok…Pour être plus clair, mon bel ange, tu m'excite beaucoup en se moment…On pourrait peut-être profiter de ce petit matin tranquille pour retourner à notre chambre et…

- Raté! Lui dit Sam en pénétrant dans la cuisine

Dean soupira de dépit

- Déjà levé?

- T'es déçu? Rigola le benjamin

- Oui Avoua Dean en libérant son ange qui en profita pour annoncer qu'il allait dans la douche.

L'image de son corps nu et mouiller fit gronder Dean de dépit….

.

.

Dean en profita pour aller laver l'impala bien que la température était glaciale.

Son _bébé _n'avait pas à être négligé à cause du climat!

Il termina de passer un chiffon propre sur la carrosserie reluisante de la voiture lorsqu'il vit Castiel qui l'observait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de sa veste trop mince.

- Hé Cass! Dit -il joyeusement en s'approchant de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de l'ange et le frictionna en voyant qu'il grelottait

- Vas mettre quelque chose de plus chaud, mon ange, tu vas attraper un rhume!

- Un quoi?

- Un rhume… Le nez qui coule, la gorge qui brûle, les éternuements…

- Ça ne semble pas agréable

- Ça l'est pas…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je voulais te voir…

L'ange sembla soudainement embarrassé

- Cass? Insista le chasseur et l'ange releva finalement ses yeux bleutés sur les siens.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu avais gardé ce vieux trench-coat que j'avais…

Dean ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Lorsque Castiel s'était éveillé en humain, il y a de cela si longtemps lui semblait-il, la seule vue du manteau avait semblé troubler l'ange.

Dean l'avait évidement garder. Les autres vêtements avaient finis à la poubelle étant déchirés et tâchés de sang mais Dean n'aurait jamais pu se débarrasser du trench coat, il représentait trop de choses à ses yeux.

À sa première rencontre avec Castiel il se souvenait que la vue de ce long manteau l'avait secoué.

L'ange semblait si…Puissant, unique. Une sorte de superhero en imperméable!

- Je l'ai gardé, oui. Dit- il prudemment ne sachant pas ce que Castiel en penserait.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire

- Tu crois que je pourrais le reprendre?

- C'est à toi

Dean eut de la difficulté à cacher l'énorme sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre arrière de l'impala.

Il allait revoir son ange avec son trench coat!

Castiel se rapprocha timidement et Dean prit le manteau tendrement plié dans le fond du coffre te le tendit à Castiel.

Celui-ci le déplia et le regarda longuement avant de l'enfiler tranquillement.

- Il me manquait Avoua-t-il après un moment.

.

.

La vue de son ange habillé de ce long imperméable rendit Dean stupidement heureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Castiel à 100% avec lui.

Comme s'il avait deux Castiel pour le prix d'un. L'ancien et le nouveau ne formant plus qu'un.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer fortement contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse tout d'un coup.

Il se recula alors et regarda l'ange en souriant d'embarras.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé diablement sexy avec ce trench-coat…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté

- Ha oui? Toujours?

- Maintenant je sais que oui…

Il prit le visage de l'ange et l'embrassa férocement à pleine bouche. Il avait très envie de lui et Castiel répondit avec entrain au baiser

- Dean?

-Oui? Répondit il sans cesser de l'embrasser

- Je voudrais te demander….

- Tous ce que tu veux! Répondit le chasseur qui écoutait à peine, trop imbibé du plaisir que lui procurait la douceur des lèvres de l'ange.

- Je veux apprendre à conduire aujourd'hui…

- Ouais ok… Continua Dean en descendant sa bouche vers le cou si tendre puis la phrase de Castiel lui parvint finalement

- Apprendre à conduire?

L'ange fronça les sourcils et Dean y vit les signes précurseurs de la colère.

- Quoi? Tu m'en crois incapable? Je ne suis pas digne de conduire?

- Non! C'est pas ça! Se dépêcha de répondre le chasseur - J'aurais jamais cru te voir conduire un jour, je suis juste surpris! Bien sûr que je veux bien t'apprendre Cass!

- Vraiment? Demanda Castiel en le regardant avec méfiance

- Mais oui! Pour te le prouver tu vas même avoir L'IMMENSE privilège d'apprendre avec la plus magnifique voiture du monde!

- Non! Je vais conduire ton _bébé?_ Demanda Castiel en souriant largement

- Hé oui! Tu vois, tu apprends déjà rapidement! Toujours démontrer du respect pour la voiture d'un homme! Quand tu sauras conduire tu devras te trouver une bonne voiture!

- je ne connais rien aux voitures Dean, pour moi elles sont toutes identiques!

- Là tu te trompe mon ange! Une voiture est unique!

- Mais tu parles d'elles comme si elles étaient vivantes!

- Cass… Tu veux que je t'apprenne?

- Mais oui!

- Alors crois-moi à 100% à propos des voitures! Tu as raisons sur tous les autres sujets du monde entier mon ange mais en ce qui concerne les voitures c'est Dean qui a raison!

- Si je comprends bien tu me donnes donc l'absolution sur tous les autres sujets?

- Oui

- D'accord mais à mon avis tu t'en mordras les doigts!

- Pas de problèmes, tu vois tu apprends rudement rapidement l'art des expressions!

- Oh, C'est Sam qui m'as apprise celle-ci…Il m'a aussi offert de m'apprendre à conduire si tu refusais

- Non non non ! Je vais t'apprendre! Sam est un vrai grand-père sur la route!

- Un quoi? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté

- Laisses tomber…Viens, on va voir ce que tu vaux Toi, sur la route!

.

.

- Cassssss! Pour la centième fois! Ralentis dans les courbes bordel!

Dean agrippait son siège d'une poigne ferme, retenant sa respiration alors que l'ange s'engageait dans une courbe serrée sans même prendre la peine de poser le pied sur la pédale du frein!

La voiture fit crisper ses pneus en tournant et Castiel ne fit qu'accélérer, un immense sourire au visage.

Jamais Dean n'aurais imaginé que son ange si timide et tranquille s'avérerait un vrai pilote de F1 au volant!

Le satané ange semblait prendre un plaisir immense à faire de la vitesse de sorte que c'était maintenant Dean qui passait pour le grand-père.

Castiel avait rapidement maîtrisé les bases de la conduite (Il apprenait tout de façon si facile que ça en était quelques fois insultant). Il avait passée les dix premières minutes à conduire tranquillement en écoutant sagement les conseils de Dean puis tout d'un coup, il avait appuyé sur la pédale de vitesse et ne l'avait plus lâchée…

- Cass! Ralentis! Lui cria Dean en voyant un arrêt se rapprocher.

Castiel ralentis à peine et préféra appuyer fortement sur les freins lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres de l'arrêt.

Dean fut violement projeté vers l'avant et remercia le créateur de la ceinture de sécurité. Il se tourna vers l'ange qui tenait toujours le volant à deux mains et se préparait à redémarrer en trombe.

- Cass Merde! T'es pire qu'un ado!

- Quoi?

- Je t'ais dit qu'il y avait des limites de vitesse à respecter!

- Oui je sais mais il n'y a pas de police… Remarqua l'ange

- Les règles sont pas juste faites pour être respectées quand il y a de la police autour! OH mon Dieu…Tu entends ce que je viens de dire? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire toi!

- J'aime rouler vite! Se défendit Castiel

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué! Là tu vas redémarrer et te rendre dans ce petit stationnement…J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle…

Castiel soupira de dépit et obéit.

Le stationnement était désert et surplombait un vieux magasin abandonné depuis des lustres.

Castiel éteignit le moteur de la voiture.

- Moi, mon père et Bobby avons déjà chassé un nid de vampires de ce magasin… Dit pensivement Dean en regardant la bâtisse devant lui.

- Tu avais quel âge? S'intéressa Castiel

- 17 ou 18 ans, je ne sais plus très bien…

- Il te manque?

- Mon père?

- Oui

- Oui c'est certain mais tu sais …Quelques fois j'ai l'impression que je ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Je connaissait John le chasseur mais je ne sais vraiment pas quelle personne il était vraiment, j'étais si occupé à suivre chacun de ses gestes, à chercher à être comme lui…

- Crois-tu être comme lui?

- Non…Et ça me désole de le dire mais…J'en suis heureux. Je ne voudrais pas être comme mon père Cass… Je préfère être comme Bobby, je connais Bobby en tant que personne et …J'aime la personne qu'il est. J'ai longtemps voulu être comme mon père, je l'ai même été mais je n'aimais pas la personne que j'étais alors. Tout était blanc ou noir avec lui…Pas de demie mesure…Si une créature n'était pas humaine, elle ne méritait pas de vivre, point à la ligne.

- Tu n'es pas comme cela, Dean

- Sam m'a fait changer…Sam a toujours été lui-même et je l'admire pour ça…Mon père ne t'aurais pas accepté Cass Dit il en jetant un regard triste à l'ange

- Il ne t'aurais pas accepté et aurait probablement cherché à te tuer…Tu n'est pas humain et ça lui aurait suffit…

- Peut-être qu'il aurait fini par changer, lui aussi

Dean haussa les épaules

- Peut-être mais j'en doute…Il était aveuglé par la vengeance et la colère…Il ne s'est intéressé à nous, ses fils, que dans la mesure de faire de nous des chasseurs. Il regarda Castiel et baissa la tête

- Tu crois que c'est mal de dire des choses comme ça de son propre père?

- Je crois que tu en as longtemps eu lourd sur le cœur Dean…Tu as idolâtré ton père et maintenant tu sais qu'il n'est pas parfait…Mais rien ni personne n'est parfait dans ce monde…La perfection va à l'encontre de la vie.

- Alors ton père ne nous a pas crée pour être parfait?

- Mais non! Quel serait l'intérêt! Il nous a créé pour que nous cherchions à nous améliorer! Lui-même n'est pas parfait!

- Ha non?

Castiel le regarda intensément

- Non Dean…J'ai moi aussi idolâtré mon père trop longtemps, je ne croyait qu'en lui, le croyait tout puissant et lui ai juré mon amour éternel et unique

- Et c'est pas ce qu'il voulait?

- Je ne crois pas…à quoi ça peu servir de ne jurer amour qu'à un seul être…Si j'avais suivie cette règle je ne me serais pas ouvert à toi et t'aimer m'a fait faire beaucoup plus de bien que de n'avoir aimer que Dieu…

Dean le regarda un long moment, le visage de l'ange était dénué de toute rancune, tristesse ou colère

- Tu le pense vraiment…J'ai remarqué que tu étais incapable de mentir…

- Oui je le pense…J'aime mon père Dean mais…Je ne dépend plus de lui pour m'apporter le bonheur… J'ai compris que c'était ma tâche à moi

- OH…Et moi? Je peux m'en occuper un peu moi aussi? Demanda Dean en agrippant l'épaule de l'ange pour rapprocher son corps de lui. Castiel éclata de rire et blotti son visage dans le cou du chasseur

- Oui…Tu y arrives d'ailleurs très bien…

- Content d'être utile!

Il embrassa Castiel passionnément, son désir de ce matin non comblé et l'ange participa allégrement. Il sentie les mains de celui-ci parcourir son torse à travers ses vêtements et descendrent dangereusement vers son entrejambe.

- Casss? Rigola-t-il

- Quoi?

- J'ai déjà amplement assez envie de toi comme ça!

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas réciproque… Sourit l'ange en faisant une pression de la main qui parcouru le chasseur de plaisir, il soupira dans le cou de son partenaire

- T'es un cruel petit ange! Grogna-t-il en faisant pénétrer ses mains sous les vêtements de Castiel pour parcourir son dos. L'ange se cambra de désir sous ses touchers et agrippa les hanches de Dean pour le rapprocher de lui, ce qui devenait de plus en plus précaire dans le minuscule habitat de la voiture.

- Cass… L'ange l'interrompit en nichant sa bouche vers le bas de son cou et en commençant à parcourir la peau sensible de sa langue. Il senti le désir le dévoré, Castiel lui faisait toujours un effet monstre au lit mais en plus il se permettait de devenir de plus en plus habile!

Il le prit par les avant-bras et l'éloigna à regret.

- Arrête Cass! C'est trop bon…

- Pourquoi arrêter alors? Demanda celui-ci en le regardant avec des yeux emplis de désir

- C'est pas très confortable dans une voiture…

- J'ao pourtant lu quelque part que faire l'amour dans une voiture était un fantasme populaire chez les humains…

- Mouais…Où disons une pratique efficace pour les ados qui ont nul part d'autre où aller!

- Tu l'as fait?

- Souvent

- Alors pourquoi pas maintenant?

Dean posa une main sur la joue de Castiel et le regarda avec tendresse

- Parce que toi, mon ange, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'une baise dans une voiture!

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa sans comprendre. Ce geste associé au trench-coat rendit Dean presque fou de désir.

-Allez Cass! Démarre et trouves nous un motel! Dit-il en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

.

.

Castiel ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et démarra rapidement la voiture.

Il conduisit encore assez rapidement mais Dean devait avouer qu'il faisait preuve de prudence, ses réflexes étaient aussi plus vifs qu'un humain ainsi que son temps de réaction plus court alors il cessa de s'inquiéter et d'occupa plutôt de regarder les environs pour tenter de repérer un motel.

Ce ne fut pas très long et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour l'annoncer à Castiel, celui-ci s'engageait déjà dans le stationnement.

Dean détacha sa ceinture et embrassa brièvement l'ange.

- Je vais payer et je reviens tout de suite…

En allant vers le bâtiment, il eut un coup au cœur en se remémorant la dernière fois où il avait laissé Castiel seul dans la voiture, il eut envie de rebrousser chemin et de dire à l'ange de l'accompagner mais se retint.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi surprotecteur et ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel finisse par se sentir étouffé.

Un couple lui répondit à l'accueil. Probablement les propriétaires. Il les trouva un peu trop polis et souriants pour des gérants de motel de passes!

- C'est pour la nuit? Lui demanda la femme avec un sourire de publicité de dentifrice.

- Heu…Quelques heures seulement

L'homme lui donna une clé avec un sourire complice.

- Bonne _sieste_, jeune homme…

Dean le remercia et paya rapidement, les trouvant vraiment trop étrange à son goût.

Il fut heureux de retrouver son ange sain et sauf dans la voiture à son retour. Il lui montra fièrement les clés.

- J'espère que t'en as pas assez des motels pourris!

- Ça dépends…Nous ne sommes pas ici pour dormir, non?

- Oh que non!

- Alors ça va…

.

.

La chambre était affreuse et sentait le renfermé mais ni Castiel ni Dean ne pensèrent à s'en plaindre. Elle possédait des rideaux et un grand lit et ça leur suffisait.

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Dean embrassa fortement Castiel qui s'appuya contre le mur, fondant littéralement son corps contre celui du chasseur. Les doigts de l'ange jouèrent avec les boutons de la chemise de Dean et les détachèrent fébrilement sans cesser de l'embrasser.

- On est pressé? Demanda Dean en souriant malicieusement. Castiel ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou et Dean gémit fortement à la sensation de sa langue qui parcourait sa peau sensible.

- Mais tu as décidé de me rendre fou, toi! Ricana-t-il en prenant l'ange par les hanches pour le guider tranquillement vers le lit où celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le dos.

La vision de Castiel à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants de désir et les cheveux dans tout les sens rendit Dean affamé et il monta sur le lit à son tour.

Autant il adorait le trench coat, autant il travailla immédiatement à la tâche de le retirer de sur son ange le plus tôt possible.

Castiel l'aida allégrement et commença à retirer son chandail. Dean en profita pour détacher son jeans. Lui et Castiel avaient toujours aimé se retirer mutuellement leurs vêtements tranquillement mais en ce moment, il trouvait l'image de son ange se dénudant particulièrement excitante. Il arrêta même ses mouvements pour observer à son aise Castiel détacher son pantalon. Celui-ci fini par relever la tête et voyant que Dean s'était immobilisé, il fronça les sourcils.

- Dean? Ça va?

- OH oui! Je profitais du strip-tease…

- Du quoi?

Dean lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres puis reprit sa position initiale, assis à la tête du lit.

- Un strip tease c'est l'art d'enlever ses vêtements dans le but de faire monter le désir de son partenaire.

- Ha… L'ange le regarda et sourit - Et….Ça marche?

- T'es un pro…Comme d'habitude.

Castiel regarda pensivement son pantalon qu'il avait détachés mais qui tenait encore sur ses hanches.

- Tu veux que je continu? Demanda-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

- Je veux, je veux, je veux OUI! Ricana Dean en s'asseyant confortablement contre le mur pour profiter du spectacle.

Castiel commença donc à baisser tranquillement son pantalon sans quitter Dean du regard, chaque fois que la peau de son ange se dénudait, le chasseur avait envie de se jeter sur elle pour la lécher. Il ne resta bientôt plus à l'ange que son boxer qui affichait clairement l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était et Dean se mordit les lèvres d'impatience, il voulait le voir dans toute sa nudité, ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez de cette vision si alléchante.

.

.

Lorsque Castiel fut fin nu devant lui il ne pu rester immobile et s'avança langoureusement vers l'ange et parcouru son abdomen de sa langue, s'engouffrant dans le creux du nombril ce qui fit glousser Castiel.

- J'avais oublié que t'étais chatouilleux toi! Ricana Dean en le tirant vers lui. L'ange tomba sur le matelas et se releva sur les genoux pour monter sur Dean et entourer son torse de ses jambes. Ses mains descendirent le jeans restant du chasseur et il lui enleva rapidement son boxer.

Dean se laissa faire, parcourant sa main dans les cheveux de son ange. Lorsqu'ils furent nus tout les deux, Castiel s'étendit de tout son long sur le corps de Dean et ils gémirent de concert à la sensation exquise de leurs deux sexes se touchant. Dean agrippa fortement le bas du dos de son ange et se senti littéralement affamé de lui. Il le voulait entier, voulait le sentir en lui, désirait ce seul acte qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore fait. Il prit Castiel par les avant-bras pour arrêter ses mouvements et obliger l'ange à le regarder.

- Je te veux Cass

- Oui Gémit l'ange en se penchant pour l'embrasser mais Dean posa une main sur sa joue.

- Non Cass tu comprends pas…Je te veux, je veux que tu me prennes…

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et s'assis à côté de lui

- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça!

- Ça va être nouveau pour moi aussi…Mais Cass, tu vas être magnifique, comme dans tout ce que tu fais…

- Tu es certain? Demanda l'ange en lui caressant le visage. Dean emprisonna sa main et la baisa.

- Oui…C'est si toi tu en as envie, bien sûr…

Castiel hocha timidement la tête ce qui fit rigoler Dean

- T'es timide? Cas! Il y a longtemps que tu es plus timide au lit!

- C'est la nouveauté!

Dean se pencha pour rattraper ses jeans sur le sol et en sortit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il lança à Castiel.

- Allez mon beau…À toi de jouer!

Castiel attrapa le tube et l'ouvrit doucement. Dean se positionna confortablement sur le dos, il n'avait pas envie de faire dos à Castiel même si c'était probablement la meilleure position. Il s'étendit, un oreiller sous les reins et l'autre sous sa nuque et regarda son amant s'humidifier les doigts d'un air incertain. Au lieu de l'emplir de crainte, cette incertitude de la part de Castiel l'amusa et l'excita également.

- Allez Cass! Il y a pas d'instructions à suivre, laisse agir l'instinct et crois-moi, tu en as un…Espèce de petite bête de sexe!

- T'es injuste! Tu as avoué toi-même t'être renseigné sur le web!

- Oui mais c'était Notre première fois! Toi tu sais maintenant les gestes à poser!

Castiel lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, l'enlaçant tandis qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Dean se perdit dans le baiser et senti à peine le doigt de son ange qui titillait gentiment son entrée avant de le pénétrer doucement. Il abandonna la bouche de Castiel et serra les dents. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais la sensation était étrange. Castiel était très doux et attendit que Dean se relaxe avant de retirer son doigt presque en totalité et de le faire pénétrer à nouveau. Il fit ces mouvements à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce que Dean y soit totalement habitué.

Il rajouta alors un deuxième doigt et cette fois-ci, Dean sentit clairement une sensation de brûlure, il tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa souffrance mais Castiel le remarqua et l'embrassa doucement sur l'épaule et caressa son sexe de l'autre main. Le plaisir fit bientôt disparaître la douleur et Dean senti ses muscles se relaxer contre les doigts de l'ange. Celui-ci recommença alors ses mouvements de va et vient et la sensation demeura des plus étrange. Cette impression d'être empli ne lui déplaisait pas bien que l'inconfort et la douleur prédominaient toujours.

Castiel recourba alors ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui et il sentit un choc de plaisir l'engloutir, son dos se cambra et il gémit doucement. Il senti la bouche de Castiel dans son cou.

- Je l'ai trouvé, je crois…Murmura l'ange

- Oui… Gémit Dean tandis que les doigts répétaient leurs mouvements, lui procurant un plaisir jusque là inconnu.

Bientôt la douleur fut chose du passé et Dean s'arc boutait pour accompagner les mouvements de l'ange, l'autre main de celui-ci lui caressant toujours son sexe et Dean se sentait envahi par le plaisir.

- Cass! Cass! Je crois que je suis prêt…

Castiel posa un baiser sur l'extrémité de son sexe, Dean eut un petit cri

- Je crois aussi que tu es prêt…. Annonça t-il en retirant ses doigts. Dean se prit immédiatement à les regretter, il se sentait vide et pantelant de désir. Pour tromper l'attente il regarda avidement son ange s'enduire de lubrifiant, son sexe palpitant de désir.

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir si envie de sentir un homme en lui…Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. C'était son ange, son Cass…

Il voulait tout de Castiel et encore maintenant, ne croyait pas être vraiment homosexuel, c'est de Castiel dont il avait envie, de lui seul, s'il avait été dans le corps d'une femme, il aurait eu envie de cette femme.

Les premiers temps où il avait remarquer cet amour pour Castiel il avait regretter que l'ange ait choisi un vaisseau masculin mais maintenant… maintenant il s'en fichait. Le fait que Castiel soit dans un corps d'un homme lui avait même permit d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

.

.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et se posa entre ses jambes que le chasseur écarta pour laisser de la place à son ange.

Castiel l'embrassa passionnément

- Tu es toujours d'accord, Dean? Demanda-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux

- Plus que jamais! Cass je vais mourir si tu me prend pas!

- Mais non Dean! Il est impossible de mou… Dean le fit taire d'un baiser

- Cass! Prends-moi

Il vit l'ange déglutir au son de cette phrase et devina qu'elle l'avait grandement excité. Tant mieux.

Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que Castiel commença à le pénétrer doucement. La brûlure revint, de plus en plus forte mais il serra les dents, sachant que le plaisir n'était pas loin, attendant simplement d`être réveillé. Il tenta de relaxer ses muscles le plus possible pour éviter la résistance et Castiel réussit à s'engouffrer totalement en lui après un bon moment. Il resta alors immobile comme Dean le faisait toujours.

Cette pause permit à Dean de s'habituer à la sensation, la douleur diminuait mais il savait qu'elle allait réapparaître dès que l'ange commencerait à bouger, il se souvenait que Castiel avait souffert un bon moment la première fois. La pensée d'avoir son ange en lui l'excita violement, faisant presque fuir la douleur.

- Vas-y Cass! L'encouragea-t-il

Castiel hocha la tête, posa une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur l'épaule du chasseur et commença à se retirer doucement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau.

Cette fois, la douleur domina et Dean laissa échapper un gémissement

- Pardon…Lui murmura Castiel, son visage cachait difficilement le plaisir immense qu'il ressentait

- Tu prends ton pied toi! Remarqua-t-il en riant Castiel fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant rien et Dean éclata de rire, malgré son mal

-T'en fais pas mon ange, vas-y doucement et ça va aller! L'encouragea-t-il

Castiel débuta une légère série de va-et-vient profonds mais lents et Dean agrippa le bas de son dos pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, il se perdit également dans les traits fous de plaisir de son ange. Le rythme de celui-ci resta régulier et Dean ignorait où il prenait ce fabuleux self-control, lui-même, la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour à Castiel, avait dû se retenir de le prendre trop vigoureusement.

Après un bon moment, Dean réalisa que la douleur était complètement disparue et il pouvait maintenant ressentir un plaisir discret et timide monter doucement en lui. Au même moment Castiel changea légèrement son angle de pénétration et heurta alors ce point merveilleux qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles plus tôt.

- Cass! Refait ça! Supplia-t-il

- Quoi? Ça? Demanda-t-il en le heurtant à nouveau. Dean gémit violement en se cambrant…Bon Dieu que c'était bon! Il serra fortement Castiel contre lui, levant les hanches pour rencontrer celles de l'ange, faisant accélérer son rythme.

Castiel gémit fortement de plaisir en augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements.

- T'aimes? Demanda Dean en gémissant. Castiel hocha vivement la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue jouant érotiquement avec la sienne puis il geignit fortement.

Leurs corps se déchaînèrent, le plaisir de plus en plus insupportable. Les mouvements de Castiel étaient maintenant puissants et profonds et Dean les accompagnaient avec fièvre. Le plaisir le dévorait, un plaisir si nouveau et inconnu mais irrésistible, le tout agrémenté de la vision constante de son ange sur lui, perdu dans les affres de son propre plaisir.

Il sentait que Castiel allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre, reconnaissait ses petits cris qu'il adorait, le rythme décousu de ses mouvements et la lueur presque bestiale de ses yeux.

L'ange agrippa alors le sexe de Dean et le masturba rapidement au rythme de ses coups de rein. Dean se senti dépourvu de toute force, sa tête retomba sur le matelas, il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, que seul Castiel en avait le pouvoir et cette pensée le fit hurler de plaisir tandis que la chaleur de son bas ventre éclata. Il se répandit dans la main de son ange et sur son abdomen et son orgasme puissant lui fit voir des étoiles.

Il entendit Castiel crier son nom et le senti se répandre en lui. Le corps de l'ange se laissa ensuite retomber sur celui de Dean et ils restèrent immobiles, le souffle court.

.

.

Castiel fut le premier à bouger, il se laissa glisser près du chasseur et soupira profondément. Dean se sentait engourdi de bien-être et sentait le sommeil le gagner peu à peu, il tenta de lutter, ils n'étaient qu'en après-midi.

Castiel caressait distraitement le torse du chasseur.

- Je crois que j'ai faim. Dit-il doucement et à cette phrase, Dean se releva immédiatement

- Tu as faim! Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose…

Castiel le retint par le bras

- Attend Dean! Il n'y a rien qui presse

Dean lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres en sortant du lit

- Mon précieux petit ange a faim! Ça presse!

Castiel sourit timidement.

Dean alla faire une toilette rapide à la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre pour retrouver ses vêtements

- Il y a un resto juste à côté, tu veux quoi Cass?

- J'aimerais des pâtes…

- Un spaghetti?

- Plutôt quelque chose avec des légumes…

- T'es aussi grano que Sam toi! Déplora Dean en soupirant

- C'est mal? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude

- Pas du tout! Je t'aime comme t'es…je reviens dans deux minutes avec ta bouffe de lapin! Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

- Dean! Ce n'est pas de la nourriture de lapin!

.

.

Dean fut content de trouver quelque chose qui allait probablement plaire à Castiel. Des pâtes au parmesan, brocolis et asperge…En tout cas, il y avait plein de légumes et peu de gras, en plein le genre de nourriture que Dean ne pouvait pas blairer. Il s'était d'ailleurs prit une énorme frite avec un cheeseburger, il regrettait les poutines du Québec, il avait littéralement adoré ce plat et se demandait pourquoi on n'en faisait pas aux États-unis…

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Castiel était étendu sur le lit avec son ipod, il avait revêtu son jeans mais son torse était encore nu. Dean remarqua qu'on pouvait maintenant voir les côtes de l'ange saillirent sous la peau.

Il espérait que son ange retrouve rapidement un appétit stable, non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas maigrichon (il l'aimerait peu importe sa taille) mais il le voulait en bonne santé physique et mentale.

C'était tout de même bon signe que l'ange est annoncé lui-même qu'il avait faim, habituellement il fallait le lui faire avouer presque sous la menace

- Le repas de Monsieur est servi! Annonça-t-il joyeusement en se laissant tomber sur le lit, Castiel réagit à peine, concentré sur son ipod. Dean se rapprocha pour voir à quoi il jouait et quel jeu il avait encore téléchargé!

- Angry Birds! Encore! Mais t'es accro ma foi!

Castiel continua à jouer

- Mais je fini bientôt ce niveau….

Dean lui prit le ipod des mains

- Hé! Répliqua Castiel en tentant de le reprendre mais Dean le cacha dans sa poche

- Comment peux-tu préféré un stupide jeu avec des oiseaux tueurs de cochons plutôt que ton superbe petit ami ici même! Plaisanta le chasseur

- C'est pas une question de préférence ! J'ai commencé à jouer en t'attendant puis…

- T'es resté accroché…

- Oui mais c'est passionnant ce jeu!

- Tu as dit la même chose pour tout les autres…Avant de les terminer en quelques minutes…

- Mais celui-là est difficile!

- Pfff, tu vas finir tout les niveaux en quelques minutes, t'es trop bon. Je ne jouerai jamais au Playstation ou à la Nintendo Wii avec toi, tu me battrais!

- C'est quoi une Will?

- Un jeu vidéo où il faut faire les mouvements avec la manette… En voyant le regard d'intérêt dans les yeux de l'ange il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe monumentale…Déjà que l'ange était accro à son ipod…

- On pourrait jouer? Demanda l'ange en souriant

- Ouais…Je crois que Sam avait acheté une console Wii, elle doit être dans la voiture…On jouera… si tu es sage…

Castiel éclata de rire et se rapprocha du chasseur

- J'ai été très sage, tu trouves pas?

- Ma foi, oui… Il lui tendit le sac contenant son repas

- Allez mange…Mon accro de ipod!

.

.

Castiel mangea avec appétit et Dean se jura mentalement d'apprendre à cuisiner santé ou de parcourir une ville entière pour trouver de la nourriture comme cela si ça lui permettait de voir son ange manger avec autant d'entrain!

L'appétit de Castiel suivait toujours ses états d'âme alors Dean pouvait supposer que Castiel se sentait très bien en ce moment même.

Dean engouffra son repas puis regarda sa montre; 15h00 de l'après-midi. Il était encore tôt et ils avaient la chambre pour encore une heure. Il sortit le ipod de sa poche et le lança à Castiel qui le rattrapa avec adresse.

- Tien…Amuse-toi, je crois que je vais me taper un petit roupillon….

- je t'ai épuisé? Demanda innocemment l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté

- Oui…Sale petit obsédé à plumes ! Répondit le chasseur. Sur ce, il entoura la taille de son ange de ses bras et posa sa tête contre lui. Il senti le sommeil le gagner en quelques minutes avec un petit bruit de fond des sons du jeu du ipod de Castiel.

.

.

Il s'éveilla brusquement sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé.

La pièce était silencieuse mais commençait à s'assombrir. Il devait avoir dormi beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il l'avait cru

Il se sentait étrange et embrouillé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas de douleur ni de malaise quelconque mais se sentait différent…étrange.

Il se tourna vers Castiel mais ne le vit pas, il sentit immédiatement son cœur s'emballer.

Il vint pour sortir de la chambre lorsque le son d'une respiration le figea sur place.

Puis son regard se posa finalement sur l'autre côté du lit, là où aurait dû se trouver son ange…

Il sursauta vivement.

Là…à ses côtés se trouvait la chose la plus étrange qui soit…

Ce n'était pas un vampire, ni un loup-garou, ni un spectre…

Près de lui dormait un enfant.

Il sauta hors du lit comme si cet enfant allait le mordre.

Que faisait un bambin d'à peine trois ans couché près de lui dans un motel de passes!

L'enfant ouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa son regard sur lui.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda immédiatement Dean

Le petit garçon le fixa avec surprise puis fronça les sourcils.

- Dean…je crois que nous sommes encore dans le pétrin.

La petite voix aigue zézaya sur le dernier mot.

Dean reconnu la profondeur des yeux d'azure fixés sur lui.

- Cass? Demanda-t-il incertain puis le son de sa propre voix lui causa un deuxième choc.

L'enfant devant lui eut un petit sourire

- T'es drôlement mignon Dean!


	19. Enfantillages

Enfantillage

.

.

**Merci ****Castfan**** pour ta reveiw! Je sais que tu es occuppée avec ta fic alors c'est chou!**

**Asaliah**** c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire! Malheureusement il reste que 4 chapitres mais j'espere que tu les aimeras!**

**Merci à ****Lily**** et ****Miruru-sensei****! Vos reveiw me font toujours chaud au cœur!**

**Merci ****Éttoile****. Contente que tu ais aimé le chap malgré toutes les erreurs que tu y a relevé lololol**

.

.

**Je sais pas si vous avez recu le même email que moi mais il parait qu'il va y avoir un nettoyage sur le site et que les fic avec du L vont être détruite! Ça m'écoeurerait royalement! Je me dépêche à publier pour que vous lisiez la fin…**

**Désolée aussi ( enfin pas tellement) de vous avoir laissez avec ce suspence de la fin du dernier chap!**

**.**

Dean tenta de se calmer et de faire taire la panique qui menaçait d'exploser en lui.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Ok, c'était vraiment une situation merdique mais ils allaient trouver une solution…Ils en trouvaient toujours…

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Castiel attentivement, se frottant même les yeux pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Non…

Castiel s'entêtait décidément à demeurer un bambin.

Il était nu et enrouler dans ce qui avait été ses vêtements et le regardait sérieusement…Comme un enfant de cet âge ne devait pas être en mesure de le faire.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus mais ses cheveux avaient une teinte légèrement plus claire. Il était petit et chétif, un visage plus rond et était ….Mignon comme tout!

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'amuse Dean! Lui dit Castiel de sa petite voix.

- T'es trop trognon, Cass! Mais désolé de te dire que tu as perdu tout attrait sexuel pour moi!

- Tu peux bien parler! Tu ne t'es pas vu!

Dean regarda ses minuscules mains et frissonna d'horreur. Il descendit du lit et perdit presque pieds, le lit étant décidément plus haut…Ou lui plus petit….Peu importe.

Sa veste traînait dangereusement pas terre et menaçait de se prendre dans ses pieds. Il alla vers la salle de bain avec l'idée de se regarder dans le miroir mais grogna de dépit en voyant que celui-ci était beaucoup trop haut.

Castiel l'avait rejoint en traînant son chandail qu'il avait entouré autour de son minuscule corps.

Dean sourit et se posta dos à l'ange

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda celui-ci

- Ha! Je le savais! Je suis plus grand que toi!

- Et puis?

- Je me demande quel âge on a…

Castiel haussa les épaules

Dean retourna dans la chambre à la recherche d'un miroir mais n'en vit aucun

- J'ai l'air d'avoir quel âge? Demanda-t-il

- je ne connais pas très bien les enfants, Dean!

- Essais!

- Je dirais 3 ans?

- Ça a du sens, c'est aussi l'âge que je te donnerais

- On fait quoi?

- On peut décidément pas rester ici! Si quelqu'un nous trouve il va nous foutre en foyer d'accueil!

- C'est quoi?

- Un endroit que je ne tien pas à visiter…

Il chercha son cellulaire

- J'appel Sam Annonça-t-il en composant le numéro.

La voix de celui-ci lui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Dean! Dit-il joyeusement - T'es parti y a des heures avec Cass! T'es sûr que c'est un cours de conduite que tu lui donnes?

- Sam…J'ai un gros problème! Il pesta immédiatement contre la petite voix d'enfant qui sortie de sa bouche. Sam resta silencieux un moment à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Heu….T'es qui petit?

- C'est moi Sam! Putain! Tu dois me croire! Je suis dans une merde totale!

- Bon…Je te crois, je connais pas d'enfant qui puisse être aussi vulgaire…Cass va bien?

- Oui…Il est mignon à croquer avec ses grands yeux bleus et son petit air de chérubin Dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer un clin d'œil au dit chérubin qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Bon…Je dois comprendre que Cass est dans la même situation que toi? Demanda patiemment Sam

- Mais oui! C'était pas assez clair?

- Non, tu parles toujours de lui comme ça!

- Quoi? Non mais c'est pas vrai…

- Dean! On peut revenir à notre sujet principal? Demanda Castiel en soupirant de dépit

- Bon…Le bébé chérubin veux que tu te grouilles Sam, viens nous chercher…

Il tenta d'ignorer la voix aigue de Castiel qui pestait en maugréant; ''Bébé chérubin! Non mais…''

- Vous êtes où?

Il lui donna l'adresse et il entendit Sam glousser

- Dean! Tu emmènes Cass dans un motel de passes? T'avais qu'à le dire! Moi et Bobby on vous aurait laissé la maison!

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe pour l'obsédé et Cass pour la pauvre petite victime innocente? Tu sauras que…

- OK! Je ne tien pas à savoir…Moi et Bobby partons immédiatement…Restez dans la chambre, je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec la police…

Dean ferma son cellulaire et se tourna vers Castiel qui l'observait avec de grands yeux

- Alors?

- Ils arrivent. On ferait mieux de commencer à ramasser nos choses.

Dean réalisa à quel point il était minuscule lorsqu'il eu toutes les difficultés du monde à porter son arme. Il pesta contre la situation et mit son linge, son sac et toutes ses choses dans un tas, se disant que Sam et Bobby pourraient les porter. Castiel n'avait pas grande chose à part ses vêtements, il avait son arme (qu'il portait toujours sur lui. même si il détestait cela) et son précieux ipod qu'il alluma tranquillement en attendant les secours. Dean le regarda jouer comme si rien n'était, surpris

- Mais il te faudrait quelle catastrophe pour te faire oublier ton stupide jeu?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre Dean?

- Mais tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air inquiet!

- Je le suis!

- OH! Désolé…j'avais pas remarqué!

Castiel soupira et éteignit son jeu

- Tu veux quoi Dean? Que je hurle de terreur? Je suis un enfant! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en danger…J'ai vécu pire… Il baissa la tête et Dean se rapprocha de lui et posa une main minuscule sur la joue ronde de l'ange

- T'as raison Cass…C'est pas si grave...Tu te rappelle avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose d'étrange?

Castiel réfléchi

- Non…Tu dormais depuis 20 minutes et j'ai décidé de m'étendre moi aussi, je me suis endormi…

- Ouais…On va attendre nos deux Sauveurs et on cherchera des solutions plus tard

.

.

Lorsque Sam entra dans la chambre, il regarda Dean avec surprise.

- Je t'avais prévenu! Lui Dean

- Ouais mais…c'est plutôt déconcertant… Sur ce, Dean vit clairement que son frère se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler.

- Oses rire et je te tue!

Cette fois, Sam éclata littéralement de rire

- Comment? Tu vas me lancer des sucettes? Bobby qui entrait derrière lui ne pu empêcher un discret sourire en entendant la dernière phrase

- Bobby! Se découragea Dean n'aimant pas du tout être la risée générale.

- Il va falloir vous faire sortir d'ici discrètement. Dit Bobby plus sérieusement. Il regarda le tas de vêtements sur le sol

- C'est toutes vos choses?

- Oui Dit Dean - Je peux même pas porter mon arme!

- Pleure pas Dean, je t'en achèterai une en plastique…Rigola Sam

- Toi je te jure que….

- Ok Ok, c'est pas le moment! Dit Bobby - Vous pouvez pas sortir à moitié nus comme ça, moi et Sam allons passer pour de sales pédos et j'y tiens pas! Le mieux est encore de vous porter sous notre manteau jusqu'à la voiture…

- Ça me plait pas! Bouda Dean

- T'as pas le choix! Sourit Sam en s'approchant de lui mais Dean recula

- Bas les pattes toi! Si tu me porte tu vas en avoir pour de années à te foutre de ma gueule!

- Exact! Rigola le benjamin. Il se tourna tout de même vers Castiel qui lui tendit les bras sans rien dire. Sam le souleva et l'entoura de sa veste.

Dean soupira de dépit et laissa Bobby le prendre dans ses bras et le camoufler de la même manière. Il tenta d'ignorer le sentiment idiot de protection qu'il ressenti à être ainsi protégé par l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père.

La vie aimait vraiment se foutre de sa gueule!

.

.

Bobby le déposa sur le siège arrière de l'impala, juste à côté de Castiel. Il vint pour aller vers sa propre voiture mais Dean l'arrêta

- Attendez! Allez voir les propriétaires du motel! Je trouvais qu'ils avaient un air étrange!

- Et t'as prit une chambre pareil? Se découragea Sam

- Mais quoi? Tu en connais toi des propriétaire de motels pourris qui ont l'air normaux?

Sam soupira et sorti son arme de sa veste pour la préparer et fit signe à Bobby. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'office.

Dean détestait être laissé ainsi à rien faire mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être utile dans sa condition actuelle.

Castiel était assis sagement et regardais autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils

- Comment font les enfants pour endurer être assis dans une voiture alors qu'ils ne voient rien autour d'eux?

- Bah, maintenant il y a des sièges d'appoint obligatoires mais quand j'avais…l'âge que j'ai maintenant…Je n'y voyait rien, exactement comme maintenant!

Il regarda l'intérieur de l'impala et sourit; Oui, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs!

Sam revint rapidement dans la voiture et prit le volant

- Ils sont louches, tu as raison! Ils ont foutus les voiles!

- Quoi? S'écria Dean

- Fais pas une crise! On va les retrouver! Bobby est en train d'appeler ses meilleurs contacts…Je leur donne la journées avant de se faire retrouver!

- On fait quoi en entendant?

- On retourne chez Bobby où on pourras faire des recherches…Il va faire un arrêt au magasin pour vous acheter des vêtements.

- Si il me sort un chandail avec un train dessus je lui fais avaler! Pesta Dean

Castiel le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi? Qu'as-tu contre les trains?

Dean sourit fièrement

- Cass est volontaire pour les vêtements idiots…Je me garde les plus beaux!

- C'est quoi des beaux vêtements d'enfant pour toi? Rigola Sam

À la façon dont il souriait, Dean avait la mauvaise impression que son frère avait clairement indiqué quoi acheter à Bobby et il lui jeta un regard noir derrière son dos pour le reste du trajet.

.

.

Dès leur arrivée chez Bobby, Sam alla immédiatement ouvrir son portable à la recherche d'indication. Castiel alla vers la bibliothèque mais soupira en réalisant que les livres étaient beaucoup trop hauts pour lui. Il avança une chaise et monta difficilement sur elle pour atteindre son but.

Dean remarqua que Castiel semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui. Son corps était plus petit et ses jambes semblaient plus malhabiles que les siennes. Avait-il plus rajeunit ou étais-ce que Jimmy avait été chétif pour son âge lorsqu'il avait été enfant? Dean ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse à cette question.

Voyant que tous semblèrent perdus dans les recherches, Dean alla chercher le journal de son père pour le parcourir même s'il savait pertinemment que rien n'y parlait d'une créature qui faisait rajeunir ses victimes.

- Et si c'était une sorcière? Demanda-t-il tout haut. Castiel et Sam le regardèrent en réfléchissant.

- J'y avais pensé. Dit Castiel - Mais j'ai fouillé dans la chambre et je n'ai pas trouvé de talisman…

- Il était peut-être bien caché… Proposa Sam

- Peut-être Dit l'ange mais Dean vit bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

- Tu as une idée Cass? Lui demanda Dean ne pouvant croire que son ange n'avait pas réponse à tout

- Sincèrement non…Je connaît toutes les créatures de cette terre et je n'en connaît aucune qui pourrait nous avoir fait ça…J'en connais qui font vieillir leurs victimes mais non le contraire.

- On peux se compter chanceux alors! Dit Dean

Ils se replongèrent dans leurs recherches jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bobby. Il portait deux gros sacs et les déposa à ses pieds.

- Voilà! Vous êtes habillé pour au moins 2 ans!

- Espérons que ça ira pas jusque là! Marmonna Dean en fouillant dans les sacs. Il grimaça en voyant la pétarade de couleurs qui lui sautèrent aux yeux

- C'est affreux! Bouda-t-il en sortant un petit chandail avec un ourson vert

- J'ai pensé qu'il irait avec tes yeux…Ricana Bobby en se versant un whisky

Dean posa le chandail à côté de lui, décidant qu'il irait dans la pile '' Pour Cass'' et continua à fouiller. Il trouva une paire de minuscules jeans et un chandail noir avec un _ Flash Mcqueen _dessus; c'était son genre! Il se choisit des petits basquets rouges. Castiel se rapprocha des sacs.

- Tu me laisses quelque chose? Demanda-t-il un peu froissé

- Bien sûr, Sers-toi

Castiel sorti une petite salopette en velours côtelés beige et un chandail bleu pâle avec un petit ange -chérubin souriant dessus avec la mention MOMMY'S LITTLE ANGEL. Dean était certain que Bobby s'était marré en achetant ce chandail. Castiel se choisit de petites chaussures converes bleus et décida de s'habiller immédiatement, en ayant assez de son linge trop grand qu'il devait sans cesse attacher autour de lui.

Son corps était encore plus maigrichon que lorsqu'il avait été adulte puisqu'il avait perdu sa masse musculaire et son petit ventre bombé d'enfant lui donnait un air encore plus jeune. L'ange s'habilla rapidement avec entrain mais fut incapable d'attacher les bretelles de sa salopette. Il regarda les deux adultes avec des yeux de chien battu qui firent sourire Bobby de tendresse. Il s'approcha du minuscule ange et les lui attacha.

- Merci Bobby, c'est sympa de remédier à mes lacunes! Dit-il sérieusement ce qui les fit tous sourire. Ce ton si protocolaire n'allait décidément pas avec son apparence.

- Cas, tu vas devoir parler plus comme un enfant quand on sera devant des gens! Lui dit Dean en s'habillant à son tour

- Mais…J'ai déjà de la difficulté à parler comme un adulte du 21e siècle Dean! Comment je suis supposé savoir comment parle un enfant de 3 ans?

Dean remarqua que plus l'ange parlait vite et plus son zézaiement était accentué. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer puisqu'il vit Sam et Bobby retenir un éclat de rire.

- On ira jouer au parc et tu pourras apprendre ! Proposa Dean mi-sérieux mi-ironique

Le visage de l'ange s'illumina

- Jouer au parc! Oh oui! J'aimerais bien!

.

.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Bobby les fit sursauter violement en se levant de son divan

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé!

Voilà des heures qu'ils cherchaient tous dans un silence de plomb.

- Quoi? Demanda vivement Castiel au chasseur.

Bobby se rapprocha d'eux en tenant ouvert un vieux livre poussiéreux dont les pages tenaient ensemble par miracle.

- _Les Kiirns ou Kirners sont des créatures légendaires d'apparence humaines qui se nourrissent du fluide vital des années vécues des humains. Ils tuent généralement leurs victimes puisque leur appétit va au-déla des années d'espérance de vie d'un humain…._

- Ça explique pourquoi vous êtes en vie! Interrompit Sam - Toi Dean tu as tout de même 40 années de passées en enfer…Et Cass on en parlera même pas! Ils ont eu un véritable buffet à volonté avec vous…Pas surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas eu faim pour le dessert!

- T'es en train de nous traiter de vieux? Demanda Dean en souriant

- Ç a vous a tout de même sauvé!

- Bon…Mais ils se nourrissent comment ces sales merde? Demanda-t-il à Bobby

- C'est là que l'idée du motel prend tout son sens…Ils se nourrissent du sommeil post coïtal de leurs victimes…En d'autres mots, fallait pas faire dodo après votre partie de jambes en l'air!

- Cass m'a épuisé! Sourit Dean

- Hé! Je ne suis pas le seul coupable! Répliqua celui-ci

Bobby continua à parcourir l'article en fronçant des sourcils

- C'est écrit que les Kiirns mordent leurs victimes au niveau du pli du coude.

Dean releva immédiatement son bras; oui, il pouvait clairement voir une petite morsure. Castiel avait eu le même réflexe et observait son bras avec son air pensif que Dean connaissait bien

- Qu'est-ce qui te chicotte Cass?

- je ne connais pas les Kiirns…Je n'aime pas ça

Bobby referma le livre, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

- T'en fait pas fiston, t'es pas le seul. C'est le seul article que j'ai trouvé et c'est dans un vieux bouquins de légendes inconnues…Ces créature semblent être apparues ou plutôt réapparues tout d'un coup!

- Alors on ignore comment les tuer? Devina Dean - Et comment reprendre notre apparence?

- Quoi Dean? T'aimes pas l'idée de recommencer à zéro? Lui demanda ironiquement Sam

- Tu oublis qu'on a rendez-vous avec Acham jeudi? Qu'on a des démons aux fesses et que Cas est encore plus vulnérable comme ça? Demanda Dean bêtement

Sam baissa la tête

- Ouais…Désolé…

- Ouais, pas de trouble Sammy … Répondit-il plus calmement

- Bon, il faut absolument retrouver ces propriétaires Décida Bobby - C'est peut-être eux les Kiirns …

- Ça me semble logique! Dit Dean

- Oui mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de morts étranges reliées à ce motel si c'est le cas? Je te rappel que je suis un chasseur et que je vis à 10 minutes de cet endroit!

- Bobby a raison! Dit Castiel - Mais même s'ils ne sont pas les Kiirns il est évident qu'ils savent quelque chose!

- Vous en faite pas! Dit Bobby - J'ai mis mes meilleurs chasseurs sur le coup! Ils vont nous les rapporter ici avec l'emballage en prime!

.

.

Il était passé minuit et Dean sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Il ne servait à rien de résister et il entraîna Castiel vers leur chambre. Celui-ci le suivit sans répliquer. Bobby avait mit le paquet côté pyjama et leur avait acheté deux mignons petits pyjamas à pattes.

- Vieux sénile! Maugréa Dean en jetant le bleu à Castiel et gardant le vert pomme pour lui

- Quoi? Je les trouve mignons! Répliqua, ange en enfilant le sien.

- Toi ça te fait bien! Moi j'ai l'air d'un idiot!

- Tu ne te vois pas! Lui rappela Castiel en tentant de grimper dans le lit. Sa petitesse le força à se reprendre à deux reprises tandis que Dean réussit du premier coup. Il se colla à l'ange, le serrant tendrement contre lui

- Bonne nuit Cass…Tu vas voir, demain ce sera fini et tout reviendra comme avant

Castiel se pelota contre lui

- Moi ça me déplait pas!

.

.

Dean se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, il devinait qu'il était tôt parce que la chambre était encore légèrement assombrit. Castiel commença à bouger près de lui et ouvrit bientôt les yeux.

- Bonjours Dean Dit-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée

- Salut mon ange…J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de faire ton jogging ce matin... Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Non…Ce serait trop bizarre. Dit sérieusement l'ange

- Sans compter que tu te casserais la gueule une bonne dizaine de fois! T'as pas l'air de bien maîtriser tes petites jambes Cass! Ricana-t-il

L'ange lui jeta un regard outré

- Tu saura que l'être humain n'apprend à bien maîtriser ses jambes que vers l'âge de 7 ans!

- J'espère pour nous que c'est pas la même chose avec la vessie! J'ai jamais pissé au lit quand j'étais enfant mais toi…On connaît pas trop le passé de Jimmy…

Castiel prit un air apeuré et souleva rapidement les couvertures pour ensuite soupirer de soulagement

- J'ai l'impression de devoir tout réapprendre! Maugréa-t-il

- Mais non! Et de toute manière tu t'en étais sorti comme un chef la première fois!

- J'avais quand même uriné au lit! Dit-il le visage rouge de honte. Dean et lui n'avait jamais reparlé de ce …petit accident et cela fit sourire le chasseur

- C'était plutôt normal dans les circonstance…

- Et honteux!

- Allez Cass! Sois pas orgueilleux

Castiel ne répondit pas et sauta hors du lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Dean l'entendit maugréer quelque chose d'un ton mécontent

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cass? Demanda-t-il

- La toilette est trop haute! Lui répondit la voix mécontente de l'ange et ça le fit rigoler stupidement

- T'as qu'à pisser assis!

- Je vais tomber dans le trou! Lui cria Castiel de la salle de bain

- Demanda à Sam de t'aider! Répondit Dean qui se marrait franchement à présent

- Tu n'es pas drôle Dean!

- Aidez à quoi? Demanda Sam qui passait devant leur chambre d'un air endormi

- La toilette est trop haute pour nous! Dit Castiel de la salle de bain

- Je vais aller vous chercher un petit banc d'appoint, j'en ai vu un au sous-sol

- Merci Sam…Lui dit Castiel puis ajouta en regardant Dean - Merci de pas te moquer!

- Oh…Je suis poli ! Dit celui-ci en descendant l'escalier.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Dean jura solennellement d'être dorénavant très gentil avec son frère …

Celui-ci les aida énormément.

Dean n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les activités de tous les jours pouvaient devenir un cauchemar avec ce petit corps d'enfant. S'il avait rajeunit dans les 6 ou 7 ans il n'aurait pas été véritablement limité mais un enfant de trois ans ne pouvait réellement rien faire seul!

La douche fut complètement impossible, Sam leur fit couler un bain que lui et Cass prirent ensemble et tant qu'à être des enfants, Dean et l'ange s'amusèrent à se lancer de l'eau mutuellement et le bonheur de tout cela était qu'ils étaient trop malhabiles pour essuyer les dégâts!

Se laver les dents fut une horreur, ses mains étaient de petites choses malhabiles incapables d'effectuer le moindre mouvement exigeant une motricité fine.

Et se faire à déjeuner! Impossible.

Heureusement Sam semblait heureux de les aider, il voulait probablement en profiter pour montrer à Dean qu'il avait conscience de tout se qu'il avait fait pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était heureux de lui rendre service à son tour.

Dean tenta de mettre son orgueil de côté et de se laisser aider, il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix.

Sam leur avait fait un petit déjeuner '' enfantin'' avec des fruits et un œuf qui formait un bonhomme sourire dans l'assiette. Castiel trouva cela très intéressant tandis que Dean regarda son frère en secouant la tête

- Sam…Il est vraiment temps que tu te cases et que tu fondes une famille!

- Dis-toi que je me pratique avec vous! Dit celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

- Alors m'amènes pas dans un lieu public parce que je te pique une séance de Bacon juste pour te mettre mal à l'aise!

- Je te laisserais faire ta crise par terre!

- Tu veux gager?

- Non merci!

- C'est quoi une crise de bacon? Demanda Castiel

- C'est une crise de nerfs que fait un enfant de 2-3 ans quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut! Il se jette par terre en hurlant et en se tortillant dans tout les sens! Habituellement les parents on tellement honte qu'ils achètent ce que veux l'enfant juste pour avoir la paix! Expliqua Dean

- Oh! Et vous avez fait cela? Demanda l'ange

- Moi je me rappelle pas Dit Dean - Mais Sam l'a jamais fait. Il faut dire que notre vie de famille avec notre père nous différenciait des autres enfants!

- Ouais Dit Sam -Sans compter qu'avec papa, si j'avais eu l'idée de faire le bacon par terre, il aurait probablement cru que j'étais possédé et m'aurais aspergé d'eau bénite!

Dean éclata de rire, s'étouffant presque avec sa nourriture

- C'est totalement vrai! Il l'aurait fait!

.

.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arriver de Bobby qui revenait de l'extérieur.

- T'étais où? Lui demanda Dean

- À la bibliothèque

- Et? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Bobby laissa tomber une pile de feuilles photocopiées sur la table.

- Une légende latine parle des Kiirns, aujourd'hui presque plus personne ne la connaît sauf quelques vieillards dans un village paumé de l'Espagne…Il n'y a aucune mention de Kiirns en Amérique.

- On peut vraiment dire qu'on sait les attirer! Soupira Dean

- Il nous faut plus de renseignements sur eux! Décida Sam -Et si toi, Cass, tu ne les connais pas, il est inutile de demander à Balthazar ou Gabriel…Peut-être que Crowley….

- Non! L'interrompit Castiel

Dean fronça les sourcils…Le démon lui avait été utile…

Castiel vit l'hésitation sur le visage du chasseur et répéta;

- Non! Pas question! Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi! Il pourrait revenir te demander des comptes!

- Cass…Si Crowley décide de me demander des comptes, il le fera!

- Je ne veux pas Dean!

- Je sais bébé mais t'as tendance à ignorer ce que je veux alors je te rends la pareille! Lui dit Dean avec un sourire

Castiel fulmina de rage à cette phrase et le chasseur se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Dean! Crowley est dangereux!

- Je sais! Tu ES dangereux aussi et ça ne t'a pas empêché de nous aider!

- Tu vas le faire hein? Peu importe ce que je vais dire?

- Ouaip….

- Je te le ferai payer! Tu peux être certain!

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil

- J'espère bien…

- Ce que tu peux être immature parfois! Se fâcha l'ange

- J'ai de bonnes raisons à présent…

.

.

Sam était d'accord avec Castiel mais Bobby penchait plutôt de l'avis de Dean…Il fut donc conclut de convoquer Crowley.

Bobby alla acheter une bonne bouteille de scotch pour mettre le démon de bonne humeur et ils firent l'incantation.

Le démon apparu dans un nuage de fumée noir et resta debout, immobile, son éternel sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est que je vais commencer à croire que vous avez un faible pour moi! Leur dit-il

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés mes mignons? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

- Tu nous reconnais? Demanda Dean

- Ouaip… Il regarda Castiel et sourit

- Cass! Content de voir que tu vas bien.

- Vraiment? Demanda celui-ci, sur ses gardes

- Mais je t'ai sauvé! Plus personne ne respecte les héros de nos jours!

- Je te remercie… Dit doucement l'ange

Crowley éclata de rire et fit un signe de la main

- Oh arrêtes! Tu me gènes…

- Nous avons quelque chose à te demander… Commença Sam

- Un autre petit ami à sauver? Le tien? Te connaissant ce ne doit pas être un ange…Un démon?

- Pas du tout! Dit le winchester, légèrement irrité

- AH…Donc tu es libre? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Bon…Tu peux être sérieux Crowley? Demanda Dean

- Jamais! Je suis un démon et en enfer on se marre comme des petits fous…Pas comme au paradis…Hein Castiel? Demanda-t-il à l'ange

- C'est faux!

-Mais oui…En plus tout les humoristes et personnalités amusantes viennent chez nous et vous…Vous avez qui? Mère Teresa?

- Elle est plutôt amusante… Se défendit Castiel et sur ce, le démon fit un bruit de ronflement en fermant les yeux.

- Vous savez pas vous amuser, vous autre les anges! Toi Cass tu as plutôt changé…Vivre avec des humains t'a déridé…Et puis-je dire que ça te vas à merveille? Ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un clin d'œil

- Bon! Tu arrêtes oui? Demanda Dean irrité

Bobby tendit la bouteille de scotch au démon qui sourit de surprise

- Enfin! De la reconnaissance!

Il fit apparaître un verre et l'empli jusqu'au bord. Il but une gorgée du liquide en faisant un son appréciateur.

- Bonne bouteille…

- Et pour ça on te demande juste un tout petit renseignement! Dit Dean

- Toujours des demandes…

- Celle là est simple…

Crowley haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas détesté aller sauver ton ange en le prenant chevaleresquement dans mes bras…

Dean fronça les sourcils…Ce putain de démon draguait-il Cass pour l'ennuyer ou était-il sérieux?

- On a juste une petite question à te poser…Dit Castiel

- Et ça, chaton, j'imagine que ça a un rapport avec ta mignonne petite bouille d'enfant….

- Connais- tu les Kiirns?

- Les Kiirns? Il éclata de rire -Oh! C'est eux qui vous ont fait ça?

- On n'a sûrement pas prit une potion de rajeunissement! Dit bêtement Dean

- Je ne connais pas les Kiirns Dit Castiel - J'ai pensé que toi tu le saurais…

- Mais c'est sûr! Je t'ai dit que c'était barbant au paradis!

-Alors? Tu nous dis ce que tu sais? Demanda Dean

- Non Dit il en prenant une autre gorgée de son scotch

- Qu…Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que t'as pas dit le mot magique….

- S'il te plait? Demanda Castiel avec sincérité

- Merci mon poussin, je veux l'entendre de lui maintenant Dit-il en pointant Dean qui fulminait

- Arrêtes d'appeler Cass de petits noms doux où je te réexpédie en enfer!

- Oh Jalousie…Jalousie…Tu vas finir avec nous toi!

- Dean! Soupira Sam - Dis-lui s'il te plait qu'on en finisse!

- S'il te plait? Dit Dean en serrant les dents

- Bon…Premièrement vous êtes vraiment malchanceux d'avoir été attaqués par un kiirn! Je n'en avait pas vu depuis...Des siècle et seulement en Espagne

- On connaît notre EXTREME chance! Le nargua Dean

Crowley sourit

- Vous savez qu'ils se nourrissent de leurs victimes seulement après que ceux-ci aient…

- On le sait! Le coupa Dean

- Alors on s'est endormis après avoir fait jou jou mes mignons? Ricana-t-il

Dean fulminait de plus en plus tandis que Castiel restait complètement indifférent aux sarcasmes du démon.

- Pourquoi je ne connais pas les Kiirns? Demanda curieusement l'ange.

-Parce qu'ils sont des créatures ayant été jetés au purgatoire…Je suis à peine surpris que quelques uns en soit sortis…On voit de plus en plus de créature bizarres depuis que Lucifer est sorti de sa cage…Grâce à vous…

- On a réparé notre erreur! Se défendit Sam

- Ouais…Bien le mal est fait pareil. Un Kiirns ou deux est sorti du purgatoire et se balade parmi vous…

- Comment on les tue? Demanda Dean

Crowley sourit en jouant avec le liquide dans son verre

- Fastoche…Vous avez vu pire, croyez-moi! Il suffit de les poignarder avec une lame d'étain…

- Juste ça? S'étonna Sam

- Tu préfères que ce soit plus difficile? Le problème c'est que ces créatures ont l'aspect d'un être humain, ils sont difficile à démasquer mais si on fait attention c'est possible…

- Comment? Demanda Sam

- Leur existence corporelle est floue…Elle apparaît difficilement sur une photo ou sur une vidéo…Attention, elles courent très rapidement et les salopes mordent…

- Ok…Et pour retrouver nos années? Demanda Castiel

- Quoi? Vous avez pas envie d'aller à la maternelle?

- Pas vraiment non… Répondit Dean

Crowley éclata de rire

- OH! Mais je me marrerais!

- Laisse faire!

- Bon…Il suffit de les tuer en leur poignardant le cœur avec une lame en étain et de boire leur sang…

- Beurk…. Se plaignit Dean

- Ça aurait pu être pire Dit seulement Castiel en haussant les épaule

- Je vois pas comment! Maugréa Dean

- On boit quelle quantité? Demanda Castiel

- Oh…Une gorgée suffit…Ça vous redonnera votre âge.

-C'est tout?

- J'avais dit que c'était fastoche! Je suis presque déçu que vous m'ayez fait venir pour quelque chose d'aussi facile que ça!

- Tu peux nous aider à les retrouver si tu veux! Le nargua Dean et le démon éclata de rire

- Pousses pas ta chance, Winchester!

Sur ce il disparu, en ayant apportée la bouteille de scotch avec lui

- Bon…Reste plus qu'à retrouver ces monstres… Dit sombrement Bobby

- Ouais…Approuva Sam - Mais on a aucune piste

Bobby soupira

- Les garçons…Nous partons à la chasse! Annonça-t-il

.

.

Partir à la chasse était tout de même plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils eurent la chance de leur côté et vers la fin de l'avant-midi les amis de Bobby avaient réussit à retrouver les propriétaires du motel et les avaient amenés chez le chasseur.

L'homme et la femme semblaient terrifiés.

Bobby et Sam les amenèrent au sous-sol pour les interroger. Dean et Castiel les suivirent.

- Crachez le morceau! Leur dit sévèrement Bobby

- Mais on ne sait rien! On ne comprend pas ce que vous nous voulez! Pleurnicha la femme.

Dean se posta devant elle, en furie

- Je suis entré dans votre motel pourri et quelques heures plus tard je me retrouve dans le corps d'un gamin! Étrangement vous vous sauvez au même moment alors ne me sortez pas vos salades!

Sam se rapprocha de son frère

- Ils sont humains, Dean, j'ai fait le test avec l'appareil photo de mon cellulaire

- Mais bien sûr qu'on est humains! S'étonna l'homme

- Mais je suis certain que vous connaissez les créatures qui nous on fait ça! Insista Dean mécontent

La femme semblait affolée et Castiel se rapprocha d'elle

- Parlez-nous! Tous ce que nous voulons est retrouver notre apparence…On ne vous veux pas de mal.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit Cass! Maugréa Dean

La femme éclata en sanglots sans avertissements

- S'il vous plait! Insista gentiment l'ange et c'est tout ce qui suffit pour décider la femme à parler.

Voilà quelques semaines, un couple d'étrangers était venu à leur motel, ils semblaient normaux à première vue mais ils avaient attaqué le couple au milieu de la nuit et les avaient menacé de les tuer s'ils ne les aidaient pas à trouver des victimes. Le couple avaient été mort de trouille et avaient coopéré.

Durant des semaines, les créatures étaient restés caché dans leur demeure et n'en sortait que pour aller se nourrir de leurs victimes qui les attendaient dans l'une ou l'autre des chambres du motel.

La veille, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme ils l'avaient prévus; Les créatures avaient prit peur lorsque leurs deux victimes s'étaient avérées avoir une longévité supérieure à la moyenne et avaient survécues. Ils avaient prit peur et s'étaient sauvés. En voyant cela, les propriétaires avaient cru bon de s'éclipser aussi.

Dean fulminait à l'intérieur…. Il les trouvait lâches et minable!

Ils leur donnèrent tout de même la description physique des créatures; Un homme dans la quarantaine, cheveux blond, grand et barbu. Une femme du même âge, cheveux brun, plutôt petite et charnue et en prime…L'immatriculation de leur voiture.

Les chasseurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de les laisser partir…Ils étaient lâches mais que faire de plus d'eux?

Les contact s magiques de Bobby firent le reste du travail…Retracer la voiture…Un jeu d'enfant!

.

.

Moins de 20 minutes plus tard la voiture fut repérée à Lincoln dans le Nebraska et l'un des allié de Bobby, qui s'avérait être utilement un policier, réussit à poser un GPS sous la voiture. Ne restait plus qu'à aller les récolter!

Ils prirent la voiture de Bobby et filèrent à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute pour suivre leurs cibles qui se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers Kansas city.

Dean s'emmerdait royalement à l'arrière et ne trouvait rien à faire pour se désennuyer. Cass écoutait son ipod pour faire changement et il décida de le lui enlever, histoire de faire un peu d'action.

- Hé! S'écria l'ange en tentant désespérément de le reprendre

Dean s'amusa à le cacher derrière son dos en riant. Sam tourna la tête vers l'arrière

- Dean! T'es réellement chiant comme enfant! Laisses-lui donc son ipod!

- Non, je m'emmerde

- Et c'est ma faute? Demanda Castiel en lui reprenant l'objet de force

- C'est ennuyant être un enfant! Se plaignit le chasseur - Et encore plus de ne pas pouvoir conduire!

- Tu vas te plaindre comme ça tout le trajet? Lui demanda Bobby sans quitter la route des yeux

- Pourquoi pas?

- Cass se plaint pas lui!

- Chouchou! Lança le chasseur à l'ange qui fronça les sourcils

- Quoi?

- On dit ça d'un enfant qui est le favori de ses parents! Lui expliqua Dean

- Mais c'est absurde!

- Pas du tout ! Dit Sam - T'es définitivement notre favori Cass!

- Hé! Je suis ton frère! S'indigna Dean

- Et Cass est sage…Lui

.

.

Ils arrivèrent à Kansas City au début de la soirée et le GPS démontrait que la voiture des Kiirns se trouvait dans le centre-ville. Ils la repérèrent et sortirent e leur propre voiture pour explorer les environs. Le temps était frisquet et Dean et Castiel frissonnaient dans leurs vêtements minces d'enfants.

Sam et Bobby entrèrent dans tout les bars et les lieux publics de la rue et c'est Sam qui fini par les repérer.

- Ils sont dans ce bar! Annonça-t-il - Je les ais vu, ils parlaient avec deux autres personnes, probablement leur prochain repas.

- Bon, on attend quoi? S'impatienta Dean

- On peut tout de même pas leur sauter dessus Dean! Et je te rappel que tu ferais pas peur à une mouche! Lui dit Sam

Bobby approuva

- Vous allez finir par attirer l'attention…Le mieux est que vous retourniez à la voiture. Moi et Sam allons les traquer et on reviendra vous chercher

Dean soupira de dépit

- J'ai pas bien le choix!

Il prit la main de Castiel et l'entraîna avec lui

- Tu crois que tout ce passera bien? Demanda anxieusement Castiel tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la ruelle qui les amènerait vers l'impala

- Mais oui, ils en ont vu d'autres! C'est les Kiirns que je plains! Enfin…Presque.

Ils continuèrent silencieusement leur chemin lorsque Dean senti une lourde main se poser sur son épaule, puis il fut soulevé de terre par des bras puissants

- Hé! S'écria-t-il surpris

- N'est pas peur petit, je t'amène en sécurité

- Qu…Quoi? Il regarda vers Castiel, celui-ci était dans les bras d'un policier qui lui souriait gentiment

- On vous recherche depuis un petit moment, des gens vous on vu avec deux messieurs…où sont-ils? Vous vous êtes sauvés?

Merde

Merde et remerde!

Ces gentils et dévoués policiers pensaient les avoir libérés des méchants kidnappeurs d'enfants qu'étaient Sam et Bobby…

- Dean? Cria Castiel en lui jetant un regard terrifié

- Lâchez-nous! Ordonna Dean

- Ais pas peur petit, on va te ramener à ta maman ok?

Non, ce n'était pas ok mais il décida de se taire et de laisser les choses évoluer. Il allait bien trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Les policiers les amenèrent dans leur voiture et Dean les entendit parler à leur répartiteur.

- Oui…Environs 3 ans…Étaient seuls dans une ruelle, semblaient perdus…Deux personnes on appelées plus tôt pour les signaler…

Il y eu un long silence, comme si la personne à qui parlait le policier faisait des recherches.

- Non? Aucun enfant de cet âge a été reporté disparu?...Ok, d'accord.

Il reposa la walki talki et se tourna vers son partenaire

- Ils sont probablement pas de la régions, pauvres petits…On doit les reconduire à _children's arch_

- C'est quoi ça? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Dean, avec effroi

Le policier se tourna vers lui et lui souri gentiment

- Une place où une maman s'occupera de vous jusqu'`a ce qu'on retrouve vos parents…Il va y avoir plein d'autres amis de votre âge.

Dean senti l'horreur l'envahir et il se tourna vers Castiel.

- Cas…Ils nous amènent dans une putain de famille d'accueil! Jura-t-il en chuchotant


	20. Condamnation

Condamnation

.

.

**Appel à tous!**

**Vous devez absolument signer cette pétition pour empêcher ce site de détruire des milliers de fics parce qu'ils contiennent du lemon et de la violence! Je considère que les gens qui lisent ces fics sont à même de décider par eux-même si ils veulent lire ou non la fic sans compter que les auteurs averitssent auparavant de ce qu'ils incluent dans leur fic. En plus, que je trouve que c'est vachement hypocrite de s'attaquer ainsi à des fics alors qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus grave dans le monde que de banales et simples scène de sexe dans une fan fiction bordel! La liberté d'expression elle est où merde? Est-ce que nous sommes revenu 50 ans en arrière alors que le sexe était quelque chose de mal?**

**Si vous êtes contre la destruction de ces fics( et j'en ai lues de si belles, avec une histoire si approfondi que ce serait un CRIME de les détruire!) allez signer cette pétition, ça ne prend que quelques secondes….**

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share**

**Tous aux armes! Liberté!**** ( J'ai trop écouté braveheart!)**

**.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! ( ho! Dieu à plumes! Comment ais-je pu t'oublier? Mais c'est qu'un oubli de tape parce que je t'avais inclus!) Merci Asaliah! Lily! Elsa black snape et éttoile!**

**Petit warning dans ce chapitre: Les idées et croyances religieuses de ce chapitres me sont propre et je ne veut pas blesser les croyances de qui que ce soit ( on est jamais trop prudent )**

**.**

**.**

Dean avait peur, réellement peur….

Il se sentait complètement impuissant, lui, le chasseur!

Dans la situation présente il n'y avait pas de monstre à combattre, pas de méchant ou de gens à sauver…

Il n'y avait que des gentils qui se trompaient lourdement mais qui ne pouvaient pas le savoir…

Castiel resta immobile et silencieux sur la banquette arrière, il semblait beaucoup plus curieux et intrigué que réellement apeuré…

Dean ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter…Devait-il tenter de parlementer avec les policiers ou la situation serait réellement trop étrange?

Bon, on les amenait dans une famille d'accueil, ce n'était pas la mer à boire! Il lui suffisait d'attendre le moment où on les laisserait un peu seuls et ils pourraient alors s'éclipser.

.

.

Le trajet en voiture ne prit qu'une quinzaine de minutes et ils arrivèrent dans le stationnement d'une énorme maison de style colonial.

Un des policiers vint leur ouvrir la porte et les aidèrent à en sortir. Il prit leurs mains dans les siennes comme s'il avait peur que Dean et Castiel s'échappe.

Une femme et un homme sortirent sur le perron, un énorme sourire d'annonce publicitaire sur le visage.

- Bonjours mes chéris! Leur dit la femme en se penchant à leur hauteur.

Tout semblait si emprunter que Dean eut envie de grimacer.

L'homme, lui, semblait plus intéressé au côté pratique qu'aux deux petits garçons qui venaient d'échouer sous sa responsabilité.

Il s'informa à savoir si la protection de la jeunesse avait été avisée, combien de temps ils allaient devoir garder les enfants et savaient-on s'ils avaient subits quelques agression que ce soit parce que lui et sa femme ne voudraient pas être tenus responsable…

Dean soupira fortement d'impatience! Quelle tache non mais…

L'homme sembla enfin le remarquer et prit un ton emprunter à son tour.

- Alors…Tu veux nous dire ce qui s'est passé petit? Avez-vous été kidnappés? Où sont vos parents?

Un vrai interrogatoire!

Dean ne fit que le fixer d'un regard froid et l'homme se tourna vers Castiel, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec lui.

- Et toi? Tu veux parler?

Castiel secoua vivement la tête et l'homme fronça les sourcils

- Oh mais c'est vilain ça! Tu veux pas nous aider?

Castiel tourna la tête vers Dean et lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire : _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis!_

Dean lui fit un discret sourire, ne sachant pas trop comment dire à son ange de continuer à rester muet.

L'homme, leur_ père _d'accueil semblait déterminé à sortir les informations de force de la bouche de Castiel

- Pourquoi tu le regardes lui? C'est ton frère? C'est quoi ton nom? Réponds- moi! On a mangé ta langue? Allez! Répond!

Castiel eut un bref regard paniqué puis Dean le vit prendre une grande inspiration puis…

Il utilisa la seule arme à sa portée; Il pleura.

Un grand pleur, le genre de pleur d'enfant que Dean ne pouvait pas endurer, celui qui faisait s'attarder le regard des gens… Celui qui cassait les oreilles!

Dean ne savait pas comment Castiel avait eu l'idée, probablement en observant des enfants sur terre, mais ça fonctionna. L'homme qui l'avait interrogé se redressa subitement tandis que les deux policiers lui jetèrent un regard de reproche et que la femme se pencha vers l'ange en pleurs pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras

- Pauvre petit! Bon Dieu Matt! T'avais pas à le bombarder comme ça!

Castiel continua à pleurer, ajoutant ça et là quelques hoquets pour enrichir le mélodrame tandis que l'homme se confondait en excuses.

Dean ignorait que Castiel avait un tel talent d'acteur….

.

.

Les policiers prirent congé et l'homme entraîna Dean dans la maison tandis que Castiel recevait paroles de réconforts et câlins de la part de la femme, il avait cessé de pleurer et regarda brièvement Dean par-dessus l'épaule de la femme avec des yeux rougit de pleurs et lui fit un clin d'œil. Dean dû se retenir de ne pas éclater d'un rire dément.

On les amena dans une pièce au sous-sol faisant office de salle de jeux où il y avait déjà 7 enfants d ans environs qui courraient de tout côtés. Une femme dans la vingtaine au visage sympathique surveillait toute la marmaille. On les amena devant elle et elle leur sourit gentiment, un vrai sourire cette fois.

- Hé salut!

Dean lui fit un geste de la tête et cela la fit rire

- Oh! Mais tu as l'air sérieux toi! Tu veux bien me dire ton nom?

- Dean Dit-il simplement, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait leur nuire de dire son prénom

- Dean? Mais c'est joli ça! Dit-elle gentiment - Moi c'est Marie…Et toi? Demanda-t-elle à Castiel

Celui-ci regarda Dean

- T'es timide?

-Oui Répondit Dean pour l'ange

- Est-ce que c'est ton frère?

Cette fois Dean resta silencieux ce qui ne troubla nullement la femme

- Moi je crois que c'est ton frère…Ton frère jumeau? C'est pour ça que tu as l'air de le protéger comme ça?

Non mais vraiment! Il avait donc l'air hyper protecteur! Encore!

Voyant qu'il n'ajouta rien elle se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel

- Toi on dirait que tu as pleuré…. Dit-elle gentiment et l'ange hocha la tête

- Il en avait ras le bol qu'on lui pose des questions! Dit sèchement Dean et Marie sourit encore une fois. Cette fille devait vraiment aimer les enfants! Ce n'était pas possible!

- C'est vrai que c'est pas drôle quand les gens nous posent des questions! Pas étonnent que tu en ais eu assez! Approuva-t-elle et Castiel pencha lentement la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation. Dean dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce geste si Castielien ajouté à sa bouille d'enfant était trop hilarante à voir!

Marrie sembla aussi de cette avis puisqu'elle eut un petit rire en passant affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de l'ange

- Tu es vraiment mignon! Moi je gage que vous allez vous faire des tonnes d'amis ici!

Là Dean avait un doute.

Elle leur montra la salle de la main

- Allez jouer, vous avez encore une heure avant le bain et le dodo…

C'était donc supposer être passionnant?

Dean prit la main de Castiel et l'entraîna plus loin vers un coin isolé. Il prit une boite contenant des blocs de construction et la vida entre lui et Cass…Ils devaient avoir l'air de jouer à quelque chose.

- Empiles-les! Ordonna-t-il à l'ange

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que quand on est un enfant, on aime jouer à empiler des blocs

- Pourquoi? Répéta Castiel

Dean leva les yeux au ciel

- Cass…Fais-moi confiance ok?

-Ok Il prit un bloc dans sa petite main, le plaça devant lui et en prit un autre pour le mettre dessus. Dean l'imita et lorsqu'il senti que le regard de Marie se focussait sur autre chose qu'eux, il se permit enfin à parler à Castiel

- Belle performance

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui

- Quoi?

- Ta crise de larmes…Elle tombait juste à point

- Oh…J'ai pensé que ça les ferait arrêter…Dean, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?

- Ils cherchent probablement notre identité. Lorsqu'un enfant est retrouvé, on essais de voir si un enfant porté disparu ne concorderait pas avec lui. Dans notre cas, j'en doute alors on va avoir la paix pour quelques jours, ils vont sûrement nous laisser ici un peu jusqu'à ce que la protection de la jeunesse s'occupe de notre cas.

- Ils feraient quoi alors?

- J'imagine que voyant que personne ne nous réclame ils nous feraient adopter

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'horreur

- Mais non! T'inquiète! Sam et Bobby nous retrouverons avant ça! Il n'y a pas mille et un endroit où les enfants trouvés par la police se retrouvent, ils vont nous retrouver facilement!

- Tu crois vraiment?

- Mais oui…Il suffit seulement de jouer notre rôle jusque là

- Mais c'est ça qui me fait peur Dean!

Dean vint pour ajouter quelque chose lorsque trois enfants, une fille et deux garçons, avancèrent vers eux.

- Prend gaffe, la petite mafia arrive...Lui chuchota Dean

- hein? Quoi? Demanda Castiel en regardant partout autour de lui

- Vous êtes les nouveaux? Leur dit un garçon d'environ 5 ans à l'air dur

- Mais oui…Passe la nouvelle et barre toi…Lui Dean pas du tout impressionné. L'enfant le regarda surpris puis son regard alla vers Castiel, il dû voir de l'incertitude dans les yeux de l'ange puisqu'il reprit son petit air dur

- Toi t'es qu'un bébé!

Les deux autres enfants éclatèrent de rire en scandant; Bébé bébé bébé!

- Mais je ne suis pas un bébé… Je suis un enfant de phase post trottineur… Répondit calmement Castiel et au regard qui empli les yeux du petit leader, Dean sût que Cass était foutu! Il allait devenir le souffre-douleur, pas de doute.

Le gamin poussa brusquement Castiel qui resta étendu sur le dos, éberlué.

Son air les fit encore plus rire

- Pourquoi vous avez fait cela? Demanda curieusement l'ange

- Parce que t'es qu'un bébé! Ricana la fillette d'à peu près 6 ans

- Mais je croyais vous avoir expliqué que je ne pouvais pas être…

- Cass…Dit rien Lui dit Dean en l'aidant à se relever

- Vous vous prenez la main! Vous êtes des amoureux! S'écria l'autre garçon pour qui la nouvelle se devait d'être annoncée fortement

- Oui, en effet … Dit seulement Castiel mais Dean le fit taire en lui posant une main sur la bouche

- Cass…Vraiment, t'acharnes pas…C'est que des gamins…

- Mais je ne les comprends pas Dean!

- Moi non plus… C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai toujours utilisé le caoutchouc magique…

Castiel penchant la tête sur le côté

- Le quoi?

- Laisse tomber…

Le petit garçon leader repoussa Castiel une nouvelle fois et celui-ci tomba durement sur le derrière et regarda Dean d'un air abasourdi

Dean attrapa l'agresseur par le collet

- Ok, ça va faire! T'as beau être qu'un gamin mais si tu touches à Cass encore une fois je te démoli! Il se trouvait minable de menacer un enfant ainsi mais pour sa défense, il était lui aussi un enfant et il n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à son ange. Le gamin se libéra et éclata en sanglots en courant vers Marie.

- Il joue la comédie? Demanda Castiel

- Non, il est sérieux. Il vit la femme se rapprocher d'eux en fronçant les sourcils

- Ok Cass, utilises ton arme secrète! Brailles à t'en éclater les poumons! T'es plus petit que lui et plus mignon, elle va prendre ta part!

L'ange vint pour dire quelque chose mais Marie l'interrompit

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Ryan m'a dit que tu l'avais poussé Dean?

Ce fut le moment qu'attendait Castiel pour entrer dans son rôle. Il pointa l'enfant du doigt, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblota légèrement.

- Il m'a poussé le premier! Il voulait me faire maaaal!

Gagné!

À l'expression du visage de Marie, Dean savait que la fragilité adorable de Cass était sans pitié. Il eut encore droit aux câlins et paroles de réconforts sans parler du bisou sur la joue et Dean aurait juré que le satané ange commençait à y prendre goût!

.

.

L'heure du bain sonna et Castiel et Dean furent mit dans la même baignoire, on les prenait probablement pour des frères où c'était parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir cet âge. Malheureusement ils ne purent parler car la femme du début, leur mère d'accueil, ne les laissa pas seuls. On leur mit ensuite un affreux pyjama qui fit regretter à Dean celui que Bobby lui avait acheté et on les coucha dans la même chambre. La pièce contenait quatre lits et ils la partageaient avec deux autres garçons. Castiel avait été placé dans le lit opposé au sien et il ne pu donc lui parler et dû attendre que les autres enfants s'endorment.

Ils était perdu dans ses pensés et se demandait quelle serait la meilleure solution pour sortir d'ici lorsqu'il senti des petites mains agripper ses couvertures.

- Cass?

- Oui, c'est moi. Il le senti monter dans le lit et s'étendre près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Dean? Demanda-t-il après un moment

- Je sais pas trop, il faudrait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Sam et Bobby

- Bien il y a leur cellulaire… Dean se serait frappée la tête

- Mais oui! Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça! On a qu'à trouver un téléphone et appeler Sam!

- Moi j'y avait pensé Dean mais j'ai été incapable de m'approcher d'un téléphone Les enfants n'ont donc aucune liberté?

- C'est pour leur bien et ils ont pas besoin d'intimité non plus…On pourrait aller téléphoner maintenant!

- Je ne crois pas que les adultes dorment

- Après s'être occupé de morveux toute la sainte journée, crois-moi…Ils dorment!

Dean décida de tenter sa chance, Castiel voulu le suivre mais le chasseur le convainquit de retourner à son lit, inutile d'être deux pour passer un stupide appel téléphonique!

.

.

Marcher dans une maison inconnue et dans l'obscurité était moins évident que Dean l'aurait cru. Il repéra la cuisine et s'y dirigea; Il y avait toujours un téléphone dans les cuisines!

Il marcha silencieusement et pesta lorsqu'il vit que l'appareil se trouvait sur un comptoir foutrement trop haut!

Il soupira et traîna une chaise le plus silencieusement possible et au moment ou il y grimpait, des bras puissants l'éloignèrent

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toi!

Son_ père_ le redéposa sans ménagement sur le sol. Il n'avait rien de la douceur de sa femme et regarda l'enfant avec ennui, comme si Dean avait interrompu quelque chose de super…Peut-être était-ce le cas.

- J'ai pas le droit d'appeler? Demanda Dean en le fixant dans les yeux

- Quoi? Bien sûr que non _tu peux pas appeler!_ La seule chose que tu as le droit de faire en ce moment c'est d'aller au lit et d'y rester!

- Te venge pas sur moi, mec! Lui Dean bêtement sans y penser. L'homme le regarda avec curiosité

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Rien!

Il le prit par le bras et le força à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais la brusquerie de son geste fâcha Dean. Il se fit remettre au lit assez sèchement avec l'ordre de ne plus y sortir.

- Raté? Demanda la petite voix de Castiel après un moment

- Ouaip…Cet homme est une vraie peau de vache!

- Une quoi?

- Laisses tomber Cass…Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit Dean…

.

.

Dean se fit réveiller tôt le lendemain. Pas de répit ou de grasse matinée pour les bambins!

À peine les yeux ouverts et on l'habillait de force pour le traîner ensuite vers la salle à manger où on l'assis devant une assiette. Il eut à peine envie de protester, encore à moitié endormie. Castiel se trouvait assis à la table devant lui sur un petit siège d'appoint identique au sien.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée il aurait éclaté d'un grand rire dément!

Il sentait la panique le gagner peu à peu; On n'allait donc jamais les laisser seuls?

Il n'eut pas à se forcer pour manger, il était affamé! Castiel faisait encore la bouche fine devant son assiette et jouait avec sa nourriture au lieu de la manger…Là, aucun changement…

Il se fit remettre à l'ordre et soupira de dépit en se forçant à manger.

Après le déjeuner, deux des enfants disparurent pour aller à l'école, étant d'âge scolaire, tandis que les autres devaient aller dans la salle de jeux.

Marie les accueillit avec un sourire et Dean la salua avant de conduire Castiel vers le même coin isolé que la veille…Mais ils furent arrêtés par la voix sympathique mais ferme de Marie.

- Non Non Non…Aujourd'hui vous venez avec nous. On va bricoler de beaux petits sapins de Noël!

La barbe! Elle n'allait pas les lâcher!

Dean soupira et alla s'asseoir à la table de bricolage où des cartons de couleurs, de la colle, des ciseaux et des paillettes avaient été empilés. Il prit un carton vert et des ciseaux. Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux apeurés

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire Dean? Chuchota-t-il

- Montres-nous tes grands talents Cass! Découpe un sapin de noël en carton et ajoutes-y des brillants et des conneries de ce genre.

- Mais pourquoi?

-Caaasss! Il y a pas de pourquoi! Les enfants passent leur temps à faire des choses sans but comme ça! C'est pour les habituer à continuer à faire des choses inutiles à l'âge adulte mais en étant persuadé du contraire, cette fois!

- Tu es amer Dean!

- Toujours mon ange…

Il changea alors d'idée pour son bricolage et attrapa un carton blanc en glissant le sien vers Castiel

-Allez! Fais un beau sapin de Noël!

- Mais c'est quoi?

- Tu sais pas ce qu'est un sapin de Noël et t'es un ange!

- Noël est une invention Dean! Jésus n'est pas du tout né en décembre! Je ne vois de toute manière pas pourquoi vous le fêtez ainsi! Il a échoué sa mission et…

Dean l'arrêta d'un geste de la main

- Attends! Es-tu en train de dire que Jésus serait un ange et non le fils de …HAAA et puis je préfère ne pas savoir!

- Tu es certain?

- Que oui! Bon, un sapin de Noël est un sapin que l'on installe dans sa maison et qu'on décore et ME DEMANDE PAS POURQUOI! IL N'Y PAS DE BUT!

-Mais il n'y avait pas de sapin chez Bobby!

- Non…Nous les chasseurs on a pas vraiment de temps pour ces choses…

- Mais pourquoi les autres gens le font?

- Parce que…Parce que ça les rends heureux…Voilà…

Castiel le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté

- Et vous…Ça vous rendrait pas heureux?

Dean repensa à tout ces Noël qu'il avait passé à chasser et soupira

- J'imagine que oui Cass…

Le regard de tendresse que lui jeta l'ange était si profond que Dean dû se retenir de poser sa main sur son visage

-Tu sais quoi Cass? Quand tout ça sera terminé et qu'on sera de retour chez Bobby on fera un sapin de Noël…Noël est dans deux semaines et on le fêtera ensemble…La totale ok? Les biscuits, les cadeaux, la musique…

Castiel lui souri

-Oui, l'aimerais bien…On le mériterais non?

- Tu parles qu'on le mérite!

Ils furent interrompus par Marie qui vint voir leur travail

- Alors? Vous me montrez vos bricolages?

Castiel lui tendit un amas de carton vert mal découpé avec une grosse boulle rouge en son centre.

- C'est très beau! S'exclama-t-elle et Dean se demanda si elle avait reçue une formation spéciale pour mentir ainsi avant d'avoir ce job parce que le ''sapin'' de Cass était franchement affreux…

Elle se tourna alors vers son bricolage à lui que Dean avait destiné à Castiel.

Elle prit le petit ange souriant en carton avec de grandes ailes blanches faites en ouates et sourit, intriguée

Castiel eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Dean lui avait mit un grand manteau brun et lui avait affiché un grand sourire…

- Tu as fait un ange Dean? Demanda Marie

- Oui Dit-il fièrement

- Mais pourquoi?

- J'aime les anges…Dit-il faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Elle le lui redonna et Dean le plia pour le mettre dans sa poche.

Ça pourrait être utile, dans le futur s'il avait envie de se marrer!

.

.

Après le bricolage, Marie mit en marche le radio -cd et une petite comptine emplie la pièce.

Ça y était…

Elle allait les faire tourner en rond et chanter…

Il avait eu sa dose avec les Korrigans…

Il avait maintenant le choix entre se sauver en hurlant ou détruire le radio mais JAMAIS il n'allait chanter une petite comptine!

Il vit Marie s'approcher dangereusement d'eux en souriant et il se prépara à attaquer!

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors et leur _mère_ d'accueil vint les chercher, lui et Cass en leur disant que deux _gentils _policiers étaient ici pour les ramener à leurs parents.

Dean la suivit en fronçant les sourcils. Les ramener à leurs parents? Est-ce que Sam et Bobby étaient assez stupides pour être venus les chercher ici? Ils avaient été vus par des témoins oculaires et étaient à deux doigts d'être accusé de Kidnapping!

On les amena vers la salle de séjour et Dean réprima un cri de surprise en voyant Gabriel et Balthazar, les attendant en souriant, habillé en parfaits petits policiers!

Le sourire ironique que lui dédia Balthazar le fit jurer intérieurement.

- Bonjours mes petits! On va vous ramenez à votre maman! Vous êtes contents? Leur demanda Gabriel en souriant largement

- Je saute de joie! Marmonna Dean

La famille d'accueil demanda aux faux policiers quelques signatures et à l'aide de leurs fausses cartes, le tour fut joué!

Gabriel attrapa Castiel et le prit dans ses bras, le juchant sur sa hanche en souriant

- Allez mon petit bonhomme, en route!

Balthazar s'approcha de Dean et celui-ci recula en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Il aurait mordu et griffé s'il l'avait pu!

- Allons! Ricana Balthazar - Fais le gentil petit garçon Deano!

- Touches moi et je te mords! Le menaça celui-ci

- Avec tes petites dents de lait? Allons! Sur ce il le prit de force dans ses bras, le juchant sur sa hanche et le faisant sauter pour l'amuser

- Je vais te vomir dessus! Gronda le chasseur et l'ange éclata de rire

- Allez! Dis salut au gentil monsieur et à la gentille madame et on y va! Lui dit Balthazar

- Je vais t'arracher les ailes plumes par plumes!

L'ange éclata de rire et suivit Gabriel qui sortait de la maison avec Castiel.

Une voiture de police les attendait à l'entrée et Dean se demanda bien où ils avaient volée cela! On les attacha sur un petit siège d'appoint à l'arrière et Balthazar prit le volant tandis que Gabriel s'assoyait à ses côtés.

- C'est fini la comédie maintenant? Demanda Dean, irrité.

- Jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout! Ricana Balthazar en démarrant la voiture

- Non! Transporte-nous ailleurs immédiatement!

- Pas question! Et tais toi ou ce sera la fessée!

Dean laissa échapper un long soupire. Castiel pour sa part regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux en souriant.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui

- Alors Cass? C'était bien?

- Oui, pas mal…

Dean hoqueta de surprise

- Quoi? T'as aimé?

- C'était bien

- Alors on a bien fait d'attendre un peu avant de venir vous chercher! Rigola Balthazar et Dean senti la moutarde lui monter au nez

- Vous nous avez fait poireauter combien de temps comme ça?

- Tu veux pas le savoir Deano

- ARRÊTES DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA!

- Ok Deano

- Vous nous amenez où? Demanda Castiel plus sérieusement

- On va laisser la voiture à la prochaine sortie et on vous téléporte chez Bobby Répondit Gabriel

- Quoi? Mais les Kiirns? S'étonna Castiel

- Tout est réglé!

- Quoi? S'étonna Dean

- Mais oui, une vraie partie de plaisir! Du sang de Kiirns tout frais vous attend chez Bobby

Dean fut tout de même déçu. Il n'aurait pas eu la chance de détruire ces salauds ni de les voir cracher leurs tripes!

Il avait une consolation…

Gabriel et Balthazar leur avaient évité la comptine avec les amis….

.

.

La téléportation angélique lui sembla encore plus pénible dans son corps d'enfant et il fut prit de nausées un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'il était maintenant dans le vieux salon de Bobby. Castiel était debout à ses côtés et semblait peu affecté par le transport.

Bobby et Sam étaient manifestement en pleine lecture et sursautèrent à leur apparition.

- Cass! Dean! Enfin! S'exclama joyeusement Sam en se levant du sofa où il était installé.

Bobby se leva à son tour, cachant mal un sourire de soulagement

- Ça va les garçons?

- Ça peut aller…Cass se faisaient tout plein d'amis! Rigola Dean. L'ange lui jeta un regard vexé

- Ces petits humains n'étaient pas très sympas!

- T'avais tout de la victime idéale Cass!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Laisses tomber…Mais tu avais le tour avec les madames par exemple!

- Oh! Cass? Rigola Sam

- Il était si petit, innocent et mignon! Surtout quand il pleurait! Continu Dean

- Tu as pleuré? Rigola Sam

- C'était pour avoir la paix!

Bobby leur tendit un bocal empli de liquide rouge et Dean sourit

- Oh! Là vous parler! Alors? C'était comment?

- Les Kiirns? Demanda Sam - Faciles à tuer mais ces vaches mordent!

Dean tendit la main pour prendre le bocal mais Bobby l'éloigna

- Hey! S'indigna Dean

- Allez dans votre chambre…Vos vêtements vont se déchirer et je me fiche de vous voir nus quand vous êtes des gamins mais…

- Bah…Aucun problème. Viens Cass!

Ils allèrent dans la chambre qui leur avait été dédiée et enlevèrent leurs vêtements.

- Ça va me manquer… Soupira Castiel

Dean le regarda un moment

- Tu…Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de boire le sang Cass

Celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Dean?

- Tu peux rester un enfant si tu veux…

- Je ne peux pas!

- Écoutes Cass...Jeudi tu t'apprêtes à détruire ta grâce et demeurer humain à jamais…Je comprendrais tu sais…T'as jamais été un enfant et tu as semblé aimer cela…

- Mais ça va pas Dean! Je ferais quoi? Je vivrais où? Et surtout on ferais quoi toi et moi?

- Oh! Là désolé mais on ne serait pas en couple avant une vingtaine d'année…T'es mignon mais dans le sens propre du terme…

- Dean! J'ai aimé ces quelques heures en enfant c'est vrai mais je ne renoncerais pas à notre relation et j'ai une mission à accomplir envers Acham! Arrêtes de dire des sottises et buvons ce sang, ok?

- Je voulais seulement que tu saches que ça aurait été ok avec moi …

- Je sais Dean

- Bon…Allons-y! Décida Dean en prenant une gorgée du liquide

Le goût était aussi horrible qu'il se l'était imaginé, il fit la grimace et tendit le bocal à Castiel qui s'en empara et le porta à ses lèvres.

Dean senti immédiatement une douleur aiguë monter au creux de son estomac et se répandre rapidement dans son sang, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur tendit qu'il sentait ses os s'allonger, sa peau s'étirer et ses organes internes prendre de l'expansion.

L'agonie ne durant heureusement que quelques minutes sans compter qu'il perdit probablement conscience au milieu du processus.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la tête lui faisait mal et son corps lui sembla très lourd tout d'un coup. Il se releva en position assise et regarda autour de lui.

Castiel se trouvait en face de lui, assis sur le sol, aussi hébété que lui.

Il était heureux de revoir enfin son magnifique visage adulte.

.

.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement, comme s'ils devaient réapprivoiser leurs corps.

- Woah… J'avais pas remarqué à quel point on était petits! Dit Dean lorsqu'il fut en position debout. Lui qui s'était toujours senti petit comparé à son géant de frère trouvait maintenant qu'il était gigantesque comparé à la hauteur qu'il avait eu ces dernières heures.

Castiel alla fouiller dans sa commode pour trouver des vêtements avec lesquels s'habiller et Dean l'imita. Il fut heureux de voir Castiel revête son trench-coat et ne pu s'empêcher d'aller vers lui et de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser longuement. Castiel participa avec plaisir au baiser.

- Ça m'avait manqué! Soupira le chasseur

- À moi aussi ! Répondit l'ange en nichant son visage dans le creux du cou de Dean

- Ça m'étonne pas….Sale petit obsédé à plumes!

Castiel éclata de rire

- Moi ça?

- Oui toi…Sous tes petits ais innocents, bien sûr….

On cogna à la porte et le son les fit sursauter.

- On peut savoir si ça a marché avant que vous vous sautiez dessus? Demanda la voix de Sam

Dean alla ouvrir la porte

- Encore ces préjugés Sam! Les couples gais ne passent pas leur temps à baiser comme des lapins!

- Eux peut-être pas mais vous oui! Rigola Sam

- Jaloux! Tu sais Sam, je vais vraiment t'organiser une date avec Gabriel…Pas avec Balthazar parce que je peux pas le sentir…

- C'est quoi une date? Demanda innocemment l'ange tandis que Sam foudroyait Dean du regard

- Un rendez-vous galant…C'est comme ça que débute une relation, habituellement!

- Et tu veux que Sam et Gabriel soient ensembles?

- Laisses tomber Cass! Répondit Sam - Il dit ça pour m'embarrasser mais ça ne marche pas!

- AH non? Le nargua Dean puis il attrapa Castiel par derrière et le serra tendrement contre lui

- De toute façon c'est moi qui a le meilleur…Na

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire

- Vous venez en bas? Bières et pizza au menu…Faut fêtez ça…

- Mes frères sont-ils encore là? Demanda Castiel

- Oui…Gabriel est en train de terminer la crème glacée dans le frigo de Bobby

- Oh! La dent sucrée…Lâches le pas Sam! Ricana Dean en lui faisait un clin d'œil

Le benjamin leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

.

.

Une petite ''fête'' s'organisa tranquillement à la cuisine. Bobby sorti ses meilleures bouteilles de whisky et en offrit à la ronde. Dean sentait que le vieux chasseur était vraiment heureux de les avoir tous dans sa maison. Il avait pensé qu'après un moment l'homme solitaire se fatiguerait de leur compagnie mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

L'ambiance était enjouée, Balthazar et Dean se querellèrent à peine…

Tous, même Castiel, engouffrèrent les pizzas commandées comme des affamés.

Gabriel leur racontait des histoires plus drôles les unes des autres et Dean, qui avait eu quelques difficultés à pardonner les tours de l'ex-embrouilleur, trouvait que cet archange était décidément quelqu'un de drôle et de sympathique. Même Balthazar pouvait être endurable quand il le voulait!

Au fil de la soirée, Dean réalisa quelque chose sur son Castiel; Il avait toujours pensé que la naïveté de celui-ci provenait de son statut d'ange mais réalisa que Balthazar et Gabriel se moquait eux aussi de cette naïveté!

Il savait que son ange n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps sur terre, n'ayant qu'observé l'humanité que de loin. Les deux autres avaient beaucoup plus d'expériences dans le domaine.

Après que Gabriel ait racontée une blague que tous comprirent sauf Cass et qu'ils eurent droit au penchement de tête caractéristique, Gabriel éclata de rire en donnant une bourrade dans le dos de l'ange

- Oh Cass! T'as pas changé!

- Il a toujours été comme ça? Demanda Dean à l'archange

- Oh oui! Dès sa création! Père a probablement tenté de créer le symbole de l'innocence quand il a fait Cass!

- Je ne suis pas innocent! Répliqua l'ange

- C'est pas une insulte! Oublis pas que j'ai été ton mentor! Je suis plutôt fier de ce que tu es devenu…

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux

- Tu le penses Gabriel?

- Pourquoi je le dirais si c'était pas vrai?

- Comment sont les anges lorsqu'ils sont crées? Demanda curieusement Sam

- C'est compliqué… Commença l'archange - Vous ne voyez pas nos vraies formes mais considérez nous comme une forme d'énergie…Un nouvel ange, ou ange nouveau-né, est comme une petite flamme, elle a besoin d'être protégée et c'est notre père qui nous garde auprès de lui après notre création, comme s'il nous '' couvait'' en quelque sorte…Il a gardé Cass auprès de lui un très long moment…

- C'est vrai? Demanda celui-ci - Je n'en garde aucun souvenir…

- C'est normal, notre temps de couvaison avec Père est toujours absent de notre mémoire par la suite mais c'est un moment important, c'est le moment ou Dieu nous parle, nous dicte exactement ce qu'il attend de nous…Certain arrivent à exaucer les attentes qu'il avait de nous et certain non…Notre destinée en tant qu'ange est déjà déterminée, il suffit de voir si on en est digne…

- Pourquoi faire en sorte de ne pas vous en rappeler? Ce serait plus simple si Dieu vous permettait de vous rappeler ce qu'il attend de vous, non? Demanda Dean

- C'est pas son avis…Je ne saurai jamais si j'ai atteint mon plein potentiel et c'est la même chose pour nous tous…J'ai sincèrement toujours eu la sensation que Castiel était destiné à quelque chose d'énorme

Celui-ci regarda l'archange avec étonnement

- Moi?

- Il est pas le seul…Se mêla Balthazar - J'ai toujours eu cette impression moi aussi…Et avec le chaos qui gronde au paradis et les partisans qui se placent derrière toi, on est loin d'être es seuls! Penses-y avant de détruire ta grâce Cass!

- Mais…Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ces anges attendent de moi? S'étonna Castiel

- Un changement Cass! Répondit Balthazar - ils sentent que tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses! Ils sentent que tu es un favori de Dieu…Il a prévu quelque chose pour toi…Ça se sent!

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi! Je n'ai fait que désobéir aux ordres depuis que je connais les Winchester!

- Tu as désobéi aux ordres de tes supérieurs! Pas à Dieu lui-même! Lui dit Gabriel

- Mais il ne pas aider lorsque je l'est supplié! J'ai hurlé à Père de me venir en aide quand on m'a arrachée ma grâce…

- Peut-être que ça devait arriver, Cass… Dit tranquillement Gabriel

- Cette ''chose'' devait m'arriver? Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'infliger ça? Demanda l'ange avec un regard blessé.

- Il t'a toujours éprouvé, Cass! Lui dit Gabriel tristement - Tu te rappel cette mission qu'il t'avait donnée?

- Celle où il m'a envoyé répandre sa parole dans le corps d'une petite fille? Oui je me rappelle! Dit l'ange sèchement - Je me rappelle surtout que ça m'avais pris rudement longtemps à mourir! J'ai dû sentir chaque roche qu'on me lançait avant d'enfin expirer….

Gabriel hocha la tête

- Il t'a aussi toujours envoyé assister aux pires moment de l'humanité…Tu as eu besoin d'un bon moment pour te remettre de ton voyage à Auschwitz!

À ce mot, Castiel fit la grimace

- Beurk…C'était affreux! J'ai dû me farcir les massacres d'Alexandre le grand, celui de Delhi, le Rwanda, l'holocauste…Dieu me hait…C'est ce que tu tentes de me dire?

- Je me suis toujours dis qu'il te mettait à l'épreuve….qu'il te préparait… Dit sérieusement Gabriel

- À devenir humain? Je ne suis pas le premier ange à devenir humain Gabriel

-Na…À autre chose

- Mais quoi?

- Si je savais ce que complote Dieu Cass….

- Je me méfie de ce terme ''favori de Dieu'' Dit sombrement Dean - J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Dieu ADORAIT faire des martyrs de ses favoris! Je préfèrerais que Cass soit un peu moins aimé par son père!

- Tu y peux rien Commença Balthazar - C'est la ….

- VOLONTÉ DE DIEU? Cria Dean - Et bien ce fichu Dieu doit bien être la créature la plus dangereuse et affreuse que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de chasser !

- Dean! Tu blasphèmes! Lui reprocha Castiel

- Tu blasphème aussi rien qu'en couchant avec moi Cass, si on en crois ses écrits!

- La bible n'a jamais été les paroles de mon père Dean! Je te l'ai déjà dit!

- C'est vrai Se mêla Gabriel - Dieu n'a jamais condamné comme condamne les hommes!

- Tu peux bien parler Gab! Il y a combien de millénaires que tu te caches en embrouilleur parce que t'as peur de retourner à la maison!

- C'est pas de Dieu que je me cache mais de mes frères! Lui cria l'archange, insulté

- Bon….On peut se calmer? Demanda Sam - C'était une belle soirée jusque là…

- Oui, Dit Dean - Avant que se mette à parler de la destinée de martyr de MON ange!

- Oh…TON ange? Demanda ironiquement Balthazar

- Oui! Je l'ai aimé et accepté moi alors que tout ses frères l'avaient laissés tomber!

- J'ai JAMAIS laissé tomber mon frère! Répondit Gabriel - Je te rappellerai que Balth et moi faisons des pieds et des mains pour tenter de l'aider depuis le début de toute cette histoire! Balthazar fait son indifférent mais il est devenue l'une des cible majeure sur la liste noire de Raphaël et il s'est battu plus d'une dizaine de fois cette semaine juste pour empêcher l'autre camp de découvrir Cass! Castiel a des frères Dean! Que tu le veuille ou non! Des frères qui l'aiment depuis le début des temps! Ceux que tu devrais détester c'est cette bande d'hypocrites qui étaient prêt à le détruire puis qui ont subitement changé d'avis et ce sont mit à scander son nom dès le moment où ils ont vus que Raph arrivait pas à le tuer!

Dean regarda Balthazar

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il calmement et l'ange fit un discret hochement de tête. Dean senti toute colère l'abandonner…

- Ok…Je suis désolé…

- je peux filmer? Demanda Balthazar ayant retrouvé son ton habituel.

- Je suis désolé! Répéta Dean - Et t'attends pas que je le répète cent fois! J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour Cass…mais t'es mon ''beau-frère'' en quelque sorte et c'est mon devoir de t'embêter ok?

- Aucun problème, pourvu que ça puisse être réciproque…

- Tu t'es jamais gêné!

- Ç a ressemble à une véritable guerre civile au paradis, ma foi! S'étonna Bobby

- Ça l'est! Répondit Balthazar -Nos frères sont en train de s'entretuer!

Castiel baissa la tête et Dean le vit clairement se mordre la lèvre inférieure

- Il faut arrêter ça! Dit-il en évitant leurs regards

- Cass! Une moitié de ces anges empêche ta mise à mort!

- Parce qu'ils croient que je vais faire quoi? Devenir tout puissant et éliminer Raphaël? C'est des conneries! Jeudi je détruirai ma grâce, Acham sera chose du passé, je resterai humain et les anges devrons bien voir qu'ils ont eu tord!

L'archange et L'ange baissèrent la tête

- Allez-vous m'aider? Insista-t-il

- Cass…On ne peux pas s'approcher d'elle…Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle semblait détenir un _angel proof_ à tout épreuve!

- Je sais mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour me téléporter à l'endroit où elle sera…comme la dernière fois

- Cassss…C'est du suicide! Se plaignit Balthazar

- Non, pas du tout! Elle ne se doute pas que je tente de détruire ma grâce…J'ai de très bonnes chances et tu le sais!

- Sans compter qu'il ne sera pas seul! Dit Bobby

Castiel se tourna lentement vers lui et posa un lourd regard bleuté empli de tendresse vers le vieux chasseur.

- Non Bobby…Je suis désolé mais c'est quelque chose que je devrai faire seul…

- Quoi! S'écria Sam en se levant - Casss! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Acham ne doit pas avoir le même avantage que la dernière fois…Elle vous utilisera si vous êtes présents et j'échouerai parce que je ne supporterai pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal…

- Mais Cass! On peut la détruire nous aussi! Dit Bobby

- Je sais mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision et j'irai seul

Le ton de l'ange était définitif et sans appel. Sam et Bobby le fixèrent surpris, jamais Castiel ne leur avait semblé si impitoyable.

Dean ne fit que hocher la tête en souriant

- Ça vaut pour toi aussi Dean! Dit l'ange en se tournant vers lui

- À oui? Et bien tu te goures mon beau…Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi et je SAVAIS parfaitement que tu sortirait ce genre de conneries.

- C'est pas des conneries! S'indigna l'ange

Dean se leva et fit quelques pas autour de Castiel sans le lâcher du regard

- Vous êtes ma faiblesse…Bla bla…Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver…Bla bla…Je tiens trop à vous…et re bla bla

- Et tu trouves ça drôle? S'indigna Castiel

- Pas drôle non…Mais triste de savoir que tu me connaît si mal

- Dean…

Le chasseur le coupa

- Je suis prêt à endurer bien des choses Cass mais là tu vas trop loin! Il n'est pas question que je reste ici comme un con pendant que tu vas détruire ta grâce et la vache qui l'accompagne! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR?

- Me parle pas comme ça! Lui ordonna Castiel

- Je te parlerai comme je le veux si c'est pour te réveiller! Je vais avec toi Cass où tu n'iras pas du tout!

- Quoi? Tu vas me mettre en punition? Le nargua l'ange

- T'es humain en ce moment Cass! Rien ne m'empêche de te garder attacher dans la valise de l'impala jusqu'à ce que jeudi passe …Et je le ferai CROIS-MOI!

Il s se fusillèrent du regard un long moment sans échanger un mot puis Castiel se rapprocha de quelques pas en penchant la tête sur le côté

- Dean…Commença-t-il - Je connaît la profondeur de ton amour pour moi…

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire…

Castiel ignora la réplique et poursuivi

- Tu dois comprendre que si tu viens avec moi…Dean tu devras assister à cela et même…Le faire toi -même si j'en suis incapable

Dean hocha la tête sans rien dire et Castiel se rapprocha encore plus, diminuant la distance qui les séparait

- Dean…Tu serais prêt à tuer Acham et à détruire ma grâce si j'en était incapable?

Encore une fois, le chasseur hocha la tête

- je le ferais Cass…

- Même si tu m'aimes?

- Surtout parce que je t'aime…Idiot…


	21. Derniers moments

Derniers moments

.

.

.**Merci à ****Asaliah!**** Je suis contente que tu aimes les chicanes Balthy-Dean…Je riais toute seule en les écrivant!**

**Merci ****Lily!**** Le foyer d'accueil était trop paisant à écrire! Il fallait qu'il leur arrive quelque chose mais j'ai décidée que ce serait pas tragique cette fois mais juste drole! Merci pour la pétition!**

**Merci ****Éttoile!**** Moi le bout ou Cass pleure je l'ai tellement imaginé! Genre comme un petit enfant qui pique une crise de larme en plein magasin! Irrésistible!**

**Merci ****Dieu chat à plume!**** Tu veux des choses croustillantes? À vos ordres! Et pour la rouquine…prochain chap tu verras si elle va encore etre là pour nous emmerder! Hé hé**

**Merci ****Akuma!**** Oui mes fautes on augmenté mais c'était juste pour voir si tu me lisait encore…lololol non, sans rire, je me dépêche de publier à cause de la destruction massive de pauvre petite fic! ( oublié pas de signer la petition hein? Lien début dernier chap) Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre!**

.

**Petite passe citronnée…Je fais la rebelle! S'ils détruisent ma fic, faudra que ça en aille valu la peine!**

**On arrive à la fin…Demain je posterai probablement le dernier chapitre snif**

Castiel et Dean ne reparlèrent plus de la décision du chasseur de l'accompagner ce jeudi.

Castiel semblait savoir que rien ne ferait changer Dean d'idée et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, ça leur épargna de longues pertes d'énergie en discussions inutiles.

C'était les derniers jours avant la date fatidique et Dean essayait d'oublier les dangers qu'ils allaient courir sans compter que la destruction définitive de la grâce de son ange allait énormément affecter celui-ci.

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient tous vécus avec l'espoir que Castiel allait finir par redevenir un ange, il était étrange de penser qu'il allait demeurer à jamais un humain.

Cass allait vieillir avec eux, lui, cet être immortel…

Dean connaissait l'ampleur du sacrifice que s'apprêtait à faire son ange. Attendre un peu aurait permis à ses partisans de trouver un moyen…Attendre leur aurait à eux aussi permis de trouver un moyen…Mais attendre ferait aussi plus de victimes chaque semaines et Dean savait que son ange était incapable de vivre avec cette pensée.

Il avait dû se mettre à la place de Castiel et réalisé qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose…

Il savait que ce qu'il allait vivre jeudi allait lui briser le cœur…C'est une partie de son ange qu'ils allaient détruire!

Cette seule pensée le remplissait d'horreur mais il s'était promit d'être là pour Cass…Parce que c'était sa décision et qu'il se devait de l'appuyer…Même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

.

.

Ils tentèrent donc d'oublier ce qui allait se passer et de profiter du présent.

Lui et Cass allèrent s'occuper d'une petite chasse facile à deux heures de route de chez Bobby qui s'avéra être un simple fantôme vengeur. Ce fut presque des vacances et Dean le laissa conduire sur le trajet du retour, sa musique au tapis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel semblait heureux, heureux de leur chasse, heureux de conduire et d'être là…Avec lui. Dean posa une main sur la cuisse de l'ange et celui-ci eut un petit rire que Dean adora.

- Pas d'avances sexuelles envers le conducteur! Ricana Castiel

- Quoi? T'as peur de ne pas être capable de garder ton attention sur la route? Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet…

- Menteur! Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu as sur moi!

Dean éclata de rire et descendit un peu plus sa main.

Castiel la prit dans la sienne et l'écarta doucement

- Dean…Soit sage…

- Je déteste être sage!

- Je sais. Sois sage jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive puis…Puis tu pourras redevenir toi-même… Dit-il en souriant

- Regardez qui parles! Rigola Dean - Tu tiens le volant à deux mains pour pas me sauter dessus! T'es un insatiable et sauvage petit ange!

- J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire…Tu as fait de moi un monstre!

- Un monstre affamé de sexe, qui s'en plaint?

- Pas toi…

- Pas moi, non…

Ils continuèrent à rouler au rythme de la musique

- Tes goûts musicaux sont de mieux en mieux Cass! Lui fit remarquer Dean après un moment

- Oh merci… L'ange appuya sur un bouton de son ipod pour aller à la chanson suivante

- Et celle-là…Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- _Fever? Adam Lambert?_ Tes goûts sont décidément impossibles à catégoriser Cass!

- J'aime ce que j'aime, c'est tout. Je me fiche du style! Il y a quelques semaines je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un style! Dit l'ange et augmentant le son de la musique

- Plus j'écoute cette chanson et plus elle me fait penser à toi…Remarqua le chasseur au son de la musique qui emplissait la voiture

Castiel lui lança un regard en coin et sourit

- Ha oui? Quelle partie?

Dean éclata de rire et chantonna par-dessus la chanson '' wanna get you alone…give you fever! Fever!

Castiel lui jeta un regard invitant qui fit gronder Dean de dépit

- Cassss! Se plaignit-il - Me regarde pas comme ça! Tu es vraiment cruel!

- Tu veux que j'arrête quelque part? demanda l'ange

- La dernière fois ça s'est plutôt mal terminé…Fit remarquer le chasseur.

- Suffit de pas débarquer… Décida l'ange avec un sourire malicieux. Il engagea la voiture dans un petit chemin qui donnait vers la forêt.

- Cass?

Il continua à rouler quelques minutes puis lorsque la végétation fut dense autour d'eux, il arrêta la voiture et regarda le chasseur en souriant

- Sale petit pervers! Rigola Dean. Castiel détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et à force de gymnastiques élaborées et en se retenant avec une main au plafond de la voiture réussit à se glisser sur Dean, ses jambes chaque côtés du chasseur, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Dean se sentait agréablement prisonnier de son ange et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

L'ange se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément en promenant ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture éclaire de son jeans qu'il commença à baisser. Dean gémit fortement en sentant les mains de son amant se poser sur son intimité.

- Cassss…

Castiel l'embrassa de plus en plus sauvagement, descendant ses lèvres vers le cou du chasseur. Dean pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et son dos se cambra sous le désir. Castiel ondula des hanches pour augmenter la pression de leurs bas ventres et geignit contre l'oreille de Dean

- Tu te fais avoir à ton propre jeu mon ange? On a faim? Rigola Dean

- Te moque pas! Tu crois que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à avoir faim de toi comme ça?

- je l'espère bien! Soupira Dean en augmentant sa prise sur ses hanches, il pouvait sentir le sexe rigide de son amant contre lui. L'exiguïté de la voiture commença à lui peser. Il aurait voulu avoir Castiel étendu, nu, sous lui.

Celui-ci rapprocha encore plus son corps du sien, si la chose était possible et Dean détacha le jean de son ange. Celui-ci gronda de mécontentent

- Si j'étais encore un ange je pourrais faire disparaître nos vêtements d'un claquement de doigt! Maugréa-t-il

- Hum…Ça aurait été avantageux… Soupira Dean qui se demandait bien comment il allait arriver à ses fins dans une exiguïté pareille! Il réussit à faire glisser le jeans de Castiel de ses hanches mais restait à le lui enlever complètement…

- Cass! À l'aide ! Supplia-t-il de plus en plus impatient face au désir qui le torturait. L'ange eut un petit rire amusé et se contorsionna de toutes les façons possibles pour réussir à enfin faire glisser le vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles et le leva fièrement vers Dean

- Fiches-le dehors! Maugréa-t-il en enveloppant les lèvres de l'ange des siennes pour l'embrasser avec fièvre.

-Attend! Reste mon sous-vêtement Rappela Castiel Et Dean leva les yeux au ciel

- Invention du diable!

- Pas du tout Dean, tu sauras que les sous -vêtements ont été inv… Dean le fit taire en l'embrassant violement

- M'en fiche royalement Cass!

- Inculte! Ricana l'ange

- Tu t'en fou, t'as envie de moi pareil…Non?

Castiel sourit grandement et avec quelques contorsions de plus réussi à enlever son boxer.

Sa mission accomplie, il posa ses mains à l'intérieur des jeans détaché du chasseur pour caresser son sexe de façon aguichante. Dean s'arc-bouta en gémissant. Castiel lui faisait un effet d'enfer, comme toujours et il se sentait aussi précoce qu'un adolescent.

- Cass? Si tu veux faire jou jou c'est le moment! Tu m'as trop excité! Je ne durerai pas longtemps!

Castiel posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Dean

- Et c'est ma faute? Encore?

- Oui! Sale petit agace!

Castiel éclata de rire et Dean le fit taire brusquement en agrippant son sexe d'une main pour le caresser sensuellement.

- Ha ha! Tu ne ris plus maintenant! Remarqua-t-il lorsque l'ange se tut brusquement

Castiel avait les yeux fermés sur le plaisir qui l'envahissait

- Le lubrifiant? Hoqueta-t-il en gémissant

- Coffre à gants… Dit Dean en soupirant de plaisir lorsque l'ange posa sa main autour de lui pour lui faire subir le même traitement

Castiel tendit sa main vers l'arrière et tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pour ouvrir le coffre. Il fouilla durant un bon moment, pesta même impatiemment avant de refermer sa main sur le tube, avec un cri de victoire.

- Tu te rends compte du nombre de tubes que nous avons passés? Ricana Dean à l'ange qui était afféré à ouvrir le bouchon.

-Moi j'expérimente le sexe pour la première fois depuis des millénaires! Se défendit l'ange -J'ai du temps à rattraper mais toi? C'est quoi ton excuse?

- Toi! Dit seulement Dean en lui jetant un regard affamé

-Moi? Et imagines si j'avais pris le corps d'une belle jeune femme?

- M'en fiche! Tu m'excite avec le corps que tu as maintenant mais ça a rien à voir…C'est toi Cass…C'est toi qui me fait cet effet! Castiel le regarda avec chaleur et Dean entreprit de lui enlever son chandail. Il le voulait nu contre lui.

Castiel prit alors sa main et lui humidifia les doigts avec le lubrifiant en le regardant de son regard bleu et intense. Le chasseur se senti envahi de désir et il entoura la taille de l'ange pour descendre sa main vers le bas de son dos puis fit pénétrer un de ses doigts. Il entreprit de le préparer rapidement. Les mouvements de Castiel au-dessus de lui ne faisaient que le rendre de plus en plus impatient et lorsqu'il senti que son ange était enfin prêt il retira ses doigts.

Castiel soupira de plaisir et leva le bassin pour l'enligner avec le membre tremblotant du chasseur et le fit pénétrer doucement en lui en levant les yeux sous le plaisir intense qui l'envahit.

Dean sentit la chaleur de son ange l'entourer et agrippa ses hanches avec force en geignant

- Cass! Merde! Trop bon!

Castiel releva les hanches pour ensuite les redescendre et Dean leva le bassin pour l'accompagner. Ils prirent immédiatement un rythme rapide et puissant, étant tout deux trop impatients et fébriles. Dean accompagnait les mouvements de l'ange en parcourant le corps de celui-ci de ses mains tandis que Castiel tentait de garder un rythme constant en se soutenant avec une main sur le siège de Dean et l'autre au plafond. Le chasseur avait perdu la notion du temps, seuls les mouvements de Castiel sur lui comptait. Il se perdit dans les affres du plaisir charnel et dans les cris de plaisir de son amant au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait au précipice d'un orgasme fulgurant lorsque les mouvements de Castiel cessèrent subitement suivit d'un hoquet de douleur de celui-ci

Il ouvrit les yeux, se retenant avec peine d'agripper les hanches de l'ange à deux mains pour aller et venir en lui et se libérer de ce plaisir qui était en train de le ronger

- Cass?

- Une crampe à ma jambe! Gronda celui-ci en pestant

- Quoi? Maintenant? Se plaignit Dean malgré lui

- C'est pas volontaire tu sais! Finalement faire ça dans une voiture n'est peut-être pas aussi bien que je le croyais!

- Ha ha! Je savais que c'était un fantasme!

- C'est quoi un fantasme? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Écoutes Cass! Je suis présentement à la limite de devenir complètement fou alors si ta crampe est passée…

- Elle l'est…Espèce d'impatient!

Dean l'embrassa férocement tandis que Castiel poursuivi ses mouvements langoureusement, comme pour se faire pardonner ce bref arrêt.

- Tu vas me rendre fou! Hoqueta Dean en tenant fermement les hanches de l'ange à deux mains.

Castiel vint pour dire quelque chose mais ses paroles se perdirent en un long gémissement de plaisir. Dean commença à le caresser pour le faire venir, il sentait que lui-même n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Les petits cris de l'ange se firent de plus en plus rapprochés à mesure que Dean caressait son sexe au rythme des mouvements de bassin de celui-ci. Il attendait que son amant atteigne l'orgasme avant de se libérer à son tour mais Castiel semblait s'éterniser sur un plateau de plaisir intense qui aurait dû l'amener à venir depuis un bon moment. Lui-même sentait son cœur battre à ses oreilles et son corps le suppliait de s'abandonner.

- Cass? T'attends quoi mon ange? Tu lambines là! Gémit-il en augmentant le mouvement de sa main au même moment où l'ange prit un rythme effréné et violent au-dessus de lui.

- J'hésite… Hoquetât-t-il le souffle court

- Qu..Quoi? Viens Cass où je jure que je réponds plus de moi! Le menaça Dean

Castiel eut un léger rire mêlé d'amusement et de gémissements

- Et si je salis ta voiture? La part de qui vas-tu prendre? Moi ou bébé?

- Toi! Hurla presque le chasseur - Merde Cass c'est trop bon! Viens!

Castiel gémit fortement et se libéra dans la main de Dean et sur leurs abdomens. Dean se laissa enfin allez et l'orgasme qu'il ressenti le laissa pantelant un long moment. Il posa la tête contre le corps chaud de l'ange et ferma les yeux, savourant cet exquis moment de paix et de bonheur.

.

.

Ils n'étaient pas pressés de retourner à la maison.

Il s se rhabillèrent tranquillement et Castiel resta étendu près de Dean sur le siège passager, dans les bras de celui-ci et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment en écoutant de la musique. C'était la chanson _Selfless_ et Dean se souvint avec mélancolie de ce moment où, en entendant cette musique, il avait réalisé son amour pour Cass. Ça lui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a des années alors que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines…

Avait-il changé ou étais-ce Cass qui avait changé?

Peut-être qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient changé…

Il avait de la difficulté à se rappeler comment il faisait, jadis, pour fonctionner sans Castiel.

Il se souvint à quelle point il se sentait seul, avant, et la pensé de cette solitude le poussa à serrer fortement Castiel contre son torse. Celui-ci posa une main sur celles du chasseur autour de lui et soupira de bien-être.

- Tu pensais à quoi? Demanda l'ange, doucement

- À toi, moi…Au passé et au futur…Répondit tranquillement Dean en posant un baiser dans le cou de Castiel

- Oh…Ça semble pas très reposant…

- Au contraire, ça l'est. Je passe pas assez de moment comme ça à faire le point. Ça fait du bien quelque fois…

- Une sorte de ménage quoi?

- Ouais…Et toi? À quoi tu pensais?

- T'aimeras pas…

Dean renforcit sa prise sur l'ange et soupira

- Dis tout de même…

- Je pensais à ce qui allait me manquer…Quand…Quand je serai humain pour toujours.

Dean tenta de retenir les reproches qu'il avait envi de lui jeter.

Ils avaient fait le tour de la question, ce serait une dispute inutile.

- Qu'est-ce qui te manquera le plus? Demanda-t-il seulement

- Bien…Voler pour commencer…Je continuerai à voir Gabriel et Balthazar alors c'est pas un problème mais...Il y a les autres…Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi proches mais ils sont ma famille…Le paradis est magnifique mais j'espère le revoir après ma mort…

- Ça te fait peur? Mourir?

- Probablement autant qu'à toi sauf que moi, je sais ce qu'il y a après… Il eut un petit rire

- Quoi? Demanda Dean

- Je me demande qui viendra me chercher à ma mort…

- Quoi? Alors c'est vraie cette histoire d'anges qui viennent nous chercher?

- Oui, on les nomme les anges de la morts, ils prennent parfois l'apparence d'un être cher pour favoriser la transition du défunt mais quelques fois un ange s'offre à la tâche…Je l'ai déjà fait…Dit-il évasivement

- Ha oui? Demanda Dean intéressé

- Oui…Une personne qui me priait personnellement

- Oh! Une fan!

- Te moques pas!

- je me moque pas mais elle a eu droit à la totale! Elle devait pas regretter sa mort! Si tu restais un ange Cass je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi pour le grand voyage!

- Dans notre cas ça serait simplement comme si je t'amenais manger chez moi…

Dean souri et posa une main sur la joue de l'ange pour le forcer à le regarder.

- C'est si simple que ça? Mourir?

- Je ne suis jamais mort Dean mais…C'est loin d'être une fin.

- Tu…Cass…Tu crois que je pourrais revoir ma mère?

- Oui Dean, et toutes les personnes que tu as perdues…

- Ça a l'air bien…

- Sois pas trop pressé tout de même! J'ai une vie humaine à passer avec toi!

- Quelques années…Soupira Dean - Ça doit te sembler minime Cass! Toi qui a vécu des millénaires!

- C'est pas la longueur d'une vie qui compte mais ce qu'on en fait…Et je compte bien vivre pleinement!

- Beaucoup de Tai-chi, de chocolat au lait, de ipod et de sexe? Rigola Dean

- Hé! Je ne suis pas si superficiel! Je veux aider les gens Dean…Je veux que mes connaissances et mon vécu d'ange portent fruits et aident les personnes dans le besoin…Il y a des humains qui souffrent tant! J'ai longuement observé les souffrances de l'humanité et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de cesser d'être un spectateur et de faire quelque chose.

Dean le regarda fixement. Castiel parlait avec entrain et détermination, rien ne laissait présager qu'il pouvait être triste ou apeuré de sa future situation.

- Tu vas devenir une sorte de missionnaire au tiers monde ? demanda-t-il mi sérieux et Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas encore où est ma voie…

- Tu permets que je te suive?

- Peut importe où? Demanda Castiel en souriant

- Ouais…On part pour le Biafra demain si tu veux!

- Tu aurais l'air fin si je te disais oui!

- Je suis sérieux Cass…je te suivrais.

Castiel le regarda intensément, ses yeux plus bleus que j'aimais alors qu'ils semblaient pénétrer son âme

- Et la chasse?

- Malheureusement il y a des monstres partout alors…

- et Sam?

- Sam ferait ce que son cœur lui dit de faire…Le mien me dit de te suivre…

Castiel sourit et se pelota contre Dean en soupirant

- Jeudi me fais de moins en moins peur…

- Pas moi mais je vais vivre avec….Tu sais, c'est moi le grand gagnant de cette histoire!

- Alors je vois pas pourquoi tu te plaignais de mon plan! Lui dit sèchement Castiel.

- Parce que j'ai peur que TU sois malheureux…C'est toi qui changeras, pas moi!

- Tu vas être prit avec moi pour toujours! Le menaça Castiel en riant

Dean souleva la main de l'ange et prit le doigt portant le jonc qu'il lui avait offert dans sa bouche. Castiel eut un sursaut de plaisir.

- Cette bague là en était une de mariage pour moi et quand un Winchester s'engage… Il ne termina pas sa phrase et libéra le doigt de l'ange.

- Je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de mariage…Même après vous avoir observé pendant des siècles! Se plaignit l'ange

- Bah…Si tu me parles de la cérémonie à l'eau de rose, le gâteau et ce genre de stupidité je te dirais que je comprends pas, moi non plus. Pour moi, ce qui compte c'est la promesse d'aimer et de chérir la personne qu'on aime et à mon avis, on est plus mariés que bon nombre de couples!

- Parce qu'on a échangés des vœux? Demanda innocemment l'ange

- Ouais…On en échange tout le temps Cass. On se parle toujours avec le cœur, même quand on s'engueule!

- Alors ça t'embêtes pas… demanda Castiel tout à coup embarrassé

- Quoi? Demanda curieusement Dean en le regardant

- Bien, de ne jamais avoir de vrai mariage à l'eau de rose….d'enfants…De maison….

- Cass…Je n'avais rien de ça avant de te connaître! Lui fit-il remarquer

- Oui mais tu n'étais pas en amour…

-Je déteste les mariages! Et pour ce qui est de la petite vie normale…Tu me vois tondre la pelouse le samedi matin!

Castiel eut un petit rire

- Oh! Et moi je fais quoi? Je ne t'aide pas?

- Ben non! Toi tu te farcis des chocolats chauds en jouant à _angry birds!_

- Alors t'es exploité dans cette relation! Ricana Castiel

- Ouais mais tu sais te faire pardonner au lit alors…

Castiel lui donna un léger coup de coup de coude dans les côtes puis ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- On repart? Demanda Castiel

- Ouaip… Mais JE conduis…

- Pourquoi? Demanda Castiel déçu

- Bébé est jalouse de toi et…Tu conduis comme un fou!

- C'est pas vrai!

- C'est TELLEMENT vrai!

.

.

Les jours suivants furent probablement les plus calmes et paisibles de la vie de Dean.

Il ne se souvenait pas de pareils moments où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de la vie.

Lui et Cass avaient leur petite routine. Castiel se réveillait toujours avant lui, allait courir dehors une bonne heure, prenait ensuite une douche et venait le réveiller doucement à coups de légers baisers. Quelques fois Dean finissait par l'agripper par le chandail et le forçait à le rejoindre au lit pour une partie de sexe matinale.

Ils déjeunaient habituellement en tête à tête. Castiel adorait manger santé le matin (selon Dean il aimait TOUJOURS manger santé) mais le déjeuner était le seul repas où il forçait Dean à manger des aliments sains. Le chasseur s'était soumis à l'idée, sachant que Cass allait le laisser manger ses hamburgers sans rien dire par la suite.

Castiel passait habituellement les quelques heures suivantes à lire tandis que Dean bichonnait l'impala.

En après -midi ils allaient marcher, chose que Dean n'avait jamais fait et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir plus parler avec Cass lors de ces marches que lors de toutes sa vie!

Castiel, réalisa-t-il, n'était pas seulement l'amour de sa vie ; il était son meilleur ami.

Dean n'avait jamais eu d'ami et il trouvait cela fantastique d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et à qui il pouvait parler à cœur ouvert.

Ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées avec Sam et Bobby et lorsque ceux-ci étaient sortis, Dean entraînait l'ange vers le salon avec un plat emplis de pop-corn pour lui faire écouter un autre film.

Il réalisa assez vite que leurs goûts cinématographiques étaient complètement différents.

Castiel adorait les films psychologiques qui faisaient réfléchir alors que Dean aimait les hits américains emplis de cascades.

Leur seul point commun était les comédies. Cass adorait rire!

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était réellement au paradis lorsqu'il voyait Castiel rire à gorge déployée, la main dans le bol de pop corn…

Il aurait pu vivre des millions d'années ainsi….

Des millions d'années auprès de son ange, le regarder vivre, le regarder être heureux….

.

.

L'ambiance enjouée et insouciante se termina le mercredi.

Castiel semblait pensif et restait silencieusement prêt de la fenêtre à regarder le vent froid secouer les arbres.

Dean sentait son cœur se briser en le regardant…C'était la dernière journée de Castiel en tant qu'ange-sans-grâce….

Si tout se déroulait parfaitement demain…Il serait un humain à jamais.

Sam et Bobby semblaient aussi atterrés que l'ange et buvaient un whisky, silencieusement dans la cuisine en jetant de lourds regards tristes à Castiel.

Une veillée funèbre….Dean avait l'impression d'être à une veillée funèbre….

Ce n'était pas ce que Cass voulait…

Son ange…Son soleil…

Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau, le voir rire….

Il soupira et se leva de son divan et marcha vers la porte, d'une démarche sûre.

Il attrapa les clés de Bobby au passage

- Je t'emprunte ton camion…

Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le vieil homme grommeler quelque chose ressemblant à ;'' Mon cul, oui!''

.

.

Il revint une heure plus tard et Bobby sorti immédiatement de la maison. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché mais …Inquiet. Bobby allait toujours s'inquiéter pour eux, tel un véritable père.

Lorsqu'il vit ce que Dean ramenait, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Dean, éclata de rire

- Restes pas comme ça! Tu vas avaler des mouches…Aides-moi donc à le débarquer!

Bobby se secoua et aida Dean à descendre l'énorme sapin et à le rentrer dans la maison.

Sam se leva, surpris, à leurs entrées.

- Dean? Demanda-t-il curieusement

- Noël est dans moins de deux semaines! Il était temps qu'on s'y mette! Expliqua Dean

Castiel, toujours assis prêt de la fenêtre, le regarda surpris et se leva doucement.

- C'est pour toi Cass….Dit Dean timidement - Je…Je veux pas qu'on soient triste aujourd'hui…

Castiel s'approcha du sapin en le regardant avec de grands yeux

- Tu as acheté un sapin de Noël? Demanda-t-il abasourdis

- Oui…Et toutes les conneries qu'on doit mettre dessus…Si t'en as envi…

Le visage de Castiel s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire et il hocha la tête

- Tu me montreras comment?

- J'ai pas beaucoup l'habitude mais oui…

Ils allièrent chercher les décorations que Dean avait achetées et laissées dans le camion et Bobby alla chercher celles qu'il avait conservées, du temps où sa femme décorait un sapin chaque années.

L'heure suivante fût à l'inverse de ce que la précédente avait été. Le whisky demeura oublié et les quatre hommes s'afférèrent à monter l'immense arbre, se chamaillant à tout moment sur la façon de faire, pestant contre les lumières emmêlées mais le tout dans une ambiance familiale et confortable.

Le moment favori de Dean arriva; Celui où il ne restait plus qu'à installer les boules et autres accessoires.

Castiel prenait la tâche très au sérieux, installant chaque boule à un endroit spécifique de sorte d'avoir une variation dans les couleurs. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le sérieux sur le visage de son ange.

- Reste l'étoile! Fit remarquer Sam lorsqu'ils eurent tout installé.

- Ou l'ange! Ricana Dean en attrapant Castiel par derrière en le soulevant

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean? Protesta celui-ci, surpris

- Il faut toujours poser un ange au-dessus du sapin de Noël! Expliqua le chasseur en riant ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Castiel lorsque Dean l'eut libéré

Dean se gratta la tête

- Ça je sais pas…

Il fouilla dans la vielle boite que Bobby avait sortie de son grenier et en sorti un ange en plastique avec une auréole et le montra à Castiel.

- Il serait mieux avec un trench coat mais ça va aller

Castiel penchant la tête sur le côté en souriant

- Tu es idiot Dean!

Celui-ci posa un baiser sur le bout du nez de Castiel

- Tu m'aimes comme ça!

.

.

Le sapin fut magnifique une fois allumé.

Dean ne pouvait y détacher le regard, assis sur le sofa, Castiel contre lui, tout deux un chocolat chaud à la main, seuls dans la pièce.

- C'est magnifique Dit l'ange

Dean posa un baiser dans les cheveux de celui-ci

- C'est toi qui es magnifique.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit

- C'est toujours aussi bien Noël?

- Ça sera mon premier depuis la mort de ma mère… Le premier vrai Noël…

- Ce sera bien hein? Demanda Castiel en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Dean

- Oui, on va passer un merveilleux Noël Cass! Ici même, devant ce sapin!

C'était une promesse que Dean s'était faite. Peu importe ce qui arriverait demain, lui et Cass viendraient fêter Noël ici même dans deux semaines! Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Castiel fini par s'endormir ainsi, dans ses bras, et Dean chassa violement le sommeil. Il ne voulait perdre aucune seconde de cette soirée, elle lui semblait la plus importante de toutes.

Il se remémora tout le chemins qu'Ils avaient parcourus, lui et Cass et sourit.

Ce n'était pas terminé!

Une histoire comme la leur ne pouvait pas se terminer et Dean estimait qu'après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurée il aurait bien droit à son happy end à la fin.

Le futur ne lui faisait pas peur…

Le futur avec Cass ne lui faisait pas peur…

.

.

Il dû avoir fermés les yeux quelques instants puisque c'est la voix de Gabriel qui l'éveilla.

Il se frotta les yeux comme un enfant et les ouvrit

L'archange était debout, devant lui et son visage avait un air sombre qui ne lui était pas familier.

- Gab? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Il est temps de le réveiller, Dean. Dit l'archange en faisant un geste vers Castiel qui dormait toujours profondément contre lui.

Dean serra les dents

- J'ai bien envie de le laisser dormir!

- Tu as promit! Lui rappela Gabriel

- je saurai bien me faire pardonner!

- C'est pas quelque chose qu'il te pardonnerais...

- Alors je l'éveil et je l'envoie se faire massacrer! Demanda froidement le chasseur.

- Réveille- le! Lui ordonna l'archange en le regardant froidement.

Dean senti Castiel bouger contre lui et, en soupirant, posa une main sur le visage de celui-ci.

- Cass? Mon ange?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda calmement Dean un long moment avant de poser son regard autour de lui. Il tomba sur Gabriel et son visage se crispa.

-C'est l'heure?

-Oui Cass… Elle est déjà éveillée…

À ces mots l'ange se leva brusquement.

- Quoi?

- Elle attaque le Cambodge, Cass…

- Non! S'écria-t-il alarmé - Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard Gabriel!

-Il n'est pas trop tard…Elle vient à peine de s'éveiller mais elle est forte…La destruction qu'elle a apportée à Angoulême lui a donné une force incroyable!

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! Cria Castiel - Téléportes-moi immédiatement

Dean se rapprocha et prit la main de l'ange dans la sienne

- Dean….Commença à protester celui-ci mais le chasseur le coupa.

- Je viens avec toi! Inutile de jacasser pour ne rien dire!

Castiel soupira de dépit et posa une main sur le visage de Dean

- Je t'aime Dean Winchester…

Celui-ci sourit

- C'est plus que réciproque…

L'ange renforcit sa prise sur la main de Dean et regarda Gabriel.

- Ok…Allons-y…


	22. Pour la grâce d'un ange

Pour la grâce d'un ange

.

.

**Merci de tout cœur à ****Lily, Castielamalefoy, éttoile et castfan!**** Et à tous les autres qui me lisent! Je vous offre maintenant le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette fic qui m'a tenue pendant toutes ces semaines! Ce fut une expérience fantastique grâce à vous!**

**J'espère que cette conclision vous plaira!**

**Votre stonewhiteclown!**

.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent en pleine rue au milieu du chaos, des flammes rugissaient de partout, les gens s'enfuyaient en hurlant d'horreur, les bousculant au passage.

Dean tenta de garder son sang froid et de résister à l'instinct de se mettre à courir lui aussi. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui abordait un visage impassible et décidé.

- Où est-elle? Demanda Dean en regardant partout autour de lui.

L''ange regardait intensément vers l'horizon, là où la route disparaissait dans une courbe.

- Elle arrive Dit-il doucement et Dean senti son cœur se serrer.

Arriveraient-ils à leurs fins ou étais-ce leur propre fin à eux?

Castiel semblait étrangement calme et Dean l'envia.

Bientôt la rue fut désertée de tout habitants ceux-ci s'étant réfugiés à l'abri.

Les maisons autour d'eux étaient en flamme et de la fumée survolait la ville toute entière. Ils étaient dans une petite banlieue, le centre-ville étant plus loin et des cris d'horreur leur parvenait de là-bas.

L'air était presque irrespirable et Dean sentait ses voies respiratoires lui brûler sous l'irritation que lui causait la fumée dense. Il se tourna vers son ange.

- T'es prêt, Cass? Lui demanda-t-il en toussotant. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

.

.

Acham lui apparue encore plus dangereuse que la première fois.

Elle avança fièrement vers eux, ses longs cheveux de feu se balançant au rythme de ses pas, son visage blême s'étalant d'un large sourire en les apercevant. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de fureur rendant son sourire encore plus maléfique.

- Castiel….Comment vas-tu cher petit frère?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère! Lui dit-il froidement

- À ta place je surveillerais mes paroles! Tu n'as pas eu ta leçon la dernière fois? Au fait, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a bien pu te sauver…

- Cherche toujours pauvre vache! Lui dit Dean

Son regard se tourna vers lui et Dean dû retenir un cri d'effroi

- Toi je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts et ta petite tête explose! Lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Sur ce, elle leva un bras vers lui et Dean ferma les yeux certain de vivre sa dernière heure. Elle éclata de rire et une explosion rugit à quelques mètres d'eux, emportant une voiture qui vola au ciel pour retomber dans un fracas métallique.

- Tu veux qu'on t'applaudisse? Demanda ironiquement Dean

- Apprenez à respecter le feu!

- Je le respecte…C'est toi que je ne peux pas blairer! Lui dit Castiel ce qui surpris joyeusement Dean

- Oh! Cass! Décidément tu es resté humain trop longtemps! Tu aurais dû me laisser achever tes souffrances! Lui dit Acham en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel resta parfaitement immobile et Dean se mit en alerte, il savait que Castiel comptait frapper Acham par surprise, celle-ci ne s'attendant pas à être agressée physiquement. Il savait également que si son ange échouait, il devrait profiter de la surprise du démon et frapper à son tour.

Le calme de Castiel l'ébranlait, il ne savait pas comment faisait son amoureux pour avoir l'air si paisible alors qu'un démon des plus puissants approchait dangereusement de lui.

Acham s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant avec intérêt.

- Tu sais Cass, nous aurions pu être des alliés toi et moi. Tu n'es plus le gentil et obéissant petit soldat à son papa…Tu as changé depuis ce moment où tu m'as emprisonnée dans cette foutue cage. Je t'ai détesté! Je t'ai maudit au point que c'est cette haine qui me tenait en vie et maintenant…. Maintenant que je te retrouve je me rend compte que tu as changé…Je t'ai peut-être mal jugé…Après tout, tu ne m'avais emprisonnée que pour suivre les ordres…Maintenant que tu déteste Dieu…

- Je ne déteste pas Dieu. Lui dit tranquillement Castiel et le ton de sa voix sembla étonner Acham

- Ha non? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Dieu ne m'a rien fait…C'est toi qui m'a fait du mal et non lui…

- Il ne t'a pas aidé! Insista-t-il

- Oh oui il l'a fait! Dieu ne nous aide jamais de la façon que nous le pensons! Il m'a permit d'être avec des gens courageux, aimants, fidèles et merveilleux qui allaient m'aider de la plus belle façon qui soit…

- Des humains? Ricana-t-elle méchamment - Tu parles des humains? En quoi t'aident-il idiot?

- Avec eux j'ai compris où était ma voie, j'ai compris qui j'étais, ce que je devais faire et ce que Dieu voulait de moi! Continua doucement Castiel.

- Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta grâce! Si toi ou ton humain stupide osez prononcer la moindre phrase de l'incantation je vous détruit immédiatement ! Lui cracha méchamment Acham

- Je le sais très bien…Je ne suis pas ici pour retrouver ma grâce…

Acham fronça les sourcils mais sa compréhension ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui sauver la vie.

Castiel avait rapidement extirpée la lame angélique de sa manche et d'un mouvement vif, l'avait enfoncée dans l'abdomen du démon.

Celle -ci resta confuse un moment, clignant à quelques reprises les yeux avant de baisser ceux-ci sur le manche du poignard qui dépassait de son abdomen.

Elle releva ensuite un regard ébahi vers Castiel qui démontrait toujours ce visage impassible.

- Je suis ici pour te tuer Acham…Tel est ce que mon Père voulait de moi…

Acham recula de quelques pas chancelant, une lumière vive illuminant sa plaie béante

- Tu viens de tuer ta grâce, idiot! Hoquetât-elle

- Je sais…J'ai choisie d'aimer mes amis comme père nous l'avait demandé plutôt que de m'accrocher à un statue d'ange.

- Tu as choisi de sales humains! Hurla-t-elle

- Oui Dit fièrement Castiel

.

.

La lueur provenant de la plaie du démon devint de plus en plus brillante et vive et Dean dût se protéger les yeux. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la grâce de Castiel qui se mourrait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le phénomène magnifique.

Étrangement, la lueur ne lui donnait pas l'impression de mourir mais plutôt de devenir de plus en plus vivante et vive. Bientôt la lumière fut si vive qu'elle illumina entièrement le corps du démon. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et trébucha pour ensuite s'affaler sur le sol.

Un son continue tel un cillement emplis l'endroit, devenant de plus en plus fort. Dean senti ses tympans lanciner de douleur et les fenêtres des maison autour d'eux commencèrent à exploser.

Alors qu'il sentait que sa tête allait exploser deux mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles et il se tourna pour découvrir Gabriel derrière lui. La pression des mains de l'archange atténua le son sans le faire taire.

Dean regarda Castiel, celui-ci avait les yeux agrandit par la surprise, fixant cette lumière de plus en plus vive et immense qui sortait du démon et se dirigeait vers lui. Son visage était fixé sur la lueur comme si celle-ci lui parlait doucement et peut-être étais-ce le cas car il hocha tranquillement la tête

- Oui Père…Je comprends… Murmura-t-il doucement

- Cass? Cria Dean pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme. Castiel semblait dans une sorte de transe tandis que sa grâce, maintenant libérée du démon, voltigeait doucement autour de lui comme si elle l'apprivoisait puis soudainement, sans crier gare, elle fonça droit sur lui et le corps de l'ange se tendit violement, ses bras s'étendant de chaque côtés de son corps. Son visage se crispa et ses yeux se fermèrent vivement tandis que la lumière l'envahissait.

Tout fut ensuite silencieux et calme quelques secondes…

Castiel se replia contre lui-même, comme s'il avait une immense douleur à l'abdomen et resta complètement immobile.

Dean vint pour se libérer des mains de l'archange et accourir vers lui mais Gabriel le retint

- Attends! Ne l'approche pas! Lui ordonna-t-il

- Mais pourquoi?...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit lorsque le corps de son ange sembla exploser d'une lumière foudroyante qui illumina la rue au complet

Dean dû se protéger les yeux de son bras et fût aveuglé un long moment.

L'explosion avait été fulgurante et il craignait pour son ange.

Il avait accepté le sacrifice de Castiel de demeurer humain mais il n'avait jamais été question de sa vie!

- Laisse-moi! Ordonna-t-il à l'archange qui le libéra enfin.

Castiel était étendu sur le sol. Recroqueviller contre lui-même comme un fœtus…Il semblait indemne

Dean s'approcha et sursauta…

Sur le sol, l'ombrage d'immenses ailes surplombait sa propre ombre. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux ombres mortes d'anges défunt mais bien d'ailes bien portantes.

- Cass? Demanda-t-il incertain

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et son regard se posa sur le chasseur…

Il semblait confus

Ces ailes…Si immenses… Dean ne pouvait empêcher son regards de les fixer…Il se demandait à quoi elles ressemblaient vraiment…Leurs ombres seules étaient si magnifiques…

- Cass…Tes ailes… Demanda-t-il faute de mot

Castiel se releva doucement en position assise regarda autour de lui d'un air toujours aussi confus.

- Je vais devoir partir… Dit tranquillement Gabriel derrière lui Dean se tourna vers lui, surpris

- Quoi? C'est pas le moment Gab! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cass a retrouvé sa grâce?

- OH oui! Dit l'archange en souriant

- Mais?

- Plus tard Dean, je dois vraiment m'en aller! Dans quelques secondes l'endroit va fourmiller d'ange!

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Oh, ils voudront l'accueillir! C'est un évènement très rare…

- Quel évènement?

- La naissance d'un archange! Son nom doit présentement être chanté au paradis! Tout le monde va venir l'accueillir.

.

.

La nouvelle prit un moment à faire son chemin dans l'esprit du chasseur.

Un archange…Castiel…Son ange était un archange….

Il voulu s'approcher de celui-ci mais fut repoussé par l'arrivée de plus d'une centaine de bruissement d'ailes.

Il perdit Castiel de vue, celui-ci fut entouré d'une multitude d'anges et Dean n'arriva plus à le voir.

.

.

Le chasseur se retrouva seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été.

La pensée que Castiel était vivant le remplissait de bonheur.

La pensée qu'il était maintenant un archange le remplissait de peur.

Cass n'avait même pas semblé le reconnaître. Était-il encore son petit Cass? L'avait-il oublié?

Le brouhaha était total autour de lui, tous ces anges parlants en même temps, entourant SON Cass!

Puis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, ils disparurent tous et Cass se retrouva seul, immobile devant lui.

Son visage magnifique se tourna vers le brassier qu'était devenue la ville derrière eux, il leva une main et les feux s'éteignirent soudainement, il tourna ensuite son regard vers Dean et s'approcha doucement de lui.

Dean se senti étrangement mal à l'aise…C'est un archange qui l'approchait et il ne savait soudainement plus comment réagir devant lui.

Lorsque Castiel ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux se posèrent dans les siens

- Je suis désolé Dean… Dit-il tristement et Dean senti son cœur se serrer, il connaissait la suite

- Tu dois partir Castiel? Demanda-t-il

Castiel fronça les sourcils à l'appel de son nom

- J'ai tant changé pour toi, Dean?

- T'es un archange…Je sais plus si j'ai encore le droit de t'appeler Cass…

Castiel parcouru alors les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et posa une main tremblante sur le visage de Dean

- Je serai toujours ton Cass!

Dean senti un poids énorme le quitter et il osa un sourire à son amoureux

- Archange hein? Toute une promotion…Non pas que tu ne l'ai pas mérité…

- Père m'a parlé…

- Ha oui?

- Il m'a dit que toute mon existence j'étais voué à cet acte de sacrifice pour ses enfants. Mon destin était d'être archange et ce, depuis ma création mais je devais faire le sacrifice ultime qu'aucun autre de ses anges n'avait fait. Me donner pour les humains…Je suis maintenant celui qui servira de lien entre le monde céleste et les humains, je serai le porte parole de mon père…Dean je dois aller au paradis… Il m'appelle…

- Oh, le fais pas attendre, tu pourrais avoir la fessée! Lui dit Dean sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Dean…je… Le chasseur le coupa

- Va Cass… Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de rencontrer ton père depuis toujours…Mais parle lui de nous…Ok?

Castiel eut un grand sourire

- Il le sait Dean! Il T'a choisi et t'a toujours aimer! Notre relation n'est nullement interdite! Je pars maintenant mais je reviendrai…Je t'aime Dean!

Le chasseur senti son cœur se serrer et il prit son archange contre lui

- Je t'aime aussi…Je vais t'attendre Cass, peut importe le temps que ça prendra…Vas faire ton travail….

.

.

.

Deux semaines plus tard

.

Dean pénétra dans sa minable chambre de motel en soupirant de dépit.

Il avait acheté assez d'alcool pour engourdir tout sentiments et émotions en lui.

C'était Noël…Putain de Noël….

Il ouvrit une bouteille de whisky et en bu une longue goulée.

Foutu Noël!

C'est avec Cass qu'il aurait dû le passer! Avec Cass et ce sapin qu'ils avaient monté ensemble et qui pourrissait tout seul chez Bobby.

Depuis deux semaines il sautait d'une chasse à l'autre sans s'arrêter, tentant de chasser le vide que causait l'absence de Castiel.

Sam et Bobby le suivaient toujours fidèlement mais aujourd'hui Dean les avait chassé et leur avait ordonné d'aller fêter Noël.

Il voulait rester seul, seul et misérable….

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Cass depuis ce jour où il était devenu un puissant archange.

Dean ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que Castiel devait avoir un million de chose à régler, il savait que le paradis était devenu un chaos total et que Raphaël devait être neutralisé…Il savait tout cela…

Mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de hurler à l'agonie…

- T'es où espèce d'emplumé de mes deux! Pourquoi tu me donnes pas un signe! Marmonna-t-il désespérément avant de prendre une autre gorgé du liquide alcoolisé.

Il avait envie de chialer comme une petite adolescente en peine d'amour…

Il voulait Casss…Il avait besoin de lui…Besoin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne l'avait pas oublié…

Parce que c'était ça qui l'apeurait le plus…Que Cass l'ai complètement oublié…

Cette seule pensée était complètement insupportable…

.

.

Il sentait ses yeux lui brûler de chagrin à mesure que l'alcool envahissait son système.

Histoire d'être encore plus lamentable, il alla s'étendre sur le lit et fixa le plafond silencieusement.

Un bruit d'ailes le fit sursauter et il se redressa vivement.

Castiel se tenait devant lui, immobile dans son trench coat mais portant en dessous les vêtements que Dean lui avait jadis achetés…

Sa tête était baissée, cachant les yeux d'azure que Dean se mourait de revoir.

- Cass? Demanda-t-il incertain

L'archange releva doucement la tête, se mordant les lèvres comme Castiel en avait prit l'habitude lorsqu'il avait honte de quelque chose. Dean se précipita immédiatement vers lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci

- Cass? Répéta-t-il

- Je suis désolé Dean… Dit tristement celui-ci

- De quoi?

- D'avoir été absent si longtemps…J'ai perdu la notion du temps au paradis…Je croyait n'être parti que quelques heures puis…

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le serra fortement contre lui, toute tristesse oubliée.

Castiel était là…Castiel ne l'avait pas oublié

- T'est là… C'est tout ce qui compte! Dit Dean Dans le creux du cou de celui-ci

- Je tenait à être là pour Noël Dean…Nous…Nous avions rendez-vous, non?

Dean eut un rire amusé

- Ça oui! Il y a pas de sapin ici mais on s'en fiche! L'important c'est que tu sois là!

- Je peux nous amener chez Bobby… Dit l'archange en souriant

- Heu…Pas la peine Cass! Le sapin qu'il y a là-bas ne vaut pas la nausée que la téléportation va m'apporter…

Castiel le regarda en souriant malicieusement

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te téléporter… Sur ce, il lui tendit la main avec un petit haussement de sourcils et Dean comprit avec horreur

- Qu…Tu veux qu'on vole! Cria-t-il horrifié par l'idée

- Allez Dean! Sois pas une poule mouillée! T'as confiance en moi non?

- En toi oui mais pas en mon estomac! Je vais dégobiller en plein vole et je plaint ceux qui seront en dessous.

Castiel éclata de rire et attrapa sa main

- Viens avec moi Dean! Il lui fit en prime, de petits yeux de chien battu et Dean craqua

- D'accord mais tu es mieux de…De bien me tenir…

- je ne te laisserais jamais tomber!

Il eut à peine le temps d'acquiesçai que Castiel le serra fortement contre lui, ses bras puissant autour de son torse puis Dean senti son cœur s'arrêter. Le décollage d'un ange était sans appel, le son de claquement des ailes de celui-ci lui emplis les oreilles alors qu'un vent immense lui fouettait le visage. Dean garda les yeux fermé, la sensation était pire que d'être sur les plus hautes montagnes russes du monde…Il ressentait dans tout son corps la vitesse incroyable à laquelle ils filaient et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de hurler d'horreur était la sensation des bras de Castiel fortement ancrés autour de lui.

- Ouvres les yeux. Lui dit la voix douce de celui-ci

- Na! Je vais mourir de peur! Hoqueta le chasseur.

- Allez!

Dean ouvrit discrètement un œil…Le vide sous ses pieds…Un horrible et terrifiant vide qui lui fit remonter la bile…

- Merde! S'écria-t-il avec horreur.

- Je te tiens Dean! Lui rappela l'archange

Il regarda une nouvelles fois sous lui, ils défilaient plus rapidement que la lumière et malgré lui il ressenti une excitation sans pareille.

- T'as pas peur de frapper un avion? Demanda Dean en tentant d'avoir l'air insouciant.

- Je ne t'ai pas amené à une telle hauteur Dean! La pression de l'air ne te serait pas viable…

- Bon…Et personne ne nous vois?

- Non, je nous est rendu invisibles…

- Bien…

.

.

Dean réalisa bien vite que si le décollage par air archange était à arracher le cœur, l'atterrissage se faisait beaucoup plus en douceur.

Il ne réalisa qu'ils avaient atterrit que lorsqu'il ne senti plus aucun vent sur son visage.

- Tu peux lâcher prise…Lui dit la voix de Castiel avec amusement

Dean réalisa alors qu'il avait tenus les poignets de l'archange avec force durant tout le vol. Il lâcha prise et regarda autour de lui, étourdie et déboussolé.

- T'as détesté…Avoue? Ricana Castiel

- Je pourrais éventuellement m'y habituer…Et ça a un côté pratique. Avoua Dean

Le salon de Bobby était silencieux, le sapin trônant immobile au fond de la pièce.

- Vous l'avez gardé? Demanda Castiel en souriant

- Oui…J'avais l'espoir que tu reviennes… Bafouilla Dean

- Encore une fois je suis si dé…

Dean lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Arrête de t'excuse Cass… Je suis pas idiot, je sais que tu dois avoir eu une centaine de choses à régler au paradis…T'as un nouveau poste, c'est pas à négliger, pas étonnant que tu fasses des heures supplémentaires!

- Des quoi? Demanda l'archange en penchant la tête et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de tendresse. Cass n'avait pas changé!

L'archange regarda à nouveau le sapin et claqua des doigts, les lumières de celui-ci s'allumèrent.

- Avec ton mojo Cass, tu pourrais le rendre encore plus beau! Dit Dean

- Non, il est parfait comme il est. Décida celui-ci - Il ne manque que… Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et deux tasses apparurent dans ses mains. Il en tendit une à Dean.

- Du chocolat chaud, le meilleur Lui dit-il avec un sourire

Dean prit une gorgée et dû avouer que c'était vrai. Il regarda discrètement Castiel boire le sien et sourit.

Il avait eu si peur que Cass change mais il réalisa que celui-ci avait toujours ce petit air innocent qu'il aimait tant. Ce puissant archange buvait son chocolat chaud avec une innocence et une joie enfantine qui emplis le chasseur de soulagement.

- T'es toujours le même! Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire à haute voix

Castiel le regarda en clignant des yeux

- C'est mal? Demanda-t-il doucement et Dean s'approcha lentement de lui et posa les lèvres sur celle d l'archange

- Non…C'est vachement bien au contraire. Castiel sourit à travers le baiser et approfondit celui-ci, explorant la bouche du chasseur. Dean l'embrassa en retour et bientôt une fièvre brûlante s'empara de leurs corps et ils firent l'amour tendrement dans le vieux salon poussiéreux.

Cass lui avait manqué, tout en lui lui avait manqué !

Il se réappropria le corps de celui-ci, remarquant avec délice que rien n'avait changé entre eux si ce n'est que l'archange arrivait maintenant à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements d'un geste de la main, ce qui fut apprécié .

Ils restèrent couchés l'un contre l'autre après l'acte, calmes et en paix.

- Cass? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de toi, ton père? Se décida à demander Dean

L'archange soupira

- Les choses vont être plus compliquées que lorsque j'étais humain…On pourra pas être sans cesse ensemble…

- Comme c'était lorsque tu étais un ange?

- Oui

Dean enfoui son visage dans le cou de Castiel - Bah…Je peux vivre avec ça…Chacun son travail, comme un vrai couple moderne!

- Tu vas retourner chasser?

- Ouais

- Tu pourras toujours m'appeler…Si tu as besoin d'aide avec un cas…Tu sais je demeure ton ange gardien…

- Chouette! Et toi? C'est quoi ta nouvelle tâche?

- je suis le lien entre Dieu et les hommes, je dois aller parler en son nom…Dean plusieurs choses vont changer à présent…Père veut que nous nous affichions à présent.

- Quoi? S'étonna Dean - Tu veux dire les anges? Les anges se dévoileront aux humains

- C'est ma tâche…

- Oh mon ange! Je ne t'envie pas! On s'en va vraiment dans une nouvelle aire! Et au paradis? Comment ça va?

Castiel fronça les sourcils

- Raphaël s'est enfui et beaucoup de ses partisans ont été tués...Cette guerre a fait beaucoup de victimes et je le déplore…Je tente de calmer les choses à présent. Gabriel est revenu au grand jour …

-Oh! C'est vrai? Comment a-t-il été accueillit?

- Plutôt bien…

- Et…Dieu, tu l'as vu? Demanda Dean qui voulait poser cette question depuis le début

Castiel sourit

- Oui

-Et?

- Ça ne s'explique pas Dean…Pas avec des mots…Il est l'amour à l'état pur, ne doute jamais de son amour envers toi. Il est le Père et la Mère de toutes choses!

Castiel avait les yeux brillants tandis qu'il parlait de Dieu et Dean sourit; Son ange était heureux, heureux et accompli et il ne pouvait pas demander plus à la vie.

- On se verra souvent Cass? Demanda-t-il anxieusement

Celui-ci lui sourit

- À t'en fatigué Dean! Je peux être prêt de toi d'un claquement de doigts!

- Vantard! Ils t'ont manqués tes pouvoirs, non?

- Je plaide coupable…

- Alors si je veux que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à demain soir…..

- Alors tes désirs sont des ordres! Dit l'archange en l'embrassant passionnément

Il éloigna ensuite son visage et retira le jonc que Dean lui avait offert et le serra fortement dans son point. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, il tenait deux joncs identiques et il en offrit un à Dean.

- Maintenant nous seront toujours ensembles Dean peu importe où je me trouve, au ciel ou sur terre tu sauras que je porte ce jonc et que je penses à toi…

Dean enfila la bague et sourit

- Ce seras réciproque, mon ange…


	23. Épilogue

Épilogue

.

.

**Maintenant je comprends exactement ce qu'avait voulu dire Chuck à la fin de la 5e saison…Écrire une fin, ça craint!**

**Les fin de Destiel sont particulièrement difficiles à écrire car peut importe comment elles se terminent, on a toujours l'impression qu'elles se terminent mal…**

**Vivre à jamais ensemble et finir par mourir?**

**Vivres séparés, Castiel en ange mais Dean restant mortel? **

**Tant qu'à moi, les deux fins ne sont pas très joyeuses…**

**Je préférais donc laisser cette fic se terminer sur quelque chose qui commençait….( une suite? Héhé!) **

**.**

**Puis-je vous remercier encore une fois pour vos review, votre attention et vos encouragements?**

**Vous avez fait toute la différence pour cette fic et plus de la moitié des chapitres sont dû à l'inspiration que vous m'avez insufleée…**

**Je vous dit donc salut! À la prochaine peut-être! ( Haaaaa! Je suis super triste! Je m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton '' complet'')**

Dean s'appuya contre le devant de l'impala, une bière à la main et les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé.

Lui et Sam venaient à peine de terminer une chasse, une difficile chasse qui s'était tout de même bien terminée et Dean voulait profiter de ce calme que lui apportait les nuits comme celle-ci.

.

Sam vint le rejoindre et se prit une bière à son tour en regardant son aîné avec un sourire.

- Tu as l'air drôlement heureux Dean…Et Cass n'est même pas avec toi!

Dean sourit.

Non, Cass était occupé ailleurs et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir son archange près de lui.

Mais Cass n'était jamais loin et Dean pouvait se vanter de toujours passer en priorité pour l'archange, bien avant tout autre problème céleste.

Ce n'était pas peu dire….

Cass lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là mais se satisfaisait de pouvoir passer deux ou trois journées par semaine avec lui.

Ce n'était pas assez, bien sûr.

Ça ne serait JAMAIS assez!

Mais rien n'était parfait et il savait qu'un jour ils seraient réunis à jamais.

Il savait que lorsqu'il quitterait ce monde, c'est un archange en _Trench-coat_ qui viendrait le chercher.

Ils seront alors ensemble à jamais.

Il Joua distraitement avec la bague qu'il portait au doigts,

Et en regardant le ciel, il sourit en pensant que là haut, un puissant archange portait la même que lui et que ce faisant…

Il devait veiller sur lui.

.

.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Castiel avait retrouvée sa grâce et entré au service de son père en tant qu'archange.

Deux années depuis que les anges avaient fait une première approche envers les humains, sortant de l'ombre.

Ils étaient intervenus là où sévissait des guerres pour parlementer au nom de Dieu et malgré le premier scandale que cela avait amené, les choses s'étaient peu à peu calmées et les humains avaient peu à peu accepté l'idée de l'existence des anges.

Le processus avait tout de même prit deux ans…

Maintenant l'humanité semblait prête à les écouter officiellement et le porte -parole de ceux-ci ferait une première apparition télévisée le lendemain.

Demain sera un nouveau jour dans l'histoire de l'humanité…

Après demain, nous vivrons dans un monde où le contact entre les humains et les anges aura été amorcé.

Dean savait que ce changement radical ne se fera pas sans heurt…

Tout changement apportait son lot de pertes…

.

.

Castiel allait demain parler à la population entière au nom de son Père et Dean espérait que tout se passe bien.

Son archange faisait déjà assez parler de lui.

Il était apparu, au fil des années, au milieu des tragédies causés par la guerre et la famine pour venir en aide aux gens et sa photos circulait sur le net, des vidéo de lui jouaient sur youtube, et la légende de '' L'ange-au-trench-coat'' allaient s'avérée fondée pour tous demain.

- T'as peur pour lui? Lui demanda soudainement Sam en lui jetant un bref regard.

-Na…Il est indestructible et il a déjà la cote sur le net, j'en suis même jaloux! L'ange au trench-coat est vraiment trop aimé à mon goût!

- Ils en font des t-shirt… Ajouta Sam et Dean soupira

- Ce qui me fais peur c'est l'après…Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après? Sam…Il n'y aura plus de frontière entre les humain et ce qu'ils croyaient ne pas exister et toi et moi savons que l'homme à tendance à vouloir détruire tout ce qui n'est pas comme lui!

- T'as peur que les humains se mettent à attaquer les anges?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait il y a 2000 ans de ce pauvre homme qui est apparu en déclarant: je vous apporte l'amour''?... Ils l'ont crucifié Sam!

Celui-ci baissa la tête

- Faut croire que Dieu a pas eu sa leçon…

- Ouais…Mais il s'en fiche! C'est pas lui qui fait le sale boulot…Il envoie ses fils!

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère

- Cass n'a fait que du bien durant ces 5 dernières années…Il y aura toujours des cons Dean mais des milliers de personnes on tout de même gratifiés de sa bonté…Combien en a-t-il sauvé de maladies, de famine? Combien de pays on fait la paix grâce à lui? Cass sait ce qu'il fait et il le fait très bien!

Dean soupira et regarda le ciel une nouvelle fois.

Au loin le soleil commençait à se lever sur une nouvelle journée…

.

.

Une nouvelle ère débutait…


End file.
